The adventures of Logan and Anastasia Loud
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: A remake version of my original story "The adventures of Logan Loud" starting with a other OC. Disclaimer: I do not own the loud house nor the characters except for Logan and Anastasia. inspired by Kinghammer Publishing's fanfiction" Laney in the loud house"
1. Introduction

Introduction

We all know the story of Lincoln loud and the struggles he goes through in order to survive the chaos of all ten sisters with each of their own personality. But what if there were 2 boys and 11 girls instead of 1 boy and 10 girls? Well look no further.

Say hello to Logan loud and Anastasia loud!

Logan is 18 years old and is the oldest sibling in the family. He have a loving, caring, and overprotective personality through his family but also got a mean and aggressive behavior if anyone either hurt his family or if one of his siblings step out of place or if his daughter act up. His favorite sisters are Lana and Lily. He give Lana the nickname little Mario because of her red hat and one of the things she do is plumbing remind him so much of super Mario.

He got white hair making him the only one sibling with that color (Second is Lincoln) and the second one in the family to have it (First is his grandfather, third is Lincoln and fourth is Anastasia). He wears a red t shirt with a skull on it and blue pants and white shoes.

His favorite things he love is training either by myself or with others like Lynn Jr or Lana or Anastasia(Sometimes for both), watch tv sometimes, cooking, cleaning, playing video games, reading, fixing up cars and toilets and other things, and spending time with his family(Mostly Lana, Anastasia, and Lily).

His less favorite things he don't like is when someone bully or hurt any of his family members, Lori being mean to Lincoln and force him to do things he don't want to do (cough cough"save the date" cough cough), when one of his siblings (mostly Lori) step out of place and try to show Logan who is top dog, and when his daughter doing things that she not supposed to do and also when they fight and he have to play parents to his siblings which their parents is either hiding or not doing anything. And he really hate the sister fight protocol for two reasons (one is sexist and two Anastasia was catch in one as a baby which is why he really hates it).

Anastasia is the daughter of Logan. She is one year old. She is four years younger than Lisa and one year older than Lily. She is the second spoil child in the whole family(first is Lola through Anastasia is not as spoil as her) and really got a near aggressive side like her father. But she is caring, loyal, somewhat faithful, and very helpful especially when it comes to love as she got the nickname the love doctor. Just like her father and Lisa, She is the smartest one in the family as she can tell if someone is in love just by looking at their eyes or aura.

She has long white hair. She wears a white shirt with designs on it (like hearts and flowers) a black skirt and white shoes.

She likes to eat junk food (which makes her go crazy if she eat candy), watch tv, reading magazines and novels(mostly ones about love), helping people out during a love crisis or in other words if they are in love, and treating Lola like a slave and spending time with her dad.

She doesn't like is when someone is interfering with her plans(her love plans), Lola, Luan(for a few reasons), getting in trouble, don't get a chance to watch her shows in peace or at all, and when they call her by her short name instead of saying the whole full first name.

See how different everything will be in the loud house with 13 kids.

 **Note: I delete the adventures of Logan loud and decided to make a different one this time with Logan and his daughter Anastasia because i fear that that story wasn't gonna be in way good so yeah i deleted it and use my original plot that i was gonna do when i first made the adventures of Logan loud(originally call Logan in the loud house) but this time to add another character in it.** **Ps, there won't be no lemon or loudcest in this.**


	2. Left in the dark

Left in the dark

Our story begins with a promo of Lincoln show ARGGH.

Hunter Spector: Do you believe in ghosts? Join me, Hunter Spector, spectre hunter, leader of the academy of really good ghost hunters, or ARGGH! As I descend into the scariest place in any home, the basement! Sunday night at 8 pm! Don't miss it, or you'll be left in the dark! ARGGH!

Lincoln: [Marks his calendar] it's finally here! The live season finale of the greatest show ever! (He look at the camera.) All right, i know you're probably saying to yourself "Lincoln, with ten sisters, one brother, and one niece, there's no way you're going to get to watch your favorite show." And, you'd be right. Every Sunday at 8:00, it's the same thing.

He is tell the truth. Every Sunday at 8:00 pm, he always finds himself fighting over the remote with his sisters to the point Logan turn off the TV and tell everyone to go to their rooms Which make it even hard for the boy to watch his show in peace.

Lincoln: But tonight, i have a plan. "He pull out his walkie talkie." Cadet Lincoln calling Cadet Clyde, do you read me?

Clyde reply back.

Clyde: This is Cadet Clyde, i read you loud and clear! I'm so excited! We finally get to watch ARGGH together. And by together, i mean you at your house and me at mine right?

Lincoln: For such a landmark event, we decided that it's best for us if we watched it separately. Clyde got a huge crush on my sister Lori. It gets awkward. Even for Logan.

Clyde dreamily looking at a drawing of Lori.

Clyde: Hubba hubba.

Lincoln: Clyde? Clyde? Do you read me?

Clyde: Uh, you better hurry Lincoln. It's almost 8:00!

Clyde left.

Lincoln: Well that was...something. Anyway it's time to put operations distract my sisters so that i can get to the TV first and watch the special live season finale of ARGGH and think of a shorter name for this operation into action.

As Lincoln begin his mission, scene cuts to the attic where Logan and his daughter is.

Anastasia: Hey dad, play my favorite song, will you?

Logan: Sure thing.

Logan plays ABC by the Jackson 5 while he writing his fanfiction.

Anastasia: Now we're talking.

Anastasia started to dance to the song. A few minutes later, Logan was about to finish his fanfiction until the power went down.

Logan: My fanfiction!

Anastasia: My music!

Logan and Anastasia hears murmuring going on down the upstairs hallway and went to go see what happen.

Lori: All right! All right! Everyone just calm down!

Leni: Guys! I can't see anything! I think I've gone blind!

Lori: No you didn't go blind Leni.

Leni: Oh.

Lori: What the heck happened.

Lincoln: Well...

Everyone looked at Lincoln for a few.

Logan and Anastasia: Hey!

Everyone looked behind them to see a angry Father and daughter.

Logan and Anastasia: What going on here?!

Lori: We were gonna get an answer. Right, Lincoln?

Everyone looked back at Lincoln.

Lincoln: I was just plugging in the old TV and it must've made the lights go out.

Lori: Of course it was your fault Lincoln.

Everyone except for Logan and Anastasia complained.

Logan: Now. Now. I am sure Lincoln didn't mean to do that on purpose.

Anastasia: Are you surious? My music was cut off because of him.

Logan: Now Anastasia.

Anastasia: Huh?

Logan: What did I tell you about talking back to me like that?

Anastasia: Sigh" You said if i ever do that you will ground me.

Logan: That right. Beside like i said earilar I sure he didn't mean to cause this on purpose.

Lincoln: Yeah! All i did was plug in some dumb old TV!

Logan: Ok i gonna need you to stop that partner. That TV got some history on it.

Lincoln: Ok ok, i be careful about saying stuff like that.

Logan: Good.

Luan: Hey! I know why the lights went out! Cause they liked each other! (She laugh as her siblings and niece grunt.) Get it? Get it?

Logan: (In his thought) really Luan really?

Anastasia: (In her thought) If dad just let me do it, i woulda ended her life right now.

Logan hit Anastasia on top of her head.

Anastasia: Owwww! What was that for? No parent is supposed to hit their kids on the head.

Logan: And no child isn't supposed to hit other family members with a flying pan and also thinking about killing them. So i guess we're even.

They look back at the others after seeing a glow coming from Luan.

Logan: What the...

Lincoln: You're glowing.

Luan: Oh. I already told you that one?

Luna: No dude, you are glowing.

Luan: Hey, wow!

Which everyone is talking about Luan glowing, Logan and Anastasia were in their thoughts.

Logan: (In his thought) She made another joke? Well that two bad jokes she made. Whatever the second one was.

Anastasia: (In her thought) Why do i have a aunty like her?

Lori: Hey Logan.

Logan: Huh?

Lori: Do you have your phone?

Logan: Nope, i left it up in the attic when she came to see what happen. Do you have your phone with you?

Lori: Nope. Sigh" everyone huddle around Luan.

Luan: I always knew I was the light of your life. (She giggles as everyone else sigh.)

Logan: That three.

Everyone went downstairs except for Logan and Anastasia.

Anastasia: Can i hit her now?

Logan: No.

Anastasia: Oh man. Aren't we going down there with them?

Logan: Nah. We're going back to the attic.

Anastasia: But there's nothing to do up there now!

Logan: You can read your books or something because with the way you looking i don't think you need to be down there especially in the kitchen.

Anastasia: Sigh" Fine. We're do things your way.

Logan and Anastasia went back to the attic as the others are down near the basement. A few minutes has pass and Anastasia is bored out her mind.

Anastasia: I'm...so...borrrrrrrrrred. When is the electricity coming back on?

Logan: be patient my child. I sure it will be on soon.

Logan in his meditation pose.

Anastasia: How can you be so calm at a time like this? I mean you haven't even finish your fanfiction yet. Aren't you a little mad about it?

Logan: Yes i am. But, i can still write it again just as soon as the lights come back on.

Anastasia: If you say so.

The power got cut back on.

Logan: See? What did i tell you?

Anastasia: Yeah yeah i know.

With the power back on, Logan and Anastasia went back doing their usual thing until they heard what seem to be a cry or something.

Lincoln from the background: NOOOOOOO!

Anastasia: That sounded like uncle Lincoln.

Logan: It did. Do you want to go see what's going on?

Anastasia: Sure.

They left the attic and went downstairs to see a sadded Lincoln. Anastasia ran up to him.

Anastasia: Uncle Lincoln, What wrong?

Lincoln: [Lamenting] I can't believe i missed my show...

Tears started falling from Lincoln face making everyone feel bad for him. Lori went to go get some popcorn and handed it to him.

Lori: Sorry you missed your show Lincoln.

Luan: But you just lived it. Check it out.

Luan plug her camera to the TV and repeat the things that happen in the basement.

Anastasia: I don't believe it. I can't believe i missed out on this.

She looked at her father with a angry look.

Logan: Well if you wasn't thinking about hurting your aunty maybe you wouldn't have miss it.

He sticks his tongue out which anger Anastasia even more. Lincoln turns to the the viewers with one last narration.

Lincoln: You know, i may have miss my show. But sometimes, it's not about being there first. It's about being there together. "He looks at his siblings and his niece and pet Anastasia head." All of us.

Lucy: You forgot me.

Everyone except Logan: AHHH!

Logan laughs.

Logan: Oh man, now that funny.

The end.


	3. Get the message

Get the message

The episode begins with Anastasia in the living room reading one of her favorite love novel.

Anastasia: These two are meant for each other. Sigh" i wish i could have something like this but daddy said i am to young for that.

She was interrupted by Lincoln who had his VR glasses on. And judging from his body movement it seem like he is playing some game.

Lincoln: Take that zombie! (He started to tweak.) Feel me tweak you evil jerk! (killing zombies by tweaking and killed one with a pelvic thrust.) HOO!

Lincoln later left and went up the stairs. Anastasia pull out a notebook from behind her and beginning writing something down.

Anastasia: (In her thought) Today report, Uncle Lincoln tweaking. (Out of her thoughts) That a new addition to the weirdest things i seen.

She close the book and hid it in the couch.

Anastasia: I wonder what it feel like having those on. They look like fun.

Anastasia was about to go back reading but hears Lori yelling.

Lori: Lincoln!

Anastasia: Uh oh, that sounded like aunty Lori. I gonna go see what it is this time.

She got up and went upstairs to see a angry Lori talking to Lincoln.

Lori: There's is one rule in this house, stay out of my bedroom! If i catch you in here again, i will literally turn you into a human pretzel! (Talked to Bobby on the phone) No, not you Bobby. (She giggles) One sec, ok? (She kicked Lincoln out.)

Anastasia watched Lincoln getting kicked out of his sister room after Lori threatened him which made her really angry.

Anastasia: (In her thought) It not just your room you know. Aunty Leni sleep in there too. I sure if dad was here, he woulda straighten her out.

Anastasia went back downstairs as Lincoln put his VR glasses back on and continuing dancing to kill of the zombies until he went to the bathroom.

Lincoln: Zombies don't need to see this.

He took of his glasses and put them on the sink. Before he was about to pee, He hear someone knocking on the door.

Lincoln: Occupied!

The knocking soon turn into pounding.

Lincoln: I can't believe this.

He open the door to see Lori standing there on her phone.

Lori: (On her phone) Bobby, you'll never guess what Whitney said to me today.

Lincoln: (Rhetorically) That you don't respect a man privacy?

Lori didn't hear what Lincoln said and kicked him out of the bathroom.

Lori: No, silly! Not even. She was all like...

Lincoln went to his room and just realize something.

Lincoln: Oh no! My gaming glasses!

He left his room and rushed to the bathroom only to be stopped by Lana and Lola in some authority outfit.

Lana: No running in the hallway!

Lincoln: Huh? What are you talking about?

Lola: Lana, is this maggot giving you lip? (She wrote Lincoln a ticket.)

Lana: We're the new hall monitors at school so we're practicing at home.

They give Lincoln the ticket.

Lola: If we catch you speeding again, you're going downtown! We already locked up Luan for telling bad jokes.

Lola open her door to reveal Luan in a cardboard jail cell.

Laun: Hey! Did you hear the one about the thief who stole a calendar? He got twelve months! (She laughed and a random rimshot appear.) Get it?

Lola: That's five more minutes, dirt bag!

Lincoln: Okay, ok. I'll walk within the speed limit. I swear.

Lana: NO SWEARING!

When the twins went to their room with Luan still in her jail cell, Lincoln went to the bathroom and see that his beloved glasses is destroy.

Lincoln: Someone stepped on my glasses! NOOOOOO!

Anastasia hears Lincoln yelling about something and saw him coming down the stairs.

Lincoln: Anastasia, Where's Lori?

Anastasia: She just left the house, Why?

Lincoln went out the door to see Lori leave.

Lincoln: LORI! YOU DIRT BAG!

Later, Lincoln was in his room with Clyde and Anastasia and told them the whole story.

Lincoln: One minute I'm electric-sliding with the undead and the next...(He groans) IT'S ALL LORI'S FAULT!

Clyde holding the goggles.

Clyde: I can't believe it!

Lincoln: I know! She didn't even say sorry!

Clyde: [lovestruck] No. I cant believe these were touch by Lori's beautiful tootsies...

Clyde was dreaming about Lori breaking Lincoln goggles until he noticed Anastasia by him.

Clyde: Sorry.

Clyde went back being lovestruck.

Anastasia: I am sorry for your loss uncle.

Lincoln: Sigh" It's ok Anastasia.

Anastasia: You sure, uncle?

Lincoln: Yep, because I'm going to give her a call she'll never forget.

Clyde: What are you gonna say?

Lincoln went in his drawer and pull out a sheet of paper and shows it to Clyde and Anastasia.

Clyde: Why 'blank' is the worst sister ever?

Lincoln: (looked evilly) I knew this would come in handy someday. I just didn't know which sistersister would be getting it. But Lori loud, you had made my decision very easy.

He dials Lori phone number on his duck phone while Luna is jamming in the background and riffs to the last note of Lori ringtone. Lincoln is getting impatient.

Lincoln: Agh, Must be charging her phone. No worries. I'll just leave it on her voicemail.

Lori's voicemail: Hey, this is Lori. You know what to do.

[Beep]

Lincoln: Hey, Lori. It's your dear brother, Lincoln. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Lori, You are...

Lincoln then goes on a blindingly raging rant about Lori as Luna came in his room and block the bad language he was saying. Anastasia cover her ears to block out Lincoln profanity and Luna loud music while Clyde watched in despair as Lori is getting roasted by Lincoln.

Lincoln: AND THAT IS WHY YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER EVER!

He hangs up.

Lincoln: What do you think guys?

Clyde fainted.

Anastasia: If my dad or grandma and grandpa were here and heard that, you would be in big trouble.

Lori enter Lincoln's room.

Lori: Hey, bro. I just wanna say i'm so sorry i stepped on your stupid toy. So i went out and brought you a stupid new one.

Lincoln is shock about hearing this.

Lincoln: You did what now?

Lori tossed him the new glasses.

Lori: Also, I'm very impressed you didn't freak out over this. Very mature.

Lincoln: Yep. That's me. Mr. mature.

Lori left.

Anastasia: (hooing) If she get that voicemail, you will be in big trouble uncle.

Lincoln: This is coming from someone who attacked Leni for accidentally breaking your toy.

A flashback of when Leni was walking to the living room till she heard something break and looks down to see a toy on the floor that she broked. She see a disheartened Anastasia looking at her.

Leni: Oh Anastasia, i sorry i didn't see your toy there. I promise i buy you a new one, ok?

Anastasia left eye started to twitch several times.

Leni: Anastasia?

Anastasia then got heated up and charge at Leni.

Leni: (In fear) Anastasia! No please! I said i was sorry! No please! AHHHHHHH!

The flashback ended.

Anastasia: Well she had that one coming to her.

Later:

Lincoln: What have i done? I called Lori a-[guitar riff] -when she's actually a- [harp string, what am I gonna do?!

Anastasia: Well you can start by stop cussing in front of a one year old. And beside, she might not have listen to the voicemail yet.

Lincoln: You're right! Lori clearly hasn't listened to the voicemail yet, or I'd be a human pretzel. We gotta delete the message.

Clyde: [Got up] Huh? [Fall back on the floor]

Lincoln: Good talk.

Lincoln, Anastasia, and Clyde are peaking out of the door. They see Lola tracking droppings that went from Lynn and Lucy's room to Luna and Luan's room. Security in Lori and Leni's room is very tight. So Lincoln have to find another way in.

Lincoln: Perfect! Lori doesn't have her cell which mean it's still in there charging. Our mission is to infiltrate her room and delete the message before she gets back.

Clyde: But Lori's room is off limits.

Lincoln: I know. That's why i need you to be on a lookout for her.

Clyde: That's easy. I'm always on the lookout for Lori. "He looks at the twins." But what are we going to about them?

Anastasia: Don't worry about them. Let me take care of those two.

Lincoln: Great! (He puts on a black snow hat.) Go time!

Anastasia went up to the twins making a distraction for Lincoln.

Lola: What do you want?

Anastasia: I want to be in this little game y'all playing.

Lana: Tch, This isn't a game. We are practicing as hall monitors.

Lola: Yeah and beside, you don't know anything about being a cop.

Anastasia: Look at you being so high and mighty. And for your information, i do know everything about being a cop. I do more than just read and watch anything love related.

Lola: Tch, yeah right. Like you really do stuff like this. We should throw you in right now.

Anastasia: Oh really? Well if you two are soooo great at your job, then you might want to keep you eyes on Geo.

Twins: What?!

They see Geo leaving from somewhere.

Anastasia: I think he gonna make a run for it.

Geo stop and looks at the twins and Anastasia. He saw Anastasia pull out a hamster treat from her pocket and tosses it down the stairs making him go chase after it.

Lana: Hey, fur ball! No speeding!

Geo didn't listen and went after the treat with the twins follow right behind him.

Twins: Hey! What did we just say?! Get back here!

Anastasia turns and give Lincoln and Clyde a thumb up as a signal that it's ok to come out. Lincoln ran pass and make his way to the vents.

Lincoln: I'm in.

Clyde: (With the schematic of the house) Great. Proceed two clicks north, hook a left, and you should be right over the target.

Lincoln heads down the pathway.

Lincoln: I got my eyes on the package.

Lincoln successfully breaks into Lori room and find her phone still charging. But Lori was coming and he has to act fast. Luckily Clyde comes in as a distraction for her. He immediately rushed to the stairway. Then drew a mustache on his upper lip with a marker and tears off his shirt, revealing a white tux underneath it and acts so suave as Lori approaches, sweeping her off her feet.

Clyde: Hey, beautiful. You take these stairs often?

Lori threw her arms around Clyde and swooned him.

Lori: I will now...handsome. (She winks at him.)

Lincoln then took her phone and immediately deleted the voicemail. The plan worked perfectly. If only it wasn't a dramatization.

Lincoln: And that's how we're gonna do it!

Clyde: Love it! Especially the part where i get to talk to Lori.

Lincoln: What about you, Anastasia? Do you like the plan?

Anastasia: No i don't and here's why. A, you know me and aunty Lola don't get along with each other and B, i don't want to work with "Johnny Bravo" over here. So if you excuse me, i am going to the bathroom and then I'm going back downstairs to the living room. Good day, sirs.

Anastasia left the room.

Clyde: Who is Johnny Bravo?

Lincoln: I don't know Clyde, sound like someone her and Logan see on TV or something.

Clyde: Oh.

Lincoln: Anyway let's get down to business.

Clyde: Agree.

Clyde puts on some perfume.

Lincoln: (cough) what is that?

Clyde: It's my nana's perfume.

Lincoln: (covering his nose) I thought boys put on cologne. That what Logan told me.

Clyde: Lincoln, some males wear perfume.

Lincoln: Oh. Anyway, here's the blueprints for the vents.

Lincoln hands Clyde the drawing of the vents with some red stuff all over it.

Clyde: Are these food stains?

Lincoln: I ate some ketchup-sandwiches while i was drawing the prints. Don't ask why.

They heard a door opening and went to go see who it is. it was Lori.

Lincoln: Lori's leaving!

Lori put a code to keep anyone from going in her room.

Lincoln: Ok, let's do this.

Clyde hops over to the stairway where he was placed at in the dramatization.

Clyde: I'M IN POSITION!

The loud feedback made Lincoln fall back.

Lincoln: Roger that.

He see Lola writing a ticket for Lily for not wearing a diaper.

Lola: No, i can't let you off with a warning!

Lily: [Laugh]

With the twins distracted, Lincoln continue to sneak his way to Lori's room only for Cliff the cat to get on her hat and started padding it. Lincoln tries to shoo him away but cliff tail hit his nose and blocked his sneeze so the twins don't hear him with what he thought was a tissue.

Lola: Next time, remember. This is a mandatory diaper zone!

Lincoln then realize that what he had used wasn't a tissue after all, instead it was Lily's diaper. He threw up getting the twins attention.

Lincoln: (worrying, in his thought) Oh man, if i get caught by them, there won't be a way to get Lori phone and i will be turn into a human pretzel. What am i going to do?

Just as the twins about to make it to the location where the sound was talking from, they see Lily crawling away without her diaper.

Lana: SHE'S MAKING A CRAWL FOR IT!

Lola: GET HER!

The twins went after Lily.

Lincoln: Phew, that was close.

Lincoln makes his ways to the vents. everything was going to plan, until...

?: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln jumps in fear only to see Lucy right next to him.

Lincoln: Lucy! What are you doing in here?

Lucy: I come here to think. I actually just wrote a new poem called "Ventilate".

Lucy started to read.

 **Inside the wall**

 **I choose to be alone**

 **If i ever get stuck**

 **Please listen for my moan.**

Lincoln: Riiight. (He said and chuckles nervously) Clyde, get me to Lori's room, now. (He slowly creeps away from Lucy)

Clyde: Go three clicks, and a right. Or was it three rights and a click? Wait, what's a click?

Lincoln was crawling around in the vents.

Lincoln: Never mind. I think I'm there.

Lincoln fall through the bathroom vent hatch and almost hit the floor but luckily Lucy was there to catch him.

Lucy: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: Phew. Thanks, Luce.

Lincoln walkie talkie fell in the toilet.

Clyde: Lincoln! Is everything ok?

Lincoln swings to the toilet and pull the radio out of it.

Lincoln: Yeah, Clyde. (He groans at the soggy texture his radio has been contaminated with) Everything is perfect.

Lucy pulls Lincoln back up to the vents and continue going through them until he made it Lori's room.

Lincoln: I got my eyes on the package.

Clyde: Package? What about Lori's phone?

Lincoln facepalmed and enters Lori's room with a red rope; however, it seems to come apart.

Lincoln: Clyde, what kind of rope is this?

Clyde: Cherry licorice rope.

Lincoln: Why would you use licorice?

Clyde: It was the only rope i could find.

The licorice breaks causing Lincoln to fall which attracts Lori and Anastasia.

Lori: What was that?

Anastasia: I don't know.

Lori: Well i going to find out. There better not be someone in my room.

Lori got up and went upstairs.

Anastasia: (In her thought) Should i stop Lori from going to her room?... Nah.

Anastasia went back reading. Meanwhile, Clyde see Lori coming up the stairs.

Clyde: (Frantic) Lincoln! Lori's coming! (suave) Don't worry, I'll stall her.

Clyde drew a fake mustache and takes off his shirt then approached Lori. However, once he saw her, he started to have a nasty nosebleed.

Lori: Ugh! Gross!

She runs to her room.

Lincoln was about to delete the message but then he hears Lori coming in. He hid under her bed hoping she won't catch him. Lori enters the room and started to look around to see what what that thumping noise from earlier. Lori kick her shoes off under her bed and hits Lincoln with them, which almost made a sound. Lori got suspicious and checks under her bed only to see nothing but her other shoes she been looking for.

Lori: So this is where all my shoes are.

Lincoln got away just before getting caught by Lori and tried to reach for Lori phone. However, Walt the Canary perched atop of the phone and bit one of Lincoln fingers, almost causing him to yelp in pain. Lori's phone finish charging.

Lori: Finally. "She got from under her bed and took her phone off the charger". Ohh! New messages! I'm so loved! (She leaves)

Lincoln started to panic.

Lincoln: Mission is compromised! The package is on the move! Clyde?

No response.

Lincoln: Clyde! Do you read me?!

Still nothing.

Lincoln: Great now i have do this alone.

Meanwhile, Lori is back downstairs in the living room with Anastasia listening to all the messages she gotting.

Message 1: Hey, babe. Do you think we'll always be together.

Lori: Aww! I'm totes saving that one!

Anastasia couldn't help but listen in on her aunty messages and her reactions to them.

Clyde got back up only to faints once again.

Message 2: Hey babe, it's Bobby again. Should our couple name be Bori or Lobby?

Lori: Saved.

Anastasia: [Disgust] Those are horrible names for a couple.

Lori: Hush you.

Lincoln hurries to stop Lori from listening to his message. But got stopped by the twins.

Lola: We warned you, dirt bag!

Lana: It's the clink for Linc!

Lincoln: Look! Luan's making a jailbreak!

Lincoln trick the twins into looking just so he can make it downstairs.

Lana: Hey!

Lola: Oh forget that bum. He's out of our jurisdiction now.

Lana: Yeah. Let's get doughnuts.

As the twins head out for doughnuts, Lincoln got downstairs and find out that he is too late as Lori were about to listen to his hateful voicemail.

Message: Hey Lori. It's your dear brother, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Lori! (in slow motion) NOOOOOOOOOOO! (Thuds at normal speed) Ugh!

Anastasia looked at her uncle as fear come across his face.

Message: There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Lori, you are...

Lori: Ugh! Delete! Lincoln, there are two rules in this house: stay out of my room, and never call my phone! My voicemail is full enough without useless messages from you!

Lincoln: Gee Lori, I'm sorry. (He said sarcastically and is also relieved that Lori deleted his message.

Lori: But, I'm gonna let it slide this time cause you were so mature when I broke your stupid toy.

Lincoln: (Sheepishly chuckles) Yep. that's me, Mr. mature.

Anastasia: You are a bad aunty.

Lori: And you a bad, crazy little girl.

Anastasia: Point taking. But if one of us were hmmm i don't know, lost or something, i will remember what you said to uncle Lincoln. "Lori looks at her". I just saying and i woulda hate what daddy will do to you if me or the others went missing and you didn't answer our calls or listen to our voicemail. (She said creepily).

Lori and Lincoln just looked at her with fear on their face. Lori got a phone call from Bobby and answers it.

Lori: Bobby, Only 12 messages today? I thought you cared about me.

Lori got up from the couch and went upstairs to the bathroom.

Anastasia: You got lucky uncle.

Lincoln: Yeah, you're right. Next time i have a problem with one of my sisters, i just gonna talk to them instead of leaving a bad message or a naughty letter.

Anastasia: Speaking of which, do you still got it?

Lincoln: Yeah, it's in my... (He checks his pockets in search of the paper) Where is that letter?

Lori is plucking her nose hairs while still talking to Bobby) If you want our couple name to be Lobby, you're going to have to show a little... [She see the paper Lincoln had earlier and picks it up] What's this? Why Lori is the worst sister ever? Bobby, i gonna go. I'm going to turn Lincoln into a human pretzel!

Lori came out of the bathroom enraged and with the paper in her hand.

Lori: LINCOLN! WHAT IS THIS?!

Lincoln: Well, it's time to do the official dance of the loud house: The running man!

Lincoln puts on his new VR glasses andand started dancing away from Lori's wrath.

Lori: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA-

Luna came out of her room to block out Lori profanity just like she did earilar with Lincoln. Anastasia hears Lori cussing up a storm upstairs as she looks at the viewers.

Anastasia: Sigh" And you think they would know there are little kids in the house.

The end


	4. Heavy Meddle

Heavy Meddle

The episode begins with Anastasia playing patty cake with Lily.

Anastasia: Patty cake,Patty cake, Baker man, Bake me a cake as fast as you can Roll it and pat it, and mark it with a B, and put it in the oven for Lily and me!

Both Lily and Anastasia then laugh after playing the game.

Anastasia: You know, it's still kinda weird that you is my aunty yet i was born first before you.

Lily: Poo-Poo.

Anastasia: Yeah you right about that.

Lily and Anastasia see Lincoln about to come in the house.

Anastasia: (In her thought) Hey, it's uncle Lincoln! Huh? What that thing he got in his hair?

A news broadcast weather board appears next to Lincoln with his face in the sun.

LHN 6 LIVE

WEATHER REPORT: CLEAR SKIES

LINGERING BUTT-INS

KEEP AN UMBRELLA HANDY

Lincoln: The National Weather Service (or NWS) reports clear skies with only a 20% chance of meddling sisters. But we advise keeping your umbrella handy.

Lincoln walks in the house while Lily is playing with her toys.

Lincoln: Shh...

Lincoln continue to sneak in the house, However, he didn't noticed Lily squeaky toy and steps on it causing it to squeak. He lift his foot off it and looks at Lily.

Lily: Shh...

Lincoln: Shh...

Lincoln tries to sneak away until Anastasia said something.

Anastasia: What are you doing?

Lincoln jumped back not knowing that his niece was here.

Lincoln: Anastasia!

Anastasia: That's my name, don't wear it out.

Lincoln: What...what are you doing down here? (He said nervously)

Anastasia: It's the only other place i go to for some peace and quiet thank you very much. Now back to my question, what are you doing and also what is that in your hair?

Lincoln got really nervous.

Lincoln: Oh this? This is nothing, really. [He smiles nervously]

Anastasia is getting really suspicious about this.

Anastasia: Are you sure? Because to me that looks like gu...

Lincoln covers her mouth before she even finish talking.

Lincoln: Shhh! (He looks around to make sure no one else were there and whisper to her) Anastasia i gonna try to something but this has to stay between us, ok?

Anastasia: First get your hand off my mouth then we can talk.

Lincoln: Oh, sorry.

Anastasia: Ok so what is this thing you want to tell me?

Lincoln fill Anastasia in about his bullying problem.

Lincoln: And that why i don't want the others to know. You know how your aunties are.

Anastasia: Yes i do.

Lincoln: So you won't tell them?

Anastasia: I will but, it isn't cheap to keep my mouth shut you know.

Lincoln: Yes! i know you won't keep quiet if you don't get paid. But i promise i will pay you back for it.

Anastasia: Hmmmm, ok.

Lincoln: Great! Thanks, Anastasia!

Lincoln hugs Anastasia.

Anastasia: Easy! Easy! I just got my nails done today!

Lincoln: Sorry. Oh by the way, Where your dad at?

Anastasia: In the attic taking a nap.

Lincoln: Dang it, well i guess i just gonna have to do what Clyde said and use some peanut butter.

Anastasia: Uncle Lincoln! Wait! There is no more-

Lincoln already left to the kitchen.

Anastasia: - Peanut butter...

Anastasia see Luna coming down the stairs humning.

Anastasia: Hi aunty Luna.

Luna: Hey little dudette. What's you up to?

Anastasia: Nothing much just sitting here watching tv and letting my nails dry.

Luna: Sweet. Anyway I'm off to the kitchen.

Anastasia: Ok.

Luna continue her humming as she heads to the kitchen.

Anastasia: (In her thought) Hmmmm, i feel like i forgetting something...Oh well, i sure it will come back to me.

The scene switch to Lincoln in the kitchen looking for the peanut butter only to hide his gummed up hair in one of crisper drawers after hearing Luna heading his way.

Luna: Hey, bro.

Lincoln: Oh hey Luna. What's the haps?

Luna looked at the position her brother is in.

Luna: Rad way to chill out, bro.

Lincoln: Right. Totally rad.

Luna: Hey, hook me up with some pudding.

Lincoln feels around for a pudding cup but touched a piece of broccoli instead.

Lincoln: Gross! (He shook the broccoli texture off his hand before he find a pudding cup and handed it to Luna.)

Luna: Thanks, bro.

Lincoln: No problem. Just make sure Anastasia doesn't see you what it.

Luna: You bet. Stay cool bro.

With Luna gone with the pudding cup, Lincoln continue looking for the peanut butter only to hear Anastasia talking to Luna in the background.

Anastasia: Is that a pudding cup? GIMME!

Luna: NO WAY DUDE! IF YOU WANT ONE, GO ASK LINCOLN FOR ONE!

Lincoln finds the peanut butter but finds out that it is empty.

Lincoln: Ah! Why do people put empty jars back in the fridge?!

Lincoln was frustrated by it and put the empty jar of peanut butter back in the fridge after just getting mad about it.

Anastasia: Hi Uncle.

Lincoln jumped back again not knowing Anastasia was there.

Lincoln: Anastasia! Why is it that you and Lucy always appear out of nowhere?!

Anastasia: I just got in here. (She looks at Lincoln hair to see the gum is still there.

Anastasia: Still got the gum in your hair i see.

Lincoln: Yeah. Apparently, someone ate out the peanut butter and put the empty jar back in the fridge.

Anastasia: I was trying to tell you before you left. But i guess you had to learn that the hard way.

Lincoln: Yeah. Yeah. Anyway, what are you in here for?

Anastasia: I am here for some pudding. So if you don't mind, can you get me a pudding cup?

Lincoln: Why can't you get it on your own?

Anastasia: Because 1. I'm to short, 2. I don't know where they are at in the fridge, and 3. You still own me.

Lincoln: Sigh" Fine. (He went back to the fridge and gets another pudding cup for Anastasia and came back with it) Wait, aren't your nails still drying?

Anastasia: Do you want me to keep my mouth shut or not?!

Lincoln: Ok! Ok! Here!

Lincoln hands Anastasia the pudding cup.

Anastasia: Thanks! (She skipped back to the living room with the pudding)

Lincoln: Ok, now i need a plan b.

Lincoln hears Lori on her phone.

Lori: Socks and sandals? Cut it out!

Lincoln: 'Cut it out.' That's it!

He sneaks past Lori.

Lincoln: Anastasia, do you know where we keep the scissors at?

Anastasia: Hmmmmm, try grandma and grandpa's room. I sure there are some in there.

Lincoln: Thanks.

Lincoln stook into his parents's room and see a pair of scissors on top of the drawer. He grabs them and left the room so can cut the gum off his hair. But just before he got to the staircase, he saw Luan coming down. So he put his hair against the wall so she doesn't see the gum.

Lincoln: Hey Luan.

Anastasia is not pleased to hear that name.

Luan: Hey Lincoln. What do you think of this joke? "If i were you, I'd go for the baboon."

Lincoln got puzzled.

Lincoln: I don't get it.

Luan: Oh. Well, that's just the punchline. I still gotta think of the setup.

She walks away and see Anastasia on the couch.

Laun: Hey Anastasia.

Anastasia: Grrrrrrr

Laun: I see you is in a bad mood. Let me cheer you up. "What did the...

Anastasia: If you say one bad joke, I'm gonna shove this pudding cup down your throat.

Luan slowly steps away from her niece.

Lincoln: (In his thought) Man, she is a evil child.

Lincoln went upstairs and was about to go in his room but hears his mother calling him.

Rita: Lincoln, honey! I need you to take out the trash!

Lincoln: Ok, mom! I'll do it in five minutes!

Rita: Not five minutes! Now!

Lincoln: I will! Just give me three minutes!

Lynn Sr: Lincoln, listen to your mother!

Lincoln went to take the trash out. After doing that, he saw Leni heading his way and hid the gum under a trash can lid.

Leni: Hey Lincoln. Is my desk lamp in there? I can't find it anywhere.

Lincoln: Nope. Have you tried looking on your desk?

Leni: So smart! (She noticed the lid on Lincoln head.) What's up with that hat?

Lincoln: Oh, this? [Does some poses] There are all the rage now. I'm surprised you didn't know.

Leni: Hmm...

With Leni inspired by the lid hat, Lincoln stook back in the house only to be caught by Lisa.

Lisa: Greetings, human. There's a Liquidambar Styraciflua in your follicular area.

Lincoln: A what in my who now?

Lisa: You got gum in your hair.

Lincoln: Oh, yes. I'm sure it's just...

Lisa: I assume that being of average intelligence, you didn't place it there yourself, Therefore, I can only deduce that someone has been picking on you.

Lincoln: Lisa, please! I just paid Anastasia to keep her mouth shut! please don't tell anyone else! I don't want everyone getting involve.

Lisa: That might explain the pudding cup. Don't worry. I don't have enough room in my brain for this kind of tomfoolery.

Lisa walks away.

Lincoln: Phew.

Lincoln enter his room and was about to cut the gum off his hair until Lynn kicked the door open with the other sisters and Anastasia behind her.

Lynn Jr: You're being picked on.

Lincoln looks at Anastasia.

Anastasia: Don't look at me, i didn't say anything to them.

Lori: Wait! You knew about this and didn't even tell us?

Anastasia: I was paid to keep my mouth close. Beside, why would i tell you anything after you told uncle Lincoln to never call you?

Lori: Well...I ummm...

Anastasia: I thought so. (She looks at Lincoln.) But yeah i didn't tell them.

Lincoln: (Irritated) Lisa, i thought you weren't going to say anything!

Lisa: No. What i said was i didn't have room in my brain for your secret. Hence, I removed it and transferred it to Lynn, whose brain apparently has ample room.

Lynn Jr: Thanks. Hey!

Luna: So you are being picked on.

Lincoln: Of course not! (He said nervously)

Luan pointed at the gum.

Luan: Then what's that?

Lincoln: That's just my gum. (He put the gum in his mouth and begins chewing it) Mmm...watermelon lime, AND HAIR!

Lincoln spitted the gum out while his sisters demanded to help him only to be blocked by Anastasia.

Anastasia: Back! Back you foul beasts!

Lori: Anastasia we are only trying to help.

Anastasia: Yeah right and I'm the queen of England. (She said sarcastically.) Are you guys are gonna do is make it even worse than it already is.

Lori: If by worse you mean better, i agree. So step aside Anastasia.

The others: Yeah!

Anastasia: Over my dead body. If you think i gonna move out of the way just so you can make his problem even worse, you got another thing coming.

Lori: Then we just have to force our way to him.

Anastasia: Tch, i will love to see you guys try. I might be one, because don't forget i am my father's child so getting past me is gonna be a challenge for all of you.

Lori: Then we just gonna have to take that chance.

The girls square off at each other about to attack until they heard a familiar voice behind them.

?: Hey! What's going on down here?

They all look behind them to see Logan standing there.

Lori: L...Logan...

Logan: That my name, don't wear it out. Now back to my question, what is going on down here? I can hear you guys yelling from the attic.

Lisa: Well you see dear oldest brother, Your white hair little brother is being pick on and refuse our help.

Logan: Let me guess, you try to help Lincoln anyway but Anastasia got in the way to stop you from making the situation even worse then y'all trying to force your way past her to get to Lincoln, am i right?

Lisa: That is correct.

Logan: Well Lincoln and Anastasia got the right idea.

Sisters: What?!

Logan: I understand you guys want to help Lincoln and all but he needs to fight his own battles. If you keep doing this, how is he gonna defend his self?

Lynn Jr: Him? Defending himself? Now that's funny!

Lori: Yeah Lynn's right. It's will make it better if we helped. I mean look at him, he so weak he can't even protect himself.

The others: YEAH!

Lincoln: Thanks for that speech Lori. (He said sarcastically)

Lori: Your welcome, Lincoln.

Logan just stood there.

Lori: If you excuse us, we are going to...

Logan got close to Lori face and grabbed her by her shirt collar.

Lori: HEY! LET GO OF ME!

Logan: You listen here and listen here good! I am the oldest sibling here, everything i say goes! When i say don't help Lincoln with his problem, you do what i say, got it?!

Lori nods in fear.

Logan: Good. Because if Lincoln say he don't need you guys helping him and you do it anyway and if i find out about it, there's gonna be trouble! Understand?

Lori nods in fear again.

Logan: Good. ( He let go of her shirt.) That goes for the rest of you too.

Everyone except Lincoln and Anastasia: Ye...Yes sir.

Logan: Good. Although, i am curious about this bully of your, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Huh?

Logan: What he look like? Does he have spikely hair, a punk like outfit, Or what?

Anastasia: Now to think about it, you never mention what kind of bully you is deal with.

Lincoln: Uhhhhh...

Luna: Come on bro, spill the beans.

Luan: Yeah, we want to know who is this boy that been picking on you.

Lincoln: Well you see, it's not really a boy.

Everyone just stood there looking at Lincoln confuse.

Leni: Is it a dog?

Lincoln: No Leni. It's [Sigh] a girl.

Once again, everyone just stood there looking at Lincoln when Logan remember something.

Logan: Oh no. Please tell me this isn't going to happen again.

All the girls except Lisa squealed with delight and rush in to hug and suffocated him.

Lincoln: What?

Lisa: Normally, i don't care for inane human emotions, but... (squeals in delight and joins her sisters in the hug.)

Luna: Lincoln! Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?

Anastasia: Yeah uncle, why didn't you tell me this earilar?

Lola: She sounds so pretty.

Lincoln: (Still suffocating) Ok, I'm confuse. Logan, what is happening?

Logan: Well apparently, your sisters think that the reason why this girl is picking on you is because she likes you.

Lincoln: WHAT?!

His sisters released him from their hug.

Lori: What Logan is saying is true. Heck, we even help him out before.

Logan: Yeah! But it almost costed me a relationship no thanks to you guys.

Lincoln and the younger kids: Wait what?!

Logan: Yep, This took place just when you and Lucy was little and Lana,Lola, Lisa, Lily, and Anastasia wasn't even born yet. You see, i was too picked on by a girl and just like you Lincoln i didn't want no one to know especially our parents. However thanks to Leni, the others came in my room and try to help but knowing me i kept kicking them out telling them i don't need their help and i can do this alone. I guess they knew i had been bully by a girl when i was telling a dear friend of mine about the situation and eventually convert me that this girl likes me and tried to help me go out with her. I try telling there really no point on doing this but they refuse and we went to the park where the girl were at and told me to talk to her which i did. Things was going good until Anastasia mother came and saw me talking to this girl and stormed off. I went after her to say sorry to her. Eventually we talked it oover and she forgave me. When i got home your aunties were in the living room with their heads down knowing i was mad at them but i forgave them and told them to never meddle in my love life again. So that the story of the love that almost got away.

Lincoln: Wow, i never knew that.

Lori: Enough backstorying, we need to get this boy together with that girl.

Everyone: YEAH!

Lincoln: Girls! Girls! This is ridiculous! She shoved a sandwich down my pants! I was picking sesame seeds out of my butt for days!

His sisters and Anastasia swoon over the flirty prank.

Leni: So romantic.

Lori: That's a classic.

Anastasia: Very romantic and classic. It's like my love novels coming to life.

Logan: You guys are weird.

Lincoln: Crazy is more like it! That girl hates me! I'm gonna meet her today and give her a piece of my mind!

Lori: You need to give her a piece of your heart instead.

Lincoln: WHAT?!

Leni: I think he needs to kiss her.

Lily and Anastasia makes kissy faces in agreement.

Lincoln: WHAT?!

All the girls: KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!

As the girls continue telling Lincoln to kiss the bully, They formed into miniature tornadoes before merging to a bigger dub "The girlnado!"

 **GIRLNADO RED ALERT**

 **BREAKING NEWS**

 **S.O.S./TAKE COVER/#AAAHH!**

Lincoln: This just in from the "NWS!" The girlnado watch has been upgraded to a girlnado warning. TAKE COVER IMMEDIATELY!

The girls: KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!

Lincoln were sucked in by the girlnado only to be free by Logan.

Logan: I WILL HOLD THEM OFF! GO!

Lincoln escaped to the bathroom while Logan is holding the girls off by using his hands. Lincoln brought out his radio.

Lincoln: MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Clyde, do you copy?

Clyde: Roger. I mean, this is Clyde not Roger. But yeah. Roger, this is Clyde.

Lincoln started panicking.

Lincoln: My sisters and Anastasia have lost their minds and Logan is out there holding them back! They think the bully likes me! They want me to kiss her!

Clyde: I don't know. Maybe they're right, Lincoln.

Lincoln: I not sure Anastasia but the others are never right! All they do is meddle. Heck, even Logan told me that he almost lost a relationship because of that.

Clyde: They're girls, Lincoln. They know more about these things than we do. It's a scientific fact.

Lincoln: Yeah, but there no way that...(He realize that the possibility of his bully liking him is true.) Wow. Me? You really think she might like me? How would i know?

Clyde: There's one way to find out.

Lincoln got off the radio with Clyde and went out to the hallway.

Logan: I must push my limit. I will not lose the a girlnado.

Girlnado: KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!

Lincoln: Hold it!

The girlnado stopped and everyone looked at Lincoln.

Lincoln: So am I going to kiss this girl or what? (He smirks)

All the girls except Lisa squealed again.

Lisa: Again... (She squeals again)

Logan: I see you chose to go with the kissing option.

Lincoln: Yep. I really to do this the lover way.

Logan: Well if you say so but don't blame me if the plan backfire.

Logan left in search of bandages to cover his wounded hands.

Anastasia: Don't worry about daddy, you let the love doctor handle this.

3:30

Lincoln: It's 3:30. Lola, lip balm. (Lola applies it.) Lana, breath mint. (Lana place the mint in his mouth.) Anastasia, a little more hair grease in the back. (Anastasia put some hair grease in the back of Lincoln head.) Let's do this.

Lynn Jr: Go get her, Romeo.

Lori: You so got this, little bro.

Lola: Aw, our little Lincoln.

Lana: All grown up.

Lola hands Lana a tissue to blow her nose on.

Anastasia: I can't believe this is happening. Our Lincoln getting a girlfriend. (She started to tear up.) I'm so proud of him. (She huddle her arms around her father right leg.)

Logan: (In his thought) Look at him. My little brother is growing up. (He smiles.) I might have a bad feeling about this, but that your dream girl Lincoln. Go get it.

Leni had on a trash can lid still believing the lie Lincoln made earlier.

Leni: All the bridesmaids should wear these hats at Lincoln's wedding. There are all the rage now.

Lincoln marched out of the door to kiss the girl of his dream While everyone watched from the living room windows.

Girls: (sweety)Aww...

Lincoln got punched in the face.

Girls: (concerned) Ooh!

Logan: Yep i was right. I knew i had a bad feeling about this.

Lincoln walked back in with a angry look on his face and also a black eye.

Luna: Sorry, buddy. Our bad.

Luan: Well, at least you gave it a shot.

Lynn Jr: I'll get some ice for that shiner.

Lisa: X-ray machine, stat.

Lori: I'm really sorry, Lincoln.

The girls try to apologize to Lincoln but he just had about enough.

Lincoln: (Infuriated) QUIET! Every time you guys butt into my life, you make things worse! Well, guess what? Never again! NO MORE MEDDLING!

Lincoln stormed off to his room and slammed the door in rage while the girls just stood there feeling guilty for what they done.

Logan: You heard the guy, girls. Next time he say he don't need you guys helping him, do what he said, ok?

The girls nods.

Logan: Ok.

The scene switch to Lincoln in his room.

Lincoln: I knew it all along. I shouldn't have listen to them. I shoulda listen to Logan warning. I was right, they are always wrong.

Anastasia came in.

Anastasia: Uncle, I'm sorry for all that happen to you...i hope you not mad at me...

Lincoln: Sigh". Look, I'm sorry i yell at you and the girls. It's just to me girls are always wrong about things, that all.

Anastasia: I wish you didn't think that uncle.

They hears a whistle coming from outside. Lincoln looked out of his window and sees a rock flying through him and landed on his bed. On that rock was a note.

Lincoln: Huh? What's this?

Anastasia pull the note off the rock and reads it.

 **Sorry, lame-o. here's my number, 555-0121. Text me.**

Anastasia: "Sorry, lame-o. Here's my number, 555-0121. Text me?"... Gasp." Uncle, there might be a chance that she does like you.

Lincoln: Are you sure?

They hear another whistle coming from outside. Lincoln looks out the window again and gets hit in his eye with a steak that got another note on it.

Anastasia: If that doesn't convert you she does, i don't know what will.

Anastasia left.

Lincoln reads the note.

Lincoln: "For your eye. XOXO, Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln then smiles happily and place the steak over his black eye then turns to the viewers.

Lincoln: Ok, maybe just this one time the girls are right. But don't tell them that!


	5. Making the case

Making the case

The episode begins with Lincoln talking to the viewers about the trophy case and the trophies inside.

Lincoln: The Loud family trophy case. My siblings have done some pretty impressive stuff to get in here. There are Lynn's soccer trophies, Lola's pageant crowns, Lisa's Junior Nobel prize, even Lily won her thumb sucking contests! Heck, even Logan and Anastasia got trophies! From Logan's fighting tournament and athletic trophies to Anastasia getting in the Guinness world records twice for world baby gambler to world strongest baby (Aka the world youngest fighter). And then there's me. Sigh" I've tried eveything to get into this trophy case.

Shows when he try to get a trophy from Karate to running a marathon to even entering a beauty pageant but failed in all.

Judge: And the winner of Little Miss Cutie Pie Pageant is...Liiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn-dsay Sweetwater! (Lincoln sulks at his defeat)

Yep not one trophy is earn for the poor boy. But that is about to change.

Lincoln: The 5th grade video contest. Whoever's video gets the most votes wins this beauty.

Lincoln breathed on the glass where the trophy is in and drew a heart on it only for Clyde to wipe it off.

Clyde: You really think you're going to win, Lincoln?

Lincoln: With what i have planned, I'm a shoe-in.

Clyde: You said the same thing about the cutie pie pageant.

Lincoln: I was robbed! (He said defensively before calm himself down.) Grab your camera.

Later at Lincoln's house, the two boys were in progress of making a video so they can win the prize.

Lincoln: Are we rolling? [Lincoln get into character] Hey, 5th grade! Lincoln loud here! Ever wonder what happens when 672 breath mints meet 88 gallons of diet soda? Well, you're about to find out!

Lincoln got on Lynn's skateboard and rides down and off the ramp he was on to a catapult where he is launched by Charles and Cliff into the swimming pool full of diet soda causing the soda and mints to shoot up like a volcano. However unknown to them, Anastasia was in the front yard sunbathing.

Anastasia: Ahhhh, this is the life. (Just as she relaxing, she hears something coming down.) Huh, what is that?

Anastasia looked up and see the diet soda that came from the pool splashed on her, making her enrage.

Anastasia: (enraged) GRRRRRRR, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO DID THIS?! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS, I AM GOING TO MAKE THEIR DAY A WHOLE...LOT...WORSTERRRRRRRRRRR!

Back to Lincoln and Clyde who is drenched in soda.

Clyde: That was amazing! You're right. Everyone's gonna vote for this.

A few seconds later.

Lincoln: Why isn't anybody voting for this?

Clyde: Maybe because they're all voting for this HamstaCam video.

They uploaded a video of a hamster running around in his wheel like a normal hamster would do. Lincoln notices the vote total.

Lincoln: 50 votes?! Pssh! What's so great about some dumb hamster? (Geo overheard what Lincoln said and got mad at him for it.) Not you, Geo. You're awesome.

Clyde: Hey! we got a vote! No wait, it's a comment.

 **Nice try, U shld go UR BIG SISTER'S site for some tipzz. Her videos R sick: L.O.L. COMEDY CHANNEL**

Clyde: Sick? Oh, no! Do you think they have a virus!

Lincoln: It means awesome, Clyde. Click the link.

LUAN OUT LOUD'S COMEDY CHANNEL

Lincoln: Cute, but how many people wanna watch Luan-(He noticed how many fans his sister got) 50,000 followers?! Clyde, do you know what this mean?

Clyde: People waste a lot of time on the internet?

Lincoln: No! It means Luan can help us win the video contest! Come on!

As Lincoln and Clyde went to Luna and Luan's room, Anastasia moved her resting chair to the backyard.

Anastasia: There, that should do it. Now i can't get splashed by random falling sodas.

Little did she know, She placed the chair right near the right side of the soda filled pool. Meanwhile in Luan's room, Luan is looking over Lincoln's soda stunt video.

Luan: Mm-hmm...

Lincoln: Pretty sick, right?

Clyde: That means awesome.

Luan: Yeah, not in this case.

Lincoln: What?! (Lincoln is shock by this.)

Luan: Sorry, Linc. Stunts are so last year.

Logan from the background: In your dreams, Luan! Stunts will always be top dog no matter what anyone say!

Luan: Anyway, if you want to win the contest, you have to make funny videos.

Lincoln: Well, how do I make those?

Luan: Easy. You just follow my one simple rule. Keep your camera on at all times, because you never know when you'll strike comedy gold. Ooh! Like this!

Luan filmed Clyde picking his nose.

Clyde: Aw, come on! Erase that!

Luan: Don't worry, I would never post it without your permission. Besides, i said comedy gold, not digging for gold. (She laughs.)

After talking to Luan, Lincoln and Clyde search the entire house to find any funny moments for them to video. A few hours has passed and all they got is Lynn bouncing her soccerball and Anastasia resting on her chair on the right side of of where Lynn is.

Lincoln: We've had the camera on all day! Where exactly is this comedy gold? (He noticed Clyde not paying attention.) Clyde? Are you listening to me?

Clyde: Sorry Lincoln. I was just worried that Lynn is going to accidentally step on that rake, resulting in a series of escalating mishaps.

Lincoln: That's great Clyde, but...series of escalating mishaps?

They hid in a nearby bush to flim Lynn as she continues bouncing her soccerball on her head.

Lynn: 56...57...58...59... (she steps on the rake and gets hit by it.) Ouch!

The ball bounced off a pole and onto Lynn's face, sending her flying to a trampoline which made her bounce off it and lands in the pool, making her wet and Anastasia furious as some of the soda landed on her.

Anastasia: (looks at Lynn enraged once again) AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARE YOU SURIOUS?! I JUST GOT CLEAN JUST A FEW HOURS AGO FROM THIS!

Anastasia got up and chased Lynn with the rake that Lynn stepped on earlier.

Anastasia: COME BACK HERE SO I CAN RAKE YOU A NEW FACE!

Lynn: AHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY, HEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!

Lincoln: That was hilarious!

Clyde: Let's upload it! This is gonna get a ton of votes!

Lincoln: I don't know Clyde. Enough to beat HamstaCam?

Clyde: (Shakes his fist) HamstaCam!

Lincoln came up with a idea.

Lincoln: If we struck comedy gold with one sister and one niece, with 12 others, we'll have Comedy Fort Knox!

They laugh evilly.

Next they filmed Luna.

Luna: (In her British accent) Just like me idol, Mick Swagger. ALL RIGHT! (Splits and accidentally rips her new jeans.) Oof!

Lincoln zooms in on rip.

Lincoln: Ooh, drafty.

Next up is Lucy.

Lucy: (Holding a bust of her favorite vampire.) Oh, Edwin. I know you're forbidden to love a mortal like me, but i can't resist your piercing gaze, your sparkly skin, your icy lips...( kisses the bust and gets the wax lips over hers.)

Lincoln: Hmm...maybe something like this is a little too personal.

Clyde checked the school site's poll.

Clyde: HamstaCam just got 10 more votes!

Lincoln: (Shakes his fist) HamstaCam! Eh, it's not that personal. Keep rolling.

Soon after, they filmed every embarrassing moments of Lincoln siblings and niece. From Lori passing gas, to Lola's nighttime retainer, to Lisa and Leni walking/running into the wall, to Anastasia getting biting by ants from the soda incident, to Lana eating gum out of the garbage, to Logan wearing a maid outfit doing some weird dances while cleaning the upstairs hallway, to Lori passing gas again.

Clyde: (Intoxicated from Lori farts.) Ah, Lori's toots. It's like music to my ears.

Lincoln: Now, this is gonna beat HamstaCam! Let's go upload it!

Clyde is still intoxicated by Lori's flatulence so Lincoln came him dragged Clyde with him.

The next day, everyone at school is talking about Lincoln's video.

Female classmate: Lincoln, your video rocks! You got my vote!

Male classmate: Man, Lucy and that sculpture? What a weirdo!

Female classmate: What about Lori or Logan or Anastasia?

Male classmate: You mean Miss Toots-A-Lot, male maiding dancer, and Miss Ants in my pants? Yeah they all are a bunch of weirdos! And frankly, Lori should see a doctor about that.

The classmates started to laugh which made Lincoln a little worried.

Female classmate: So embarrassing.

Lincoln: (Worrying) Embarrassing?

Male classmate: Yeah! My family would pulverize me if I posted a video like that!

Lincoln: (Scared) Pulverize?!

Clyde: You can't get pulverized, Lincoln! I'd never be able to find another best friend!

Lincoln: You won't have to. After I win the trophy on Friday, I'll just delete the video.

Clyde hugged Lincoln.

Clyde: Just in case...we had a good run, buddy.

Lincoln: Don't worry Clyde. Logan and the others will never know.

As soon as he open the door, His siblings and niece were right in the living room waiting for him and boy were they furious.

Clyde: They know.

Everyone started to rant about the video.

Lincoln: Wait, wait, wait! Let me explain!

Lori: You're got three seconds before you we pulverize you!

Lynn cracks her knuckles, Anastasia pulls out a pocket knife (from who knows where she got it from), and Lisa started her stopwatch for Lincoln to explain his crime.

Lincoln: There was this video contest at school and i really wanted to win!

Lola: YOU SHOWED MY SLEEP FACE FOR SOME STUPID CONTEST?!

Lincoln: I just wanted a trophy to put in the case like you guys!

Luna: You think you deserve a trophy for that, bro?

Lincoln: No. I don't deserve it. Look! I'll delete the video!

Lucy: Too late, Lincoln. The damage has been has already been done.

Lynn: You made me look like a fool!

Lucy: You made me look like a freak!

Anastasia: You made me look like a psychopath!

Everyone except Logan and Lincoln: You are a psychopath.

Anastasia: Hey, Less talking about me being a psychopath and more getting mad at him. And FYI Aunty Lynn and Aunty Lucy, you both are a fool and a freak. Now with that out of the way, let focus our angry on Lincoln.

Lincoln: Guys, you got to understand! I didn't mean to upset you guys! You forgive me right, Anastasia?

Anastasia: Yes i do.

Lincoln: Really?

Anastasia: NO! (She was about to attack Lincoln with the pocket knife but Logan stopped her from doing so.) COME OVER HERE SO I CAN CUT YOUR EYES OUT!

Anastasia struggle to set herself free but no such luck.

Logan: See what you did, Lincoln? You done made Anastasia go nuts.

Lori: Yeah! And also, you made me look like i fart! And for the record, it was these shoes! See? (She tries to make farting sounds with her shoes but fails.) Of course it's not working now.

Lori and the others left the living room and headed upstairs.

Lincoln: Lori, I'm sorry! Wait! (Chases after everyone so he can say he sorry.)

Clyde left and head on home.

Lincoln: Luna, let me explain!

Luna: (Drowning out Lincoln with heavy metal frustration) Can't hear ya, bro! (She slammed her door.)

Lincoln: Leni! Lori! I'm sorry!

Lori: You literally disgust me!

Leni: Yeah! (Walks into the wall by her room and gets dragged in by Lori.)

Lincoln: Lola! Lana! Please!

Lola: You're uninvited to my birthday FOREVER! (Slams the door.)

Lincoln sighs and see Lana open the door, thinking she is willing to forgive him.

Lana: I wanna slam it too! (She slams the door on Lincoln face.)

Lincoln: (Knocks on Lisa door) Lisa! Lisa? (Lisa slides a note under the door) **"Vengeance shall be mine."** (He turns to Lynn and Lucy) Guys, come on! I'm your brother!

Lynn just growls at him in fury.

Lucy: I have no brother! Except for Logan. (She close the door only to open it a second later.) I know i say that a lot, but this time...i mean it. (She slams the door.)

Lincoln: Luan, you gotta help me! I was only doing what you said!

Luan: You broke the unspoken rule: never post a video without the person's permission!

Lincoln: Why didn't you tell me that?

Luan: Because it's unspoken. (She slams the door.)

Lincoln: Logan! Anastasia! Please forgive me! I am your brother/uncle, right?

Logan: (from the attic) Lincoln, what you did was unforgettable. Until you delete that video, you are no longer my little brother!

Anastasia: And you are no longer my uncle!

Lincoln: But...but...

Logan and Anastasia: Go away, Lincoln!

Lincoln: Sigh" i guess there is only one thing to do.

Lincoln left with his head down.

Anastasia: (Crying) i can't believe he would do something like that...and for what? A stupid trophy?

Logan hold his sad daughter close to him.

Logan: I know, princess. I know.

Back to Lincoln.

Lincoln: Well, goodbye trophy.

Computer: DELETED.

Lincoln: Well, HamstaCam. Looks like you win.

A extra footage of HamstaCam showing the hamster slipping out of his wheel and getting sprayed by his drinking tube.

Lincoln: I guess it's hard for anyone to have the camera on you all the time. (He gets an idea) Camera on you all the time! That's it! (Went to Luan) Luan! You said your one simple rule is to have your camera on at all times, right?

Luan: That is correct, Captain Obvious.

Lincoln: Then I'm going to need to borrow all your footage of me.

Luan: You mean...(She open her closet and reveals all of Lincoln embarrassing moments through out the years.) Comedy Fort Knox?

Later in Lincoln's room.

Lincoln: Hey, 5th grade! Lincoln loud here! Ever wonder what happens when one brother messes up and embarrasses all ten of his sisters along with his older brother and one year old niece? I didn't think you would. But this how you fix it. (He holds up a copyright card.) Oh, and for legal reasons, all videos were provided by Luan Out Loud, LLC. All right reserved, patent pending. Let 'er rip!

Lincoln made a new video but this time it's all about him and his embarrassing moments. From grooming his chest hair, to smooching a picture of Cristina, to watching a sappy reality show, to sleeping with his stuffed bunny, and even more smooching. The next day at school, everyone was laughing out loud at his video. Well, all except Cristina who was stunned by the video.

Female classmate: Oh, Lincoln.

Male classmate: And just to be clear, we're laughing at you, not with you.

Female classmate: I thought your family video was embarrassing, but this takes the cake! And still lose to a hamster? Ouch!

Lincoln sighs in defeat. Hours later, Lincoln left school and head on home. By the time he did, he sees everyone looking at him with a angry look again.

Lori: (Sternly) Lincoln...

Lincoln: (Try to apologize again) I know i embarrassed all of you and i can't undo it, and I'm sorry. But the least i could do was embarrass myself right along with you. That way we'd all be even!

Lynn: Even? You think this makes us even?

Lincoln: Well, i was trying to...

Lynn: Yours was way worse!

Lori: (cheerful) Yeah, that video was hysterical!

Anastasia: I agree. You kissing the picture of whoever that girl is made aunty Lucy look less as a freak!

Lucy: Thanks for the comment, Anastasia. (She said sarcastically.)

Anastasia: Your welcome.

Everyone surrounded Lincoln and ensure him that they forgive him.

Lincoln: So, we're good?

Lucy: We're good...brother.

Luan: Sorry you didn't win the trophy.

Lori: But we really appreciate what you did and thought you deserved something.

Logan handed him a tiny trophy.

Logan: Here you go, little brother. Your very first trophy.

Lincoln: Wow. thanks guys

Lola, Lynn, and Anastasia hugged Lincoln and Luna and Logan pats him on the head. He ran to the trophy case and puts his trophy in his spot.

Lincoln: Well, i finally did it. They no longer despise me. Cristina switching classes, and i finally made the case.

Lincoln hears another flatulent sound coming from the living room and the others looked at Lori suspiciously.

Lori: It was my shoe!

Logan and Anastasia: Sure it was sis/aunty.


	6. Driving Miss Hazy

Driving Miss Hazy

The episode begins with Anastasia in the living room watching her favorite love show until she heard Lucy sighing.

Lucy: Sigh.

Anastasia: Hi aunty Lucy.

Lucy: Oh, hey Anastasia.

Anastasia: What with the sigh?

Lucy: Lori is making me write her a ten week anniversary poem just so i can go to the cemetery.

Anastasia: You really are a goth girl at heart alright.

Lucy: Yep.

Anastasia: What the name of the poem?

Lucy: It's called "Bobby"

Anastasia: Of course, why am i not surprise?

Lucy: Agree. Do you want to hear it?

Anastasia: Sure i guess.

Lucy: Ok. [Clears throat]

 **"Bobby, i thought you were a stalker when you left brownies in my locker, Bobby-**

 **"** Anastasia: ...wow...that was...something.

Lucy: If you excuse me, i gonna deliver this to Lori.

Anastasia: Ok, you do your thing...

Lucy went up the stairs to Lori room.

Anastasia: [Shakes her head] I feel sorry for that poor girl.

A few minutes later, Anastasia was still focusing on her tv show.

Richard: Caroline, i think I'm in love with you.

Caroline: Oh, Richard. I think I'm in love with you too.

Richard: Let us seal the deal with a kiss.

Anastasia: Do it! Do it! Do it!

The two couples on tv lean in on each other to kiss as Anastasia watch and getting excited about her favorite shippers are finally gonna kiss and go out. Just as the Two was about to kiss, Lincoln turn the channel to Video 1 as he pull in a game system to the tv. This upsetted her.

Anastasia: (Angry) Hey! I was watching that!

Lincoln: I'm sorry, Anastasia. But this is important.

Anastasia: What is so important to make me miss the best part of my show? (She said angrily)

Lincoln: I'm going to teach Leni how to drive.

Anastasia: So you interrupt my show and plug up your game just to help her drive?

Lincoln: Most likely.

Anastasia: [inhale and exhale] Why can't she just like grandpa for help?

Lincoln: She did but it didn't go that well.

Anastasia: Oh how so?

Leni: I crash vanzilla into some things and also nearly hitting a nun (i think it was a nun i don't remember it's been awhile since i last saw this episode.) After that, He wouldn't teach me anymore.

Anastasia: I see. Did you ask my dad?

Lincoln and Leni: She/i Did but he said "After hearing about what happen with dad and vanzilla, there no way i going to teach you how drive using my car." (They said at the same time.)

Anastasia: Yep, that sounds like daddy alright. Wait, did you even take the driver test or whatever's it call.

Leni: Yes i did but i fail...12 times...

Anastasia: 12 times?!

Leni nods.

Anastasia: Boy, do you need some help. Anyway, I'm going to allow you to help her but you is going to pay me back for missing out on the best part of my show.

Lincoln: Yes, yes, we know.

After getting things ready, Lincoln hands Leni his steering wheel controller as Anastasia watch to see how this will play out.

Leni: Wow! It's like a spinny thingy!

Lincoln: Technically, it's called a steering wheel. So, are you ready to get started?

Leni: WAIT! I need my special driving outfit! (Changes into her outfits and does a couple of poses)

Lincoln: Great. So, can we get sta-

Leni: WAIT! I need my special driving smoothie! (Makes a smoothie and takes a slip) It's a soy pumpkin cookie crumble cream. It's seasonal! (She looks at Anastasia) Want some?

Anastasia: Nah, no thanks. I'm good.

Leni: Ok. (Takes another sip)

Lincoln: Great. So, now can we-

Leni: WAIT!

Lincoln: (Exasperated) What is it now?

Leni: Aren't you gonna open the door for me? (Takes another sip of her driving smoothie)

Lincoln: Sigh." (Pretends to open a car door with the sofa as a car) Click! Click!

Leni: What a gentleman. (Sits down)

Anastasia: Oh man, this is priceless.

Lincoln: Hush you.

The game starts, showing Leni avatar on the upper right corner.

Anastasia: Well isn't that a beautiful looking avatar.

Leni: Awwwww, thanks Anastasia! Wait, what does avatar mean?

Anastasia facepalmed herself.

Lincoln: Ok, all you have to do is keep the steering wheel straight, and you'll-

Leni crashed into a wall as she just started and gets a game over.

Anastasia: I take back what i said. "This" is priceless.

Lincoln: Ummm, ok...let's try again.

As Lincoln kept telling Leni to stay on the road in the game, Leni kept crashing and game overs which irritated Lincoln and Anastasia who was enjoying the fun of it before it dies down.

Anastasia: You know, it was funny at first but now it's getting annoying.

Lincoln: (Irritated) Leni! You have to stay on the road!

Leni: (tosses the controller in frustration) But, what's the point? We're not going anywhere fun!

Anastasia: I got this. (She told Lincoln before clearing her throat) Actually aunty, we are going somewhere fun.

Leni: Really? Where to?

Lincoln: We are going to...uhhhh...the mall.

Leni: (Gasp and place the controller back into her hands) Why didn't you two say so?

Lincoln and Anastasia give each other the "I can't believe she paid that" smile on their face.

Game announcer: GAME ON!

Leni plays the game again but this time is being a pro at it as she is praised by it as the words "Good!", "Holy Cow!", and "Dang, Girl!" appearing on the screen.

Lincoln: Wow! Go, Leni!

Anastasia: (Shock) Amazing...

Leni: (Gets stuck behind a sunday driver) Move it, slowpoke! Mama needs a new driving dress! (Drives off a billboard to get in front of the other driver and kept going till she reaches the mall at the end of the level, beating Lincoln high score.

Lincoln: (Amazed) That was incredible!

Leni: (Her virtual self jump out of the car and push an old lady) Outta my way, granny!

Lincoln: Easy there fast and furious. (Takes the controller away from Leni)

Leni: BUT I HAVE TO GET TO THE MALL!

Lincoln: The mall can wait. You got a driving test to pass. (Leni grins and headed out the door. Lincoln and Anastasia follow her and stopped by the doorway) Go, Leni, go! Go, Leni, go!

Anastasia: You do realize that she's going the wrong way, right?

Lincoln realizes that Anastasia is right.

Lincoln: Wait! Leni! The bus stop is that way! (Leni turns around and heads the right way) Go, Leni, Go! Go, Leni, Go!

Anastasia: 10 bucks say she not going to pass.

Anastasia went back inside.

Lincoln: She will! You'll see!

Anastasia: Yeah, yeah. Now shut up and take the bet. And close the door! You letting all the good air out!

Lincoln went back inside also with a look on his face. A few minutes later, Lincoln is walking around nervously hoping that Leni pass her text as Anastasia is chilling on the couch.

Anastasia: Give it up, uncle. You know she's not going to pass. So you might as well cough up those 10 dollars.

Lincoln: I'm not giving up! She will pass that test no matter what!

Anastasia: Tch, yeah. When pigs fly.

They hear the door bell ring and Lincoln went to go opening it, revealing Leni and a police officer which give Lincoln the sense that it didn't go well.

Anastasia: ooooooooooooh!

The police officer handed citations labeling "Crazy Mall Chick", "Incident Report", "Forgot the speed limit", "What are binky blinks?", "Hijacking a test vehicle", And "Assaulting Instructor Jelinski" With The words saying "NOTE: Culprit is dangerous". Then shows the angry Instructor in the back of the police car yelling at Leni for her crazy driving. The cop later left.

Leni: It's not fair! When i did all of that in the game, i win! you guys need to get your rules straight! (Walked upstairs to her room)

Anastasia: Told you she not going to pass. Now, as for those 10 dollars.

Anastasia had her hand out for the money she and Lincoln bet with.

Lincoln: No! I'm refusing to hand my money over yet! We just getting started!

Anastasia: Bad choice of words, uncle. If i don't get my money, you better pray for a miracle. Also be glad that she didn't play a more dangerous video game like the ones my dad got. Otherwise, she will be in big trouble than she already is.

Anastasia left the living room and headed upstairs to the bathroom. After she left, Lori appear from the dining room after hearing about everything that just happen.

Lori: Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln. That's your plan? Teaching Leni how to drive? She can't even drive a lawnmower.

A flashback to the day when Leni tried to mow the lawn.

Leni:(Panicking) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lori: Trust me, Lincoln. You might as well give Anastasia that money you own her because you're going to fail. You and Leni both. Speaking of own, Where's Lynn? She owns me a pedicure.

Lori went looking for Lynn.

Lincoln: (Shakes his fist) This isn't over yet.

Despite Hearing Lori and Anastasia telling him to give up, Lincoln is determined to teach Leni how to drive no matter what the cost. He went up to Lori and Leni's room only to see Leni actually making Lori's bed.

Lincoln: Hey, Leni. What are you doing?

Leni: Going back to making Lori's bed.

Lincoln: Nice craftsmanship. But you can't give up on driving. It was my fault you didn't pass the test.

Leni: Maybe I'm just not meant to be behind the spinny thingy. You know?

Lincoln: No. See, my video game approach was all wrong. Let me try a different method. (Holds up an instruction manual)

Lincoln set up a practice car test for Leni so that she can get really for the real test.

Lincoln: Ok, lesson one: preparing to drive.

Anastasia came back downstairs to see what's up.

Anastasia: I see you still determining to teach Leni how to drive. I like your spirit on not giving up but it still not going to save you from getting me that money you own me.

Lincoln: Not a chance. I will teach Leni how to drive and that's that!

Lynn appear holding a sanding tool.

Lynn: Ah, you're teaching Leni how to drive? Score! Can i help? I'm sick of sanding Lori's calluses. Ugh, barf! (She tossed the tool away)

Lincoln: Thanks, Lynn!

Lucy: (Came out of nowhere) Me too. (She scared Lincoln and Leni from appearing out of nowhere) I can't write another poem for Bobby. I've run out of words that rhyme with 'babe'.

Lincoln: (Chuckles nervously) Thanks, Lucy...

After Lucy ask to help, all the other sisters come in to also help out so that they don't have to do Lori's tasks.

Lola: I can help!

Luna: I'll help! I'll help!

Luan: Me too! I wanna help!

Lana: Me me me me!

Lisa: I can be of assistance.

Even Lily wanna help.

Lincoln: Ok! Now guys, we need to set it up like a real car.

All his sisters except Leni: Ok!

They went you gather up some of their stuffs in order to make a fake car.

Lincoln: See? I told you Leni is going to pass the test. Now that everyone is helping us, i don't have to give you the 10 dollars. Therefore, i won this bet.

Anastasia: Uhhh, no you didn't. Because A. i made that bet earlier saying that she not going to pass the test the first time so that bet is long over and B. you still own me for interrupting my show so you're not out of the clear, uncle!

Lincoln: Ok, ok. Geez. (Hands her the 10 dollars)

Anastasia: Thanks, uncle!

After gathering their things, they put everything in a way a car would be.

Lincoln: Thanks guys! Ok, Leni. You got Luna's bass drum as the brake and Luan's whoopee cushion as the accelerator. (Puts his foot on them to demonstrate how they work to Leni)

Luan: Accelerator? Don't you mean gas? (She chuckles) Get it?

Anastasia hit Luan in the head with a fireplace shovel.

Luan: Owwww!

Anastasia: That's one.

Lincoln: Anyway, this golf club is the gear shift. The wreath is the steering wheel. Car horn, turn signal, and...oh! These keys... (grabs Lily's baby toy keys)...are, well...the keys. Got all that?

The others except Anastasia smile in hope she does.

Leni: (Obviously confused)...Sure.

Others except Anastasia: GREAT!

Anastasia: Let hope so.

Lincoln: Ok, First, fasten your seat belt.

Lola puts some of her beauty pageant sashes on Leni to simulate the seat belts.

Leni: That was easy.

Lincoln: Next, check your mirrors.

Leni: (Freaking out) Why? Do i look bad?

Lincoln: No, no, no, no. I meant-

Leni: (Got up and ran off) Stop the car! I can't drive in this hideous condition!

Everyone groans; Leni came back with a helmet on her head.

Leni: That's better.

Lincoln: Sigh". Lesson 12: Avoiding road hazards. There's a squirrel in the road. What do you do?

Lily came in wearing a squirrel costume and making squirrel chatter sounds. Leni got scared by it and ran screaming in horror. Eventually, it started to seem hopeless to everyone else to the point they just gave up.

Lincoln: Use your turn signal! (Leni taps Luna's drum) No, that's thr brake! (Leni taps Luan's whoopee cushion) No, that's the gas! (Leni slaps Lincoln) No, that's is my face! (Points to the ladle) This! This is the turn signal!

Leni: Oh! You mean the blinky blink?

Lincoln: (Discombobulated) The blinky blink?

Leni: Yeah. It's right by the spinny thingy. (Points to the wreath)

Lincoln: The spinny...(He finally realized) Wait a minute! That's the problem! I haven't been speaking Leni!

Anastasia: Finally! It's about time you realize!

Lincoln: What do you mean? Wait, you knew about that this whole entire time?

Anastasia: Yep.

Lincoln: Why didn't you say anything instead of us wasting our time?!

Everyone looked at Anastasia with anger.

Anastasia: Because you need to find it out yourself though it took you long enough to do so "but in the end, it doesn't even matter." Am i right?

Lincoln: Did...did you just quoted a line from a song.

Anastasia: Yep, so deal with it.

Leni: Wait, There's a country named after me?

Lincoln: No. I mean, i haven't been using words you understand. Let me try again. Use the blinky blink. (Leni nods with a rattle sound effect and flips the blinky blink aka the turn signal) Good. Now turn left. (Leni gets confuse) I mean, turn to your good side. (Leni gets it and turns to her good side) Now we're getting somewhere! Hey, crew, we're gonna need some new car parts.

So the kids replaced everything with shoes and boots so Leni can understand.

Lincoln: Ok, let's do this again. This is a break pedel. What does the break pedal do? (Leni doesn't know) White shoes after Labor Day!

Leni and Anastasia: Ew, stop!

Lincoln: Exactly.

Anastasia: (Disgust with the thought of white shoes after Labor Day) I will never ever want to relive that again.

Luan: (Takes back her whoopee cushion) I gas you don't won't be needing this. (Chuckles)

Lola scowls painfully at Luan's pun and hands Lincoln a Go-Go boot as Anastasia hitted Luan in the head with the fireplace shovel again.

Luan: Owwwwww!

Anastasia: That's two. One more joke, and i using the pointy one or worse, the frying pan.

Lincoln: This is the gas pedel. What does the gas pedel? (Leni doesn't know) Boots from the 60's.

Leni: Go-Go!

Lincoln: Yes! Leni, i think you're ready for the next level!

Later, everyone went to the backyard with Leni to see is she ready to drive by putting her skills to the test on the lawnmower.

Lincoln: Remember what we practiced, Leni!

Leni: Go-Go boot! (accelerate) White shoes! (Stops to let a near by squirrel to pass) Go-Go boot! (Accelerates; Heading for the hedges)

Siblings: (Worried that Leni is going to crash into the hedges) Whoa! Watch out!

Leni: Good side! (Turns left in the nick of time)

Everyone started cheering for her.

Lincoln: She's doing it! Yeah, nice job, Leni!

Leni: I'm doing it!

Anastasia: (In her thought) Nicely done, auntie.

Lincoln: (Grabbed on Anastasia shoulders, squeezing them with excitement) She doing it, Anastasia! She's really doing it!

Anastasia: I can see that but ummmm...can you like, let me go? You're hurting my shoulders.

Lincoln: Oh, sorry. (He let's go of Anastasia shoulders) Go, Leni!

Meanwhile in the house, Lori has to do her laundry herself.

Lori: Stupid jeggings! (Struggle to get the laundry basket out of the door only to success but had her dirty laundry fall on top of her) Where is everyone? LYNN! I'M STILL WAITING ON THAT PEDICURE!

She hears cheering coming from outside to see everyone cheering for Leni who has improved so much to the point she sighed her name on the lawn.

Lori: I'm not giving up the car keys that easily...

Back to Lincoln and Anastasia.

Lincoln: See, i told you see will do it.

Anastasia: That's good and all but, you do realize she spelled her name wrong, right?

Lincoln didn't even care.

Anastasia: Sigh" what is the point on asking?

Later that night.

Lincoln: Night, Leni! You're gonna do great tomorrow! (Leaves)

Leni: Night, Lincoln! Night, Lori!

Lori pretended to had fell asleep fast. Leni puts on her sleeping mask and reaches for the lamp switch.

Lori: Click.

Leni: Got it!

Lori was really determining to make Leni fail so that she can be the only other sibling (after Logan) to drive. So she slips headphones over Leni's head to listen to a fake instruction tape to make sure she will fail.

Recorder: Never check your mirrors. Always comment on your instructior's weight. In America, we drive on the left side of the road.

Lori went back to her bed with a sinister smile on her face leaving a sleeping Leni listening to false informations. The next day, Lincoln is in the living room walking around nervously hoping that Leni will pass her test this time while Anastasia is laying on the couch reading the funnys in a newspaper.

Anastasia: Uncle, for the love of whatever, can you please stop walking around like that? It's really bothering me and it's making me feel uneasy.

Lincoln: I'm sorry, Anastasia, but I'm worry that she might not pass.

Anastasia: Uncle, relax. You and the others didn't do all that practicing yesterday for nothing. I'm sure she will be fine.

Lincoln: I hope you're right.

Unknown to neither Lincoln or Anastasia, they doesn't know about the sinister trick Lori had pull last night. Speaking of Lori, she came in the living room with a load of her jeggings, confident about her "deed".

Lori: Ah! There you are! Don't you need a ride to the comic book store? And lavender sheets. Don't forget. (Handed him her jeggings)

Lincoln: No, thanks. (Handed them back) I think I'll wait for Leni to get back from taking her driving test, with her new license.

Lori: Pssht. She's not going to pass. Now, get to washing. (Handed them back to him)

Lincoln: (Handed them back to her) Actually, I'm pretty sure she will pass.

Lori: No she won't. Because i made sure of it.

Lincoln: (Shocked about what Lori just said) Wait, what?

Anastasia: (Also shocked about what Lori just said) Aunty, what did you do?

Lori: (nervously) Nothing!

Lincoln: Oh no you don't! (Grabs Lori sweater with a wolf howling at the moon on it) So help me, Lori, i will shrink your favorite Bobby sweater in the dryer and have Anastasia burn it afterwards if you don't tell me what you-

Lori: (Admitted defeat) STOP! FINE! (grabs her sweater from Lincoln and put it on) I might have sabotaged Leni by giving her bad driving instructions while she slept, but it's just because if Leni can drive, my room will never be clean and no one will ever need me for anything ever again! (Got sadder near the end)

Lincoln: Are you crazy, woman?! Do you know how much me and the others worked to get her this far?! That would be a huge waste of time if she failed! Also, that sounds like something Anastasia would do!

Anastasia: Yeah! I had to miss out on the best part of my show because of that! Also, that does sound like something i would do.

Lincoln: Beside, what if your bad driving instructions make Leni crash? What if she gets hurt?

Lori: I didn't think of that...

Lincoln: We gotta get to the DMV! Come on, Anastasia!

Lori busted out her keys and her and Lincoln went outside to the van.

Anastasia: Who's the psychopath now? (She said before leaving the house and closing the door behind her)

The three loud kids drove to the DMV to find Leni is ok.

Lori: (Relieved) Oh, thanks goodness, she's ok.

Lincoln: (Still hopeful) And maybe she passed!

Sadly, the same cop from yesterday arrive to prove otherwise.

Cop: No, she did it! She did however, drive on the wrong side of the road, neglected to check her mirrors and commented on the driving instructior's weight!

Anastasia: (Upset) Great, now it is a huge waste of time getting her to drive and having me miss the best part of my show! I'm hope you're happy, aunty!

Lori begins feeling guilty for her crime as Leni got in the van heartbroken.

Leni: Well, that makes 14. Guess I'll have to drive a lawnmower forever.

Lincoln: Look, Leni. It wasn't your fault.

Anastasia: He's right, aunty. It wasn't your fault. (She said while giving Lori a angry look)

Leni: Yes, it was. Lincoln, you and the others worked so hard to help me pass. You even learned to speak Leni. Which i still can't believe there's a country named after me.

Anastasia: Aunty, we been through this. There is no country named after you.

Leni: Oh...Sigh" not like it matters. I blew it. I was just thinking about all the fun places i would drive us to. The mall, the comic book store, the mall, the playground, the mall...I'm sorry i let you down.

While Leni laments about her failures, Lori couldn't help but feeling really guilty for her crime.

Lori: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! It was my fault! I sabotaged your test.

Leni: (Doesn't know what the word mean) Sabo...tage.

Lincoln: It's like she went and bought the dress she knew you wanted.

Anastasia: Like he said.

Leni: Gasps" HOW COULD YOU?!

Lori: I'm really sorry, Leni. But i know how to make it up to you.

Leni: (excited) You'll buy me the dress?!

Lori, Lincoln, and Anastasia facepalmed to Leni question.

Lincoln: It was really nice of you to help Leni practice for her next test.

Anastasia and Lori is shaken by Leni driving.

Lori: (A little shaken) It's the least i could do.

Leni had driven the van into a swimming pool.

Leni: Is this the carpool lane?


	7. ORIGINAL EPISODE: Diva vs Diva

ORIGINAL EPISODE: Diva vs Diva

The episode begins with Lincoln and Logan playing a video game in Lincoln's room.

Lincoln: I'm going to beat you!

Logan: Are you sure about that?

The character Logan was playing as beated Lincoln's character.

Game announcer: K.O, GODZILLA 90s won. You win.

Lincoln looked upset that he lost.

Logan: Don't worry bro, I'm sure you will get there soon. But for now, you got along way to go.

Lincoln: Sigh" I know.

After that, they hear arguing outside the room and know who voices are those.

Lincoln: Sounds like Lola and Anastasia are going at it again.

Logan: Let go see what the situation is now.

They came out of the room and see Lola and Anastasia fighting each other. Logan went and broke it up.

Logan: Hey now! Hey now! That's enough! Lola, you know that you can't hit a one year old. And Anastasia, you can't keep attacking your family members like that.

Lola: But she started it!

Anastasia: Yeah, but you asked for it!

Lola: FAT NOSE!

Anastasia: SEA COW!

Lola: GRRRRR, YOU ASK FOR IT!

Lola and Anastasia was about to attack each other again but Logan stopped them from doing so.

Logan: That's enough! That's enough! I have had it with you two always fighting! What are you guys even fighting about this time anyway?!

Lana: They got into a fight over who is the one true diva in this house which lead to Anastasia breaking the tiara she had on her head which lead to them fighting.

Logan: That's it? That is why you two are fighting?! (The two girls shook their heads yes) Oh my...(Logan is getting stressed out) Lola, you got a closet full of them! It's not the end of the world!

Lola: But...But...

Logan: No buts. I don't even want to hear it. Do you understand?

Lola: (Saddened) Yes Sir.

Anastasia chuckles at Lola being yelled at.

Logan: And as for you! (He looks at Anastasia) You need to apologize to your aunty Lola, right now!

Anastasia: Oh i will apologize, if she just admits that i am the better diva.

Lola: In your dreams, you little psycho!

Anastasia: Psycho?! I know darn well you isn't calling no one psycho after you are one yourself!

Lola: I am not!

Anastasia: Are too!

Lola: ARE NOT!

Anastasia: ARE TOO!

They kept going back and forth with their arguing which irritated Logan even more.

Logan: THAT'S ENOOOOOUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!

He yelled so loud the whole neighborhood heard it.

Logan: I can deal with this. I'm going to go take a breather somewhere. And by the time I get back, you two better make up with each other or the both of you will be grounded! Do i make myself clear?!

Lola and Anastasia: Yes sir.

Logan: Good. Now i gonna be back. Lori, can you keep an eye on them to make sure they don't fight again? I really appreciate it if you do.

Lori: Don't worry about it, Logan. I will keep a watchful eye on them.

Logan: Thanks.

The stress loud teen left the house to go relax at leaving Lori in charge of Lola and Anastasia.

Lori: You two know the deal. Lola to your room. Anastasia to the living room. And stay far away from each other.

Everyone else went back in their room soon after, leaving Lola and Anastasia alone in the upside hallway.

Anastasia: Now look what you did! You made my dad be stressed. I'm hope you're happy.

Lola: You are blaming me? This is your fault too you know!

Anastasia: Oh shut up! This wouldn't had never happen if you just admitted that i am the better diva.

Lola: Again, in your dreams. I will never surrender and amind defeat! It will be you who will taste defeat!

Lola went to her room.

Anastasia: We will see about that.

Nighttime came and everyone is soundly asleep. All except for Anastasia who waited for everyone to fall asleep so she can complete her plan. She stook away from her father carefully without waking him up and headed down from the attic to the upside hallway then made her move to Lana and Lola's room and went up to Lola's bed with a marker in her hand.

Anastasia: Let see how you like this, you pig.

Anastasia drew something on Lola's face without waking her up. The next day came by and most of the others went downstairs to eat breakfast. They see Anastasia eating her pancakes her father made for her with a smile on her face.

Lincoln: Good morning, Anastasia.

Anastasia: Good morning, uncle. Good morning aunty Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, and Lily. (She said cheerful)

Lincoln: (Suspicious) You been really cheerful this morning.

Luan: Yeah. You never say good morning or hi to me. Every time i say hi to you, you growl at me and threating to attack me with something.

Luna: What are you up too? (She said suspiciously)

Anastasia: You'll see. In 3, 2, 1...

Lola: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Anastasia: Ah, music to my ears.

Everyone looked at Anastasia wondering what she did which they found out why she been so cheerful in the morning when Lola came down the stairs very upset with the drawing on her face labeling "pig on the left side of her cheek and diva wannabe on the right side of her cheek" with the letter L on her forehead.

Lola: (Enraged) _You_! You did this to me!

Anastasia: I don't see what the problem is. It looks good on you.

Lola scream and went back upstairs to the bathroom to wipe the markings off.

Lori: You know that not very nice, Anastasia.

Anastasia: This is coming from someone who threatened her little brother by telling him you is going to turn him into a human pretzel and is also the one who said to never call you and who also sabotaged her own sister so she can fail her driving test and so on, so forth. Beside, this is only the beginning. (She took a bite of her sliced pancake)

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Lola is washing away the markings Anastasia put on her.

Lola: That little rat. Who do she think she? Well if she want to play, then I'm going to play as well. Oh yes, She...Will...Pay! (Show a sequence with fire behind her)

Later in the afternoon, Anastasia is relaxing on her resting chair not knowing Lola is watching her.

Lola: So you like drawing mean stuff on my face? Well try this on for size.

Lola had a slingshot and flings a rock at a beehive that is hovering above Anastasia, making it fall on her head and screaming in terror and pain from the bees stings. After burning the remining bees with a charcoal and some hairspray, Anastasia see Lola laughing at her making her even more upset. Lola went in the house.

Anastasia: You wanna play, pig? Ok, I'll play. Oh yes, This is war.

Soon after, It showed every moment of Anastasia and Lola hurting each other. From Lola getting a explosive surprise that made her face cover with the black powder to Anastasia getting splashed by disguising toliet water to Lola getting attack by a raccoon and so on, so forth. They both was in the living room both injury from the traps they made.

Anastasia: Are you ready to give up the title of diva.

Lola: I said it several times before I say it again, in your dreams.

Anastasia: Fine then. How about this, if you win, i will let you have the title of diva. But, if i win. Not only i get to keep the title of diva, but you will have to be my slave for a long time.

Lola: That was you think, Anna.

Anastasia:...What did you just call me?

Lola: Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you didn't hear me just now. I said- (In slow motion) Anna.

Anastasia right eye started to twitch several times as she turn her hand into a fist.

Anastasia: My name...My name is...

(She cracked)

ANASTASIAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Anastasia went up to Lola and begin attacking her as Lola does the same. The fight been going on for a long time that they nearly destroy the house from the inside. They kept fighting and fighting till they was about to deliver the final blow. Until Logan grabbed both of they fists, ending the fight.

Anastasia: (afraid) D...dad...

Lola: (Also afraid) L...logan...

Logan: (Upset) I give you two a fair warning about this and yet you two are still fighting.

Anastasia and Lola: BUT SHE STARTED IT! (They both pointed at each other)

Logan: I don't care who started it. You both are hereby grounded until you two get your act together.

Lola: You can't do that!

Logan: I can, i will, and i already did. When mom and dad aren't around. I'm the grown up in the house and whatever i say goes. Understand?

Lola and Anastasia: Yes sir.

Logan: Good. Now as for your punishment, you two have to clean and fix the entire house, starting with the laundry.

The scene cuts to them in the basement washing clothes in the washing machine.

Lola: I can't believe i am doing this.

Anastasia: Oh you is going to be doing this along now that you are my slave.

Lola: What?! Since when?!

Anastasia: Just now. Because let face it. If dad didn't grabbed our fists, you woulda been out cold or even worse. So remember that the next time you call me by the wrong name.

Lola: Grrrrrr. Fine, you win. But i will get back that title and stop being your slave after i get my revenge.

Anastasia: I will love to see you try.

Lori: Hey! Less talking more cleaning!

Lola and Anastasia: Yes Lori.

The episode ends.

Timeline: After Toad and Tiaras, Driving Miss Hazy, and get the message.


	8. Author note

Before I continue the story, i just want to say thanks to all to read the adventures of Logan loud and Anastasia loud and i also want to thanks Hawkeye for the reviews. Now with that out of the way, i decided to make some ideas for this story and i want you guys votes for the future chapters.

One of them is a three or four or five part special that will take place after the episode it's base off of like for example the special for "One of the boys" will be about the genderswap loud kids made their way to the original loud house universe and the special for "Friend or Faux" will be base on Anastasia and Lisa's best friend Darcy.

My second idea is to have some other characters from different shows or movies appearing in the story. For now i got two i want to have in this story. One of them is Holli from cool world (Don't judge i know what kind of character is she but i keeping the idea of bringing her here) and Lord Dominator from Wander Over Yonder (The reason why I chose her is because i myself want to see how a evil galaxy destroying Empress and a psycho little girl will interact with each other). Note: I never watched Cool World nor Wander Over Yonder. The reason why I know these two is from some YouTube videos (Defeats of my favorite villains videos) and Wikipedia.

Anyway those are my ideas. What do you think about them? And what other ideas do you guys want me to do for future chapters? Let me know in the reviews.


	9. ORIGINAL EPISODE: Easter Catastrophe

ORIGINAL EPISODE: Easter Catastrophe

The episode begins with Lincoln marking his calendar.

Lincoln: (To the viewers) Ah, Easter day. The day where kids go out and search for Easter eggs and get the candy from inside and also get a Easter basket with said candy is in. It's like Halloween in the springtime which kinda worry me because this is one of Anastasia favorite holidays. You might be saying to yourself" Lincoln, why does Anastasia loving Easter makes you worry?" That's the thing, it's Anastasia. Her and candy is a bad combination. If she get one piece of candy, she will go nuts and literaly will bounce off the walls. It's like looking at a person get hype up on too much coffee. and believe me I'm not the only one who is worry. Don't believe me? Just ask my family. They know how she is when she get candy.

Flashbacks to whenever Anastasia is near candy. From her bouncing around the house and running throughout the town to the filp gas station incident to the near destruction of the daycare she go to.

Lincoln: (Shivers in fear) Just thinking about those give me goosebumps. And i thought Lola was worse. But luckily, me and my family got a plan to keep her from get her hands on candy. Our plan is to make sure we don't in up in another catastrophic madness.

He hears Anastasia from the background.

Anastasia: Hey guys, guess what day it is! It's Easter day! I hope everyone is ready!

Lincoln: Ok, it's time to put operation "distract Anastasia and save Easter day to avoid another catastrophe and maybe think of a shorter name for this operation" into action.

Lincoln left his room to see all his other siblings out in the hall.

Lori: Heey Anastasia. Do you want to go to the park?

Leni: Or to the mall?

They both smiles nervously.

Anastasia: Hmmmm, no thanks. I got bigger things to think about. Like candy for one.

Luna: Ummmm, what about playing music with me?

Luan: Or tell funny jokes with each other?

Lynn: Or do some training?

Anastasia: No, No, and i already did some training earlier so the answer is no aunty Lynn.

Lynn: Dang it.

Anastasia heading to the stairs.

Lucy: What about writing poems or watching vampire shows?

Lana: Or playing in the mud?

Lola: Or how about i give that pedicure you asked for?

Lisa: Or doing some research or making a new species?

Lily: (Holding a book) Poo-poo?

Lincoln: Or how about we read some comics or play some video games?

Everyone tried they best to keep Anastasia from trying to ruining Easter day but it only upsetting her.

Anastasia: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!

Everyone: Nothing!

Anastasia: Hmmmmm, are you guys trying to keep me from celebrating Easter day?

Everyone: No, of course not! (They said nervously)

Anastasia: Look, i don't know what you guys are planning but let me tell you this. If you are trying to keep me from doing so and if I find out, I'm going to make you all regret ever doing so and also will make you all regret that you were ever born and met me. Got it? (She said with hate in her eyes and a evil aura surrounding her)

Everyone nods in fear.

Anastasia: Good. Now if you excuse, I'm going downstairs.

Logan came down from the attic.

Luna: Logan, What the hey bro? Why didn't you stop her?

Logan: Sorry guys, but i can't really do anything about it. You guys know i got work to do today as the Easter bunny. Beside, there is one more plan you guys are forgetting.

Lucy: And that will be?

Logan: Mom.

The scene cuts to downstairs where Rita greeted her granddaughter.

Rita: Hey, Anastasia. Do you want to go to a spa and relax?

Anastasia: Hmmmmm, i did just train and i had be in alot of stress...i might regert saying this but sure.

Rita: Ok good, just let me get ready and we by on our way.

Anastasia: Ok.

Lynn Sr: Do you think this will work?

Rita: I sure it will. Beside, i really need a special massage too. Work has been killing me.

Lynn Sr: Well i hope the best of luck for you.

Rita: Thanks. I'm going to need it.

A few minutes later.

Rita: Ok guys, we're off! See you guys later!

Everyone: Ok, bye!

The two loud females left the house.

Lincoln: Ok, guys. Now that Anastasia distracted, we can have the best Easter ever!

Everyone else cheered. After Rita and Anastasia left to the spa, everyone else is having the time of their lives. Well they would have if they could find some Easter eggs.

Lincoln: Hey guys, did you by any chance seen any eggs on the ground?

All the sisters: Nope.

Lincoln: Dad, get you see any eggs?

Lynn Sr: Nope. I thought Logan put some out last night.

Logan: (On the phone) Of course i put some out last night before i went to sleep. Are you telling me you guys can't find any?

Lincoln: Sadly no. We looked everywhere. From upstairs to the basement to even outside but there non there.

Logan: Hmmmmm, that's weird. I wonder why they disappear. Anyway, i got to go back to work. I swear, i wish i was the one to go to the spa with mom. Anyway, see you later.

Lori: Well what did he say?

Lincoln: He said he did put some out last night before he went to sleep.

Lucy: So you saying, that not even him know about the locations of them?

Lincoln: I'm afraid so.

Everyone except for Leni freaked out about the eggs disappearing.

Leni: Guys, what if Anastasia took the eggs before leaving the house?

Lincoln: That's impossible, she couldn't took all of them. She with mom.

Lori: Lincoln's right. There no way she could have.

Lucy: Yeah, beside if i remember correctly, mom and dad still got the Easter baskets hiding in their room.

Lynn: That right! There's no way she got her hands on them!

Lynn Sr: Ok, let go see if they're there.

They went to Lynn Sr and Rita's room to get the baskets. However...they seem to also be missing.

Lynn Sr: They're not here. Where are they? Why couldn't i find it?!

Lynn: Are you telling us they're not here?!

Lynn Sr sadly nods.

Lynn: Great, first we lost the Easter eggs now the baskets is gone missing too. Talk about a killjoy.

Lynn Sr: That's impossible. We clearly hid it right here.

Leni: Why not ask mom? I'm sure she knows where it at.

Lynn Sr: Great idea, Leni! Quick, someone hand me my phone!

Meanwhile at the spa, Rita and Anastasia are relaxing in a mud bath with Rita having cucumbers on her eyes.

Rita: Ah, This is the life. How are you enjoying things over there?

Anastasia: Good. Really good.

Rita: Great to hear.

Rita and Anastasia: (Inhale and exhale) Ahhhhh.

Rita hears something buzzing.

Rita: Do you hear something?

Anastasia: Nah, it's possibly nothing.

Rita: I hope you're right.

Back at the house.

Lynn Sr: Dang it, she not picking up. They might be relaxing.

Lincoln: So you saying that Easter day is over?

Lola: (Freaking out) It can't be over! I haven't got enough candy! You don't know how much i been waiting for this day!

Lori: We all been waiting for this day, Lola. But i guess Easter is over for us.

Lynn Sr: No. They are around here somewhere. We just have to keep looking.

Lincoln: Dad's right. If there one thing Logan told me is to never give up on something! We are not giving up until we'll find our Easter baskets and eggs! Now, who's with me?!

Everyone cheered.

Lincoln: Ok, let go find our stuff!

Everyone: Right!

Lincoln and his remaining family members went on a search for their Easter eggs and baskets for a few hours but with no luck finding them. Meanwhile back at the spa, Rita and Anastasia just got done getting relaxed and got in their everyday clothes.

Rita: Today was fun. Doesn't it, Anastasia?

Anastasia: You can say that again.

Rita: Well while you getting dress, I'm going to make a call to tell everyone we are coming home.

Anastasia: Ok.

Rita pulls out her phone to call her husband warning him that her and Anastasia is coming home. But noticed that Lynn Sr called her earlier.

Rita: Huh? I got a phone call from Lynn? I wonder why he called.

She called Lynn Sr to see what's up. Back at the house, the family couldn't find what they are looking for.

Lynn: Well this blows.

Everyone else: Tell me about it.

Lincoln: I don't understand, how can stuff like that just disappear?

Lynn Sr: I don't know, Lincoln. But we just have to-(He hears his phone ringing)- hold up, i think someone is calling me. (He pulls out his phone and see that Rita is calling him)

Luan: Who is it, dad?

Lynn Sr: It's your mom. I guess she finally ggetting really to leave. (Answer the phone call) Hey, Rita. What's up?

Rita: I should be the one to ask you that. Anyway, What is going on there? Is everything ok?

Lynn Sr: Well to tell you the truth, no it isn't. We can find where the Easter eggs and baskets are at.

Rita: You say what now?

Lynn Sr: Yeah, it seems that our supplies has gone missing and the kids think it's Anastasia.

Rita: But that's impossible. She been here with me for a while now.

Suddenly, one of the spa workers came up to Rita looking worry.

Spa worker: Ms! You got to come quick! Your granddaughter is having a seizure!

Rita: She what?! Lynn honey, i got to call you back.

The scene cuts to Anastasia having a seizure on the floor.

Spa worker 2: Come on darling! Don't you dare die on me!

Spa worker 3: Ms, you can't do over there.

Rita: That's my granddaughter over there! Let me through!

Rita struggle to get pass the spa workers only for the one who is near Anastasia to ask her a question.

Spa worker 2: Ummm, Ms? Is your granddaughter a robot?

Rita: No, she not. Why?

Spa worker 2: Honey, i believe you been played.

Rita: Wha...what you mean?

Spa worker 2: See for yourself.

Rita looked at her "granddaughter" Only to see that the spa lady was right. This freaked Rita out.

Spa worker 3: Man, talk about a malfunction.

Spa worker 4: Tell me about it. I never thought this would happen. I'm so sorry for your loss Ms. (She noticed Rita shaking) Ms, is everything ok?

Rita: I...i got to go. Thanks for the spa treatments!

Spa worker 2: Wait! What about the robot?!

Rita: Keep it! I don't need it!

Rita left the spa and went to the van.

Spa worker 3: That is a weird lady.

The other ladies agree. Rita called her husband to tell him what just happen.

Rita: Come on, Lynn. Pick up, pick up.

Lynn Sr hears his phone ringing again and answers it.

Lynn Sr: Rita, is everything ok? What happen?

Rita: Lynn, i got bad news! The Anastasia i was with was a fake! A robot!

Lynn Sr: Wait, so you saying...

Rita: The real one is still in the house somewhere!

Lynn Sr: Oh my gosh...we're doom.

Lincoln: Dad, what happen?

Luna: Yeah pop star, what the problem?

Lynn Sr: Anastasia never left. She never left!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Lincoln: But it can't be. We just hear her leave with me. How is she still here?

Lynn Sr: She had a robot version of her to take her place, which mean...which mean... (Started to freak out) SHE IS STILL IN THE HOUSE SOMEWHERE!!!!

Luan: No...it can't be...

Lincoln: Guys, search everywhere in and around the house! Dad, tell mom to call Logan and tell him about the situation!

Lynn Sr: Well...well do...

Lincoln: Ok, let go find the girl and get our stuff back.

After the kids went to go look for Anastasia and Lynn Sr took Rita to call Logan, Rita called her oldest child and tell him what going on at home.

Logan: (Answers his phone) Hey mom, what up?

Rita: Logan, we got a problem.

Logan: Huh? What seems to be the problem? (Rita took Logan about all that happen) SHE'S WHAT?!

Rita: Yes, I'm on my way to the house now to see what going on.

Logan: I meet you there. I'm on my way home Anyway.

Rita: Ok, see you there.

Rita and Logan hung up and made their way home where they see the rest of the family looking for Anastasia.

Rita: Where's Anastasia?

No one answer.

Logan: Where is my daughter?!

Lincoln: We don't know. We looked everywhere for her.

Logan: Well she got to be near the house still. She knows better than to go somewhere far on her only.

Lynn Sr: You're right. Everyone, back in the house and continue the search.

Everyone went back to the house in search of Anastasia. However, she found them instead of the other way around.

Anastasia: Well, well, well. Look at what we got here.

Rita: Anastasia. How...when...

Anastasia: Did i switch myself with a robot? Easy. I get that when you went in your room and after daddy left.

Flashback to earlier.

Anastasia: You see like i said, while you was in your room getting ready and when daddy left for work, i went to the basement when i hid a robot i created a long time ago or something like that. After reprogrammed it, i had it go upstairs to the living room and sit in the same spot i usually sit. Once my robot and grandma left and the others came and celebrated that i"was gone", i was heartbroken and angry. So instead of just beatinv every last one of you, i decided to come up with a different punishment for all of you. I remember where dad put all the Easter eggs at and i remember where grandma and grandpa hid the Easter baskets and i took them without no one noticing. After i got that out of the way, i hid them somewhere in the basement where no one can find them nor me. I was planning on eating them but what the point of that if i don't have y'all to do it in front of? But now that i got every last one of you here, it's time for your punishment.

Anastasia pulls out a piece of candy and slowly open it. Everyone pleased to have Anastasia stop but with no appeal.

Anastasia: HAPPY EASTER DAY!! (She ate the candy)

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOO!!

Once Anastasia ate and shallow the candy, a new side of her awoken.

Rita: We're doom.

Logan: Sigh" Yep.

The episode ends with Anastasia going in her crazy sweets phase and starts bouncing off the walls and into the screen, breaking it.

The end.


	10. No Guts, No Glori

No Guts, No Glori

The episode begins with Logan being Anastasia to bed.

Logan: Ok Anastasia, I'm going to be gone for a while on a double date with your grandparents. I'm gonna be back soon, ok?

Anastasia: Ok.

Logan: Good. (He kiss Anastasia on the forehead) Good night, princess.

Anastasia: Good night, daddy.

Anastasia went fast asleep as Logan went down the attic to the living room. Meanwhile after Lincoln was talking about this video game, he caught two different kind of scents coming from outside. Everyone except Lori came out of their rooms with worry on their faces.

Leni: Guys, do you smell that? It smells like...

Lucy: Mom's expensive perfume!

Lola: And Logan's man spray!

Lincoln: That can only mean...

Everyone: IT'S DATE NIGHT!

Lincoln: Which also mean...

They hear a whiste blow and that can only mean one thing. Lori's babysitting again. This is everyone worst nightmare. usually It be Logan and her stuck doing baby sitting but since Logan is out on a double date with his parents, the loud kids are stuck with Lori. The queen of-

Lori: NO! (unplugs Luna's amplifiers) NO MUSIC! (tosses away Lana's mud pie in the trash) NO MUD PIES! (approach to Leni who is on the phone talking to someone) NO!

Leni: Way! That's totes cray cray!

Lori: (Hangs up Leni's call) NO PHONE CALLS!

Lincoln tries to sneak away with his game but got caught by Lori.

Lori: (took Lincoln's game away from him) AND NO VIDEO GAMES!

Lori dresses up in a military uniform and blows the whistle to summon her siblings and their pets to the living room.

Lori: At ease! (Everyone feels a lot calmer ) JUST KIDDING! NOBODY IS TO BE AT EASE IN MY PRESENCE! (Everyone regain their forms) As you know, Mom and dad left me in charge since them and Logan is out. That means, you have to do as i say, whether you're tall, short, or covered in fur and can only understand the word "sit".

Charles, Cliff, and Geo sat down on command, but Walt tip over since he can't sit and knocked Geo's ball to the side.

Lori: (Busts out a chart of tonight's schedule) Now, here is our schedule for this evening.

 **6:00 to 7:00: Sitting on bed with arms folded.**

 **7:00 to 7:30: Chow.**

 **7:30 to 8:00: Thorough cleaning of messly hall.**

 **8:00: Staring at wall until falling asleep.**

Lori: Everyone got that?

Everyone except for Lana: MAM, YES, MAM!

Lana: SIR, YES, SIR!

Lori gave Lana a mean angry look for calling her "sir"

Lori: DISMISSED!

Everyone left to their rooms. Meanwhile, Lincoln open his door and put a note in Geo's ball.

Lincoln: Hey, Geo. Want a snack, boy?

He tosses the snack to Lana and Lola's room then to Lisa and Lily's room then to Lynn and Lucy's room then to Luna and Luan's room and Lori and Leni's room to get Leni attention. One by one the kids sneak their way in Lincoln's room. Leni was about to leave but was quickly caught by Lori.

Lori: Leni, Where are you going?

Leni: Oh i just...going to the bathroom. (She smiles nervously)

Lori was getting really suspicious about it but tells Leni to go anyway.

Lori: Alright. But come right back.

After hearing that, Leni quicky left the room and heads to Lincoln's room with the others to discuss the concern of Lori's babysitting methods.

Lynn Jr: What is this about?

Lucy: Yeah, you know we're not supposed to leave our rooms.

Lincoln: Rooms? More like prison cells! Whenever Logan isn't here and Lori's left in charge, she makes our lives miserable. Well, i say no more! It's time to take back our Friday nights! Luna, do you like it when Lori unplugs your amp mid-jam?

Luna: It's way harsh.

Lincoln: And Lana, how about when Lori throws out your mud pies?

Lana: I work hard on those!

Lincoln: And Lily, what about when Lori won't let you run around naked? (Lily takes off her diaper and blows a raspberry in protest) Then let's do something about it!

Everyone in the room: YEAH!

Luan: (realizing something) Wait, have any of you guys noticed one other people is missing.

Everyone soon realize this and looking around knowing who the other person is. All except for Leni of course.

Leni: Lori? Isn't this supposed to be a meeting for us?

Everyone else facepalmed.

Luan: No, I'm talking about Anastasia! She is the only one who didn't show up here.

Lana: Or downstairs when Lori told us the schedule.

Lucy: Maybe she's hiding somewhere. You know how good of a hider she is.

Everyone agrees except for Lisa.

Lisa: Actually, she is up in the attic sleeping. (Everyone looked at her) I overheard Logan talking about it to Anastasia one day.

Lynn: So you saying is that Anastasia is up in the attic sleeping just so she doesn't have to suffer like the rest of us.

Lisa: Noooo. What I'm saying is that she is sleeping because if she was awake, then basically we all are screw.

Lincoln: Lisa got a point there. Without Logan, there no way of stopping her.

Everyone agrees.

Lincoln: Anyway with that out of the way, here's the plan...

Back in Lori and Leni's room, Lori is trying to paint her toenails like in Sixteen 1/2 Magazine, but she doesn't seem to have gotten it down. Suddenly, she hears Luna amplifiers got turn back on which she did not take likely. She came out and sees Lily with Luna guitar.

Lori: Lily? What are you-

Before she could finish her sentence, she heard a few creaks behind her and turn around to see her siblings. They tackle her and she screamed for help which almost woke up Anastasia. After that, it's revealed that they tied up Lori to a chair.

Lori: (Furious) Hey! What is going on?!

Lincoln: Your power trip is over! We're taking back our Friday nights

Lori: Power trip?

Lincoln. Just admit it. You get a sick thrill bossing us around.

Everyone else agrees.

Lori: You think i enjoy this? I am one of two people in this family who can keep the house from ending up in a pile of rubble! It's not like any of you could do it.

Lana: Yuh-huh. Lincoln could.

Lincoln: (Surprised) I could?

Everyone except Lori: WE'RE THINKIN' LINCOLN! WE'RE THINKIN' LINCOLN!

Lincoln and Lori are both flabbergasted and confuse by this.

Lori: (condescendingly) Lincoln in charge? Ha! He couldn't lead Cliff to the litter box.

Cliff is seen right near his litter box and going to the bathroom on the carpet.

Lincoln: Oh yeah? Challenge accepted! (Takes Lori's whistle) Take her away!

The sisters carry Lori to her room.

Lori: You won't last five minutes! (laughs maniacally) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Lincoln: (Shuts her door) Lola. guard this door. No one goes in, no one comes out.

Lola nods in agreement and gets a golf club to guard the door while also dressing like a security guard.

Lincoln: Say goodbye to the queen of no... (Tosses the whistle on the ground)...and hello to the king of yes!

Everyone cheers in victory. Afterwards, they all went to do their usual thing. Luna can finally jam again.

Lincoln: Yes to music! (cranks up the tunes and later puts a happy face on Lana's mud pie) Yes to mud!

Leni: (on the phone again) Seriously?!

Lincoln: Yes to phone calls! And yes to video games!

Lincoln went to his room and turn his game on.

 **SUPER MEGA BRAWLERS TURBO FIGHTER XXIV**

Game announcer: Round 1: Fight!

Just as Lincoln was about to play his game, he hears Leni screaming so he paused his game and see what is going on; It turns out that Luan is chasing Leni around with a rubber spider.

Lincoln: Uh...okay. Have fun but don't get too crazy.

He hears Luna's loud music coming from her room.

Lincoln: RAD SOUNDS! MAYBE NOT SO LOUD! (He turned down Luna's amplifiers a little which made her confuse.

Lincoln went back to his room and tries to play his game but hears a loud explosion and the smoke alarm going off. Lisa came out of her room.

Lincoln: (Concerned) What was that?!

Lisa: It's science. You wouldn't understand. (Just as she said that, a tentacle grabbed Lisa by the leg and dragged her back in her room) AHH! (the door closes)

Meanwhile while Lincoln went downstairs to see the chaos going on down there, Anastasia is having a hard time sleeping from the noise going on below her. Back downstairs, Lincoln saw what he would call it a "loud" mess. From Lynn mudskiing on her dirtbike to Luan continuing scaring Leni which she still got the phone and her house phone and her hand to Lana and Lucy having a food fight. This is a nightmare to poor Lincoln.

Luna: FOR THOSE ABOUT TO ROCK! (sets her amplifiers up toto "Super Max" and fireworks all set up for a big finale)

Lincoln: LUNA! (in slow motion) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

It was too late. Luna a chord so loud that the noise coming from it blasted Lincoln right in a wall which left a dent on it but that not all it did. It was so loud, it woked up Anastasia and she is not happy about it. The words Lori said earlier circle around in Lincoln's mind.

Echo Lori: Lincoln in charge? Ha! He couldn't lead Cliff to the litter box.

Lincoln sees Cliff right next to his litter box but instead goes in the fireplace.

Lincoln: (irked) Oh, really, Cliff? (Getting all steamed up; He unplugged Luna's amplifiers) No guiter playing... (Stopped Lynn from riding her bike in the house)...no dirt bikes, and no science experiments! (he takes Lisa's beakers and tosses them away, causing an explosion)

His sisters were not pleased by Lincoln changing his mind.

Lynn: Who do you think you are? Lori?

All the sisters started laughing at him which irritated him. They kept laughing until the lights flicking on and off.

Lori: Hmmmm, must be them damaging the lights.

Meanwhile back downstairs.

Lynn: Hmmm, why was the lights flicking on and off just now?

Everyone soon started looking up after sensing a evil aura coming from upstairs and sees a upset Anastasia looking at them with hateful eyes.

Lisa: (Worried) Oh no! We're screw!

She still kept looking at them.

Leni: Ummmm...h..hi...Anastasia...what brings you here?

Anastasia: You tell me. Tell me why i couldn't get any goodnight sleep?!

Luna: Well you see ummm...

Anastasia jumped down the stairs landed perfectly on the bottom.

Anastasia: (slowly getting enraged) It doesn't matter now. All i know... (her aura kept growing more dangerously ever more) THAT SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAAAAAAAAAAAY! (Furiously enraged)

The others soon got really scared to the point their body turned the color yellow for a brief second before running away from a very and i mean "VERY" upset Anastasia. Lincoln hid in his parents room.

Lincoln: Oh no, this just went from bad to worse to even worse! I got to do something, but what? (He got an idea) Lori, of course! All i have to do is to get to her room. But how when there is a enrage Anastasia down here? (he noticed that Anastasia is busy chasing down his sisters) Well that could work. Alright, here's go nothing.

Lincoln ran quickly out of his parents room and headed upstairs to Lori and Leni's room to get Lori. However, it will be hard since Lola is still guarding the door.

Lola: Hey! No one goes in, no one comes out! Boss's orders!

Lincoln: Those were my orders! Also, how didn't you get attack by Anastasia?

Lola: I have my ways. Now if you don't mind, i gonna need you to step back, sir.

Lincoln: Come on, Lola! Let me in!

Lola: I warning you, sir! Step back before you get whack!

Lincoln: Sigh" I'm sorry about this, Lola. (He charged straight at Lola with a battle cry but get whacked by her with the golf club, knocking him out)

Lincoln soon find himself tieded up just like Lori was earilar.

Lola: Uh, no no no. I'm sorry Lincoln. ANYONE ELSE?! (no one respond back) I DIDN'T THINK SO!

Lola ran back up the stairs quickly so she don't get caught by Anastasia. Lincoln tries to free himself but couldn't break free. He sees Geo rolling by.

Lincoln: Geo! You want a treat, boy? (Geo rolls over to Lincoln) They're in my back pocket. Come on. Get 'em? (Geo started to gnaw on the rope) Little more. (Geo bites in on a soft spot) YOW! Too far! (Geo finally set him free) Good boy. (gives him a treat for saving him)

Meanwhile, Lori continue filing her nails.

Lincoln: Lori! Lori! (Climbs in through the window)

Lori: Ha! I knew you wouldn't last five minutes.

Lincoln: (despondently) It's only be five minutes? (Getting back to what's important) It's a mad house down there! You're got to help me!

Lori: Nah. I'm thinkin' Lincoln. You can handle it.

Lincoln: I can't! You're the only other person who can keep the house from ending up in a pile of rubble. (Hears Luna's fireworks going off) Or ashes. Beside if it wasn't bad enough, Anastasia is awoke.

Lori: She is? Man, she must be upset.

Lincoln: She is beyond upset! That why i need your help!

Lori: That enrage, huh? that might explain the lights flicking on and off earlier. Well i will help you but first i want to hear you say the words.

Lincoln: That i couldn't lead Cliff to the litter box?

Lori: And?

Lincoln: I'm sorry.

Lori: That's all i needed to hear. (Puts on the military shades) Let's roll!

They open the door to see Lola still guarding it while also looking out for Anastasia.

Lincoln: I don't know how to get past her. She's an animal.

Lori covers Lincoln's mouth, holds up a pile of glitter, and blows it in Lola's direction.

Lola: (Chased after the sparky cloud) GLITTER!

Lincoln: (Impressed) Glitter. Nice.

They went downstairs and sees the living room is a complete mess and a super enrage Anastasia trapped her other aunties by the front door.

Lincoln: (scared) See what i mean?!

Lori: Yes i do. it's like looking at an angry Logan. But don't worry, i got this. Hey, Anastasia!

Anastasia turned around to see Lori and Lincoln behind her.

Enrage Anastasia: _You_... (Stomps her foot on the ground hard) You were supposed to be watching them! Now that you is down here, i can take all my rage out on-

Lori pulls out a cookie from a napkin.

Anastasia: Is that a cookie? GIMME!

Anastasia took the cookie from Lori's hand and eats it.

Anastasia: Mmmmmm, that was a good cookie. But back to yo-

Anastasia passed out which took everyone by surprise.

Lincoln: Ummm, Lori, what was in that cookie?

Lori: Sleeping pills that been breaking up in tiny pieces. Logan told me about it and also tell me to give her that just in case something like this happen.

Lincoln: I see. But what about the mess though?

Lori: Observe. (Pulls out her whistle and blows it, getting everyone attention) MOM, DAD, AND LOGAN ARE GOING TO BE HOME IN 10 MINUTES!

The sisters hurry and started to clean up the mess they made.

Lincoln: Brilliant.

Lori: Yeah, you learn a few tricks as you get older. (hears her phone ringing and answers it) Hello? Uh-huh. Sure. Okay. Bye. (Hangs up)

Lincoln: Who was that?

Lori: Mom and dad and Logan. They're gonna be home in 10 minutes.

Lincoln: (panicking) WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!

Lori: I got this. Luna, a little cleaning up music?

Luna: You got it, sis! (Gets her guitar) ONE! TWO! THREE!

Luna started playing some music as everyone else clean up the house. Lana puts the fish back in it's bowl, Lisa scrubs up the living room with a soap cannon and with the help from her tentacle friend. Leni and Luan untangle the phone wire, Lynn uses the hose to clean the kitchen and then puts it back outside. Cliff was about to go on the carpet again but were stopped by Lori who glares at him making him think twice about what he was about to do, Lola ties up some trash and Lynn yanks them with her dirt bike. Lincoln fished out Lily's diaper and puts it on her, They did all their work and carry everything else away as the way it was before Their parents and Logan left. Leni carry Anastasia up the stairs with her.

Luna: GOODNIGHT, LOUD HOUSE!

The others went back to their rooms after finally having a crazy friday night. Their parents and Logan are approaching and just as everything seem ok, there's still the dent that Lincoln made earlier after gettimg blasted back by Luna's amplifiers.

Lincoln: Gasps" The wall! (Sees the painting from the food fight) Lori! Catch! (He tosses the painting to Lori)

Lori caught the painting and place it on the wall to cover the dent. Their parents and Logan enter.

Lynn Sr: Wow! I can't believe the house is still standing!

Lincoln: What'd you expect? Lori's in charge.

Rita: So, what are you guys up to?

Lori: Oh, we were just about to play a video game. You can't say "no" all the time.

Rita: Oh, and look at this lovely piece of food art the kids made.

Rita and Lynn Sr went to their room.

Logan: So how everything with Anastasia? Did anything happen when i was gone?

Lori: Nah, she's alright. She's still up in the attic sleeping.

Logan: Good. Thanks sis.

Lori: No problem.

Logan went up to the attic.

Lori: Let just keep the Anastasia incident to us, ok?

Lincoln nods. After that, everything seem to be ok as Lincoln and Lori begins playing S.M.B.T.F. XXIV. But...

Logan: (From upstairs) Ummmmm, Lori? Where is Anastasia?

The two siblings looked at each other confuse.

Lynn Sr: (Screams) WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GOLF CLUB?!

Lori and Lincoln soon realize they forgot about the golf club and now knows they are in big trouble.

The end.


	11. ORIGINAL EPISODE: Lori got fired

ORIGINAL EPISODE: Lori got fired.

The episode begins with A shot of the house as the viewers hears crashing and screaming.

Lori: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ANASTASIA!!!

It seems that Anastasia must had did something to upset Lori as she ran after her.

Anastasia: Ha ha! You're too slow!

Lori chased after her niece to catch her. But everytime she did, Lori always get caught in every trap Anastasia place out. From getting hit in the face with a pie to slipping on the floor to even running into the back door after Anastasia closed it after going out there. Lori had just about enough of it so she hid herself to catch Anastasia off guard. Anastasia came back in the house through the front door and wonder where Lori went to. She kept looking and looking but couldn't find her so she thought Lori had given up. But just as she was about to head upstairs, Lori caught Anastasia by surprise and grabbed her by her arm.

Anastasia: Hey! Let me go!

Lori: I finally got you, you little brat!

Anastasia tried to set herself free but no such luck so she started to scream for help which got the others attention, causing them to come out of their rooms and see what is going on.

Lincoln: What's going on? Why is Anastasia screaming?

Lori: Don't mind her, guys. She is going to get the worst beating of her life. (Lori ball her hand to a fist to get ready to punch her niece) This is going to hurt me more than it's hurts you.

Anastasia looked worry and she had a reason to. Her aunty is about to punch her in the face! Just as Lori was about to hit Anastasia with her fist, She noticed that someone stopped her from doing so. That someone is Logan loud and boy does he look upset.

Lori: (Nervously) Lo...Logan...

Logan: (upset) Just what do you think you're doing?

Lori: It's not what it looks like!

Logan: Oh really? Because from what i just saw, it looked like you was about to punch my daughter in the face.

Lori: I...i...i

Rita: Logan, honey. Let me and your father deal with this, ok? You just get really for your date.

[I forgot to bring up this take place on a friday, three weeks after the last friday night date]

Logan: Fine. You got lucky, Lori.

Logan and the others went back upstairs as Rita and Lynn Sr went to their room with Lori to discuss about her choice.

Rita: Lori. What you was about to do was completely unacceptable.

Lori: (Defending herself) she started it first! How come we the ones to get in trouble but she doesn't?!

Rita: She does get in trouble.

Lori: Yeah, most of the time.

Lynn Sr: You better watch what you are saying, young lady!

Lori: But it's unfair! I didn't do anything wrong!

Rita: You was about to punch Anastasia in the face!

Lori: Well, she woulda had it coming to her!

Rita: (Annoyed) Lori, look. You are to old to be trying to hit a one year old in the face.

Lori: Logan is way older than me and he be doing the same to us!

Logan: (From the bathroom) Keep me out of your mouth, Lori! This is between you and your problem! Not me!

Rita: Sigh" Lori, I'm afraid you left me no choice. I gonna have to fire you from babysitting duties.

Lori: What?! You can't do that! I'm the one of two oldest siblings to keep the house from ending up in a pile of rubble or ashes!

Rita: I'm sorry Lori but you force us to do this.

Lori: But who is going to take my place?! We all know that Leni can't watch over them nor neither one of them could even watch over themselves!

Rita: That is why we hired a Nanny.

Lori: You did?! When?!

Rita: Earilar when you was chasing down Anastasia. We thought that it would be nice to hired a Nanny so you can take a break from babysitting but it seems like it for another reason.

Lori: But...but...

Rita: I'm sorry Lori, but you brought this on yourself.

Lori just stood there looking sad about the news she gotten. Unknown to Lori and her parents, Anastasia was by the door overhearing everything.

Anastasia: (in her thoughts) Aunty Lori got fried? Oh man, this is soooo cool!!!

Anastasia then heard her grandparents door about to open and hid under the couch to avoid getting spotted. Lori ran up to her room crying.

Anastasia: What a crybaby.

A few minutes later, The parents and Logan is ready to go on their date.

Logan: Ok, i am dress perfectly and ready for my date. How do i look, mom?

Rita: You look like a handsome young man.

Logan: Thanks mom.

The doorbell rings.

Lynn Sr: I guess that the Nanny.

Lynn Sr opens the door to reveal a big lady in the doorway.

Anastasia: For some reason, i have a bad feeling about this.

Rita: You must be the Nanny.

Nanny: And you must be Mr and Mrs loud.

Lynn Sr: You right there.

Nanny: And you must be Logan.

Logan: Yep.

Nanny: And you must be Anastasia.

Anastasia: That correct.

Rita: That not all. Kids, can you guys come down here please?!

All the kids came down the stairs. All except for one.

Rita: Where is Lori?

Leni: She still in the room upset.

Rita: I see. Well anyway, these are the others kids we have, plus Lori.

Nanny: This much? I bet it must be stressful for you two.

Lynn Sr: You have no idea.

Logan looked at the time on his watch.

Logan: Whoa! Guys, we got to go, now!

Rita and Lynn Sr looked at the time and noticed they are going to be late.

Lynn Sr: Ummm, it was nice knowing you. But, we got to go!

Nanny: Go right ahead. I'm will have everything under control.

Lynn Sr: Thanks. Come on, Rita! Let go!

Rita: Ok. Bye kids! Behave yourself!

Logan: That mean you too, Anastasia.

Anastasia: I love you too, dad. Have fun with you gothic date with mom.

Logan: You know it.

Logan and his parents left the house and went to their own cars as they are going to two different places.

Everyone except Anastasia said their goodbyes to them.

Leni: Have fun at the movies, mom and dad!

The Loud kids went back in the house and closed the door. They try to introduce themselves.

Lincoln: Hello, my name is Lincoln loud and these are my sisters and niece. Nice to meet you. ( He held out his hand for a handshake)

The Nanny just stood there with her eyes close, smiling.

Anastasia: Now i really got a bad feeling about this.

The Nanny smile went away so did her good personality.

Nanny: Ok, you brats listen here and listen here good! I'm in charge here! So everything i say, goes. Understand?

Everyone nods in fear.

Nanny: Good. Now go to your rooms and don't come out unless i say so. GO!

Everyone quickly ran up the stairs and to their rooms. All except for Anastasia who refuse to leave.

Nanny: Why are you still here?

Anastasia: Because first off, this is our house and second off, i do whatever i want!

Nanny: Not when I'm here you're not.

Anastasia: We'll see about that.

After they talk ended, Anastasia set up every trap to use on the Nanny. However, the Nanny is one step ahead of her and knows her every trap in the house which made Anastasia very upset.

Anastasia: Grrr. She seem to know every last one of my traps. But, i still got one more trick up my sleeve.

Anastasia looked at the Nanny and then went to attack her with a frying pan. But, the Nanny caught it just before it hitted her much to Anastasia surprise.

Anastasia: (In her thought) No...No way...She actually caught the frying pan? ON HER FIRST TRY!!!

The Nanny smile evilly as she pull Anastasia to her lap, bend her over on her legs, and Whoop Anastasia with the frying pan, much to Anastasia dislike.

The Nanny: That what you get for attacking your elders! Now go to your room and stay in there!

Anastasia give the Nanny a hateful look before heading upstairs. Instead of going to the attic as she were told to do, she went to Lori and Leni's room and texted the other loud kids to meet her in Lori and Leni's room to discuss the concern of the Nanny.

Lynn: Man, this blows. This is like Lori babysitting again only worse. No hard feeling.

Lori: Nothing taken.

Luna: Yeah dude, like i can't play my guitar without her coming to the room and possibly take it away.

Lana: I can even make mud pies or playing in the mud without getting her attention. Heck, even Lily can't walk around the house naked. (Lily blows a raspberry in protest)

Everyone: Yeah!

Lucy: Guys. I might regret saying this but, i rather have Lori as our babysitter.

Everyone else agree.

Anastasia: As much i hate to admit it, i have to agree with aunty Lucy on this.

Everyone got shock about what Anastasia just said.

Lori: You really do?

Anastasia: Of course i do! That lady is a monster! She somehow knows all my traps and here's the best part, she caught the frying pan on her first try and literally beat me with it!

Everyone got shock about hearing Anastasia defeat.

Lincoln: So you saying that she did the impossible and defeated the mightly Anastasia?

Anastasia: (Nods) She might won the battle but i haven't given up the war. I just don't have a plan to defeat her.

Lori: Sigh" I guess there's no way I'm going to become a babysitter anymore.

Lori and Anastasia sigh in defeat.

Anastasia: (Came up with an idea) Or can you?

Lori: No, Anastasia. Let just face it, my babysitting career is over.

Anastasia: Not with that attitude you can't. Beside i got a plan. A plan so great, it will put the Nanny out of business for good.

Lincoln: What your plan?

Anastasia: I will tell you. But first, i gonna need help from a old friend. Uncle Lincoln, do you have any treats for Geo? I need him to send a message for me. (Lincoln hands over one of Geo's treats to Anastasia) Thanks. (She poke her head out the door and sees Geo rolling around in his ball) Geo, you want a treat, boy? (Geo came to Anastasia to get the treat which he happily takes) I need you to give this to our old buddy downstairs.(puts a small piece of paper in his ball) Can you do that for me? (He nods) Good boy. Now get going.

Geo rolled down the stairs and stopped to what seem to be a small wooden door by the stairs. He knocks on it and the door open to reveal a brown mouse coming from behind it. Geo gave the mouse the paper Anastasia put in his ball. The mouse reads it.

 **JERRY, I GOT A IMPORTANT JOB FOR YOU AND I NEED YOUR HELP! COME QUICK!**

The mouse sensed that his friend is in trouble and needs his help. So he rushed up the stairs after seeing someone he don't know sleeping on the couch and heads to Lori and Leni's room where Anastasia is.

Anastasia: Jerry! My buddy old pal! (They hugged) I need your help with something but first, what is the conditions

downstairs like?

Jerry whispers in her ears.

Lola: Well, what he say?

Anastasia: He said that some fat lady is sleeping on the couch. Which is fine by me.

Lincoln: Ok, now that he's here, can you tell us what your plan is?

Anastasia: Ok, ok, hold your horses. Gather around everyone. Here's the plan...

After Anastasia told them the plan, everyone went to do the things they were assigned to. After doing their job, Lori and Anastasia sneaked in the living room with Jerry the mouse as they got a magnet and a iron.

Lori: Are you sure this going to work?

Anastasia: Trust me, it will. I saw it in a TV show once. I just had to make one different though.

Lori: Will i hope you're right.

Lori and Anastasia stopped behind the sleeping Nanny was Jerry went up in front of her with the iron. He place the iron in front of the Nanny and to open her mouth. With that done, Lori used the magnet to move the iron in her mouth, causing her to wake up. She sees Jerry in front of her then he kissed her on the lips and taunted her, causing the angry Nanny to chase after him. Lori use the magnet to stop the Nanny from getting Jerry, allowing him and Lana to punch her in the face several times before getting sent to Lori and Anastasia who also punched her in the face. Lori threw the magnet to Jerry to bring the Nanny to him but due to his small size, him and the magnet went to her instead. Jerry tries to get away but couldn't because he had the magnet around him. The Nanny place her fingers on the floor to keep Jerry from pulling her back. Everyone and Jerry had a tug-of-war with the Nanny and won, sending her flying to spring like objects in the dining room that was placed by Lisa to the kitchen where a lot of dishes fell on her. Unknown to the kids nor the Nanny, the parents came home.

Rita: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON IN HERE?!

Jerry went up to Rita and pull on a sting from Rita's dress and let's it go causing her and Lynn Sr to jump in fear.

Rita and Lynn Sr: NANNY!

The Nanny hears the parents calling her name so she got out from the dishes and ran to their rescue only to be pull back by Lori and Anastasia who got herself another magnet. Jerry spanned the stool the parents is standing on around, causing it to lift them off the ground. After seeing that, the Nanny tries to go recuse them but fail to three times. After that, Lori and Anastasia use their magnets to control her body movement from behind the kitchen wall. They scooted her butt around the wall then moved up and down then have her do the spilt from left to right four times then span her around then bang her head on the floor several times. The parents didn't have anything else to do but to call for one person.

Rita and Lynn Sr: LORI!

Lori hears her parents calling her and changed to the living room, grabbed Jerry and token him to the backyard.

Lynn Sr: That agirl, Lori!

Lori, Luna, Lana, and Jerry made it sounds like Lori beating him up. A few minutes later, Logan came home and heard about what happen. So he was about to kick the Nanny out but Lori stopped him and agree to do it for him.

Logan: Thank you, Lori.

Lori helpfully kicked the Nanny out but forgot about the iron, hurted her left foot.

Lori: (Screams in pain)

The sense cuts to all the loud kids except Logan sitting on the couch with Lori having her wounded foot wrapped in bandages.

Rita: And we hope you can accept our apologies and and this pie for your bravery.

After handed the pie to Lori, Rita and Lynn Sr went to their room. Lori took half of the pie off and left the other half for Jerry for helping them. Jerry used one of the magnets and brought the dish of pie near his mousehole and happily tucked into the pie.

The end

Timeline: Three weeks after "No guts, No glori.


	12. The Sweet Spot

The Sweet Spot

The episode begins with Lincoln packing all his stuff for the road trip tomorrow.

Lincoln: Ah, road trips. That beloved tradition for families everywhere. Tomorrow, the loud family's going on a trip of our own. Sounds fun, right? Not with 13 of us packed into the family van. Or as we affectionately call it: 'Vanzilla'. (Looks down at the family van as a monster roar sound effect plays) Every seat in Vanzilla offers one kind of torture or another.

What he said is true. When he sat next to Lily, he was bombarded by beets and juice. He got caught in a crossfire between an angry Lana and Lola. And he can't sit in the front behind his parents.

Lynn Sr: Feet off the sit! (Lynn Sr looked at Lincoln through the driver's mirror with furious eyes)

And if that not bad enough, there's also the one working speaker.

Lynn Sr: Ooh, honey. It's our prom theme. Prrrrrrr!

He turns it up even louder which irritated Lincoln. Lincoln crossed out all the seats except for the first seat on the second row.

Lincoln: From my calculations, that leaves just one seat safe from it all. I call it 'The Sweet Spot.' And tomorrow, it will be mine, cause I'm gonna stake it out tonight. In case if you wondering why i said 13 instead of 15 is because my older brother Logan got his own car which he calls it: 'Jane killer.' We don't know why he chose that name but that his car. (Lincoln looked out of the hallway and noticed everyone is asleep. Well, almost everyone) There's my cue. Everyone's asleep. It's go time.

As Lincoln went to get to the sweet spot, Logan and Anastasia are still packing up for the trip.

Anastasia: I can't believe we are finally going on a road trip again! And togother too! I can't wait for tomorrow.

Logan: Me neither. Did you got everything pack up?

Anastasia: Yep.

Logan: Good. Now let get some sleep, shall we?

Anastasia: Yes, dad.

Logan and Anastasia went off to sleep. Meanwhile in Lincoln's room, Lincoln is having a hard time thinking on who is going to sit next to him.

Lincoln: Who can i trust to sit next to me? It can't be Luan.

Flashback to Lincoln sitting next to Luan.

Luan: (hits Lincoln in the face with a pillow) Airbag deployed! (She Laughs)

Lincoln: And it can't be Lola.

Switch over to Lola giving Lincoln a manicure while his hand is oddly bobbing up and down, which irritated Lola.

Lola: How still!

Lincoln: (Voice vibrating as he bobbing up and down due to the spring he's on) I can't! I'm on the spring seat!

Lincoln: And clearly not Lynn.

Switch to Lynn sitting next to Lincoln.

Lynn: Let's play Auto Attack.

Lincoln: How you play that?

Lynn: I punch you every time i see a car. (They see a car carrier carrying alot of cars on it driving by) Ooh...good timing. (She starts punching Lincoln alot each time the truck goes by)

Lincoln: I got it! Leni!

Flashback to a dazed Leni in the van from their last road trip.

Lincoln: The motion of the car always puts her in a daze, and she'll leave me alone.

Flashback ends. Lincoln went to Lori and Leni's room to walk up Leni.

Leni: (Having a fashion nightmare) Oh, scrunchies! Oh, leg warmers!

Lincoln: Leni. Leni. LENI! (shakes her to wake her up) Oh, good. You're awake. Listen. Will you sit next to me in the car tomorrow?

Leni: Sure. I mean, it's the least i could do. You did just save me from a bad fashion nightmare. (Went back to sleep)

Lincoln: Yes! (He left)

Leni: (have another nightmare) SOCKS WITH SANDALS!

Lincoln sneaked back to the Sweet Spot.

Lincoln: (On his walkie talkie) Road Tripper to Nose Bleeder. Come in, Nose Bleeder.

Clyde: Sorry, Road Tripper. I have to keep this line-

Lincoln: It's Lincoln! Operation: Seat Next To The Sweet Spot is a success.

Clyde: Excellent! (Please) So, who's sitting behind you?

Lincoln: Who's sitting behind me? (Yell in anger again. Back to his room) Ah, so many ways to ruin the Sweet Spot! All right, who can i have behind me? Definitely not Lana.

Flashback to Lana sitting behind Lincoln and shooting peas at him.

Lincoln: Can you please stop?

Lana shot a pea right in his mouth, causing Lincoln to start choking. Another flashback to a trip where Lori was behind him.

Lincoln: Definitely not Lori. She spends the whole ride texting with Bobby. Which mean...

Lori: (Gags from nausea) CARSICK! (She throws up on Lincoln and takes a picture of it) I totally have to text that to Bobby! What did i eat?

Lincoln: Hmmmmm, i guess i could ask Anastasia since she is going too. Just as much dangerous as she is, she don't really cause as much in the van, just as long she got her mp3 player.

Lincoln went up to the attic and quietly crept up to his sleeping brother and niece so he can wake up Anastasia without waking Logan because he knows how dangerous they are when having a rude awakening.

Lincoln: (Pokes Anastasia) Anastasia. Psst, Anastasia.

Anastasia: Huh? What? Uncle Lincoln? What are you doing here?

Lincoln: I need to ask you a question. Can you see behind me in the car tomorrow?

Anastasia: Sorry uncle, but i'm going to ride in my dad's car tomorrow.

Lincoln: Oh, ok.

Lincoln left the attic quiet so he won't wake up Logan.

Anastasia: I wonder why he ask me that. (Wents back to sleep)

A few minutes later, Logan and Anastasia somehow hears ruckus coming from outside.

Anastasia: Huh? What is that?

Logan: I don't know but i getting really upset by it.

Logan and Anastasia went down the attic and saw Rita and Lynn Sr looking at the window from Lori and Leni's room and joined them.

Rita: THAT IS ENOUGH!

The kids stopped fighting each other.

Logan: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!

Anastasia: YEAH, DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! GET BACK IN THE HOUSE!

Rita: EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR ROOMS THIS MINUTE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE IN THAT CAR UNTIL 7:00 AM! (rolls down the window and turns the light off)

Lori: Good luck getting the Sweet Spot now.

Everyone went back to bed as they was told to do.

Anastasia: Crazy kids. Waking me up from my beauty sleep with all that ruckus.

Logan: Don't worry about it, Sweety. Just go back to sleep.

Anastasia: Ok. Night dad.

Logan: Night.

Logan and Anastasia went back to sleep. At 6:59 am, Anastasia woke up after noticed that her dad is not there.

Anastasia: Dad? Dad. Where he go?

At 7:00 am, the other loud kids ran out of their rooms and rushed down the stairs and ran to the van only to be stopped by Logan.

Lincoln: Logan? What are you doing out here?

Logan: I am stopping you mindless nutcases from destroying the van since i know that is what you are going to do.

Lori: Please, we not going to do something like that.

Logan rise an eyebrow.

Lori: Ok, fine. We might do something like that.

Logan: What was you guys going to fight over anyway?

Lisa: We were fighting over who will get the Sweet Spot Lincoln is planning to have to himself.

Lincoln: And i would've got away with it too, if it wasn't for you meddling sisters.

Logan: So you guys were fighting over a stupid seat in the van? (They nods) Sigh in disappointment" If it will make this better, i can have some of you riding in my car with me and Anastasia.

Lincoln: We can? Yes. But only i get to pick who can ride in my car. And the ones i choose is Lincoln and Luna.

Lincoln and Luna: YES!

Lori: Wait a minute. Why pick them?

Logan: Because i can, that's why. You got a problem with that? (Knowing how upset her older brother is from being rudely awoke earlier and the Sweet Spot situation, Lori didn't say anything) I thought so. Now everyone get back in the house and wait till mom and dad wake up.

And so everyone went back in the house and waited until their parents woke up. A few days later, the loud family came back from their road trip.

Lincoln: (To the viewers) Oh man, this year road trip was the best! I glad Logan decided to have half of us ride with him and Anastasia. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't had a road trip this year. However. (slyly) there's a Sweet Spot in the living room too. It's at the end of the couch; near the end where the bathroom is located with a great view of the TV. And it's going to be mine! (Grabs his walkie talkie) Nose Bleeder, this is Couch Potato. Operation: Snag the Sofa is a go! (He left his room with a battle cry to the Sweet Spot on the couch as his sisters probably doing the same)


	13. A Tale of Two Tables

A Tale of Two Tables

The episode begins with Lincoln trying to eat his dinner but gets hit by a wiener.

Lincoln: Can you stop? (continue to still getting hit) Quit it!

Anastasia: You know they just going to hit you with wieners anyway.

Lincoln: How do you know that?

Anastasia: We're little, uncle. We don't know any better.

Lincoln: I guess you're right.

Lana: Hey, Lincoln. You want some sea food? (Sticked out her tongue with some food on it) See? Food!

Anastasia: I see what you did there.

Lana: Thanks.

Anastasia: But if only i didn't hear this joke the first time already.

Lana: What do you mean?

Anastasia: I am saying that the joke you just made is ripped out of a movie i once watched before.

Lana: Oh yeah? What are you trying to say?

Anastasia: I am saying it wasn't funny the first time, it's not funny now.

Lana: Ok, you ask for it! (Lana threw some of her dinner at Anastasia)

Anastasia: So you want to play, huh? Let play!

Anastasia and Lana threw their food at each other which some got on Lincoln.

Lincoln: Can you please stop?

Lana: Did you say peas? (She flings some peas at Lincoln but fail too due to him blocking them with his plate and hitted Lisa instead)

Lisa: Oh, you wanna play? Let's play! (put out a tiny catapult and launches mashed potatoes at Lana but hitted Lincoln instead of her, much to Lana's surprise) My calibration seems to have been off by sixteen degrees. (Gets hit by a wiener Lana threw at her)

Lana: Mine wasn't.

Lisa wipe the wiener off her face and begins a food fight with Lana.

Lola: You guys have no class. (gets hit by mashed potatoes that was fired by Anastasia)

Anastasia: How's that for class, pig? (gets hit by mashed potatoes by Lola)

Lola: That is for class.

Anastasia: (wipes the food off her face) If a food fight you want, a food fight you get!

Soon everyone except Lincoln started to have a food fight.

Lincoln: (sigh) I wish i could see at the grownup table.

Everyone stopped when they heard that.

Anastasia: You want to sit at the grownup table? "You" at the grownup table? Ha! Don't make me laugh.

Lincoln: I can dream, can't i?

He imagined himself sitting at the grownup table as everyone is dressed in fancy outfits.

Lincoln: So, i said to the Prime Minister, "Two breads are better than one!"

Everyone laughs.

Luan: Your comedy is so mature. Just like you.

Everyone raise their glasses to propose a toast to Lincoln.

Lori: To Lincoln! He puts the 'grownup' in 'grownup table'!

Logan: You can say that again, sister. To Lincoln!

Everyone: To Lincoln!

Lincoln blew kisses to them as he is living the life. That was until he got hitby someone food causing him to return to the real world.

Lincoln: That's it! I don't belong here! I'm gonna go ask to join the grownup table!

Lola: Ha!

Lana: Good luck.

Lucy: You really think that they're gonna let you?

Lana, Lola, Lisa, Anastasia, Lily: Oooooooh!

Lincoln then imagine everyone at the grownup table laughing at him for asking to join them which cause the little ones to do the same.

Anastasia: Face it, uncle. You sitting at the grownup table is like saleing your soul. (everyone looked at her like she sat there before) Daddy told me about it.

Lincoln: You'll see. I'm gonna make it to the grownup table and leave all you children behind. (gets hit by mashed potatoes again and left)

Anastasia: Tch, he's not going to make it.

Lucy: Yeah. Beside you can't have fun or tell jokes. It's better being a kid.

Lana: You can say that again.

Everyone else agrees.

The next day, Anastasia is downstairs eating her waffles her father made for her.

Anastasia: Mmmmmmm. Waffles with butter and sweet syrup. What more can i ask for?

As she was eating, she hears Lincoln and the dineroom and went to go see what he's up too. She saw him with a cup of coffee.

Anastasia: (In her thought) What is this boy doing? Is that coffee? Is he seriously trying to act all grown up?

She see him drinking the coffee only to spit it out due to its taste. It was spat all over his sisters and brother who was not happy about it so he slowly walked away.

Anastasia: He got guts i give him that. But why coffee of all things?

Later, Anastasia is sitting in the living room with Lori and Leni reading her love novel when she saw Lincoln entering the house with a newspaper.

Lincoln: Hey, guys. There's a really interesting article in here about how kids are maturing faster these days. They say 11 is the new 15.

Lori and Leni looked at Lincoln for a second then went back doing their usual thing. Lincoln turn the TV on to a White house press conference.

Lincoln: Ooh, the White house is debating the new highways bill. This should be fascinating.

Anastasia: Uncle Lincoln i am trying to read my novel here. Can you take this somewhere else?

Lincoln made an "upset" look and walked away.

Lori: What was that all about?

Anastasia: I don't know aunty. i do not know.

Later during dinnertime, Anastasia discuss the Lincoln situation to the others.

Anastasia: Well it seems that Lincoln is really determining to join the grownup table.

Lucy: I know. i seen him earilar trying to convert Luna by talking in a grownup way.

Lola: I saw him trying to prove Lynn that by showing her how much of a man he is but lifting something heavy.

Anastasia: I see. Well try as he much, he will never make it to the grownup table.

Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa: HERE HERE!

Lily: Poo poo!

The next day, Anastasia is sitting in the living room again watching tv when she saw Lincoln entering the house with Clyde.

Clyde: Oh, hi Anastasia.

Anastasia: Ok, are you really that desperate to sit at the grownup table to go get the boy who bleed to help you out?

Lincoln: Yes i am. Now if you excuse us, we got a lot of work to do.

They went to the kitchen. Logan enter the living room.

Logan: Was that Clyde? What is he doing here?

Anastasia: Your brother brought him here so he can have a chance to sit at the grownup table.

Logan: He does know that sitting there is like saleing his soul right?

Anastasia: I told him that but he didn't listen.

Logan: Of course he didn't.

Hears a loud horn coming from the kitchen.

Anastasia: What was that?

Logan: I guess they are getting to work. (Hears the horn again) Want to go do something far away?

Anastasia: I am not doing anything really. So yeah. Let's go. (They left)

During dinnertime, Anastasia is sitting in the kiddie table with the others but realize someone isn't there.

Anastasia: Ummmm, Where's uncle Lincoln? (Take a sip of her juice from her sippy cup)

Lisa: He is sitting at the grownup table.

Anastasia spitted in shock after hearing Lincoln is sitting at the grownup table, which got on Lola.

Anastasia: What?! Are you serious?! He actually made it to the table?! (They nod) Wow, i don't know what to say. Other than i feel sorry for him.

Lana: I agree. But at the same time, forget about him.

Lola: Yeah! He left us to be with them. (She said while cleaning herself off after getting spitted on by Anastasia)

Lucy: Yeah. Who need him?

Lisa: We don't apparently.

Lily agree with them.

Lana: We are fine without him.

Her sisters: YEAH!

Anastasia: (In her thought) What is this? Why do i feel sad now? I mean i should be happy he made it there or i shoulda agree with Lana. But I'm not. Why do i feel like this? (She got up and peeked on the side of the wall and spied on Lincoln)

Meanwhile at the grownup table, Lincoln thought he will have a much better time there but it turns out that it's not as he thought it was.

Rita: So, Lynn. How did you do on your math test today?

Lynn: Good, Mom. I think i really nailed those integers.

Rita: That's good. So, Logan. How's her girlfriend doing?

Logan: Hmm? Oh, she's doing fine. She is actually walking on a new artwork at the moment.

Rita: Good to hear.

Lynn Sr: So, Lori. I heard Bobby's dad had a hernia operation. How'd that go?

Lori: Um...ok, i guess.

Lincoln: (Tries to find a way to break the boredom) Hey! I heard a funny joke today.

Luan: We don't tell jokes at the grownup table.

Luna: Or sing, brah.

Lincoln got even more bored after he was told what he can't do at the grownup table. He saw Logan shaking his head at him in a "you shoulda stayed at the kiddie table" way which cause him to sink a little farther in the chair. He hears his younger sisters having fun at the other table.

Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa: Beans, beans, the musical fruit! The more you eat, the more you-

Lana then makes fart noises with her armpits and had a good laugh with her sisters. Anastasia chuckles a bit. Lincoln did the same.

Lynn Sr: Something funny, Lincoln?

Lincoln: No, sir.

Anastasia couldn't help but look at her uncle sad. Later that night when everyone went off to sleep, Anastasia is laying in bed thinking about why is she sad.

Anastasia: (to herself) I don't get it. I don't understand why I'm still sad. I should be happy, i should be mad but instead I'm not. Why?... [yarns] Well, i can think about it tomorrow. (fall to sleep.

Even later that night, Anastasia is tossing and turning in her sleep like she is having a nightmare.

Anastasia: No...no...s..stay back you monsters...give me back my uncle.

In her dream, she is chasing after Lincoln in the darkness, who was walking to a bright light.

Anastasia: UNCLE, COME BACK! (she hears evil laughing surrounding her as hands trying to grab her) Back you demons! back! (she tries to catch up with Lincoln but the hands got her) What?! Let me go!

Luna: (in a trance) He is one of us now, brah.

Lynn: And there's nothing you can do about it.

Anastasia: (started to cry) NO, YOU'RE WRONG! HE WILL NEVER BE ONE OF YOU! NOW LET ME GO! (she struggle to set herself free but the more she did, more hands appear to hold on to her, dragging her back to the darkness)

Lincoln: They are right, Anastasia.

Anastasia: Uncle?

Lincoln: [in a trance] I am one of them now. There's no way of returning. (Anastasia teared some more) Bye, Anastasia. (He walks to the light with three shadowy figures by it)

Anastasia: UNCLE! NO! (she gets pull into the darkness) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (she finally woke up from her nightmare) It was just a dream. But it felt so real...I guess i finally know why i am sad.

Later the next night, Anastasia is sitting in the kiddie table with the others again but this time sadder.

Anastasia: (sighs sadly)

Lana: Hey, aren't you going to eat? Because if not, i can eat your dinner myself.

Anastasia: Knock yourself out.

The others looked at each other before looking at their niece.

Lucy: Ok, Anastasia. What's with the sadness.

Lola: Yeah! You haven't touch one part of your food and you are sitting here acting like Lucy. What give?

Anastasia didn't say anything.

Lucy: It's Lincoln, isn't it?

Anastasia nod.

Lola: That's it? That's the reason why you are sad? Forget about him! He left us to be with grown ups!

Anastasia: (sighs sadly again)

Lola: Look i know you are sad about this and all. but-(gets cut off)

Anastasia: You don't know anything! You sit here talking all that stuff about him. But let's remember all the time he help you! Or helped all of us! What I'm trying to say that you don't know the pain I'm going through, the nightmare i had last night. So how can you say you know how sad i am if you don't know the struggle I'm having?

Lola: What is the big deal? You are getting work up over nothing.

Anastasia: BECAUSE HE IS MY ONLY UNCLE AND THE FEELING OF MISSING HIM IS KILLING ME!

Lisa: Well that was something.

Lana: I agree.

Anastasia: All i want is to see him here again. (she place her face on the table)

Lincoln: Hey, room for one more?

Anastasia lift her head up and turns to see her uncle.

Anastasia: Uncle! (went to hug her uncle) I missed you. (starts to cry on Lincoln's shirt)

Lucy: So you decided to come back, huh?

Lincoln: Yeah. Apparently sitting at the grownup table wasn't what i thought it would be.

Lana: Well, welcome back, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Yeah, it's good to be back.

Anastasia: Don't ever leave us again.

Lincoln: I won't. I promise.

Anastasia: Well, what are we waiting for? Come on, sit.

Lincoln: So, what did i miss?

Lisa: Apparently a lot.

Lincoln: Well, let's...ketchup! (squirted ketchup on the little ones; then laughs and starts a food fight with them)

Anastasia: I'm glad you are back, uncle.

Lincoln: It's good to be back. (they smiles and hugged)

Lynn soon popped in.

Lynn: Hey...can i join you guys?

Lincoln: Sure, the more, the merrier.

Lynn: (sat next to Lincoln) Oh, i never knew it was possible to leave the grownup table.

Soon the others big kids popped in too.

Lori: Psst! Can we join you, too?

The younger kids nod and the older kids sat by the table.

Logan: Man, you don't know how long i wanted to leave that table.

They had a laugh and engage and a food fight.

Lynn Sr: Finally, some peace and quiet.

Rita: Did you say peas? (flings some peas at her husband)

They both a laugh as they too enjoy kiddie plays too.


	14. Project Loud House

Project Loud House

The episode begins with Logan waking up Anastasia.

Logan: Anastasia. Wake up sleepy head.

Anastasia: (Tired) Huh? (Rubs her eyes) What time is it?

Logan: It's time for you to get ready for daycare.

Anastasia: Really? Why can't I just have homeschool? It's boring up at daycare.

Logan: What? Are you kidding? Daycare is fun. Beside, you got Lily to keep you busy.

Anastasia: Let me remind you that me and her go to different daycares.

Logan: Don't you have friends there?

Anastasia: No. Those girls are my gang members, not my friends.

Logan: Well, you is still going to daycare whether you like it or not.

Anastasia: That bull stuff.

Logan: Watch your mouth, little lady.

Anastasia: I said stuff!

Logan: Yeah yeah. Just go down there and get in the shower. I will be in there shortly.

Anastasia left mumbling things under her breath. Logan hears someone calling him and went to pick up his walkie talkie.

Lincoln: White Wolf, this is White Hare. Do you copy?

Logan: This is White Wolf calling to you live from the attic. Are you ready to start today's mission?

Lincoln: You bet. It's time to put operation' Get the girls out of the house so i can make it to school with me school project and think of a shorter name for this operation' into action.

Logan went down the attic to the upstairs hallway while Lincoln went downstairs making breakfast for his siblings and Anastasia.

Logan: Ok, Girls! Time to move your butt and get ready for school and/or daycare! Come on, we don't have all day!

And the girls did what they are told.

Lynn: Hey, Logan. Have you seen my skates?

Logan: Check your room some more and if they're not in their, ask Lincoln. I'm sure he knows where they are at.

Lynn: Ok. Thanks, Logan!

Logan hears the twins arguing and see them fighting over a dollar bill.

Logan: Not on my watch. (he ran and told the dollar bill from them and give them three sets of changes)

Lana and Lola: Thanks, Logan!

After they left, Logan heard a explosion coming from Lisa and Lily's room and saw Lisa appearing from the smoke cloud. Logan picked her up by her back shirt collar.

Logan: Lisa! How many times do me and everyone else have to tell you? No explosives or making science experiments early in the morning.

Lisa: I was just making a new hair gel for Leni.

Logan: Hand it over. (Lisa handed over the "gel") All of it. (she handed more of it to Logan. he putted her down) That's better. Now, no more experiences in the morning! You got that?

Lisa: Oh yes, great wise one.

Lisa left and Lori coming from her room and Logan see a water bucket on top of the door and stopped it from falling by grabbing it.

Lori: Ummmm, what are you doing?

Logan: Well i just save you from getting wet.

Lori: What? (sees the water bucket) Who placed that there?

Logan: Take a wild guess. (they both looked at Luan with a angry look on their face)

Luan: I'll get the drop on her soon. (she laugh as Logan carefully came down from the door with the bucket and threw the water at her)

Logan: Not so funny now, is it? Now, go get dry off and get ready to go. We don't have time for your jokes. (Luan made a angry face and went in her room and closed it)

Lori left her room and Leni follow behind.

Leni: Oh hi, Logan. Have you seen my shades? I can't seem to find them.

Logan: Have you checked your forehead?

Leni checked and finded them.

Leni: Oh! There they are! Thanks, Logan! (She left)

Luna appears.

Luna: Hey, bruh.

Logan: Sup, sis. Is there anything you need help with?

Luna: Not that I know of.

Logan: Good. Hey, if you got a minute. Can you run Anastasia bath for me? It might be a while.

Luna: Sure thing, bro.

Logan: Thanks sis.

Luna left.

Logan: You can come out Lucy! There's no point sneaking up on me.

Lucy: [Sighs] You is impossible to scare. But can you help me with something? I'm trying to find a word that rhyme with room.

Logan: Doom, Zoom, Boom, Coom, Toom Tomb. Just find one word that goes well with your poem.

Lucy: Ok, thanks.

Logan: Anytime.

Luna exit the bathroom.

Luna: The little dudette is finally in the tub.

Logan: Let me guess, she was being picky again, wasn't she? (Luna nods) I thought so. (pulls out the dollar he took from the twins and handed it to Luna) This is for your trouble.

Luna: Wow! Thanks, bro!

Logan: No problem.

Luna left and Luan exit her room.

Logan: I hope you learned your lesson.

Luan: (Under her breath) You will be the one who will be learning a lesson soon.

Logan: What was that?

Luan: (nervously) Nothing. I didn't say anything. (she ran down the stairs)

Logan: I thought so. Ok so far i got Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana and Lola, and Lisa. But i feel like I'm missing one sister. (sees Lily walking pass him and picked her up) I thought i was missing one. Come on you. Let's get you dressed up.

Lily: Poo poo.

In the bathroom.

Anastasia: Ahhhh, this is the life. (hears the door opening) Took you too long.

Logan: Oh hush. I'm here, am i?

Anastasia: Yeah yeah. Let's just get this over with.

Logan rolls his eyes. After everyone got their stuff ready and got done eating, everyone is huddle up by the door getting ready to go.

Lincoln: Ok it's looks like everyone is here. All we have to do is wait for Lori.

Logan: Come on sis! Let's go! I need to get my car out of the driveway so i can take Anastasia to daycare and so i can go to work!

Everything was going to Lincoln's way however there is one problem that came up.

Lori: (Angry at Bobby) Fine! If you don't want to wear the tax, then i don't wanna go to the dance! In fact, I DON'T EVEN WANNA GO TO SCHOOL! (screams in frustration)

Lincoln: So close...(sees everyone going back to their rooms) Wait!

Logan: Lincoln, you go get your sister. I got this. If i go get her, there's no telling what will happen.

Logan stopped the others as Lincoln went to get Lori.

Lincoln: Lori, wait! You're the only other one who can drive all of us!

Lori: HAVE LOGAN DRIVE YOU!

Lincoln: He can't! Vanzilla is in the way of his car and you know he don't like riding in the van!

Lori: WELL GET MOM TO DRIVE YOU THEN! (shuts herself in)

Lincoln: But she's already left! (groans) Can't something go my way for once?

Luna: You can't always get what you want, bro.

Anastasia: She's right, uncle. Trust me, i learned that the hard way.

Logan: (from the background) ANASTASIA, YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!

Anastasia: (Growls in rage) See what i mean? (groans then left)

Lincoln went back downstairs to help Logan out.

Logan: Where's Lori?

Lincoln: She shutted herself in the room and now don't want come out.

Logan: I swear, that girl. (calms himself down) Let's just get everyone else outside to the van. We can deal with Lori later.

Lincoln: Agree.

Logan left to get some of the others. Lucy appears behind Lincoln, scaring him.

Lucy: Lincoln, I've finished my poem. It's called "Failure".

Lincoln: Lucy, i really don't have time for-

Lucy: (Starts to read)

 **Failure. it is not an option,**

 **yet it's something you choose.**

 **The man with the plan is destined to lose.**

Logan: Lincoln! Get Lily! She is walking around naked!

Lincoln see Lily walking pass him naked.

Lincoln: LILY! Where are your clothes? And where's is your diaper? (chased after her)

Anastasia sees her aunty Lily walking around naked and thought of doing the same.

Logan: Don't you even think about it.

Anastasia made a upset look.

After finding and stepping on Lily's diaper and hearing Lucy reading some more, Lincoln ran back upstairs to try to get Lori out of her room.

Lincoln: (Knocks on Lori's door) Come ok, Lori! Please? I have my report to due this morning!

Lori: (still don't want to come out) GO AWAY!

Lincoln hears the twins arguing over different sandwiches.

Lola: The peanut butter sandwich is mine!

Lana: No, the jelly sandwich is yours!

Lola: No!

Lincoln groans in frustration. He went back downstairs and see them still fighting over who sandwich is whose. it went on until took their sandwiches and put them together.

Logan: There! Now both of you got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Now, get in the van.

Lana and Lola: Thanks, Logan! (they head to the van)

Lisa: (with a first aid ointment) Here's the antidote.

Logan: Thank you! (gets suspicious) Wait...Lincoln, can he test this for me?

Lincoln: Sure. (took the antidote and tested it on Walt who suddenly blew up like a blimp and turns out it was a fake)

Logan: Lisa...

Lisa: Fine. Hairless apes: two, science: zero. (hands Logan the real antidote and went to the van)

Logan: That's better. Here you go, Leni. (hands her the antidote)

Leni sighs in relief and went to use it.

Lucy: (still reading)

 **Failure. It's all your fault,**

 **this streak of bad luck.**

 **No escape from this cycle in which you are stuck.**

Lincoln and Logan: Stop!

Lincoln: We've a poem for you now.

Logan: It's called "Lucy"

Lincoln: **Dark as night,** Logan: **Hair like tar.** Logan and Lincoln: **Take your spooky self to the car.**

Lucy: [sighs] Once again, you two poetic brilliance has me to shame. (went to the van)

Lynn: Think fast! (comes rolling in and hits Lincoln knocking him down to his underwear but missed Logan due to him jumping above her)

Lincoln: Ow...

Lynn: Where's my field hockey stick? I have roller derby today!

Lincoln: There's no field hockey stick in roller derby! (spins her around and launches her to the van)

Lynn: The way i play, there is! (crashes into her sit) Ow!

Leni came back downstairs.

Leni: Finally. I look perfect and beautiful again.

Leni walks to the van. But just before she got in, Lincoln shielded her with a umbrella because Luan put another water bucket on the van door.

Luan: Oh, come on! I thought we were pails! (laughs) Get it? Get it?

Logan: Luan! That better not be another bucket i heard or you is going to be in big trouble!

Luan: (disappointed) Just close the door. (Lincoln crossed it)

Lincoln went back inside.

Lincoln: Ok that should be everyone. But how are we going to deal with Lori?

Logan: You let me deal with that. (pulls out his phone and calls Lori with it)

Lori: Hello?

Logan: (falsetto) Hey, babe. It's your boyfriend, Bobby. I just wanted to say that I'm...i'm sorry and that i will wear any tux you want.

Lori: (gasps and squeals with delight) Oh, Bobby! (hangs up the phone and ran down the stairs with a smile on her face) Would you hurry up, Lincoln? It's always such a hassle getting you out of the door in the morning. (Picks up Lily and heads to the van)

Logan: Looks who talking.

Lincoln: I can't believe she fell for it. But what do you think will happen when she finds out it wasn't Bobby?

Logan: Trust me, Lincoln. When that does happen, you is going to see why i was the one who called her.

Lincoln: Fair enough.

Lincoln went to go get his project and left the house with Logan closing the door and locking it. However, Lincoln sees Luna putting some of her amps in the van with some help.

Lincoln: What's all this?

Luna: It's my gear, dude. I have rehearsal.

Lincoln: And who's this?

Luna: This is my roadie, Chunk.

Chuck tips his hat to Lincoln.

Logan: Sup, Chuck!

Chuck: Sup, mate. How's the missus doing?

Logan: She's doing good! Thanks for asking!

Lincoln: No no no. He was not part of the plan. You, out! I'll take care of this.

Chuck walks away upset.

Luna: Thanks, bro! (gets in the van)

Lincoln had a hard time putting the amps in the van so Logan helped him.

Lincoln: Thanks.

Logan: No problem but you didn't have to treat Chuck like that.

Lincoln: I know but i got to get to school on time.

Logan: Yeah i know. Anyway, get in the van so i can get out.

Lincoln: Ok!

Lincoln went in the van and Logan went to his car where Anastasia been waiting for him.

Lincoln: Operation complete! And ten minutes to spare. A loud house first, i might add. Let's roll!

Lori starts the van up and about to roll out but Lincoln realized something.

Lincoln: STOP!

Lori stops the car and Lincoln rushed to the back of it in panic. lucky, his project is safe.

Lincoln: (Picks it up) Phew. That was close. (Lincoln was about to head back to the van but slips and tripped on one of Lynn's skates, causing his project to fly in the air in slow-motion) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The project hits the ground and broke. The sound of it brought all the others to Lincoln.

Lincoln: (lamenting) All of this for nothing...how could I be so stupid?! How? How? How?

Everyone started to feel sorry for Lincoln.

Anastasia: (hugs her uncle) Cheer up, uncle. There's no point crying over spill milk.

Lincoln: What are you talking about? Of course there is. My project is ruining!

Anastasia: Are you sure about that? (points to the others)

Logan: She is right, little brother. If it make you feel even better, we can help you.

Lincoln: (hopeful) Really? You guys will help?

Lori: Of course we will.

Lynn: Yeah. 13 heads are better than 1.

Luan: Try not to lose yours. (laughs)

Luna: Yeah. Every little thing will be alright.

Logan: Nice callback, sis.

Luna: It's what i do.

Lincoln: Thanks, guys.

Lana and Lola: It's what we do.

Lincoln: But I'm supposed to give this report in ten minutes and this thing is destroyed. What can you guys do?

Lincoln once again lost hope. But lucky for him, Logan, Anastasia, and the others came up with a perfect idea. Therefore, Lincoln finally got his project in thanks to the help of his family.

Lincoln: In conclusion, in my family, everyday is a challenge. But you can be sure that when I need them, my siblings and my niece will be always be there for me. All of them.

Shows all his siblings and Anastasia in a standing position simliar to his old project.

Lincoln: And sure, life in the loud house can be summed up in one word: chaos. And i wouldn't trade it for the world.

Mrs. Johnson: (applauding Lincoln's performance) That was a fantastic report, Lincoln. I'm giving you an A. (gets hit with water from one of Luan's buckets) Aaahh! (Lincoln gasps) Make that an A-minus.

Everyone except Luan is speechless by what just happen.

Luan: (triumphant) Pailed it! (laughs)

The episode ends with Anastasia talking to the viewers with a black screen behind her.

Anastasia: Don't worry, Luan got in trouble when she got home. And let me tell you, i enjoyed watching her suffer. (she said with a evil smile on her face)


	15. In Tents Debate

In Tents Debate

The episode begins in Lori and Leni's room where the kids are discussing a meeting.

Luan: And finally, the motion to ration shampoo due to chronic shortages passed. By a hair! (she laughs while her siblings and niece groans)

Lori: So, the minutes from our last meeting are approved. (bangs her shoe on Leni's sewing table like a gavel) Any new business? (Lincoln raised his hand) Anyone? Anyone? No one?

Lincoln: (agitated) Lori!

Lori: I'm just messing with you. Lincoln has the floor.

Lincoln: As you all know, our annual trip to Scratchy Bottom Campground is quickly approaching.

The girls groan.

Lynn: That place is the worst. Bears always steal our food. Well, tries to if Anastasia isn't nearby.

Lily roars like a bear.

Leni: And we have to sleep on the ground!

Anastasia: _Y'all_ sleep on the ground. I sleep in or on the trees.

Lola: And poop in the woods!

Lana: I like pooping in the woods.

Anastasia: I do too. But i don't want a repeat of the poison ivy incident. I swear, we all went back home with itchy butts, and the front side if you a girl. (everyone feels embarrassed about that incident) Therefore, we should bring a few toliet papers for the trip. Just in case.

Lisa: I agree. And let's not forget about the Dipterum Culicidae are the size of Mustelas Nivalis. (The others except Anastasia looked at Lisa confuse with crickets chirping)

Anastasia: She is talking about the mosquitoes that are the size of weasels. Which reminds me, we need to bring some bug spray and maybe the barbeque torch thing too. Again, just in case.

Lincoln: (scared) And don't forget the scary hill people hiding in the trees! (imagines them)

Lori: There's no such thing as hill people, Lincoln.

Anastasia: Yes there are! They look very ugly and they eat people! (the others look at her) I watched a scary movie last night with aunty Lucy.

They looked at Lucy upset to hear that she let Anastasia watching a movie like that at a young age.

Lucy: What? I thought it would be nice to have some company and Anastasia was the only one brave enough to join.

Lori: Whatever. Anyway, Lincoln. What is your point is?

Lincoln: My point is, why can't we go somewhere different like... (holds out two brochures) ...Aloha Beach or Dairyland Amusement Park?

The tagline for Dairyland is "So UDDER-ly fun, you'll spill your milk!

Lori: Because Mom and Dad will never go for it.

Lincoln: How do we know? We've never asked.

Everyone else started to like the idea.

Lori: Fine. All in favor of Lincoln wasting his time and asking Mom and Dad?

All the others raise their hands.

Lori: (sighs) Motion passes... (bangs her shoe)

Lincoln went downstairs to his parents room to ask them about going to a different trip.

Rita: Fine with us, sweetie.

Lynn Sr: Sure, son. I don't see why not.

After hearing that, Lincoln ran back upstairs to tell the others the news which cheered. Except for Lori.

Lori: So? Which is it? Aloha Beach or Dairyland?

Lincoln: Oh. They didn't say.

Everyone soon started talking all at once upset and worry.

Luna: Dude, seriously? They didn't say?

Lynn: That's wack! And we can't ask Logan because he is gone and who knows when he will come back.

Lola: Well, i guess the only other thing to do is to vote.

Lincoln: I agree. All in favor of Aloha Beach? (Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Anastasia, and Lily raise their hands) One, two, three, four, five, six...

Luna: (surprise that Lucy voted for Aloha Beach) You want to go to the beach, Lucy?

Lucy: Two words: Shark Attacks.

Lana: (Also surprise that Anastasia also voted for Aloha Beach) You too, Anastasia?

Anastasia: Don't get me wrong, aunty Lana. I love dailyland just as much as you do. But i really need this, i been working my butt off with the calls and the hangups. Being the love doctor is hard work. Beside, Shark Attacks and good looking boys.

Lincoln: Ok. All in favor Dailyland? (Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, and Lisa their hands) One, two, three, four, five.

Leni: It's six against five! We win!

Lola: Wait a minute. Lincoln didn't vote.

Lori: Well, Lincoln, what's it gonna to be?

Anastasia: Yeah, uncle. What's it going to be? And choose wisely.

Lincoln: It's so hard to choose. I really like the beach. (Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Anastasia, and Lily cheer while the others complain) But i love Dailyland. (Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, and Lisa cheer while the others complain) I don't know. I can't decide. I need more time. Can i have till the end of the day?

The girls felt indifferent about this.

Lori: Fine. You have until the end of the day to decide. (bangs her shoe and adjourns meeting)

Anastasia: So like, are we not going to talk about Lisa want to go to Dailyland of all things? (they just looked at her) What was the point of even asking?

Later, Anastasia is having a little meeting with Lori and the others who want to go to the beach.

Lori: Ok, so if anyone got a plan, i want to hear it.

Anastasia: Well, we can convince him to vote for it.

Lucy: But won't that be cheating?

Anastasia: Aunty Lucy, do you want to see some Sharks Attacks or no?

Lucy: (sighs) Let's do this.

A few minutes later, Lincoln heads to the bathroom but sees some of his sisters and Anastasia by it.

Lincoln: Ummmm, is you guys going to the bathroom?

Anastasia: Oh, hello, uncle. The bathroom is open for you.

Lincoln: Thanks?

Lincoln went in the bathroom to take a shower. When he was in there, Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Anastasia, and Lily are watching him.

Lincoln: Ummmm, do you guys mind? This is a little weird and very uncomfortable.

Lori: We just here just in case if you need something from us.

Lincoln: Ok... (getting suspicious) Wait. You guys arent trying get my vote for Aloha Beach, are you?

Lori, Lucy, Lola, Anastasia: (sweetly) No.

Lily: No, no, no.

Leni: Wait! I thought we were!

Anastasia facepalmed which Lori, Lucy, and Lola sigh and Lily looks blankly at her for that dumb remark.

Anastasia: Come on, guys. Let's get out of here.

Anastasia and the others left the bathroom disappointed which Leni is confuse on why they leaving.

A few minutes later.

Lucy: Are you sure this is going to work?

Anastasia: Positive. I mean this have to work.

Lucy: Don't you feel a little exposed to this?

Anastasia: (wearing a hawaiian skirt with flowers covering her chest since she don't have a coconut bra on)You is talking to the girl who dance around in her underwear sometimes. So no i dont feel exposed.

Lucy: Are you sure? Because when we go to the beach, you know that-

Lori: Quiet! Lincoln's coming!

Lincoln walks down the stairs.

Aloha Beach team: Aloha, Lincoln! (Lori gives him a lei, Lucy gives him a tropical shirt, Lola gives him shades, Lily gives him a drink by delivering it on her head, and Leni and Anastasia gives him his homework)

Lincoln: What's that?

Leni: It's your homework. All done.

Lincoln: (nervous) Uh...you did this?

Lori: i did.

Lincoln: (relief) Phew...i mean, not that it matters.

Hours later, Anastasia is doing a hawaiian dance while her aunties made some renovations to Lincoln's room.

Lori: Welcome to your own private beach. Where we have sun, sand, and surf. (turns on a heat lamp for sun, puts Lincoln's feet in a bucket of sand, and puts a surfboard on his bed)

They put Lincoln on the board and pretends to surf with Leni moving his arms and Lucy spraying water in his face.

Lucy: Don't forget screams.

A shark fin pops up from under Lincoln's bed and it reveals to be Lily pretending to be a shark as the others fake screams.

Lori: And if you vote for Team Beach, the fun will literally never stop.

Leni: Yeah. If you need anything else, just give us a toot. (holda out a conch shell and blows into it)

Another few minutes later, the beach team is discussing what a good job they did.

Lori: Well, guys. That was some good work there.

Anastasia: Yeah. As long as the other team don't try anything, we're good. (the others cheers and agree. during that, Jerry came up to Anastasia) Oh, hi Jerry. What's shaking? (Jerry whispers something in her ear) What's that? They are?! (Jerry nods) Those sneakily little weasels!

Lola: What? What did he say?

Anastasia: He said that the other team is trying to make Lincoln to vote for them!

Lola: Those little rats!

Leni: So what are we going to do?

Lori: All we have to do is see what Lincoln say about it.

The girls agree.

The end of the day came by and everyone from both teams went to Lincoln's room.

Lynn: Alright, Lincoln, your time's up. What's it gonna be?

Anastasia: Yeah, uncle. Time to decide.

Lincoln: I know i said I'd decide by the end of the world day, but I'm still torn. Can i have just one more day?

Lola: (about to snap) Why, you lousy little-

Lori: (holds Lola back) Uh, not a problem. (chuckles) We understand.

The girls agree and left.

Anastasia: Y'all really need to stop cussing, especially in front of little kids. I swear, this will come back and bite you in the butt. Just you wait.

They walked around from Lincoln's room.

Lincoln: (to the viewers) Can you blame me? No matter what i decide, half of them are still gonna be mad at me. But this day has been amazing. So i figure, why not take advantage of it a little longer.

Meanwhile.

Lori: Ugh. What are we going to do, you guys? We need to try harder to show him why the beach is better.

Lola: (comes up with a sinister idea) Or... maybe we should show him why Dairyland is worse...

Anastasia: As much i hate to agree with you and also hate that i have to do this to Dailyland, I'm in. But i swear if it ends up affecting me, i am coming for you, aunty Lola! So you better hope this works, otherwise... (slam her right fist in her left hand to show Lola she means business)

Lola: Oh trust me, it will work. It..will...work.

The next morning, Lincoln got up and rushed to the bathroom.

Lincoln: Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee! Note to self: no more cocoa before bed! (stops) What's going on?

Lucy: Waiting in line for the bathroom. Better get used to standing in lines if you're gonna vote for Dairyland.

One by one, Team Beach Girls takes their turn using the bathroom while Lincoln is struggling to hold it; finally he gets his turn. However, there's a Dairyland style sign saying the toilet is out of order.

Lincoln: What? Sorry! **This ride is temporarily closed?** NOOOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile elsewhere.

Anastasia: Ok, that plan went ok. So, what's next?

Lola: The same as before just a little different.

Anastasia: And that will be?

Lola: Oh, you will see. (smiles evilly)

Moments later in the kitchen, Lynn sees what the opposing team is doing and decided to level the playing field. Later, while Lincoln was having breakfast, Team Beach Girls starts making some modifications to the 'I Screamer' by pushing it too fast.

Lincoln: Guys! Guys! Too fast! Too fast, guys! I'M GONNA HURL!

And that he did, under the table. Team Beach moved out of the way just in time and didn't get caught. Lincoln saw Team Tippy.

Lincoln: Word of advice. Blowing chunks does not make me want to vote for Dairyland! (He left)

Lori: Good job, guys. But who is going to clean that up?

Lola: Ehhh, have Team Tippy do it. This is "their" mess anyway.

Anastasia: Hold that thought. (Pukes in Lincoln's pukes) Ok, now they can clean up that too. (noticed her aunties looking at her) What? Seeing uncle hurl, i got sick and feel mine's coming up. (they still just looking at her) Sigh" why do i ever bother telling you guys anything?

Meanwhile, Lincoln finds a gift bag on his bed with a card on it.

 **Everything you'll need for fun in the sun. Enjoy. Team Beach.**

Lincoln: (finds a beach ball, a pair of sandals, and sunscreen) SPF 800 sunscreen. Perfect for my fair. (rubs it on his uncovered parts of his body) Hm. Tingly.

However, Lincoln soon realize he got severe sunburn and screams in pain.

Lincoln: News flash! Giving me a sunburn is not the way to win my vote!

Lori: Huh? (checks the sunscreen bottle, peels the label and finds out it's a fake) **Sodium Hydrochlorite? Avoid contact with skin?** This has Lisa written all over it!

Leni: So that's how you spell Lisa?

Anastasia: Aunty Leni, that's not how...You know what? Nevermind. Let take this up to the extreme!

After his burns cooled down, Lincoln went back to the kitchen and sees Tippy again.

Lincoln: Tippy!

However, there's something different about Tippy.

Lincoln: Tippy?

Tippy turns around and seems to be a grotesque mad cow.

Lincoln: Mad cow! Mad cow!

Tippy chased the poor boy around the house until he ran up to his room.

Lori: Well?

It turns out it was Lucy in the grotesque version of the costume.

Lucy: Worked like a charm. Aloha Beach is in our future.

Enter Team Tippy.

Luan: We knew it! You've been sabotaging us!

Lori: We sabotaged you? You put sand in Lincoln's underpants!

Anastasia: Underwear.

Lori: Same thing! Anyway, you was the ones who started this!

Lana: We started it? You started it with the line for the bathroom!

Soon everyone got into a heated argument. When that was going on, Logan enter the house.

Logan: Hey, guys. I'm back. (his sisters and Anastasia wasn't listening as they was still arguing) So much for a hi. I wonder how's Lincoln doing. (he left the girls to their argument and went to Lincoln's room) Hey, little bro. How are things?

Lincoln: Logan! (got up and hug his brother) Thank goodness you are back! I need your help!

Logan: Ok, calm down. (Lincoln calmed down) Now, tell me what's going on.

Back downstairs, the girls are still arguing until Logan got their attention by whistling.

Logan: Alright! That's enough! (the girls stopped)

Luan: Oh, hi Logan. When did you get back?

Logan: Just now. What is going on here?

Lynn: Why not ask your brother? He's the one who started this.

Lori: Yeah! If he had just made up his mind, the stuff we did wouldn't have happened! Also this is your fault too for leaving!

The girls agree.

Logan: Actually, A. He told what was going on, B. You know i have to leave town to do some important business, and C. You better watch who you back mouth to because I'm still not in the mood from my trap. So you better watch what you say, why face terror. It's your choice. Got it? (They nod in fear) Good. As for the trip thing, i decided to go ask mom and dad to take some of you on whatever place i want to go. But before i do, i got one thing to say. For the ones going to the beach, wear a shirt and stay away from any boy you see, got it? (Team Beach nods) Good. Now if you excuse me, i got something to do.

Logan went to go ask his parents to divide half the kids so some of them go with him while the others go with his parents.

Rita: Fine with us, sweetie.

Lynn Sr: Sure, son. I don't see why not.

Logan: Good. I just have one rule i need to let you know for the ones going to the beach.

After telling his parents the rule, Logan left their room and told them the news.

Logan: Ok, i told them about dividing you guys up to go on what place you are going.

Lynn: And?...

Logan: They said yes. (his siblings and daughter cheers) However, i did tell them about the rule for the ones going to the beach. So behave yourselves. That counts you too, Anastasia. (she pouts) Anyway, for the ones going to Dailyland, meet me in the car. (Team Tippy and Lincoln ran to Logan's car) Wait, Lisa is going to Dailyland too?

Anastasia: I just as surprise as you is when i found out about it.

The next day, Anastasia and the rest of Team Beach Girls went to Aloha Beach with Rita and Lynn Sr.

Anastasia: (Sips on a cup on juice while laiding down on a blanket with shades on. Also talking to the viewers) Well, it was pain getting here, but it was worth it. I just glad daddy came back home so we don't have to go to that bad camp. (sigh in relief) This is the life.

Random people: SHARK! THERE'S A SHARK IN THE WATER!

Anastasia: That's my cue. See you later. (Ran to the edge of the water to see the shark attack)


	16. ORIGINAL EPISODE: My Fair Lily

ORIGINAL EPISODE: My fair Lily

The episode begins with Anastasia sitting on the couch reading something.

Anastasia: Huh, so that's how that works.

Lily enters the living room.

Lily: Poo-poo

Anastasia: Huh? Oh, hi aunty Lily!

Logan enters soon after.

Logan: Are you two ready to go to the park?

Anastasia: The park? (realize) Oh, right! Today's the day we go to the park, isn't it?

Logan: Yep.

Anastasia: Well you bet I'm ready to go to the park!

Lily: Poo-poo!

Logan: Ok good. Come on guys! We aren't going to wait all day!

Anastasia: I can't wait for today.

Lily agrees.

A few minutes later, the loud kids made it to the park and begins doing their usual thing with Logan on guard duty. The scene cuts to the Anastasia and Lily playing in sandbox.

Anastasia: Look, Lily. Isn't this sandcastle the best?

Lily: Poo-poo.

Anastasia: I glad you agree.

Meanwhile somewhere in the park, there is a mysterious man hiding behind a tree. He is known as the Babynapper and his job is to kidnap other people babies without the parents or guardians looking. His target: Lily.

Babynapper: Ah. There's the perfect little one. All i have to do is steal her without no one seeing. (waited until Anastasia turned her back away from Lily and for Logan to look away too) Now it's my chance. (crept up on Lily and quietly took her without alerting Anastasia)

Anastasia: Ok Lily, your turn! (looks to see her youngest aunty isn't there) Lily? Lily! Where are you? (in her thought) Oh mam, this is bad. Where could she run off to? (looks around and spotted the Babynapper with Lily in his hands) Oh no you don't.

Anastasia got up and chased after the guy.

Babynapper: Haha! I got you now! (unknown to him, he was being follow about Anastasia and gets tackle by her) What in the world? Hey kid, get off of me!

Anastasia: You creep! Give me back my auntie!

Babynapper: Never!

The two fight to see who will get Lily. While that is going on, Logan is still on watch duty until he said his daughter fighting some grown man and rushed to her aide. Back to the fight, the Babynapper finally got Anastasia off to him.

Babynapper: Haha! Looks like i win! Better luck next you little...

Logan: HEY YOU!

The Babynapper sees a angry Logan running straight toward him and begins to run in terror leaving Anastasia and Lily behind.

Logan: THAT'S RIGHT! STAY BACK, OTHERWISE YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF LOGAN LOUD! (turns to his baby sister and daughter) Are you two ok?

Anastasia: Yeah, we're ok.

Logan: Good. Let's go back over there.

Anastasia: Ok, dad. (talks to Lily) What was that guy anyway? Well we will make sure he will never get again, ok?

Lily: Poo-poo.

A few minutes later, Anastasia and Lily went back playing sandbox until Anastasia went to the bathroom. When she was gone, the Babynapper return still focusing on stealing Lily.

Babynapper: You think won, huh? Well think again. (noticed that Anastasia isn't at the sandbox with Lily) Ok, it's go time.

Meanwhile, Anastasia just got back from using the bathroom and sees the Babynapper is at it again. So she hid behind a tree near the sandbox and waited until he got closer.

Babynapper: Hahaha! I got you again! (as he started to laugh at his victory, he felt something hard hitted his head) Huh? What? (turns to see Anastasia with a thick stick in her hand) Oh ummmmmm...Hi...i didn't see you there...i'm guessing this is the part i start running, huh? (Anastasia nods)

The Babynapper ran away with Anastasia following him. She got on his back and repeatedly hits him on the head with the stick until she letted go of him and walked back to Lily.

Babynapper: Oooh, this mean war.

The Babynapper tries several times to take Lily away but fail too due to Anastasia's traps. He tries and tries again and again buy sadly no such luck so he decided to use a different approach.

Babynapper: (Enraged) That is it! No more Mr. Nice guy! This time I'm going to just take her! (he walked up to the sandbox where the two girls are at.

Anastasia: Oh, you came back for more? You know, i thought you learned your lesson right now. (the Babynapper picked up the sand bucket and placed it on Anastasia's head and hitted the bucket with the shovel making it and Anastasia's head to vibrate)

The Babynapper grabbed Lily once again and ran off with her.

Babynapper: Haha! You are finally mine!

Anastasia lift the bucket off her head and chased after the guy. The Babynapper turns to look if anyone is following him and sees a very enrage Anastasia chasing him down. He tries to out run her but no luck, he lead her to the pond which she fell in and got out even more enraged. He ran until he stopped by a tree after thinking he lost her.

Babynapper: Man, you just don't give up do you?

Anastasia: (Enraged) Give...me...back...my...aunty...

Babynapper: (In his thought) Shoot, I'm trapped. What am i going to do? (as he was thinking, Anastasia charged straight at him to ram him in the stomach but missed him when he moved out of way and hitted the tree behind him getting her head stuck in it) Hahahahahaha! You thought you had me, didn't you? Well now you're stuck and there's nothing you can do about it! (runs away with Lily after laughing at Anastasia failure. As he was running, he thought he was in the clear and really was about to run off with Lily. However he stopped after getting punched in the face by non other than Logan who is there with his siblings)

Logan: Going somewhere?

Babynapper: Uhh, i was just...uhhhhhh ( he felt someone poking him and it turns out to be Anastasia who got herself out of the tree. The Babynapper handed Lily to Anastasia who kicked him in the shin shortly after. He turns around to see the angry loud kids looking at him) Look guys, it's not what it seems. You gonna understand!

Logan: Oh, we understand alright. Guys, let's give him the old loud house beating. (Logan punched him again and the whole family started to beat him up in a smoke cloud while Anastasia and Lily watched)

A few minutes later, the cops came and arrest the Babynapper for his crime.

Police officer: Thanks for catching this guy for us. We been looking for this creep for a while.

Logan: Anytime. That what he gets for taking the wrong baby.

Police officer: Glad to hear. Anyway, we gonna take him to jail where he belong. You guys take care and Anastasia? Stay out of trouble. (Anastasia sticks her tongue at the officer)

Logan: Ready to go home?

Anastasia: Yeah. I think i had about enough for today.

The scene cuts to the Logan in his car following Lori the others in vanzilla. He looks at Anastasia and Lily who are soundly asleep next near each other. Logan smiles to see that and paid attention to the road. Meanwhile, Anastasia opens one of her eyes and looked at her youngest aunty and smiles before closing her eye.

Anastasia: My fair Lily.

The episode ends with loud kids going back home.

Timeline: Before all the events in season one.

Note: The cop that was talking to Logan is the female police officer from the episode "Rita her rights"


	17. ORIGINAL EPISODE: The Love of Anastasia

ORIGINAL EPISODE: The Love Of Anastasia.

The episode begins with Lincoln coming down the stairs and sees his sisters standing by the stairway.

Lincoln: Ummm, what's going on?

All the sisters: Shhhhhhhhhhh!

Lincoln: What is you guys shushing me for?

Lana: Look! (she points at the TV)

Lincoln: What is so important about the TV if it not even on?

Lola: Not that, dummy! Look behind it.

Lincoln looked behind the TV and sees Anastasia looking at the window.

Lincoln: So what? It's just Anastasia. What wrong with her looking at the window?

Luna: You just don't get it, bro.

Lori: She's right, Lincoln. You really don't get it.

Lincoln: Then what is it that i don't get?

Lori: It's the fact she been staring out of the window for a long time now.

Lincoln: Have you guys been calling her?

Lynn: Several times but she didn't move.

Lucy: We tried moving her away from it but she just refuse to move from it.

Luan: We tried everything but nothing seem to work.

Lincoln: Have you try to get that mouse friend of her?

Lana: No not yet

Lincoln: Why not?

Lisa: Because if you remember, Leni is scared of rats, mices, mouses, squirrels...

Lana: And spiders.

Leni: (scared) Spider? What?

Lisa: See what i mean?

Lincoln: Well, I'm going to go get him anyway. I'm sure he will help us. (went to Jerry's mousehole and knocks on it. Jerry came out) Hey, umm, Jerry is it? (Jerry nods) Listen we need your help. You see, Anastasia has been staring out of the window for a while now from what i heard and she won't move so i thought you could get her from there. (Jerry agrees and went to Anastasia to get her from the window)

Lana: There he goes.

Lori: Let hope this works.

Jerry made his way to Anastasia and tries to get her attention but get pushed away. He tries again and the same result occurs. He then tries to see what is so important about looking at the window for. Anastasia finally said something.

Anastasia: Oh, Jerry. Isn't he dreamy? (Sigh in love)

Jerry got confuse about what she said until he looked out the window himself and found out why she won't leave the window. He got down and ran to Lincoln and the others.

Luan: Look, he's coming back.

Lucy: Guess that mean the plan didn't work.

Lola: Looks like he got something to say.

Jerry climbed up Lincoln and whisper something in his ear.

Lincoln: Are you sure? (Jerry nods and went back to his mousehole)

Lola: Well? What did he say?

Lucy: Yeah, Lincoln. Spill the beans.

Lincoln: Guys. I think Anastasia is in love.

The girls gasp and squeals in delight except for Lisa.

Lisa: I know what I'm about to say but... (squeals in delight)

Luna: So whose the lucky guy?

Lincoln: I don't know. All that Jerry told me was that she is in love with a boy across the street.

Lori: I think we should ask her.

Lucy: That's not a good idea. Is this Anastasia we are talking about.

Lori: On second thought, Lucy's right. I'm not taking no chance getting attack by her again. (Everyone else agrees)

Lincoln: Then what can we do?

Lori: I don't know but I'm sure she got this. After all, she is the love doctor.

Anastasia stop moving her feet up and down.

Leni: Ummm, guys? I think her feet stop.

Everyone looked where Anastasia is and notinoticed that too. Soon after, Anastasia got enrage.

Anastasia: (Growls in rage) Who do that girl think she is? Hugging on my future man like that? I think not!

Anastasia walked to the door and tries to open it but Lincoln and the others blocked her from doing so.

Anastasia: Guys...Get out of my way...NOW!

Lincoln: Sorry, Anastasia. But you know the rules. You can't go outside without any of us is out there with you.

Anastasia growls in rage again and walked upstairs to the attic.

Lucy: What was that about?

Lincoln: I don't know but we have to keep in the house at all times.

Lola walked to the door and opens it to see why Anastasia got so worked up for.

Lola: Uhhh, guys? I think i know what made her go crazy. (her siblings looked out the day and see a girl talking and playing with the boy Anastasia like)

[They gasp]

Lincoln: So that why Anastasia got so upset! That girl is talking to that boy!

Luan: And that boy must be her lover.

Luna: Dudes! Do you know what this mean?

Lori: That we sure help her?

Luna: No! Don't you remember when Logan told Lincoln and the little dudettes about how we almost ruining his relationship with his girl? There was something more to that!

Lincoln: There is? What is it?

Luna: I remember his girl came to our house one day after the events of before and she looked crazy. I mean Anastasia crazy! She had a big knife in her hand saying"i took care of our little problem so you won't be talking to that girl anymore also if your sisters ever do something like that again, they're next". You don't know how scared i was when she said that.

Lucy: Man, that's dark. Even for me.

Lincoln: I'm sure she meant it in a different way.

Luna: (freaking out) No dude, You don't get it! She took the girl life away and i think Anastasia is going to repeat the same thing!

Lori: Soooo, keep her in the house?

Luna: Yes!

Lincoln: Then it's settled. We need to keep Anastasia in the house and away from the girl across the street so that won't happen.

Everyone except Lisa agree.

Lisa: And just how do you think we will do that? You do remember this is Anastasia we are talking about. The girl who isn't afraid to attack us.

Lynn: Lisa's right. How are we going to keep her in?

Lucy: We could just chain her up.

Lori: And just where are we going to get those?

Lana: Oh, i got a lot in the closet.

Lola: Trust me, she does.

Lincoln: Then that is what we do. Now the only thing is how are we going to chain her up.

Lori: You leave that to me.

Meanwhile in the attic, Anastasia is doing some pushups.

Anastasia: Think she can steal my man away from me? Think this is just fun and games? I THINK NOT! (After a few minutes of pushups, Anastasia smells something familiar) Is that... (smells) COOKIES!

Anastasia ran down to the kitchen where she smelled the cookies.

Anastasia: Ok, i smell cookies. WHERE THEY ARE?! (Lori gave her a cookie abd she ate it) Mmmmmmm, nothing is better than... (she passed out)

Lori: Works everytime.

Lincoln: Ok guys, let's move her to the attic.

The kids did as they were told and carried Anastasia to the attic to continue their plan. Later, Anastasia finally woke up.

Anastasia: Huh? Where am i? (tries to move but couldn't) What the... (it reveals that she has been chained up with chains all over her body except for her head) Hey!

Lincoln: Sorry, Anastasia. But it's for your own good.

Luna: We don't want you to take that girl life just like your mother did to a girl a long time ago.

Anastasia: (laughs) You think my mommy killed that girl? Hahahahahaha! Don't make me laugh. She didn't kill her, she cutted her hair off as a threat to stay away from my daddy. Also in case you are wondering how i know is because i overheard daddy talking about it on the phone.

Lincoln: See, Luna? I told you she might have meant it in a different way!

Luna: Whatever, dude. All i know is that i am relief to hear that.

Luan: And hey, maybe Anastasia won't take that little girl life away either.

Anastasia: Hahaha. Oh no, I'm still going too.

Lincoln: What? But why?

Anastasia: Because uncle, that is my man and i won't let anyone else have him! ESPECIALLY HER! So if you don't mind setting me free, i got some things to take care of.

The others looked at each other before giving her an answer.

Lori: Nah, i think you're good there.

Anastasia: Come again?

Lincoln: It's probably best if you stay right there.

Lucy: Yeah, we can't have you going around killing people just for one boy.

Luan: That's bad. Even for you.

They left.

Anastasia: Wait! I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke? (Her uncle and aunties chose to not listen to her) FINE! BE THAT WAY! BUT SOON YOU WILL ALL START TO DOING THE SAME TOO! ESPECIALLY YOU, AUNTY LORI! (she laughs maniacally before the attic door shutted)

Lincoln: Great job, team. Now we don't have to worry about her harming that girl. (His siblings nods in agreement)

A few minutes later, Lincoln was chilling in his room until...

Luna: (screams)

Soon everyone else came out of their rooms to see what is going on.

Lincoln: Luna! What's wrong?

Luna: It's Anastasia, dude! She's gone!

Her siblings: WHAT?!

They climbed the ladder to the attic and see that Anastasia has escape.

Lucy: How is this possible? She was chained up from the body. How did she get out?

Lori: I don't know. But we need to find her and quick.

They hear a girl scream.

Lisa: Found her.

They ran downstairs and looked outside to see Anastasia with a kitchen knife in her hand.

Leni: You guys! We got to stop her!

Lincoln: Leni's right. Let's go!

The loud kids went outside to stop Anastasia before it's too late. The girl backed away in fear.

Anastasia: I'm going to do something my mommy should've done a long time ago. (lift the knife up) GOODBYE!

Loud kids: NOOOOOOOOOOO! (they tackled Anastasia just in time)

Anastasia: What? Let go of me! I need to put her out of her misery!

Lincoln: No you don't!

As Anastasia fights to get away from her aunties and uncle, her crush appear.

Anastasia's crush: What is going on here?

Lori: You see... (pins Anastasia to the ground) Our niece here really likes you and when she saw you with her, she got crazy and tries to kill her because she want to be your girlfriend and not her.

Lincoln: Please don't tell anyone about this. She is nice when you get to know her.

The boy laughs

Lynn: What's so funny?

Luna: Yeah, dude! Your girl was about to be killed!

Anastasia's crush: She's not my girlfriend. She's my cousin.

Anastasia and her family: WHAT?! SHE'S YOUR COUSIN?!

Anastasia's crush: Yep, that's right.

Anastasia: So i got worked up for nothing. Well i am sorry for attacking your cousin.

Anastasia's crush: It's ok. No hard feelings. What's your name by the way?

Lincoln and the others got off of Anastasia.

Anastasia: Anastasia loud. But you can call me anything you like. (the others mouth dropped because they know that Anastasia don't like when people call her by a different name) What's your name?

David: David Letterman. By the way, did anyone tell you that you got the most beautiful eyes?

Anastasia: (Blushs) Oh stop.

Lincoln and the others smlies at this.

Lincoln: (to the viewers) Well, it seems like Anastasia got her happy ending and that everyone is back to normal.

Anastasia: I won't say that. (punched her left hand to show she is still upset for being chained up earlier)

Lincoln: This is gonna hurt.

The episode ends.


	18. ORIGIN EPISODE

ORIGIN EPISODE: How Anastasia and Jerry became friends

The episode begins in the daycare Anastasia goes to.

: Ok students. It's story time. Who got a interesting story to tell?

Anastasia: (waving her hand) I do Mrs. Wilson.

: Ok, Anastasia. Come on up and tell us what story it is.

Anastasia got up for her spot and went in front by her teacher.

Anastasia: Ok. So this is a story about a friend i know. I called it "How i met Jerry". (she opens up a book about her and Jerry) The story begins on a Wednesday.

Wednesday, March 14, 2015. Anastasia was walking around the street coming from the comic book store with Lincoln.

Lincoln: I can't believe that i got the new issue of Ace Savvy today! I can't wait to get home to read this bad boy.

Anastasia: You really love that book so much, do you?

Lincoln: Of course i do! I love this just as much as you love your love novels.

Anastasia: Fair enough.

Anastasia stop walking after hearing a weird noise. Lincoln noticed this.

Lincoln: Anastasia? Is everything ok?

Anastasia: I don't know uncle. But I'm about to find out. (she went into the alleyway)

Lincoln: Anastasia, wait! (groans) Why does it have to be now she goes into places like this? (he went after her)

Anastasia continues running through the alleyway following the noise with Lincoln still hot on her trail.

Lincoln: (out of breath) Man, how fast does she run?

Anastasia: (in her thought) Where this that sound coming from? (stop after finally finding the sound) I finally found...huh? (it turns out that the sound she been following belonged to two cats)...Ahh, man. That is what i been following? Two cats? Screw this, I'm going...Huh? Wait, what is that brown thing they got corner up over there? (Anastasia sees what appears to be a brown mouse trapped in between the two cats)

The mouse tries to escape but the cats won't allow it to happen and gets ready to pounce on it. Just as the mouse thought it was over, it found out that the two cats stopped and wonders why. Both the mouse and the two cats looked at the reason why and finds out it was Anastasia grabbed on the cats tails.

Anastasia: Leave that mouse alone, you bullies! (the cats refuse to listen to Anastasia and continue to get the mouse) Oh no you don't! (she pulled them back and attacked the both of them, causing them to flee) And stay out! (she went up the mouse who hid behind a garbage lid) Don't worry, you can come out. I won't hurt you. (the mouse slowly came out and looked at the human girl) See? That wasn't so hard, was it? (the mouse nods) Hmmmm, judging from how you hid from me just now, meaning you must got some bad relationships with humans, huh? (the mouse nods again) That's sucks. Hey, how about you come live with me and my family? Just so you don't have to worry about those cats again. How about that? (the mouse nods) Great! Now the only thing to do is to find my uncle.

Meanwhile somewhere else in alley, Lincoln is still looking for Anastasia.

Lincoln: Anastasia! Anastasia! Come out come out wherever you are! I should be at home right about now instead of in the alleyway looking for this girl. Though i could just leave her here and head home to read this bad boy. (shaking his head to get that remark out of his head) What am i saying? If i go home without her, Logan will get furious or worst, her mother. (shivers in fear) That is the one thing i don't want. (while he was lost in thought about what will happen if he returns home without Anastasia, he got flipped over by the two cats from earlier as they running away in fear) What the... (sees the cats as they looked back in fear) Huh, something must had spooked them. (realize) And i think i know who spooked them. (he ran down the path the cats came from and finded Anastasia) Ha Ah! I finally found you! Come on Anastasia, let's go before the others start getting worry!

Anastasia: Alright! Alright! Hold your horses. (she got up)

Lincoln: Good. The sooner we get home, the sooner i can... (looked at Anastasia's hands and noticed something in them) Ummm, Anastasia? What is that in your hands?

Anastasia: My new friend. See? (opens her hands to reveal the mouse) I'm taking him home with us.

Lincoln: Well that's great and all but... (realize) Wait, what? Anastasia, you can't bring that home with us.

Anastasia: Why not? Aunty Lana be bringing home wild animals and no one say anything.

Lincoln: But...

Anastasia: And let's not forget about the bats aunty Lucy also got.

Lincoln: I know but...

Anastasia: Please uncle? He needs a home. A real home. Pleaseee? (they looked at Lincoln with big puppy eyes)

Lincoln: Alright! Alright! Fine! But he is your responsibility.

Anastasia: Yay! You hear that, Jerry? You are coming home with us!

Lincoln: But you got to remember to keep it away from Leni and my dad, ok?

Anastasia: Ok!

Lincoln: Ok, Let go home.

Anastasia: Fine by me.

A few minutes later, Lincoln and Anastasia made it home.

Lincoln: Ok, we are home. Just remember what i told you earlier.

Anastasia: Yeah yeah, don't get your underwear caught in a twist.

Lincoln: Alright, Here we go.

Anastasia: Trust me my mouse friend. You will like it here. Unless you are used to a big family like mine. (the mouse looked at her confuse while Lincoln opens the door)

Lincoln: We're home.

As soon as Lincoln said that, almost all his siblings appear in front of them talking at the same time.

Lori: Lincoln, where were you?

Lucy: Yeah. You know that Anastasia should've been here already.

Luna: Yeah bro, what give?

Lincoln: Don't ask me, ask her! She is the reason why we are late.

They looked at Anastasia.

Lori: Well? Care to explain yourself?

Anastasia: Well you could say i got...sidetracked. (reveal Jerry to the family)

Everyone except Lincoln: (gasps)

Lisa: Is that what i think it is?

Anastasia: Yep. It's a mouse. I recused him from two alley cats a while ago.

Lana: You did? That's cool!

Lynn: What kind of cats were they?

Anastasia: I don't know. All i know that one is black and white and the other one is orange.

All her aunties: Ahhhh!

Lincoln: By the way, where's Leni and dad at?

Lori: Leni is in the bathroom and dad left with mom a while ago.

Lincoln: Good. Because we all know how much they hate rodents and other creepy crawlies.

Lucy: If that so then why did you allow her to bring it?

Anastasia: Because he need somewhere safe and warm to be in and away from those mean cats. Plus i use the puppy eyes trick on him.

Lincoln: And it worked if you can see.

Lynn: Well, what good of him being here if two people are afraid of something like him?

Lucy: Yeah, and let's not forget cliff. If he see that mouse, who knows what could happen.

Lori: Sorry Anastasia but he can't stay here.

Anastasia: Over my dead body! He is staying with us whether you like it or not!

Luan: Did you not hear what Lori said? He can't stay here.

Anastasia: Like heck he can't! If aunty Lana can keep her wild animals or aunty Lucy can keep her bats, then i can keep the mouse!

Lori: You don't get it. He cannot...

Logan: What is going on here?

Everyone turn around to see Logan.

Everyone except Anastasia: Logan!

Logan: I ask you a question. What is going on here? I can hear you guys yelling from the attic and you know how much i hate being rudely awoke from my nap.

Lincoln: I can answer that.

Logan: Well go on. I'm waiting.

Lincoln: Ok. Here what happen.

Lincoln told Logan about the situation.

Lincoln: And that what happen.

Logan: So if i can remember, you said that Anastasia went into a alleyway to follow a weird sound but when she came to, it turned out to two cats who was cornering that mouse so she save him by beating the cats up and then decide to bring it home where it safe but just when you got here, they got into a argument to see if he can stay or not? Am i right? (Lincoln nods) Well it setted, the mouse stay.

His sisters: WHAT?!

Lori: Logan, are you crazy? You know he can't stay here!

The other girls: YEAH!

Logan: Listen hear and listen here good. When mom and dad leave this house, I'm the adult here not non of you! So what i said, goes! Got it? Besides, it's unfair if Lana and Lucy keep their wild pets but Anastasia can't. So my decision and i don't want to hear any talkbacks. Any questions?

Lola: Yeah i got one. What if Dad and Leni see him?

Lucy: Or cliff?

Logan: Then i will deal with them. Anything else? (they shook their head no) Good. All we have to do now is to keep them from knowing.

Leni: Knowing what?

Everyone: NOTHING!

Logan: Oh my goodness, Leni! There's a spider on you!

Leni: (terrified) Where? Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! (she ran back upstairs in fear)

Logan: Ok, that will keep her away for a while. Anyway now that i am up and about, i am going to go make me a snack. (he left)

Anastasia: Ahem. Let me hear it.

Her aunties: (sigh) We're sorry.

Anastasia: That's better.

Lori: So what are you going to call him?

Anastasia: I don't know really. But I'm sure i will come up with something.

Lori: Well you do that. I'm gonna call it a day.

Everyone else agrees and left.

Anastasia: Don't worry, little guy. I'm sure i can come up with something.

The next day came by and Anastasia is sitting on the couch watching her favorite cat and mouse show with her new friend.

Anastasia: It's no use. I came up with every name for you and non seem to fit you. And you don't like the name Jeffrey for some reason so i guess you are going to be the nameless mouse for now. (noticed that the mouse wasn't listening) Are you listening to me? (the mouse didn't hear her again as he was so focus on the tv) Why do i keep telling people anything if they don't listen? Sigh" i guess i just gonna just watch tv instead.

Anastasia watched her show and got a few laughs watching it.

Anastasia: (laughs) Oh man, it's funny seeing that cat get attack by that mouse. (realize) Hey, you look just like him. Brown fur and all. I think i finally came up with a name for you. (held him from her hand) I'm going to call you Jerry. Jerry the mouse. How about that name? (Jerry nods) Good! Jerry it is!

Anastasia and Jerry cheered for a while until Anastasia hear Leni coming.

Anastasia: Oh shot, aunty Leni is coming. Quick hide. (she hid Leni inside the couch)

Leni: Hi Anastasia.

Anastasia: Hi aunty Leni. Can i help you with something?

Leni: I'm looking for Lincoln. He supposed to be helping me trying on my new outfit.

Anastasia: I think he went to his friend house or something.

Leni: Dang it. Hey, maybe you can help me with it.

Anastasia: Sorry aunty, but I'm watching TV and I'm too short for it but I'm sure aunty Lynn will help you. She is in the back.

Leni: Ok. Thanks. (she went to go get Lynn)

Anastasia: Whew, that was close. (got Jerry from inside the couch) Sorry about that Jerry but i can't have you be seen by her or my grandpa. It's too risky. But i will make sure they won't take you away from me. (hugs Jerry)

Lucy: Hi Anastasia.

Anastasia: Oh, hi aunty Lucy. What are you doing down here?

Lucy: Just because i need somewhere to be other then my room.

Anastasia: If that your way of changing the channel, you is out of luck because it's not going to happen.

Lucy: Sigh" I thought that would work. So, did you finally think of a name for your friend there?

Anastasia: Yep. I going to call him Jerry.

Lucy: Sweet. Well, I'm going to go find a quiet place to be. See ya.

Lucy left only to quietly walk behind the couch to take the remote.

Anastasia: Don't even think about it aunty Lucy.

Lucy: Sigh" You and Logan are the only two who can figure out my approaches.

While that was going on, Lori is spying on Anastasia and Jerry from the stairs.

Lori: Mark my words, you brat. That mouse got to go. (she said in her mind before walking up the stairs leaving Anastasia and Jerry to continue their usual thing)

female classmate: (voice over) Boooooo! This is getting boring. When will things get fun?

Anastasia: (voice over) If you just shut up and listen, maybe you will. Keep this up and see what will happen.

A few days in the story went by and nothing bad seem to happen. Everything was normal in the loud house. Until one day.

Lincoln: Thanks for trying me to the comic book store, Lori.

Lori: It's the best i could do to get out of the house and away from Anastasia and that "rat"

Lincoln: Actually, it's a mouse.

Lori: Whatever. (looks out the left window and sees a flyer with a familiar mouse on it, which give her a idea)

Lincoln: You know, i beginning to think that you got something against that mouse. (Lori stopped the van allowing Lincoln the van of the van) What is your problem? I could've been threw out the window!

Lori: That's what you get for not wearing a seatbelt. Beside, i just came up with. (leaves the van and read the flyer) Ha ah! I got you now you little furball! (dails the number and calls the person number) Hello, is this the Hillberries? Yes, I'm calling because i got something of your that you might want back. (inaudible) That's right. He is at my house. It's 1216 Franklin Avenue. (inaudible) No, thank you. (hangs up) Oh, this is going to be good. (she said with a evil smile on her face before laughing evily)

Lincoln: I got a bad feeling about this this.

Meanwhile at the loud house, Anastasia just woke up from her nap.

Anastasia: (yarns) That was the best nap i had in a while. What about you, Jerry? (noticed Jerry isn't there) Jerry?

Downstairs in the living room, Leni is on the couch talking to someone on the phone.

Leni: Gasp" No what? That's tots cray cray. (while she was talking on the phone, she didn't notice Jerry approaching the bowl of gummy bears and gummy worms) Like that is so hard to believe. Even for me. (she dug her hand the bowl and took some out. When she got her hands out, Jerry went in the bowl to get a gummy worm however, Leni went in the bowl again and pull out the gummy worm Jerry had and that's when things went wrong) AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOUSE! (her scream alarted the whole house as everyone came out of their rooms)

Lincoln: You guys heard that?

Lucy: That sounded like Leni.

Leni: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! CLIFF!

Lynn: Cliff? Why she calling him?

Lana: She won't be calling him unless...

Everyone soon realize what is it.

Everyone: JERRY!

Anastasia: Don't worry, Jerry! MOMMY'S COMING! (she left)

Lincoln: Come on guys. It's only a matter of moments before...

Lynn Sr: AHHHHHHHHHHH! MOUSE!

Lincoln: Mom and Dad knows.

Everyone went downstairs to see the chaos that is happening downstairs. Anastasia is pulling on Cliff's tail, Leni is trying to hit Jerry but hits Cliff instead, and the parents (mostly Lynn Sr) is freaking out. Eventually, the whole house except for one got involve and tries to stop the chaos from continuing. They stopped once they heard the doorbell ringing.

Lynn: Who could that be?

Anastasia threw Cliff to the dining room and grabbed Jerry as Lincoln opens the door.

Lincoln: Yes? Can we help you?

Little girl father: Yes. We are looking for... (looks behind Lincoln to see Anastasia and...)

Little rich girl: JEFFREY!

Anastasia: (looks at Jerry and back at the girl) I'm sorry but it seems you got the wrong mouse. Because you see, i found Jerry in the alleyway after being chased by two cats.

Mr. Hillberry: I'm sorry to break it to you but, that mouse you got there is our. We losted him a few days ago and looked everywhere for him.

Mrs. Hillberry: If you don't mind, can you give us our mouse? It meant so much for our daughter.

Anastasia: Yeah, no. Ever heard of finder keepers? Well i found him, so I'm keeping him. (stick her tongue out)

Mr. Hillberry: Little girl. If you don't return that mouse to us, we are going to call the police for theft.

Anastasia: Well call them then! I rather be lock up then to give up Jerry! Your threats mean nothing to me. So if you don't mind getting away from our house before i f... (got her mouth cover by Lincoln and the others)

Lincoln: Don't listen to her. She don't mean it.

Lynn: By the way, how did you find out where he was at anyway?

Lori: I called them.

Her siblings except Lincoln: YOU WHAT?

Lori: I told her that the mouse can't stay here and since Logan decided to allow her to keep him, i did the right thing and called them. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to give these people back their pet. (tries to take Jerry from Anastasia but Anastasia doesn't want to let go of him. Eventually, she took Jerry from Anastasia and gave him to his rightful owners) Here you go.

Mr. Hillberry: Thank you so much for calling us. You have no idea how worry we were looking for him. Here's the money. (gives her 100 dollars)

Lori: Thanks.

Little rich girl: Come on Jeffrey, let's go home.

Lori: Have a safe trip.

Mrs. Hillberry: I swear that little girl don't have any manners what so ever.

Anastasia set herself free and went to the door.

Anastasia: JERRY! (she scream his name as she held her hand out in a "come back" kinda way which Jerry respond back doing the same. Lori closes the door) YOU IS A MONSTER! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEFT IT BE?! NOW THANKS TO YOU, MY FRIEND IS GONE! (ran up the stairs crying)

All of Lori's siblings looked at her with a angry look on their face.

Lori: What? I told her that mouse can't stay here.

Luna: Dude, what you just did was terrible. You took her friend away from her.

Lucy: That is too low and cruel. Even for Lola.

Lola: Yeah. I mean me and her don't see eye to eye but i will never do something so evil like that.

Luan: I can't even joke about this. That how sad this is.

Lori: Oh come on! This is Anastasia we are talking about. I'm sure she will get over it by the next day. (all her siblings left except for Logan) Logan, tell them. You know how your daughter is.

Logan: You disgust me. (he went up the stairs and went to the attic)

Lori: Come on guys. I'm not the bad guy. Right? (looks at the pets who too shamed her before leaving) Fine! Don't believe me then! I'm sure everything will be blown over soon.

And boy was she wrong. Each day went by and her siblings won't even look or talk to her. Not even Anastasia.

Lori: Huh, i guess i was wrong. Anastasia is right. I am a monster. (hang her head in shame)

The next day, Lori went to the attic to have a talk with Anastasia.

Lucy: What are you doing?

Lori: I'm going to apologize to Anastasia.

Lynn: You think after what you did, she just going to accept your apologies? Fat chance!

Lola: Yeah. Beside, Logan forbid you from talking to her anyway. So basically you are out of luck.

Lori: Well I'm still going up there to talk to her.

Luna: Like heck you will!

Lincoln: It's ten against one.

Luan: So don't chance it.

Lori: Oh, i will. I'm not afraid of you guys.

Luan: Then you just dug your our funeral.

Lana: GET HER!

The Loud siblings engage in a fight cloud with Lori only to turn out that Lori got out and went to the attic which is nothing but darkness.

Lola: Hold up! Where did Lori go?

They looked behind them to see the attic door is still opening.

Lana: Dang it! She got away!

Luan: Should we get her?

Lincoln: No. Let Anastasia tell her off.

the others agree and went to their rooms. Meanwhile, Lori is calling for niece.

Lori: Anastasia?

Anastasia: Go away. You done enough damage as it is.

Lori: Anastasia, look. I'm sorry for what i had done. I was just so tried of people not listen to me.

Anastasia: Welcome to my world. This that all?

Lori: Look, if you want, i can take you to that one place you always wanted to go. How's that?

Anastasia: It's too late. The damage has been done. No amount of apologies is going to bring back Jerry. Now if don't mind leaving me alone? I need time to myself.

Lori didn't say anything and just left.

Lori: I never seen Anastasia like this before. There is one thing to do.

A few minutes later, Lori calls her siblings to her room for a sibling meeting.

Lynn: Ok, what gives? Why did you call us in here?

Lincoln: This better be good, Lori.

Lisa: I agree. You is wasting our time here.

Lori: Look, guys. I'm sorry for being a jerk to Anastasia and did what i did. But i have a plan to make it up to her.

Lola: And that will be?

Lori: Breaking in the Hillberries home.

Her siblings gasp.

Lola: Are you crazy? You can't break into their house. That's against the rules.

Lana: Yeah! And beside, you don't know where they live.

Lisa: Actually, i put a tracking device in Jerry for Anastasia so just in case something like this happen. But since is going to go get him, she will be lost looking for them. Which mean that she want us to help her in the quest.

Lori: Exactly! So will you guys up me?

Lucy: Well it has been lonely not having Anastasia on the couch with me.

Luan: Or whenever i tell a joke to her. Even though she threatening me with something.

Lynn: Or having a training partner.

Luna: Or someone to jam out with me.

Lincoln: Or play video games with me.

Lana: Or spend time with Lily.

Lily: Poo poo.

Lola: As much i hate to say it, i kinda miss fighting her for the title of top diva.

Lori: So are you guys in?

Lincoln: Sure, what the heck.

Luan: A friend of Anastasia is a friend to us.

Everyone held their hands out in a team type way.

Lori: Ok guys. Let's get little Jerry back.

Hours later at the Hillberries Manor, Jerry is running away from his what appears to be his worst nightmare.

Little rich girl: Oh, Jeffrey. Come out come out wherever you are.

Jerry tries so hard to escape but the Manor is so big, he don't know where to go. Eventually, he gets cornered again as his fears caught up to him.

Little rich girl: Well well well. Look boys, we got ourselves a cornered mouse. (the cats from earlier appear aside the girl not letting their chance to slip by again)

female classmate: (voice over) Soooo, they gonna kill him?

Anastasia: (voice over) Interpret again! Interpret again and see what will happen!

As things seen grim for poor Jerry again, the girl and the cats heard the doorbell rang.

Little rich girl: Huh? Who could that be at the door? You two stay right here and don't lose him. (the girl went to the door and it turns out to be Lincoln and Clyde there) Who are you and how did you get through the gate and the guard dogs?

It turns out that Lisa hacked the gate and Lana tied up the dogs.

Lincoln: (in a different accent) We are journalists who goes around asking people about what make them special.

Clyde: (also in a different accent) And you are the first house we came to.

Little rich girl: Hmmmm, well why didn't you say so? Let me tell you all about me!

Lincoln and Clyde: Phew.

Meanwhile while Lincoln and Clyde got the girl distract, Lori and the others went to the other side of the house to rescue Jerry.

Lori: Ok, he should be here. Lisa, do you see him?

Lisa: (turns on his heat surveillance goggles and sees Jerry) Yep. He is right in front of us.

Lola: Good. So let's get the mouse so we can leave!

Lisa: That won't be easy.

Lola: Why not?

Lisa: Because there're two cats nearby cornering him.

Luna: What are we supposed to do?

Lisa: I got that cover. (pull out her walkie talkie) Lucy, it's go time.

Lucy: (on the walkie talkie) Don't have to tell me. Ok, fangs. You know what to do. (fangs nods and him and the other bats enters the Manor chimney and went to the area the cats and Jerry are at and chased the cats away)

Lisa: Ok they are gone now.

Lori: Good. So go in, grab Jerry, and leave before they noticed.

Leni: Ummmm, i think they already do.

Lori and the others turned around to see the Hillberries and their guard dogs behind them.

Back at the house, Anastasia went down from the attic and wonders where everyone go.

Anastasia: Hello? Is everyone here? Geez, where is everyone? (Anastasia hears some noise coming from outside and saw the same two cats she chased away earilar getting chase by Fangs and the other bats) What is going on here? (Fangs landed on Anastasia's shoulder) Fangs? Where did you come from? (Fangs told her where he came from and what is going on) What? So you are saying that aunty Lori and the others went to go rescue Jerry? (Fangs nods) Well i guess I'm going to go help out. Just as soon i do this one thing first.

Back at the Hillberries Manor, the loud kids are all tieded up.

Lola: Nice plan of yours, Lori.

Luna: Yeah, dude! Now we are trapped here now!

Lana: I hope this worth it.

Lori: I don't know anymore, guys. I'm sorry for getting you involved. I was just trying to get Jerry so i can get you guys to like me again. I guess i failed.

Lincoln: Lori, what you did was unforgivable. But you doing all of this to get Anastasia to forgive you is a winner in my book.

Lori: You think so?

Everyone agrees.

Lori: Wow. Thanks guys. (they smlie)

Clyde: (sad in a happy way) This is beautiful.

Little rich girl: Ok, you trespassers! It's time for your punishment!

Just as the loud kids and Clyde was about to get the worst punishment of their life, Anastasia broke through the window just in time to save her family and Clyde and Jerry from harm.

Loud kids and Clyde: ANASTASIA!

Little rich girl: You again? Why are you here?

Anastasia: I am here to save my family. And to take back something you took from me.

Lincoln: Phew, aren't we glad to see you.

Lola: Though, you did took your sweet time getting here.

Anastasia: I'm sorry but i wasn't inform that y'all was going on a rescue mission without me. You lucky Fangs came by the house earlier and told me the situation.

Lori: Well either way, we are glad to see you.

Anastasia: Thanks. Now if you excuse me, i got me a little rich girl to pummel.

Little rich girl: Don't make me laugh. You dare challenge the Hillberries. Ha! You can't really think that you can take all of us.

Anastasia: I could but i don't want to. Beside, i got others who want to join.

Logan, Rita and Lynn Sr jumped through the window with his parents wearing superhero outfits.

Logan: So this is where you guys live. It's a shame that this will turn into a mess. Anastasia.

Anastasia: Don't mind if i do. (she whistle and as soon as she did that, Lana's pets came in and ruin the Manor. Breaking everything in their sight)

Anastasia: Now, where were we? (As soon as she said that, the girl ran away) I got her. You just focus on these guys right here.

Logan: Don't have to tell me twice.

Anastasia went after the girl leaving Logan and her grandparents to deal with the Hillberries parents.

Logan: Where do you think y'all doing? (the Hillberries parents and the gate keeper looked very nervous especially now that they see the other loud kids are loose) What you say, guys? How about we show them what will happen when they mess with the loud family? (Logan and the others attacked the people as Clyde looked away)

Elsewhere in the Manor, the girl is running away from Anastasia to avoid getting beat up but got herself cornered instead.

Anastasia: Well well well. Look what we. got here. A trapped rich girl. Oh boy, am i going to enjoy this.

Little rich girl: Wait...i can give you everything...everything you ever wanted! Just name it!

Anastasia: You know what i wanted? To kick your butt for taking my friend Jerry away. I hope you like pain.

Little rich girl: No please don't!

Anastasia was about to punch the girl but smelled something and looked down only to see that the girl pee herself.

Anastasia: Oh I am going to enjoy torturing you.

Little rich girl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A few minutes later, the family and Clyde standed right in front of the Manor.

Clyde: Well this has been fun for a while but i got to get going.

Lincoln: Ok, see you later buddy. Thanks for the help.

Clyde: Anytime, buddy. (he left)

The loud family: Bye!

Lana: So wait, what is going to happen to the Hillberries?

Mrs. Hillberry: Well to answer your question, we are leaving! And you can keep that rat or whatever he is! I told you coming here was a bad idea. (they drove off)

Lynn: And there they go.

Lola: I guess Jerry is homeless again.

Anastasia: I guess so. Sigh".

Lynn Sr: Actually, we been thinking. That Jerry should come live with us.

Anastasia: (getting excited) You sure? (they nods) YAY, JERRY GOT A HOME!

Logan nudged Lori's shoulder.

Lori: Anastasia, i know i said it before but I say it again. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings by giving Jerry away. I hope you forgive me.

Anastasia: I do but there's one more thing i want to do.

Lori: What's that?

Anastasia kicked Lori in the stomach.

Anastasia: Now we're even.

Lori: Yeah, fair enough.

Lori and Anastasia hugged.

Logan: So Leni, dad. Are you sure you can live in the same house with a mouse?

Lynn Sr: Well we might not like it but if it keeps Anastasia happy, we're fine.

Leni: Yeah. Beside, he looks so cute.

Lynn Sr and Leni looked at Jerry who looked back, causing them to faint and Logan to make a "really" look. Back at the loud house the next day, Anastasia and the others made a home for Jerry by the left side of the stairway at the bottom.

Anastasia: Welcome to your new home, Jerry.

Lincoln: I hope you like it.

Before Jerry enters his mousehole, he stopped and hugged Anastasia.

Anastasia: (voice over) And that's is the story on how i met Jerry. The end.

Her teacher and classmates clapped.

Mrs. Wilson: Very good, Anastasia. So does he have any troubles at home?

Anastasia: He does. But i make sure it won't get any worse.

The episode ends with slideshows of Anastasia either spending time with Jerry or helping him and ends with a picture of them holding up peace signs with the words " **Best Mouse Friend Ever"** The end.

Innuendo: In the part when Anastasia was talking to the Hillberries, she almost was about to say f*k before getting her mouth cover by Lincoln.

Note: **Just want to thorw this out there. There will be two different types or episodes and specials. The original episodes/specials will be just original while origin episodes/specials will be focus on how Anastasia and Logan met these type of people or a story about them.**


	19. Sound of Silence

Sound of Slience

The episode begins with Anastasia on the couch listening to music.

Anastasia: Man, i really love this song. (rocking her head up and down while do the "air guitar" gesture)

Lincoln came down the stairs to sit on the couch but sees Anastasia there and he left.

Anastasia: (took out her earphones and talks to the viewers) In case you are wondering why my uncle just left after seeing me, he is looking for a place to have some peace and quiet time. But the thing is, get peace and quiet in the loud house is like finding a needle in a haystack. It's a rare thing here. So rare in fact, that i can't even get it. Heck, you don't even get privacy here neither! But, that's what will happen if you live in a big family like me or my uncle.

Lana enters the living room.

Lana: Anastasia, have you seen Izzy?

Anastasia: Who? (realize) Ooooh! You mean Izzy the lizard. Sorry aunty but i haven't seen him.

Lana: Oh, ok. Izzy! (after the living room and went to the dining room)Oooh, Izzy! Come out boy! Izzy! Where are you? (both her and Anastasia heard someone scream under the table and also heard a thumping noise) There you are! Oh, hey, Lincoln! I see you met my new lizard, Izzy. Wanna pet him?

Lincoln: No thanks. I'm good.

Anastasia: (to the viewers) See what i mean?

A few hours later, Lincoln is sitting on the couch upset because he couldn't find his peace and quiet. Logan enters the house.

Logan: Hey, little bro. What's up?

Lincoln: Terrible. I can't find no peace and quiet around here.

Logan: Well this the loud house. What did you think? You know it's hard to find either of those here.

Lincoln: Easy for you to say. You don't really be here that much.

Logan: True that. But when i am here, it's hard to the them. Especially when I'm trying to sleep. What I'm saying is that you just need to get used to it because once you leave the house for a couple of days, weeks, months, or years, you are going to miss being around the loudness. I know i do when off around the world for any business related.

Lincoln: Wow. I never thought of it like that.

Logan: Well keep that in mind. It will be a great help for you in the future. (walks away)

Anastasia: He's right, uncle.

Lincoln: (startled) Anastasia! Why do you and Lucy keep doing this?

Anastasia: Because it's fun to see you and the others jump in fear.

Lincoln: Well i think it's about time we need put bells on the two of you.

Anastasia: Good luck with that.

Lincoln: Anyway, why are you down here for?

Anastasia: Well it's 4:00 pm and it's time for my show. So if you don't mind giving me the remote so i can change the channel.

Lincoln: But i was here first!

Anastasia: Actually, i was here first earlier.

Lincoln: But you left though so i don't have to give you the remote or change, so Ha!

Anastasia: So that you want to be, huh? Very well. DAD, UNCLE LINCOLN SAID A BAD WORD! HE SAY THE B WO...

Lincoln: Ok! Ok! Here!

Anastasia: Thanks, uncle!

Lincoln: Man, you are a spoiled little brat.

Anastasia: Ummm, don't compare me to me to aunty Lola thank you very much.

Lincoln: Fine.

Anastasia: That's better. Yo, Jerry! Our show is about to come on! You don't want to miss it, do you? (Jerry came out of his mousehole and joined Anastasia on the couch) It's almost time.

Lincoln: Is it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet so that a guy read his comic in his undies?

Anastasia: You just don't get it, uncle. Not one bit.

Lincoln: (to the viewers) Sadly, when you've got ten sisters, one niece, and one brother who don't really be here that much, it's almost impossible to get a moment's peace.

An ad comes on TV.

Announcer: Do you find it almost impossible to get a moment's peace?

Lincoln: (exasperated) Yes. (suddenly intrigued) Wait! Yes!

Announcer: Then you need the Noise-B-Gone 2000 Earbuds! With 12 different soothing sounds, tune out that noisy world and enjoy a little me time. Only $19.95. Call now.

Lincoln: SOLD! (left the couch and went to search for his money)

Anastasia: I don't know what is weird, Finding him in the garbage can or him talking to the ad announcer. (hears her show theme song coming on) Ooh, our show is on!

Minutes later, Lincoln got his earbuds and put them in while seeing the ruckus the others are making.

Lincoln: Noise...be gone. (presses buttons on the buds and suddenly gets a wind chime sound over the others' commotion; tries others settings like trickling water, chirping birds, and waves crashing and is relieved) Goodbye, pesky noisy siblings and niece. Hello, me time.

In Lincoln's room, Lori walked in to talk to Lincoln about something. But due to Lincoln having the earbuds on, he wasn't even listening.

Lincoln: (not paying attention) Whatever you say, sis!

Next up is Luna comes in to show off a rocking solo, but Lincoln didn't hear it.

Lincoln: (ignoring) Cool jams!

Luna left and Lana came in with Izzy to tell Lincoln something. But just like her two older sisters, Lincoln chose to ignore it.

Lincoln: (too focused) You know it, girl! (takes the buds off as Lana leaves) Noise-B-Gone, you...are...AWESOME! So, why stop at comics? (puts them back on) Let the quiet times roll! (working on a model plane while Luan is telling some of her comedy material) Funny! Funny Stuff! (playing his video games as Lynn watched) You betcha, Lynn-arino! (working on a magazine puzzle; walks by Lucy) Uh-huh! (walks past Leni) I hear that! (past Anastasia who got angry at him) You go girl! (past Logan) Sure thing, bro! (across Lisa who is holding some beakers) Abso-tutely! (went to his room to shoot some hoops for a while till he went to his bed)

When Lincoln was on his bed reading his comic, Lola came in to tell Lincoln something important then Anastasia came in shortly after mad about something. But Lincoln wasn't paying attention to either one of them thanks to the earbuds. What Lola and Anastasia are talking is very important abd it's worrying them; but he just tunes them out more.

Lincoln; Aah...

[Bedtime]

Lincoln: (took the buds out) Thanks for a silent day, guys. (polishes them) You're my new best buds. (puts them away and waits to put them back on tomorrow)

The next morning.

Lola and Anastasia barged into Lincoln's room.

Lola and Anastasia: LINCOLN! (Lincoln screamed and falls out his bed)

Lola: You didn't forget you promised to do that thing for us by 3 o'clock today!

Lincoln: (obviously confused) Huh? (noticed that his earbuds are on the floor and quickly hid them)

Anastasia: (suspiciously irked) You didn't forget, did you?

Lincoln: (nervously chuckles) Of course i didn't forget, guys.

Lola: Good, because you wouldn't want to make us MAD! (stormed off)

Lincoln: (worried) Now, what did i promise?

Lynn enters.

Lynn: Hey, Lincoln!

Lincoln: Hey, Lynn. You don't know what i promised-

Lynn: (grabs him) Come on, it's go time!

Lincoln: For what?

Lynn took him out to the backyard.

Lincoln: Lynn, what's happening?

Lynn: HIYAH! (hits Lincoln with a dropkick)

Lincoln: Whoa! Hey (getting kicked by Lynn multiple times) Ow! What are you doing?

Lynn: Practicing my kickboxing! HUAH! Yesterday, you said you'd be my sparring partner. (throws more kicks at Lincoln) Remember? HIYAH!

Lincoln: i did? I mean, right. I remember. (Lynn delivers a powerful kick to him) So, uh, do you know where Lola and Anastasia went today?

Lynn: (hits him with another powerful kick) Nope. Why?

Lincoln: Well...i guess i promised to-(avoided another blow) Whoa! -do something for them, but- (another dodge) -I sort of forgot what it is.

Lynn: (punched him) WHAT?! You'd better remember! You know what happens when you make them mad! Did i ever tell you about the pudding incident with Lola?

Lincoln: No.

Flashback to the pudding incident.

Lola: (noticed that there's no more pudding in the fridge and Lynn had took the last cup) So, you ate the last pudding, huh?

Lynn: (realizing) Oh, did i? I don't know. Guess so.

Lola: (with a demonic grin on her face) Oh, that's ok...

Later, when Lynn woke up, she noticed something under her blanket, lifts it up, and discovers that Lola popped her soccerball with a soft knife (somehow???) and screams in horror; end flashback.

Lincoln: (terrified) All because you ate the last pudding?

Lynn: Yep. And if you think that was terrifying, just wait when i tell you about the banana pudding incident.

Lincoln: I can already tell that didn't end too well.

Flashback to the banana pudding incident.

Anastasia: (went in the fridge and noticed that her bowl of banana pudding that she was saving is missing) Aunty Lynn, do you just so happen to know where my bowl of banana pudding went? (she said still looking at the fridge and not at Lynn who was next to her)

Lynn: Oh, that was yours? My bad, i thought it was anyone.

Lynn left the kitchen leaving Anastasia by the open fridge. Her left arm started twitching for a few seconds. Hours later, Lynn came home and noticed Lucy by the stairway.

Lynn: Hi, Lucy. (went right pass her but stopped when Lucy said something)

Lucy: I wouldn't go up to the room if i was you.

Lynn: Why?

Scene cuts to Lucy opening the door to her and Lynn's room and showed her sister why she warned her earlier as Anastasia destroyed her sports equipments.

Lynn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Flashback ends.

Lincoln: (even more terrified) I don't know who's more terrifying out of those two.

Lynn: (suddenly calm) Yep. Now stay focused. HIYAH! (kicks Lincoln right into her soccer goalie net) GOAL! (runs off)

Lincoln: Whew.

Leni came to get Lincoln.

Leni: Lincoln, come on! I need you.

Lincoln: For what?

Leni: Don't be a dope. We talked about this tomorrow. I mean, yesterday.

Lynn seems content about this.

In Lori and Leni's room, Leni is using Lincoln as mannequin for a design.

Leni: (sewing) I think my design for the Manotard is really working. Thanks for agreeing to be my model. (pokes Lincoln with a needle)

Lincoln: Ow! Yeah, sure. So, um, let me hypothetical...(realizing that Leni would not understand what that word means)...I mean, a what-if question. Say you promised Lola and Anastasia you'd do something for them, but you forgot what it was.

Leni: (shoving needle into Lincoln in shock) LANDON! You're in huge trouble!

Lincoln: My name is Lincoln.

Leni: You know what happens when you make them mad. Did i ever tell you about the tiara and toy crisis?

Lincoln: Well, i know about the toy thing with you and Anastasia. But, i never heard about the tiara crisis.

Leni: Well, here's what happen.

Flashback to the tiara crisis; Leni sat down on a chair when she heard a crunching sound and finds out she sat on Lola's favorite tiara; Lola sees the aftermath, so did Anastasia who was sitting on the couch.

Leni: Oops. Sorry, Lola.

Lola: (with the same demonic grin from the last flashback) Oh, that's okay...(she said as she looked at Anastasia who made a simliar grin as her aunty)

In Lori and Leni's room, Leni was about to sit on her bed but soon realize that all her stuff are gone.

Leni: WHERE'S ALL MY STUFF?!

Lola: (outside) Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!

Anastasia: If you are into free stuff, then these stuff are for you!

Leni looked outside and sees that Lola and Anastasia is giving away all her stuff and gasped in demise.

Lola: My sister doesn't need this stuff, but you do!

Flashback ends.

Lincoln: (petrified) All because you accidentally broke her tiara? Also, why was Anastasia there helping her for anyway?

Leni: I don't know. I guess she was still mad about the toy thing. (finished her design) And viola! Okay, girls, fashion show!

Lincoln: (embarrassed) What? Girls? No way!

Leni: You promised.

Leni's friends pop in and ogle Lincoln in the Manotard; one of them took a selfie with him much to his embarrassment.

Lincoln: (close up of his face) So, why am i doing this again?

Lucy: Because you promised me this. (zoomed out to reveal Lucy in a wedding dress on Lincoln's left side while Edwin is on his right)

Lincoln: I still find this weird that this is happening.

Lucy: You kissed a picture of some girl you put on Edwin.

Lincoln: Fair enough. Hey, quick question. What will happen if you forget a promise you made for Lola and Anastasia?

Lucy: gasps" Lincoln, that's a fate worst than death. You know what happens when you make them mad.

Lincoln: I know, i know. So what's your story with them?

Lucy: It's more of Anastasia than Lola. Did i ever tell you about the channel madness?

Lincoln: Nope.

Flashback to the channel madness, Anastasia was watching her favorite cartoon with Jerry when Lucy charged the channel.

Anastasia: (enraged) Hey! We were watching that!

Lucy: Sorry, Anastasia. But there's a new episode of Vampires of Melancholia on and i can't mess it. Beside, your show is just reruns of old episodes anyway.

Anastasia made a "upset look" on her face and got up from the couch.

Anastasia: Don't go to your room later.

Anastasia left the living room leaving Lucy confuse about what Anastasia said. After her show ended, Lucy went up to her room. But before she went in, she felt something bad just happen and opens her door to see her caskets and other stuff destroy by non other than Anastasia. She gasps demise before falling on her knees and looked at her stuff in despair.

Lincoln: (terrified) All because you changed the channel?

Lucy nods

Lucy: Now if you don't mind, we still got wedding to attend to.

In Luna and Luan's room, Lincoln is standing there with pie on his face.

Lincoln: Are you sure i promised to do this?

Luna and Luan: YES! (Luan threw another banana cream pie at Lincoln)

Lincoln: I beginning to find this hard to believe.

Luna: Believe what you want, bro. You did promise us.

Luan: Yeah, so don't "pie" about it. (laughs) Get it?

Lincoln: (unimpressed) Yes I do get it. Anyway, have either of you know what i promised to Anastasia and Lola? Because i seem to forgot.

Luna: Dude! Are you crazy? You can't forget something like that!

Luan: You are dancing with two devils.

Luna: Did i ever tell you about the mirror catastrophe i have with Lola?

Flashback to the mirror catastrophe, Lola was looking at her mirror when it broke by Luna's loud amps.

Luna: Oops, hehe. Sorry about that, little dudette.

Lola: (with the same grin from before) Oh, no worries...

Moments later, Luna went up to her room to see that her guitars and other stuff destroy by Lola as she too fell on her knees in despair.

Flashback ends.

Luan: Or about the pie surprise i had with Anastasia?

Flashback to the pie surprise, Anastasia is sitting in the kitchen eating her cereal when she was hit by a pie.

Luan: Hahahahahaha! It's seems you just got "pied" (laughs) Get it?

Anastasia growls in rage and started to attack Luan who was begging for mercy.

Lincoln: (getting really terrified) I don't know if i can handle it. What do you think i should do?

Luan: Ask Lori. They knows what to do.

Lincoln: Great idea! Thanks for the idea! (Lincoln was about to leave but got caught by Luan)

Luan: Hold it there, partner. We still not done yet. (she said before throwing a pie at Lincoln)

Minutes later.

Lincoln: You sure i agreed to do this?

Lori: I believe your exact words yesterday were, "Whatever you say, sis".

It is shown that Lincoln is being used as a ottoman for Lori to paint herher toenails.

Lori: So, i hear you got a Lola and Anastasia problem.

Lincoln: (surprised she knew about it) How did you-

Lori: Word gets around. Now, listen to me, Lincoln. You know what happens when you make them mad, so you'd better figure out what you promised them! Did i ever tell you about...Sneeze-ageddon?

Flashback to Sneeze-ageddon; Lola and Lori are sitting on the couch bored; Lola suddenly sneezes.

Lola: Achoo! (noticed that Lori is right next to her and clears her throat) I didn't hear a "bless you"!

Lori ignores her and Lola made the same demonic grin from before. Lori went looking for her phone minutes later.

Lori: Has anyone seen my phone? (hears a steaming sound coming from her room and noticed there was a pot of boiling water sitting in there. She went in her room, opens the lid, uses the tongs and pull out a familiar object, gasps to see that it was her phone that was in the pot and is now destroyed causing her to screams in panic; Flashback ends

Lori: And for the Anastasia situation. Well, let's just say i used her eyeliner without asking her and...long story short, she cut off my eyebrows.

Shows Lincoln with immense terror on his face.

Lincoln: (fearing immensely) If they did all that stuff to you guys, what is they gonna do to me?

Lori: Maybe you should talk to Logan and Lana. I'm sure they'll be able to help you.

Lincoln: (relieved) Of course! Thanks! (gets ready to go)

Lori: Ah ah ah! I haven't done my top coat yet.

Lincoln resumes painting Lori's nails.

Lana and Lola's room.

Logan and Lana: You...WHAT?!

Logan: Lincoln! You know what happens when you make them mad! That's like playing with lava!

Lana: I don't know what they want you to do, but you'd better figure it out. Did i ever tell you about...the frog fiasco with Lola?

Logan: Or the Lily situation with Anastasia?

Lincoln: (fearing immensely) Do i wanna know about the frog fiasco or the Lily situation?

Flashback to the frog fiasco; Lola is trying to apply some mascara when Lana's frog croaks from behind her and makes her mess up.

Lana: Aww! You're burpy-durpy today. Isn't he the cutest?

Lola: (chuckling menacingly under demonic grin) So cute...

Later, Lana is getting ready to feed her frog.

Lana: Who's hungry? (noticed he's not in his tank) Seymour? Where'd you go? (hears Lola whistling and notices her carrying a shovel, seeing that Lola might had just killed Seymour and buried him) NOOOOOOOOOO!

Cuts to the Lily situation flashback, Anastasia was in the dining room floor playing with her toys when Lily came in looking like her was about to throw up which she did and it got on Anastasia. Lily slowly walked back as she knows how Anastasia get. Moments later, Lily went up to her room and noticed that her door was crack open a little. So she open the door, looked up at the ceiling fan, and was terrified at what she saw. Anastasia cutted the bottom half of her teddy bear and had the top half hanging by a rope that was around it neck. She saw a note on the floor left by Anastasia saying" **I'm sorry to do this to you, aunty Lily. But, it to remind you who you are messing with".** Lily started crying. Flashback ends.

Lana: I mean, i can't prove she took out Seymour...but i never saw him again.

Logan: And Lily never looked at another teddy bear the same way again after that incident. (Lily got sad thinking about that)

Lincoln: (desperate and scared) Guys, what am i gonna do?! It's almost 3:00! YOU TWO GOTTA HELP ME!

Lana: Okay, okay. Take it easy. (thinks for a second) I know! Why don't you just of everything they might want you to do and then do it?

Lincoln: Everything?

Logan: Might as will. Who knows? Maybe it will save you. Beside, remember Lily's teddy bear.

Lana: And Seymour.

Lincoln realizes he has no other choice and gives a try. He polishes Lola's tiaras and beauty pageant trophies while also doing the same with Anastasia's shoes and trophies, cleaning Lola's side of the room and princess mobile, mows the lawn, and cleans the gutters.

Lincoln: Ok, i know Anastasia doesn't matter whether the gutters are clean or not. But, why does Lola cares about it?

Logan: Beats me.

Lana: I know. It's crazy, right?

Lincoln has even repaved the driveway.

Lana: Lola and Anastasia does love a smooth driveway.

Logan: I'll say.

Lincoln even made topiary sculptures of Lola and Anastasia in their honor to the point where he got to tired to keep doing these tasks.

Lincoln: (fatigued) Phew...i did it...

Lana: (sees the time) One minute to 3:00. Good luck, Lincoln. (prepares to leave)

Logan: Trust her, you're going to need it. (also prepares to leave)

Lincoln: Wait! Where are you two going?

Lana: I'm going to somewhere safe. You know...just in case. (leaves)

Logan: And i got some cookies in the oven that need to be brought out. Can't have no burnt cookies for anyone to eat, right? (closes the door and also leaves)

The time has time, and...Lola and Anastasia is not pleased...

Lola and Anastasia: LINCOLN! IT'S 3 O'CLOCK! YOU'VE FAILED US! (bursts in) YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE US MAD! (sports their demonic grins and with Lola has flames of fury in her eyes while Anastasia has the crazy eyes)

Lincoln: (begging for mercy) I'm sorry! I would've done what you two asked me, but i didn't hear either of you! (reveals the buds) I was wearing these. All i heard was the sound of the waves. Or was it crickets? Doesn't matter! The thing is-

Lola: (goes from a blind rage to suddenly calm and merciful) I know you didn't hear us.

Lincoln: Huh?

The other siblings sans Lisa pop in with satisfied smiles.

Lola: You're not as clever as you think, Lincoln Loud.

Flashback to what Lola was trying to tell Lincoln yesterday.

Lola: (comes into Lincoln's room) Lincoln, is this too much mascara? Be honest. It's super, super, super important!

Lincoln: (having muted Lola out) Aah. I couldn't agree more!

Lola: (confused) Agree with what?

Anastasia walks in with Jerry upset.

Anastasia: (upset) Uncle, we need to talk! I don't like how you stepped on Jerry's tail and didn't say sorry! What do you have to say for yourself?

Lincoln: Right back at ya!

Anastasia: (confused) What?

Lola: Okay, you're weird.

Lincoln's basketball shoots out of bounds and knocks over his wastebasket revealing the Noise-B-Gone package, which the two divas noticed, causing them to make that demonic grin from before)

Lola: (slyly) So, Lincoln, are you the biggest dork in the world?

Lincoln: (unable to hear her) You can say that again!

Anastasia: (also slyly) And do you love the taste of dog poop?

Lincoln: You know it!

Lola and Anastasia slyly smiles and tells the others about the earbuds.

Lori: So, he's been tuning us out all day?

Lola and Anastasia nods

Logan: So, he decided to not take my advice instead, huh?

Anastasia nods.

Luna: No wonder he didn't help me restring my guitar.

Lucy: Or come to my seance.

Logan: Or wanted to play video games with me.

Luan: And that's why he didn't laugh at my jokes.

Logan, Lori, and Anastasia: (sarcastically) Yeah, that's why.

Lynn: (violently) I'm gonna go rip out those earbuds and-

Logan: Lynn! Calm yourself down. If we going to punish Lincoln, we gonna do it the non-violent way.

Lola: Glad you said that, Logan. Because me and Anastasia just came up with a plan.

Flashback ends.

Lincoln: So, all that stuff you guys made me do...that was all made up?

Lola: Yep.

Luna: You had it coming, little bro. You can't just ignore us. We're your family.

Lori: And remember, you're not the only one who has to live in a noisy house. We all do.

Anastasia: Yeah. If you want some me time to yourself, just do what me and daddy do and listen to music with earphones instead. It might not be as nice as what you did but it will still help.

Lincoln: True. And Logan, for now on, I'm going to take your advice and get used to be in a noisy house.

Logan: I'm glad to hear that.

Just as things was getting ok, Lisa rushed in Lincoln's room in a panicked way.

Lisa: LINCOLN! LINCOLN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME WITH MY LAB EXPERIMENT!

Lincoln: (thinking she's in on it) Okay, Lisa, you can give it a rest. I know all about your little joke.

Lisa: What joke? (noticed the earbuds) I'm gonna need those. (takes the earbuds, put them in, and hid under Lincoln's bed)

Soon, Lincoln and the others hears a rumbling sound coming from Lisa and Lily's room. Turns out it was Lisa's lab experiment which caused a giant explosion that blew the entire roof off the house and landed back on top of the house, upside down. Lincoln and the others except Lisa became deaf in the aftermath.

Lincoln: NOW I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!


	20. Space Invader

Space Invader

The episode begins with all the kids in bathroom getting ready to go to bed.

Luna: (singing) I'm washin' my face, 'cause it makes me feel so beautiful.

Luan: (gets floss stuck in her braces) Hey, look! I'm at a floss for words! (laughs)

Leni: I brush my hair exactly 50 times a night to keep it beautiful. 34...35...36...

Lori: Hey, Leni, how old was that boy you asked out?

Leni: (losing count thanks to Lori) 16...17...18...

Lori smiles slyly at her little joke.

Logan: That wasn't nice, Lori.

Lori: It is? I didn't know. (she said sarcastically)

Logan: Hey, Leni, what number come after 35?

Leni: (continue counting) 36... 37... 38...

Logan looked at Lori with the "ha ha" look on his face before combing him hair again.

Logan: (realize) Wait, what boy?

Lori and Leni stop what they were doing and looked at each other worrying. Anastasia is see7n putting on mascara but someone pumped her.

Anastasia: (groans) Whoever that pumping into me, need to stop. You are messing up my mascara.

It turns out to be Lynn who was pumping into Anastasia because she is having a tug of war with Lucy over the toothpaste.

Lynn: Hey! I had the toothpaste first!

Lucy: No, i did.

Lynn: Keep your spooky hands off it!

While Lynn and Lucy continue fight over the toothpaste, Lincoln pops in and looks around and took the toothpaste from Lynn)

Lincoln: I take that.

Lynn: Hey! Learn to share!

Anastasia: Looks who talking.

Lincoln accidentally dabs toothpaste on Lily's head and hands the tube back to Lynn. But, Anastasia snatched it out of Lincoln's hand before he returns it to Lynn.

Lynn: Hey!

Anastasia: You snooze, you lose.

Moments later after everyone got done doing this stuff in the bathroom, everyone hears Lynn and Lucy arguing.

Lynn: You're always Miss Gloom and Doom! Like, would it kill you to smile once in a while?

Lucy: It would.

Lincoln: What's going on?

Lori: Lucy and Lynn are going at it. Again.

Anastasia: Darn shame.

Luan: I'd make a joke about fighting, but i can't think of a good punchline. (laughs) Get it? Get it?

Lisa: (recording) Human subjects seem to be proving Charles Darwin correct.

Leni: I can't bare to watch! (puts cucumber slices over her facial mask) That's better.

Lori: I'd hate to get in the middle of this one.

Lincoln: I totally agree. (left and went to his room)

Lori: So, Logan, are you going to stop them?

Logan: II been training and running away all day today. I'm too tried for this. Come on, Anastasia. Let's go. (he went to the attic)

Anastasia: Give them a day, I'm sure this will be blown over soon.

Anastasia left and went up attic which everyone else went to their room. The next day, Anastasia is coming down the attic.

Anastasia: (yarns) Man, that was a good beauty sleep i had. (sees Lincoln walking pass her) Hi, unc...Uhhhh, what happen to you? (Lincoln just passed pass her without saying anything to her)

Lynn just woke up and feels refreshed.

Lynn. What a great night's sleep. You look terrible. (Lincoln starts pushing her) Hey!

Lincoln: Thank you for staying at Chateau Lincoln, where we have a one night maximum stay. Thank you. (pushes Lynn back into her room and walks back to his; however...)

Lucy: What are you doing here?

Lynn: What am I doing here? (gets kicked out)

Lucy: Get out!

Lynn: What do you mean "get out"? Fine! I'll just stay in Lincoln's room again! He's a way cooler roomie, anyway!

Lincoln: But- (Lynn close Lincoln's door) Lucy! Please make up with Lynn!

Lucy: I'd rather wear pink.

Lincoln: But- (Lucy close her door and Lincoln sighs, Anastasia couldn't do anything be shake her head.

Anastasia: That poor boy.

Later that afternoon, Anastasia is sitting in the living room writing something in her journal when Logan enters the house.

Logan: Hey, Anastasia.

Anastasia: Hey, dad. How was work?

Logan: It was good. Berry nearly lost a finger fighting a gator but it good. How is everything here going?

Anastasia: Apart from aunty Lynn has moved in uncle Lincoln's room and aunty Lucy won't let her go back in there, it's going well.

Logan: Hmmmm, so those two still isn't getting along, huh? Well, I'm sure they will figure it out soon.

Anastasia: I hope so because uncle Lincoln came out of the bathroom wet all over so I'm guessing he sleeping in the tub.

Logan: I was wondering why he was in there. Well, like i said, they will figure it out soon. (he left)

Anastasia: I hope you're right, dad. Hmmm, I should go see what uncle Lincoln and aunty Lynn is doing. "Also, I'm afraid some creep-o is writing and drawing sick stuff about them". (Anastasia got up and went upsupstairs to see how Lincoln and Lynn is doing) Hey, guys, how's...are...things?... (she was speechless and confuse on why is her uncle is dress and look like a goth person and also wonders why he is reading poems like Lucy) What in the world?

Lincoln: (reads) **Space: deep, black, endless, like my heart. Space, mine invaded. Torn apart.** This is the real me, Lynn. I can understand if you don't want to be my roommate anymore.

Anastasia: Ok, i don't what is going on here, but I'm just going to close this door and leave this to you two. (close the door and left) That was weird.

Anastasia went to Lynn and Lucy's room to tell Lucy what she had saw.

Anastasia: Aunty Lucy, you wouldn't guess what i just saw! Huh? (she saw Lucy bouncing a ball that belongs to Lynn against the wall) Aunty Lucy, is that a ball in your hand?

Lucy: (being suspicious) Ball? What ball? (she threw the ball away to make it seem like she didn't had it only for ball to bounce back and hit Lucy on the head)

Anastasia: (getting pretty unsure about Lucy's lie) Hmmmm, ok...If you say so. (back away and closed her door) Hmmmmm, maybe there is a chance uncle Lincoln can have his room back to himself.

Minutes later, Anastasia was back on the couch reading something when her uncle came in the living room and sat next to her.

Lincoln: Hey, Anastasia.

Anastasia: Hello, uncle. How are you?

Lincoln: Ok i guess...How about yours?

Anastasia: It's going great! Thanks for asking!

Lincoln: That's good to hear and your welcome.

Anastasia: Yep.

They didn't say anything for a while till they both took a deep breath and said simultaneously...

Lincoln: I want Lynn out of my room!

Anastasia: I think Lucy want Lynn back in her room.

Lincoln: Wait, you think so too?

Anastasia: Yep. Just earlier i went to tell her about the gothic thing you did earlier and i saw her bouncing a ball that belongs to Lynn against the wall, proving that she missed Aunty Lynn being in there with her.

Lincoln: Then it's settled. We need to get those two to make up so Lynn can get out of my room. But the question is, how are we going to do that?

Anastasia: Lucky for you, uncle, i been reading a lot of love novels and i just know of a good way to do so.

Lincoln: And that will be?

Anastasia: Ok, so the plan is...

Later that night, Lincoln and Anastasia executes their plan; they slips two little invitations into specific spots: Lincoln slipone under his door while Anastasia slip one in one of Lucy's poretry books. After completing that part, both Lincoln and Anastasia hid somewhere.

Lincoln: I hope this work.

Anastasia: Trust me, it will.

Lynn and Lucy got their invitation slips and went in their room together to get the dinner over with, after a long pause.

Lynn and Lucy: I'm glad you finally wanna apologize to me. (angry) What? Me apologize to you? You're here to apologize to me!

That is when Lincoln and Anastasia know that the plan had just backfired.

Anastasia: Well there go that plan. I guess it's only work on non siblings relationships. (she said as her two aunties going at it)

The commotion grabbed the attention of the other kids.

Logan: Looks like they back at it again.

Lori: Yeah, hate to be part of that fight.

Lincoln: Sometimes you have to.

Lincoln went inside the room and Logan was about to follow him but got stopped by Anastasia.

Anastasia: I got this one, dad.

Anastasia went in the room with Lincoln.

Lucy: It's just ridiculous.

Lynn: I'm not the one who started it! You're the one who started it!

Lucy: Please.

Lynn: Don't even get me started!

Lincoln and Anastasia: ENOUGH! (gets their attention)

Anastasia: Do you know long it took us to make this dinner for the both of you numbskulls?!

The feuding roommates feels offended.

Lynn: You two did this?

Lucy: Why?

Anastasia: Because i noticed how lonely aunty Lucy was when i came in here earilar to tell her something and i bet you felt the same way too, aunty Lynn. (Lynn and Lucy slowly get what Anastasia is saying) Beside, i know how it feels to be alone whenever my dad is out late or out of town somewhere. I don't show it because I'm trying to prove myself that i can sleep alone without anyone but deep inside i do and to tell you the truth it sucks. (Logan is getting touched by this as it made him sad that his daughter feels alone when Logan is gone) What I'm saying is, that you two are going through the same thing but is to stubborn to admit it.

Lynn and Lucy finally understand what Anastasia mean.

Lucy: I guess i do have trouble sleeping without a ball banging on the wall.

Lynn: And i guess i do miss hearing you sigh heavily as you write your poems.

Lincoln: You see? You two do mess each other! Now you two make up, because if i have to spend one more night with "Snorezilla" over here, I'm going to go insane! (Lynn threw a meatball at him)

Lucy: Ha! Nice throw.

Lynn: You like that? (she threw another one at Anastasia who was laughing at Lincoln) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Anastasia: (wipes the meatball off her face) So that how you want to play, huh? Fine, I'll play. (picks up the meatball Lynn threw at her and threw it back at Lynn who ducked just in time and hits Lucy instead. Lynn laughs at it and Lucy hit her in the mouth with one)

Lucy: Ha ha.

Both sisters grab some of the spaghetti and is about to take it to a whole new level.

Lincoln and Anastasia: (looked at each other worriedly) Uh-oh...

However, the fight seem to be more of their amusement instead of their frustration and they start laughing. Lincoln and Anastasia joined in on the fray.

Lori: Well...I'm outskies

Luan: Yeah. It's was pasta our bedtime. (laughs)

The others just sigh at Luan's pun as they head off to bed, after Luan got hit in the face by a meatball that was threw by Anastasia who heard the joke. The food fight has finally ended and the jock and goth are satisfied.

Lynn: So, i can move back in?

Lucy: Nothing would make me happier.

Lynn: (busts out her fist) Two for flinching! (sadly Lucy didn't flinch) Dang! It never works on you.

The two sisters hug each other.

Anastasia: Well, it's good that you two got along with each other and all. But, what about the mess here?

They looked at the mess they made in the room then looked at Lincoln.

Lynn, Lucy, and Anastasia: Lincoln?

Moments later in Lincoln's room.

Lincoln: (to the viewers) Space...the final frontier. Sure, I'm lucky enough to have a room to call my own, but in the loud house, we all know when we need to share.

It's revealedrevealed that Lynn, Lucy, and Anastasia is sleeping in his room for the time being.

Lincoln: But just for one night! (puts on his Loco Lincoln mask) Buenas noches!

Anastasia appear in front of black screen like before to give one last thing to the viewers.

Anastasia: In case if you are wondering why I'm sleeping in my uncle's room is because my dad went out again and he wanted me to sleep in there. Just thought to know you guys know.

The end.

4th wall breaking moment: Before Anastasia went to go see how Lincoln and Lynn is doing, she brought up something that to this day is still going on and that is the loudcest stuff.


	21. Picture Perfect

Picture Perfect

[The episode begins with Lincoln in his room making something]

Lincoln: (to the viewers) The key to the perfect anniversary present for your parents for parents is simple: know your audience. And since my folks love what i bring to the table, i make them the same thing every year: this awesome coffee mug! (raises what supposed to be a coffee mug but doesn't look like one)

Lori: Coffee mug? I thought it was a paperweight.

Lynn: Paperweight? That thing is definitely a pencil holder.

Anastasia: Me and Jerry think otherwise. It looks like a mess up tea pot.

Lisa: Negatory. Clearly it's a bust of German philosopher Immanuel Kant.

Luan: (in her gag glasses) I Kant even tell what it is! (laughs)

Lola: Clearly no one can figure out what that thing is. No wonder Mom and Dad just throw all your old gifts in attic.

[Everyone except Anastasia gasp at what Lola just said and Luna cover her mouth so she can't say anything else]

Lincoln: (flabbergasted) WHAT?!

[In the attic, Lincoln is looking around for evidence of what Lola just said]

Lincoln: Lola must've been messing around with me. Mom and Dad love my paperweights. I mean, coffee mugs. (notices a box) What's this? " **Do not open**." Okay. (he open the box and find out that Lola was telling the truth and gasps) It's true...Mom and Dad do hate my gifts!

[Anastasia walks up to Lincoln]

Anastasia: Dang, they did you wrong, uncle. Also, how come no one told me about this?

Everyone except Lincoln: Because you can't keep your mouth close!

Anastasia: That's unfair! I mean Ms. Piggy over there just told him about his stuff being up here and we all know how big of a snitch than i am!

Lori: She does got a point there, Lola. You are a bit of a tatter tell.

Lola: I am not!

Her siblings and Anastasia except Lincoln: Sure you aren't.

Luna and Lucy are looking at the mug Lincoln working so hard on.

Luna: If you turn your head to the side and squint, it almost looks like Aunt Shirley.

[An image of Aunt Shirley shows up and a scream of horror is heard upon her appearance]

Lucy: Or an inflamed liver.

Anastasia: Again, it's a mess up tea pot.

Lori: When he's this pathetic, it takes all joy out of making fun of him.

Logan and Lincoln said simultaneously.

Lincoln: (insulted) I CAN HEAR YOU!

Logan: HE CAN HEAR YOU!

Girls: WE KNOW!

[Logan and Lincoln facepalms]

Lincoln: Mom and Dad's anniversary is tomorrow. What am i gonna do?

[He sat down on a box that caused a flash to occur. He examines it and finds his Dad's old camera and finds out there's still some film in it]

Lincoln: Oh, i think an idea's developed! (walks backwards and falls down the stairs)

Anastasia: Uncle! Are you ok?!

Lincoln: I've figured out the perfect present for Mom and Dad! (holds up the old camera) Ta-da!

Lana: You're giving them Dad's old camera?

Lola: Wow! You are cheap.

Anastasia: Very cheap.

Lincoln: No! Not the camera. A photograph of all of us!

Lori: Why use that old thing when you can use a cellphone? (holds up her phone)

Lincoln: (defensively) Because that would be like painting the Mona Lisa with a crayon. (sees Anastasia with several drawings of Mona Lisa with different colors she use on all of them)

Anastasia: You was saying?

Lori: Wow. This may be the year you don't fail miserably and crush Mom and Dad's souls.

Lincoln: (sarcastically) Thank you for the vote of confidence. (confidently) Everyone, to the backyard!

[Everyone headed outside]

[In the backyard, Lincoln is focusing the camera to make everyone, kids and pets, stays perfectly in the frame]

Lincoln: Okay, that's it. Leni, scooch to the left. (Leni moves to her right which is Lincoln's left) Your other left. (Leni scooched to her right spot which is her left) Perfect! Someone grab Lily. (Lucy grabs Lily and puts her back in the frame) Thank you. Good. Just gotta set the timer, and... (sets it and joins the others in the shot) Everyone, say cheese!

Loud kids: (while holding big smiles) Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

[The camera still hasn't gone off yet]

Lynn: (holding her smile) When is it gonna flash? My jaw's cramping up!

Loud kids: ...eeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Lincoln: (holding his smile) Give it a second!

Loud kids: ...eeeeeeee...

[Logan hears his phone ringing and answers it]

Logan: Hello? Oh, hi hon, how are you? Uh huh, that's good to hear.

Lori: (gives up) Yeah, i knew he'd blow it. (bring out her phone) Let's do selfies instead.

Leni: (brings her phone out as well) Totes!

Lincoln: No, wait!

[Lori and Leni take a selfie with Lincoln getting caught by the flash and gets dazed by it]

Lincoln: DOI!

Luan: I nose just what this picture needs. (puts on her gag glasses and laughs)

Lincoln: Come on, Luan. You can't wear those in the photo.

Luan: oh, don't be such a Groucho. (laughs and squeaks a squeaky cigar)

Anastasia: If this the case then i might as well adjusts my look. (took out her ponytail and let her hair free and put on her lipstick and some makeup on her face) How do i look, uncle? Do i look beautiful enough for the picture?

Lincoln: Why does that matter? All you have to do is-

Luna: (with her guiter) What this photo needs are some tunes.

Lincoln: No, no, no, no, no. Photographs don't have-

Luna plays a loud chord and blows Lincoln away.

Lincoln: -SOUND! (thuds)

Logan: Do you mind, Luna? I'm on the phone.

Lola: You're ruining the picture! Maybe you should take off that gross hat.

Lana: Maybe you should take off that gross face!

[Lana threw mud at her but Lola ducks and the mud hits Lincoln and Anastasia instead]

Anastasia: (Enraged) You two are going to pay! (gets into a fight with Lana and Lola)

Lincoln: (sees Lily walking around naked) Lily! Where is your diaper?!

Everything is not going Lincoln's way as his siblings, his niece, and his pets are being who they are, chaotic.

Lincoln: GUYS, PLEASE! CAN WE ALL JUST SETTLE DOWN?!

The camera finally took the picture.

[Lincoln is now looking at the photo that was token with worry]

Lincoln: Look at us. We're like a vision of insanity. Which is what Anastasia is already is. (focus on what's important) Anyway, i can't give this to Mom and Dad. (holds up the coffee mug he made earlier) That's worse than Aunt Shirley. Argh! I mean, my coffee mug! I gotta give them a better picture. (came up with an idea) The perfect picture! Time for a do-over.

In Lana and Lola's room, Lola has been working on her face.

Lola: Mirror, mirror in my hand. Who's the prettiest in the land.

Lana emerge from their closet covered in mud.

Lana: Not you, once Mudzilla gets a hold of you!

[Lana roars and Lola reviles in horror. Lincoln sprays Lana with the hose]

Lana: (coughs) Hey! You washed off my mud!

Lola: Ha ha! You got spray-

[Lincoln got her with the hose too]

Lincoln: Perfect!

Lola: Hey! You washed off my makeup!

Lincoln: Good news, guys! We're taking another family photo!

Twins: But we already did one!

[Lincoln ties them with the hose. Anastasia appears]

Anastasia: Do you mind? I'm trying to read here!

Lincoln: Oh, hi, Anastasia. We'll going to make another family photo.

Anastasia: Didn't we already did one?

Twins: That's what we try to tell him!

Lincoln: Well, we are making another one. And these two agree to join.

Anastasia: By tying this up in a hose? Oh yeah, I will call that "joining" you. (she said sarcastically) Well while you three are whatever this is, I'm going to go back to reading.

Lincoln: That's what you think. (went in the twins closet, grab Lana's rope, and grabbed Anastasia with it and tied her in it and drags her and the twins back into the backyard)

Anastasia: (angry) Hey! Do you want a death wish? Let me go!

Lincoln: Sorry, guys, but i need you three to stay here. And no more mud or makeup. Or novels.

Anastasia, Lana and Lola: WHAT?!

Lincoln: Thank you for understanding.

[The three young ones pout. Lincoln is now thinking to Lily]

Lincoln: Look. I'm all about self-expression, but this new picture needs to be perfect, so I'm gonna need you to keep your diaper on. (Lily babbles) Thanks for understanding. (puts her diaper on)

Lily: (takes off her diaper and throws it at Lincoln) Poo-poo (toddles around)

Anastasia: Ha ah! That's what you get!

Lincoln: Let's just put a pin in this fow now...

[Lisa is working on her studies]

Lisa: If the hypotenuse of a right triangle is the mean proportional between segments, then-

Lincoln: Hey, Lisa! We're doing another family picture. How about we lose the glasses and do something with your hair? (fixes up Lisa's hair in different styles such as a shaggy wild do, an afro, and even a horned style until he settles on her normal style) Or just lose the glasses. (takes her glasses)

Lisa: (blind) But, Lincoln, my astigmatism! (falls down the stairs) It's okay! It's just a hairline fracture!

Leni: Did i hear we're taking more photos? Yay! (her shades drop over her eyes) Uh-oh. Guess we'll have to wait till after the solar eclipse.

[Lincoln just looks exasperated and removes her shades]

Leni: Whoa. You're like a wizard. Or a weatherman.

Lincoln gets an idea of switching the glasses around and gives Leni Lisa's glasses.

Lincoln: Maybe you should wear these for the picture, Leni. They make you look...um...even smarter than you already are.

Leni: (blind) Wow! Thanks! (falls down the stairs) I'm alright! I landed on Lisa!

Lisa: Okay, now it's a break!

[Lincoln facepalms and drags the two blind opposite minded sisters to the retake]

Lincoln: Okay, just stay here. (heads off)

Leni: But...

Lincoln: Here's some ice packs and a bandage! (tosses them to his blind sisters who are still waiting, unaware of that)

Leni and Lisa: Okay! Throw them!

[Lynn and Lucy's room]

Lincoln: Okay, guys, time to take a new picture.

Lynn: A new picture? No way.

[Lincoln grabs her football and she starts acting like an eager dog]

Lincoln: You ready, Lynn? Fetch, girl!

[Lynn ran on all fours out to the retake. Lincoln tosses her the ball and she catches it in her mouth]

Lincoln: Good, Lynn! Now stay! (after get Lynn out, Lincoln grabs Lucy's macabre book and holds it with her, escorting her to the retake)

Lucy: (unaware of her surroundings) When did we get grass in our bedroom?

[Luna and Luan's]

Lincoln: Time to take a new picture!

Luna: Sweet! Let me just grab my axe.

Luan: And I'll get funny nose and glasses.

[Sadly, they couldn't find their stuff.]

Luna: Dudes! Where's my axe.

Luan: And where are my glasses?

[Logan enters his sisters wondering where's the whereabouts of his phone]

Logan: Hey guys, have any of you seen my phone? I can't find it anywhere.

Lincoln: Uh...silly props and other stuff are going to be in this picture. You'll get them back after we get the shot.

Logan and Luna: You took our stuff?

Luan: Then we're not gonna be in your picture!

Logan: That's right.

Lincoln: Hmm...sure would be a shame if something happened to your things.

Logan, Luna, and Luan strike shocked poses and head to the retake in those exact same poses.

Luna: This picture thing has changed you, dude.

Anastasia: Tell me about it. I'm still tied up in aunty Lana's rope. He is forcing us to take a picture we already took!

Lori: Which is exactly why I'm not going to be in it.

Lincoln: Which is exactly why i took the liberty of replacing you.

Lori: (angered) You what?!

[The doorbell rings and Lincoln answers it. It turns out to be Lori's arch rival, Carol Pingrey at the doorway]

Lincoln: (smugly) Oh, Lori. I believe you know Carol Pingrey. Didn't she beat you out for homecoming queen?

[Lori slams the door on Carol]

Lori: (reluctantly) Let's get this over with...

Back at the retake, Logan and the others does not look pleased about this.

Lincoln: Okay, everyone excited? So am i! (noticed Lily wandering around naked) Ah! There you are! (picks her up and tapes her diaper tight) You aren't getting that diaper off now! Okay. pets, move on in!

[Enter the reluctant pets]

Lincoln: Okay, almost there. Just a few more fixes. (takes out a package of marshmallows and takes out two of them) Open up!

Lola opens her mouth and Lincoln puts the two marshmallows in the gap where her two front teeth would be.

Lincoln: You too!

[Lincoln does the same to Lana like he get with her twin. Lana and Lola noticed how ridiculous they look with those fillings]

Twins: (with a lisp) You look thilly!

[Lincoln looked at Anastasia has he was going to do the same thing to her]

Anastasia: I swear if you touch me uncle, I'm going to tear you apart limb by limb! Also, there's no use on putting those in my mouth as i got all my teeth, see? (shows him her teeth) Beside, there's no way those are going to fit in my gap even if i didn't have my two front teeth.

Lincoln: But don't want to be set free from the rope?

[Anastasia thought about it for a second]

Anastasia: Fine! But if you try and change me to be something I already am, so help me, i will paint this whole backyard red with your blood!

Lincoln: Ok, ok! Geez. (unties Anastasia) There!

Anastasia: Ahh, now that's better. But I'm still mad at you for forcing us to redo something we already did. Therefore, I'm not smiling.

Lincoln: Not even if- (whispers something in her ear which caused her to smile) That's better. (sees Lily) Your turn again!

[Lincoln puts a pacifier with a big smile print onto Lily's mouth]

Lincoln: (coaxing Lynn) Okay, give it her, here, girl.

[Lynn growls in refusal and Lincoln gives her the "drop it" command and she acquiesces]

Logan: It's sad that i can tell what Lynn's future is going to be like.

[Lincoln then looks at Luna's hair]

Luna: (bitterly) What?

Lincoln: That hair.

Luna: What about it?

[Lincoln puts a long wild wig on her]

Luna: But this hair isn't me, dude!

Leni: And this glasses isn't i, either.

Lincoln: Trust me. You guys look great. Okay, Lucy, I'm gonna need you to smile.

Lucy: I can't see that happening.

Lisa: I can't see anything happening!

Lincoln: (coaxing Lucy) You know, some folks think taking someone's picture actually steals their soul.

Lucy: Oh?

Lincoln: Yeah! Just think of it. Your soul trapped and tormented inside a camera for all etenity.

[Lucy gives a small smirk]

Lincoln: Close enough.

Anastasia: (holding her smile) I'm beginning to lose mine's along with what little sanity i have left.

[Lincoln looks at Logan]

Lincoln: Logan-

Logan: Don't even think about it, bro. I love you and all but if you put anything on me or try to make me smlie, i will pummel you to the ground.

Anastasia: (still holding her big smile) You tell him, daddy!

Lincoln: Well, sadly I'm going to take that chance because there's something i almost forgot about.

Logan: Oh yeah? What's that? (cut to Logan and the others in matching sweaters) Now I'm beginning to lose what little control i have of keeping my anger in check.

Lincoln: Now this is a perfect picture.

Lori: What was wrong with the other one?

Lincoln: (nervous) Oh, well, uh...it was kinda...you guys were a little...

Lori: (curiously irked) A little what, Lincoln?

Logan: Yeah, bro. Time to spill the beans.

Lincoln: ...yourselves?

[Logan, Anastasia, and the others are offended by that reason and chastise Lincoln for it]

Lori: So, that's what this is all about! You don't like us the way we are.

Lincoln: (with his tongue tied) Well, i-you see, that is to say-i, uh...

Logan: So, you force all your siblings and your own niece to take another picture just because the way we acted ruining your first picture? That's just cold, bro.

Anastasia: Yeah! That's also low, even for me!

Lori: (spiteful) Okay, guys, let's all put on perfect smiles for Lincoln's perfect picture, because heaven forbid we be OUR ACTUAL, LITERAL SELVES!

[Logan and the others put on the supposed smiles Lincoln wanted]

Logan and the others: Cheeeeeeeee...

Lincoln: (talking over their saying) Lori, i didn't mean... (takes a look at their smiles) Actually, that's pretty perfect.

[They all hold their smiles and the photo is taken]

Lincoln: Thanks so much, guys! I really appreciate your- (sees that everyone are gone) Guys? Guys? Huh. Guess they must have had something else to do.

[Lincoln has gotten the photo framed]

Lincoln: My days of giving lame anniversary presents are over. (notices the others tossed all their matching sweaters in the trash but focuses on the photo) Mom and Dad are gonna love this! Look at us. We're like a vision of perfection.

Lola: (having fixed herself up) Mirror, mirror in my hand. Who's the prettiest in the land?

Lana: (covered in mud once again) Not you, after the mud monster gets you!

[Lana roars and Lola screams. But rather than picking on each other, they're treating it like a game. Lincoln looks on and sees how much fun they're having and takes a look at their smiles in the picture]

Lincoln: (went inside) Hey, guys! I got the picture framed! (sees Lucy reading her macabre book and looks at her smile in the picture)

[Luan and Lily are playing and laughing together. Lincoln sees them them and reflects upon their smiles in the picture. He then sees Luna and Logan rocking out with each other and looks back on their smiles and the wig he had Luna wear in the picture. He sees Anastasia talking to her mother on the phone and looks at her smile in the picture. Lisa is continuing her studies]

Lisa: Computing of the original formulation, Okay, parameters...

[Lincoln sees her studying and recalls how he made her smile and wear Leni's shades. Leni and Lori are taking selfies together and giggling with joy. Lincoln remembers how he mademade Leni wear Lisa's glasses and what Lori said to him and how she got everyone to wear the fake smiles. Seeing his siblings and Anastasia being happy to be themselves causes him to rethink his decision on the so-called perfect picture]

[It's the loud parents' anniversary]

Loud kids: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!

Rita: Thanks, kids.

Lynn Sr: Ooh. Whose present should we open?

Lincoln: Mine!

[The other loud kids and their pets resent this. Lincoln hands his parents his present]

Lori: (sarcastic) Oh, come on, guys. Let's all let Lincoln give his perfect little present.

Luan: (just as sarcastic) Yeah. I sure hope it's perfect enough.

[It turns out Lincoln gave his parents the original picture from before]

Rita: Oh, Lincoln, this is wonderful! It's the best gift we've ever gotten.

Lynn Sr: It's going above the mantle right now. (places it there)

[Everyone, except Logan, are confused and unhappy with Lincoln's last-minute decision]

Lola: Lincoln, you bonehead! You gave them the wrong picture!

Anastasia: Yeah! Where's the other picture you wasted all our time on?! I swear there something is wrong with this family!

Lori: Yep! I knew you'd blow this, too.

Logan: Not really, Lori. He actually use the right picture.

Lincoln: Right you are, Logan. I gave them the right one. The one that shows the real you. The perfect you.

[The girls embrace Lincoln in gratitude and happiness]

Girls: Aww! Thank you, Lincoln!

Lincoln: By the way, you might all wanna put your presents for Mom and Dad in here. (shows them the box the discarded coffee mugs were once in) Since they'll all look super lame next to my awesome gift!

[Everyone are taken aback by that comment and start arguing with him, which puts a smile on his face]

Lincoln: Just perfect.

Lily: (throws her diaper at Lincoln) Poo-poo.

Anastasia: Ha ha!


	22. Undie Pressure

Undie Pressure

It was a cloudy and rainy day for the Loud neighborhood. Anastasia is looking out of the window to look at the rain.

Anastasia: [in her thoughts] _Ahhh, rain. The best thing to see. It's gloomy, it's sad, dark, everything. Just like aunty Lucy and my mom._ [thunder roared] _Oh yeah, and the lightning and thunder. How can i forget about that? Ahhh, rain._

[Logan enters the house with Lana follow behind him with mud on her face]

Logan: Man, talk about a wet day.

Lana: I'll say! It's isn't rain without mud! [Rub mud all over her face]

Lynn: Hey, Logan! Think fast! [threw the ball at Logan and he caught it with one hand] Man, you are fast.

Logan: Lynn, we been living in the same house for over a few years and you just now getting that?

[Luna enters the living room, holding a radio toward her ear]

Luna: [in a British accent] I bloody love this song! Sing it like you mean it, Mick! [Lucy pokes her head out of the fireplace, making her jump in terror] BLIMEY!

Lucy: I'm trying to write here.

Logan: Lucy, why are you in fireplace to write in the front place? Don't you got other dark places to hide in?

Lucy: I don't always stay in one place all the time.

Logan: You got a point there.

Lori: [on her phone with Bobby] No, i love you more, silly. [to Leni] It's our six-week-iversary.

Leni: You two are like, gonna be together for, like, ever.

Logan: [under his breath] Tch, not unless i have something to say about it. Anyway, I'm going to go change out of these wet clothes into something more comfortable. By the way, have any of you seen where's Anastasia at? I didn't see her when i came in.

Lisa: She's behind the TV looking out the window.

Logan: Thanks [went up to the attic to change outfits]

Lisa: By the way, Lori, my study indicates you haven't used the bathroom in quite some time.

Lori: EWW! There is no way I'm being in your grody poop study!

[Lincoln enters the house with a comic book in his hand. He shortly took his pants and threw them away]

Lola: Groooooss!

Lincoln: What?

Lola: Why do you always have to your comics in your underpants?!

Lincoln: 'Cause reading my comics with my clothes on is uncomfortable and distracting. [shakes his butt at Lola] And you know how i like to be comfortable while reading comics. Now, scootch!

[Lincoln sits between Lola and Lisa; Lola, repulsed, jumps onto the armrest]

Lola: ACK! I swear, you, Logan, and Anastasia got the most annoying habit ever, and you got butt germs everywhere!

Anastasia: [appearing from behind the TV after hearing what Lola just said] Excuse me? You call my habit annoying?! You the one to talk, Ms.Piggy! Your is just as annoying as mine's, daddy's, and Uncle's put together!

Lincoln: Anastasia's right. You can't look away from the mirror for five seconds! [holds up all four of his fingers]

Anastasia: Uncle, that's four fingers. Not five. [Lincoln realize that and holds up five fingers instead of four] But yeah, he's right. You really can't last five seconds. Heck, not even one second you couldn't even do that!

Lola: LIES!

[Lola still looking in her mirror rather than at her second older brother and niece; she looks back, closes the mirror, and smiles sheepishly]

Anastasia: You were saying? [Lola growls at her and she growls back]

[Logan appears]

Logan: What's going on here?

Lola: Nothing out of the usual. Just two rivals about to bump heads with each other.

Anastasia: You want to go pig? I'm been waiting to continue our fight from last time!

Lola: Same here, cow!

[Lola and Anastasia started to fight each other until Logan broke it up]

Logan: [angry] That's enough, you two! I am getting sick and tired of you two always fighting!

Lori: Ugh, do you do anything apart from getting angry all the time? Because that's what you is seem to be best at.

Logan: You're the one to talk, Ms. Always on my phone alot talking to my beloved Bobby boo boo bear!

Lincoln: Yeah, Lori! Would it kill you not to talk to Bobby all the time?!

Lori: [defensively] I do not talk to Bobby all the time! [to Bobby, over the phone] Do i, Bobby?

Lincoln: And Lisa, you always do your weird poop studies!

Lisa: It's quite fascinating work.

Lincoln: You guys couldn't last ten minutes without doing your annoying things!

[Logan and Anastasia nod in agreement]

Lori: We could last longer than all three of you!

Logan: Is that a challenge? Because i smell a challenge that non of you couldn't beat.

Lola: Oh, really? Care to make it a little more interesting? [hops onto the couch crest, and walks back and forth] If we can stop doing our things longer than you three stop doing yours, then Logan can no longer yell at us, Anastasia have to hand over the title of diva back to me, and Lincoln have to give up reading in his underwear...FOREVER! [raises her fist]

Her sisters: YEAH!

Anastasia: Hmmmm, a challenge to see who can last without caving in, huh? Alright, I'm game. I'll accept your challenge! But if we win, you all have to give us something.

Lola: Oh, yeah? Like what?

Anastasia: [shows them a page on an magazine with a kunai with colorful bow stings on it] This is what i want.

Logan: And while you on that, i want this game. [show them a anime game on his phone]

Lincoln: And i want these red comfy underwear. [show them a red pair of underwear in another magazine]

Lola: Deal!

[Lola and Anastasia stook hands getting ready to start the challenge]

Anastasia: LET THE CHALLENGE BEGINS!

Later, in the dining room, Logan and Anastasia are sitting at the grownup table eating noodles.

Anastasia: This is going to be easy. Do they ever think they can beat us? Ha! Not a chance!

Logan: I agree. [sees Lucy walking by] Let me guess, you been eliminated from the bet, haven't you?

Lucy: Yep. [walks to the kitchen]

[Leni walks in shortly after]

Logan: You too, Leni?

Leni: Sighs sad" Yeah... [also walks to the kitchen]

Anastasia: Two down, seven more to go. [Logan agrees and continue eating their noodles]

In the living room, Lincoln is looking for some pants in the laundry basket.

Lincoln: Too scratchy...too tight...too far after Labor Day...Oh, these are perfect!

Bobby: [desperate] Babe! Why aren't you answering my calls?!

[Lori looks forlornly at Bobby, puts her hand on the window, then looks away]

Lori: Forgive me, my love. [draws the curtains over the window; she sees Lincoln wearing one of her pants] Lincoln, why are you wearing my leggings?!

Logan went to the window and stick his tongue at Bobby before telling to go away.

Anastasia: Leggings? Why are you wearing leggings for?

Lincoln: To feel extra comfy.

Anastasia: I see. Wait, aren't those the ones that ride up on you?

Lincoln: What are you talking about? Of course _not-HELLO_

Anastasia: [smiles sheepishly] Oop, maybe i shouldn't have said that.

Lincoln: Geez, you think? [got up and tries to loosen the leggings from riding up on him]

Minutes later after half of the loud kids lost their bet, Lola tries to up her game and tries to make either Logan, Lincoln, or Anastasia lose.

Lola: [in her thoughts] Ok, first target, Anastasia Loud. This should be fun. [walks up to her niece who is meditating on the couch] Hey, Anastasia, i heard that you are the biggest loser on the planet. [Anastasia ignored Lola and continue meditating] Didn't you hear me?! I said you are the biggest loser on the-

Anastasia: Do you mind? I'm meditating.

Lola: Fine. [sees Anastasia sitting by her] If you not going to pay attention to me, then I'm just going to...TAKE YOUR PHONE AND RUN! [takes Anastasia's phone and run in the other room with it laughing as Anastasia doesn't seem to care as she still meditating]

Lori: You do realize that she just took your phone right?

Anastasia: 3...2...1...and [hears an explosion in the other room and also heard Lola screaming in the background; it turns out that Anastasia had her phone with her the whole time. Lola enters the living room with black powder on her face] Do you really think that i would really leave my phone out in the open?

[Lola concedes]

Later after, Lola was in the dining room.

Lola: Ok, that was a fail. But, there's two more i can get to drop out. And i know just the one. [scene cut to Lola pointing her head out of the side of the dining room wall and spot Logan sitting on the couch; she crept up to behind the couch, slowly approach behind Logan, and about to scream in his ear]

Logan: [aware what Lola is about to do] Don't even think about it, Lola. I already know what you are doing and it's not going to happen.

[Lola concedes once again]

Back in the dining room once again after her second defeat, Lola is walking back and forth in anger.

Lola: Grrrrrrr! I can't believe that didn't work! Ok, calm down Lola. There's got to be something to get all three of them to cave in. But what? [came up with a idea and made an demonic grin on her face] I think i know how to do it. [Lola looks at Anastasia and the Loud boys still sitting in the same spot and started messing with the thermostat] Let's see how you three like this.

Lincoln: [begins to sweat] Whew, is it just me or did it get hot in here?

Logan: I don't feel no heat. Do you, Anastasia?

Anastasia: A little. But you might want to look at the thermostat.

Lincoln: What's wrong with the themostat? It should be at-[looks at the thermostat and see why he is sweating]-98 degrees?! Who could've...[realized who's behind this] Lola!

Anastasia: Since she really want to win so badly, how about we return the favor? [Lincoln and Logan like the idea]

Minutes later...

[Lola is walking down the stairs, and sees Logan, Lincoln, and Anastasia holding a rag in their hand]

Lola: Ummm, guys, what are you doing?

Lincoln: Just chillin like villains. Oh, and we polished every surface of living room.

Anastasia: Yeah, it's so shiny, you can see your face.

[Lola sees that all the shiny surfaces around her bear her reflection; she shields her eyes]

Lola: AHH! Must...not...look...at self! Beautiful...beauiful self! [runs for the kitchen, screaming]

Logan: And we waxed the kitchen floor, too! Such reflection!

[Lola runs back into the living room, screaming, and she hits her face on back of the chair, leaving an imprint of the black powder and her makeup on it; she falls onto the floor, dazed]

Lola: THAT'S IT! [hops onto the chair where Lincoln is sitting in, with a pair of underwear in her hands] Give it up, Lincoln! You know you want these! [rubs the underwear on Lincoln's face] Smell 'em! SMELL THAT COTTON! YOU KNOW WANT 'EM!

Anastasia: He's not going to give up, pig! The one who should be giving up is you with all that mess up stuff on your face!

[Lincoln holds up Lola's pocket mirror]

Lola: WHAT?! Guys, is there something wrong with my face?!

[her sisters clamor, trying to convince her otherwise]

Lola: LIES! GIVE ME A MIRROR! [she looks into a shiny doorknob, and screams at her hideous reflection; she dashes upstairs for her room, then comes back down a few seconds later, back to her normal self] Ahh, that's better. [a red"X" appears over her face, and a buzzer sounds]

Lincoln, Logan, Anastasia: WE WIN! [Lincoln rips the sweatpants off]

Lori: I can't believe it. We lost.

Anastasia: Alright, ladies, pay up!

[Lily throws her pacifier at Lincoln to get his attention]

Lincoln: Hey, Lily.

[Lily looks up at Lincoln, and he comes to a startling realization]

Lincoln: [gasp] LILY!

Lori: She didn't cry this entire time! That mean...

[The girls except Anastasia toss Lily into the air in victory]

Lori and her sisters: LILY WINS!

Anastasia: Hold it! [her aunties stopped tossing Lily in the air and looked at Anastasia] Uncle Lincoln may have lost, but we haven't. Therefore we are still in the game. Right, Daddy?

Daddy: Actually, it's a tie.

Everyone else: WHAT?!

Logan: Let's face it, this whole bet is pointless to do in the first place.

Everyone else: Then why did you join in the first place?!

Logan: Because it was a challenge. You know I'll accept any challenge threw at me, even if it is a pointless one like this.

Lincoln: Soooo, no one win?

Logan: Exactly.

Anastasia: [sadly sighs] I was hoping to getting that cute looking kunai.

Lola: I was hoping to get the title of diva back from Anastasia.

Lincoln: I was hoping to get my victory undies.

[Lincoln, Lola, and Anastasia looked down sad and Logan can't help but feel back for them]

Later...

[Someone is knocking on the door, and Luan goes to answer it]

Luan: Who's there?

Delivery Man: [from outside] Delivery Man.

Luan: 'Delivery Man' who?

Delivery Man: Come on, kid, it's raining!

Luan: That's your punchline? You really need to work on your delivery. [skips away, laughing]

[Lincoln answers the door]

Delivery Man: Packages for...Logan, Lincoln, Lola, and Anastasia Loud. [hands Lincoln a package]

[Lola and Anastasia walks over to Lincoln and opens their packages, and they gasps it's contents: a pair of red briefs, a kunai, and a pink sash with the words winner on it]

Lincoln: My victory undies!

Anastasia: My victory kunai!

Lola: A sash?

Lincoln: I don't get it!

Lori: We didn't order them for you guys.

Anastasia: If any of you didn't order them, then who did?

???: I did.

[It was revealed that it was Logan who said that]

Sisters: [all angered] But you said it was a tie!

Logan: Yes, i know but listen, it doesn't matter if anyone win or lose, everyone is a champion. Also, you can't just make people to give up on their habits, because it's that's what make people who they are. Yes it's can be weird and annoying but it make us who we are. I mean, no one is perfect.

Lincoln: Logan's right.

Anastasia: I agree.

Logan: Glad you think so. Now the biggest question is, why did Lola get a sash for?

Lola: [confuse] Wait, you didn't buy this for me? [Logan stook his head no] If you didn't pay this for me, then who did?

Anastasia: I did.

Everyone else: WHAT?!

Lola: You did? Why?

Anastasia: Because i was impressed that you lasted a few minutes or so without looking at a mirror or putting on makeup. Therefore, i paid for the sash with the money i made during the bet. So you are welcome.

Lola: Wow, thanks, Anastasia. [hugs her niece] So, does that mean i can have the title of diva back?

Anastasia: Nope, I'm still keeping it so don't push your luck. Beside, you now own my for that sash so I'm experiencing some money by the end of this week.

Lola: Yeah, yeah! I know. [puts the sash on and joins her family on the couch with Anastasia following her]

Lincoln: Thanks for the undies, bro.

Logan: No problem, little bro. They're almost too nice to wear, right?

Lincoln: Yeah...But not that nice! [Lincoln rushes off and puts his new undies on]

Logan: [to the viewers] What can i say? Our habits are weird but without them, we'll be one boring family. See you guys later. [picks up Lynn's football and toss it] Hey, Lynn! Think fast!

[Anastasia appears in front of a black screen]

Anastasia: I know my mother has been refer alot in some of the episodes but don't worry, she will make an appearance soon. In season 2 that is. But, there will be another family member appear in the later episodes of season 1 but let me give you an hint. [looks around to make sure no one is listening; talks quietly] It's not my great grandpa, but someone you will least expected. See you guys soon. [leaves the black screen]


	23. Linc or Swim

Linc or Swim

On a hot summer day, the loud kids went to a pool to cool off. Anastasia walked out of the girls' changing room in a pink bathing suit with an red flower on it.

Anastasia: [inhale the air and exhale it] Ahh, nothing spell pool without cool. [realize what she said] I know what i mean.

[Sees her uncle and the two ran to the pool for a cannonball. However...]

Lifeguard: Loud family, out!

[The Loud kids are leaving the pool]

Lynn: But we were just having fun.

Lifeguard: Chicken fights during Senior Swim are not "fun".

Mrs. Jelinski: [shaking her fist in anger] I just replaced this hip!

[The other seniors look back at the kids with concerned or angry expressions]

Later...

Anastasia: Ok, let's do this again.

[Anastasia and Lincoln ran to the pool for a cannonball for a second time. However...]

Lifeguard: Loud family, out!

[The loud kids are leaving the pool once again, while the lifeguard shoves Lincoln and Anastasia out. Lana is holding a spoon in her hand]

Lana: But we were just having fun.

Lifeguard: Drinking pool water is not fun.

Lana: But it tastes like chicken noodles soup.

Lifeguard: Fine, but did you have to add the celery and carrots?

[The camera zooms out to reveal that Lana has littered the pool with slices of celery and carrots. The lifeguard scoops some of these slices out witg his pool skimmer]

To another pool...

Lifeguard: Loud family, out!

[For the third time today, the loud kids are leaving the pool once again. Anastasia is not happy about it]

Anastasia: [upset] ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHO WAS IT THIS TIME?! [leaves]

Lori: But we were just having fun.

Lily: Poo poo.

Lifeguard: Fecal incidents are not fun.

[Camera cuts to the now emptied pool, where people in hazmat suits scrub the walls of the pool to get rid off Lily's excrement while pedestrians look on. Camera shows another glance of the sun, then shows the twelve kids walking home]

Lori: Come on, guys. We'll just find another pool.

Lisa: Actually, we've been suspended from every aquatic recreation center within a 60 mile radius.

[Everyone stops and groans in agony]

Lori: Seriously? How are we gonna keep cool now?

[The girls start grumbling in frustration]

Anastasia: [talks quietly] Maybe if you dumbnuts would've behaved better, maybe we wouldn't be suspended from every pool. [to Lincoln] Which amind me. Remind me to go pay that second lifeguard a visit to pay her back for shoving me out earlier.

Lola: Well, maybe if Lana didn't turn the one of the pools into an soup kitchen, maybe we wouldn't!

Lana: Well they should stop making chlorine so delicious!

Lincoln: So that's it, then. No more pool for the Louds. [gets an idea] That's it! 'Pool for the Louds!' Why didn't i think of that sooner? [heads off while his sisters keep grumbling; Anastasia follow him]

[Over at Good Sport Sporting Goods. Lincoln is looking for new swimming pool and picks up the DELUX SWIMMING POOL which is Muscle Fish approved and has a warning label that says it has dangerous levels of fun and is a drowning hazard]

Anastasia: Whoa, this look nice.

Lincoln: The perfect family pool. Just imagine...

[Lincoln has a fantasy about getting ready to dive into his new pool]

Lincoln: On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in your own pool. [charges toward it] CANNONBALL! [suddenly comes to a screening halt]

Lola: Ah ah ah! Don't you dare splash me, Lincoln Loud! This outfit cannot get wet.

[It is revealed that his sisters have taken up the pool even in his own fantasy]

Lincoln: But it's a swimsuit.

Lola: [scoffs] It's a swim gown, you Philistine.

Lana: [adding the celery and carrots and singing] "Mama's little baby loves shortenin', shortenin" [scoops some water up and takes a sip]

Lynn: Who wants to chicken fight?

[Luna lets out a war cry]

Leni: [with a chicken on her back] I'm in!

[The chicken tries to get away from Leni but she held on it tight]

Lana: Mmm...just what my soup needs...

Lincoln: I can't even get into the pool in my own fantasy!

Lori: FECAL INCIDENT!

[All the girls except Lily run away for obvious reasons]

Lincoln: NOOOOOOOO!

[Fantasy end]

Anastasia: Hey, are you going to buy it or not?

Lincoln: Maybe not.

Anastasia: Well, pick something so we can leave. I don't like the way the casher is looking at me. [shows the casher looking at Anastasia like he is watching her to make sure she doesn't start chaos]

Lincoln: Alright. [put the pool he had back and finds an individual one] Oh! Paradise for One. Just imagine... [was about to imagine himself in the pool again but got interrupted by Anastasia]

Anastasia: _Hello!_

Lincoln: Fine. Let's go.

[At the Loud House; the girls are in the kitchen trying to cool off with the contents from the freezer; Lincoln and Anastasia sees them and tries hide the pool from them]

Leni: Hey, guys. Wanna chill with us?

Luan: 'Chill'! Good one, Leni! [laughs]

Leni: Good what?

Lincoln: Thanks, but we don't mind the heat. Right, Anastasia?

Anastasia: Yep.

Lincoln: But, uh, you guys keep cool in here. Definitely no reason to go outside. I wouldn't even bother looking out there. Am i talking to much? I feel like I'm talking too much.

Anastasia: [talks quietly] Uncle, shut...up. [to her aunties] Don't worry about him, the heat is making him stupider. Anyway, we are going to outside.

Lincoln: Don't follow us!

Anastasia: Shut..up! [leaves]

Lisa: He's really is clearly suffering the first symptoms of heat stroke. Now, pass the frozen succotash.

[Lynn tosses the succotash]

Lana: Scoot over. You're melting the broccoli.

Lola: Well, stop breathing on the frozen carrots!

Luan: Hey, Lynn, can you grab that bag of peas? Peas and thank you! [laughs while her sisters groan. Logan enters the house very upset and sees his sisters in the kitchen]

Lynn: Man, do you look heated.

Logan: Yeah, I'm heated in all the wrong ways due to the fact i can't go in any pool within a 60 mile radius, care to explain?

Lori: [got her tongue tied] Well...you see...uh...

Logan: You know what? Never mind, i am going upstairs and use my fan. I can't believe this day man. All i want was to go cool off at a pool after a hard hot day at work. [leaves upset]

Lynn: Wait, he has a fan?

[Minutes later, Logan hears commotion coming from the backyard]

Logan: Now what? Geez Louise, can't a guy relax in peace?! [went to backyard and sees what is going on; he sees Bobby on his left]

Bobby: Hey, bro.

Logan: What? Bobby? What are you...Never mind but i am going to use that whistle. [blows whistle and gets his family attention] What is going on here?! [all his siblings and Anastasia started talking at once which made Logan's face turn red from anger] ENOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH!!! Everyone inside, NOW! [everyone walk in the house mumbling under their breath on who's fault it is; he stop Bobby from entering] Not you. You stay out of this. [close the door on Bobby's face only to open it a second later] On second thought, go home! And here's your whistle! Now scram! [slams the door on Bobby's face. He went to the living room where the other loud kids are at] Now, one at a time, what is going on here?

Lori: Why not ask your bogus little brother?

Lola: Yeah! This is all his fault for kicking us out of the pool!

Lincoln: I brought that pool frankly for me and Anastasia since all of you got us kick out of every pool here!

Anastasia: Now thanks to you, we can't cool off! And you lost your chance with the fan so don't even ask!

Lynn: Well, we gonna have to think of a way for all of us to cool off.

Logan: [came up with a idea] I think i know how.

[The scene cuts to the the family at a lake swimming which Lincoln, Anastasia, and Lily are chilling in the pool Lincoln brought earlier]

Anastasia: Ahhh, this is better. I can't believe that we haven't thought about this.

Lincoln: Tell me about it. But i was being kinda mean back there wasn't i?

Anastasia: Yes you were. But they'll get use to it. Maybe but at least we got the pool to ourselves and with aunty Lily in it too. Isn't that right?

Lily: Poo poo.

Lincoln: Yeah but still.

Anastasia: Uncle, if you really feel bad about it, then why not apologize to them?

Lincoln: Yeah, I'll do that. Just as soon as i cool down first.

Anastasia: Can't disagree with you there.

[Lincoln and Anastasia are chilling in the pool with Lily. Logan is watching his family nearby]

Logan: [to the viewers] Well, there you have it. We manage to find a way to beat the heat by coming to a lake where the water is free and don't have to worry about someone kicking you out of it. [inhale and exhale] This is what spending time with your family should be like. A nice day at the lake. What could go wrong. [hears his family freaking out about something]

Lola: [from the background] AHHHHH! MOSQUITOES!

Anastasia: [also from the background] FECAL INCIDENT!

Loud kids: LOUD FAMILY, OUT!

[The loud kids are seen running away from the lake in a hurry]

Lily: [giggles from what's going on]

Side note: **I'm sorry i made this chapter short but i really want to get this out of the way so i can do the "Changing the Baby" episode. Anyway i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and i will see you guys soon.**


	24. Changing the Baby

Changing the Baby

[Lucy and Lynn's room; Lincoln comes in his underwear]

Lincoln: Hey, Lynn, do you wanna read the latest Ace Savvy comic with me?

Lynn: [shooting some hoops] A. Comics are boring. B. Put on some pants. And C. Ya later. [bops Lincoln in the head with her basketball]

[Lincoln is gonna watch a movie; he sees Luan walking by with her dummy, Mr. Coconuts]

Lincoln: Hey, Luan, do you wanna watch a science fiction movie with me?

"Mr. Coconuts": Science fiction stinks, and that's a science fact.

Luan: [laughs] I agree with Mr. Coconuts.

[Lana and Lola's room]

Lincoln: [coming in with a coin case] Hey, Lola, do you want to check out my coin collection? I just got this one from Poland. It's called a Zloty.

Lola: Lame! What's the point of money that you can't spend?

[Lucy is writing a new poem and Lincoln comes in with the vacuum cleaner]

Lincoln: Hey, Lucy, do you want to go ghost hunting with me?

Lucy: Why would i want to hunt my friends?

[In the kitchen]

Lincoln: Hey, Lana, you wanna try half of my peaunt butter and sauerkraut sandwich?

Lana: I eat some grody things, but that is disgusting. [sniffs it and retches; runs to the bathroom]

[Anastasia enters the kitchen]

Anastasia: What's up with her?

Lincoln: I don't know. Hey, Anastasia, do you wanna try half of my sandwich?

Anastasia: [look at the sandwich and get disgust by it] No thank you! That's looks nasty and disgusting.

Lincoln: Disgusting?! This is coming from someone who mix Sloppy joe with peanut butter and jelly.

Anastasia: Hey! You leave me and my peanut butter and sloppy joe jelly sandwiches alone! [went in the fridge and grabbed a juice box] Now if you excuse me, I'm going back in the living room to play with aunty Lily. [leaves]

[In the living room, Lincoln is playing his game when he sees Logan]

Lincoln: Hey, Logan, do you wanna play video games with me?

Logan: Sorry, little bro, but I'm got to go to work today. I'll play with you when i get back. [leave out the door]

Lincoln: [sad] Ok... [sees Leni entering] Hey, Leni, you wanna play video games with me?

Leni: Those things will rot your brain. Besides, i have fashion magazines to look at.

Anastasia: Huh, i guess that one game you had her play when you was helping her learn to drive actually got to her.

Lincoln: Yeah. Hey, Anastasia, do you wanna play video games with me?

Anastasia: Uh, no. You made fun of my sandwiches by calling it disgusting, so no. And besides- [jump of the couch] -the last time I played video games with you, you wasn't putting up much of a challenge, so again no. Now if you excuse me again, i am going to the bathroom and decide what I'm going to do next.

Lincoln: Aww man... [as Anastasia walks away to the bathroom, Lincoln is talking to the viewers] You'd think with all my sisters, there'd be just one that like the same things i like. But sadly, that's not the case. I mean i do got my older brother and niece but Logan don't always stick around much and Anastasia well...she's Anastasia. [sighs] Even you, Lily. Sure you're hanging out with me now, but someday you're be into your own things and we'll have nothing in common... [inspired] Unless... [takes Lily's blanket and pacifier and gives her the controller]

Lily: [starts mashing buttons and giggles]

Lincoln: That's it! You don't have your own things yet! You're like an unformed lump of clay! But if i can mold you, then someone in this house (apart from Logan and Anastasia that is) will finally like the things i like!

[Clyde enters the house]

Clyde: Hey, Lincoln! What has two thumbs and totally wants to hang out with his best friend? [points to self] This guy!

Lincoln: [shoves Clyde out the door] Sorry, Clyde, I'm in the middle of something important. I'm changing the baby.

Later, Anastasia came back downstairs to the living room looking for Lily]

Anastasia: Aunty Lily, where are you? [she looked everywhere downstairs. She looked under the table in the dining room, the cabinets, and even in the basement but still no luck finding her] Where could she had gone too? [she went back upstairs to look for her there; she sees Lincoln and Lily and his room] Uh, what are doing?

Lincoln: Oh nothing much. Just going to mold Lily into being like me.

Anastasia: Why?

Lincoln: Because that would mean there's someone in this house who will ffinally like the things i like.

Anastasia: Hmmm, there's already a person like that and that person is your brother.

Lincoln: Yeah but he never be here all the time and beside in the future, he will move out of the house and move somewhere else.

Anastasia: You got a point there.

Lincoln: Yep. By the way, do you want to mold Lily into being like you too?

Anastasia: Yeah no. I like aunty Lily just the way she is. It's already bad enough that i got one rival in this house, i don't want another one left alone another me.

Lincoln: You got a point there. Anyway, I'm going to work my magic on Lily if you don't mind.

Anastasia: Fine, but i want her back by the end of the day, got it?

Lincoln: Yeah yeah, sure. [Anastasia leaves] Ok, Lily, let's get to work.

[Later, Anastasia is still waiting for Lincoln to bring Lily back to her]

Anastasia: [frustrated] Grrrr, where is that boy with my auntie? I swear people in this house really gets on my nerve. [she head upstairs where she sees Lincoln slowly walking out Lisa and Lily's room] Boo.

Lincoln: [startled] Anastasia, where did you come from?

Anastasia: Downstairs waiting on you to bring Lily back to me like you promise.

Lincoln: Oh yeah. [chuckles nervously] Sorry about that. I was so caught up on changing Lily, i forgot to do so. [continue to chuckles nervously as he preparing himself for what gonna happen]

Anastasia: [inhale disappointed] Fine, I'm going to let it slide this time but tomorrow I'm gonna be spending time with her so don't try any funny business. [leaves]

Lincoln: Phew, i thought i was gonna be a goner.

The next morning, Anastasia went to Lisa and Lily's room to go get Lily so she can play with her again.

Anastasia: Rise and shine, aunty Lily. We got a lot of fun things to do. [noticed that Lily isn't in her crib; gasps] Where is she?! Who could've... [realize] That sneaky little... [went to Lincoln's room and barged into Lincoln's room after kicking his door open] WHERE IS SHE, UNCLE?!

Lincoln: [Lincoln screamed and falls out of his bed] Where is who?

Anastasia: Don't play dumb with me, uncle! [grabbed Lincoln by his shirt and got close to his face] I'm not going to ask you again. Where...is...she?!

Lincoln: I really don't know who are talking about.

Anastasia: Lily, you idiot! Where is Lily?!

Lincoln: Isn't she in her room? [Anastasia stook her head no] What?! [ran into Lisa and Lily's room to see that Anastasia is telling the truth] Where is she?!

Anastasia: Why are you asking me for? I want to know where she at too.

[Hears Lynn outside playing baseball with someone and find out it was Lily she is playing with, Lincoln and Anastasia rushed outside and grabbed Lily]

Lincoln: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Lynn: You think you you're the only one in this family who doesn't have anyone to do with. Well, think again. I'm gonna use Lily as my sports buddy.

Anastasia: ARE YOU CRAZY?! SHE'S JUST A BABY! YOU COULD KILL HER WITH YOUR SPORTS!

Lynn: That's why i gave her a helmet.

Anastasia: I don't care what you do, she isn't ready for stuff like that! [glares at Lynn with hate in her eyes] Come on, aunty Lily, let's- [look at her arms to see Lily is gone] What the...

Luan: Introducing Luan Loud and her amazing dummy, Lil Lil! [holding Lily who is dressed like Mr. Coconuts in the same position as him] Say, Lily, who's your favorite singer? Lady...

Lily: Gaga!

Luan: What's your favorite Hawaiian platter?

Lily: Poo-poo!

Lynn: Hey! That's no dummy! That's my cleanup hitter!

Lincoln: No, she's mine!

Anastasia: My aunty fanny, you had you chance yesterday! So back off! [gets into a fight over Lily who flies right out of the fight cloud which caused them to stop]

Lincoln, Lynn, Luan and Anastasia: Lily?

[Lucy dressed Lily up in an goth fashion and showing her photos of the deceased]

Lucy: This is Grandma Harriet. And this is Abraham Lincoln.

Lincoln: Uh, Lucy...what are you doing?

Lucy: I'm introducing Lily to my ghost friends.

Lincoln: She already has a friend named Lincoln! [takes Lily back]

Lucy: Sigh...

[Lincoln wipes Lucy's makeup off Lily's face]

Lincoln: Black is not your color. Orange is! [gets out another small orange shirt and turns around to find out that Lily is gone again] Dang it!

[Anastasia and Lily is hiding somewhere in the dark]

Anastasia: Good, now no one can interpret us from our fun time, right, aunty Lily? [no response] Aunty Lily? [turn the lights on to see that Lily is gone again] Dang it!

[Lori is show Lily her favorite reality show]

Lori: Now, Dylan can only pick one girl to spend the rest of his life with. And it'd better be Marisol.

Lily: [blows a raspberry of disagreement]

Lori: Yeah, you're right. Maybe he will be happier with Tiffany.

Anastasia: You blond cow! How dare you take her away from me?! She doesn't wanna watch your stupid shows!

Lori: Nonsense! Besides, I've literally been waiting 17 years for someone in this family who likes the things i like!

Lincoln: And I've been waiting 11 years for a sister who likes what i like! Now give her to me!

Leni: HELP!

[Lori, Lincoln, and Anastasia rushed to Leni's rescue and found out that she got herself trapped in Lily's crib]

Leni: Oh, thank goodness. I got in here to show Lily my fashion magazine, but now i can't get out of this baby prison! [starts crying]

[Lincoln and Lori help out]

Lincoln: Upsy-daizy.

Lori: There you go, Leni.

Leni: [grateful] Agoo.

[Lisa suddenly starts laughing evilly and has Lily strapped to one of her machines to use her as a test subject]

Lily: Poo-poo?

[Lisa was about to throw the switch but Anastasia stopped her]

Anastasia: Aunty Lisa, What...is...your...freaking...problem?! Have you lost your mind too?!

Lisa: Come on, guys! No one in this family ever willingly lets me do experiments on them!

Lincoln: Lisa, she's a baby!

Lisa: I was going to give her a sucker afterward. [holds out a lollipop to which Lincoln facepalms]

Lincoln: Look, everyone just stay away from Lily! She's my little Lincoln!

Anastasia: Your little Lincoln? Ha! Not on my watch when i take aunty Lily- [noticed Lily is gone again]

Lincoln and Anastasia: DANG IT!

[Luna is jamming with Lily on drums and gets up on her bunk bed]

Luna: STAGE DIVE! WOO! [dives off her bed right towards Lily who has a bad feeling about this but got save by Lincoln and the others by pushing Luna out of Lily's way] WOO!

Lincoln and the others: [see Lily is gone again] Where's Lily?

[Lily is having a tea party with Lola]

Lola: More tea, Lady Lilington?

Lana: She doesn't wanna have a dumb tea party. She wants to play with Izzy! [puts Izzy on Lily's head]

Lola: No she doesn't!

Lana: Yes she does!

Lola: No she doesn't!

Lana: Yes she does!

Luna: Dudes, give her back! We were in the middle of a jam sesh!

Lisa: She was my specimen!

Anastasia: We were about to spend time with each other!

Lucy: We were talking to Great Grandma Harriet.

Lynn: We were playing ball!

Luan: We were getting ready to take our show on the road!

Leni: We were gonna look at my magazines!

Lori: We were watching Dylan's date!

Lucy: BT-dubs, Lori, Great Grandma Harriet knows you regifted her brooch and she's not happy about it.

[Lori instantly looks regretful]

Lana and Lola: GIVE US BACK LILY!

[The girls are all fighting each other for Lily until Lincoln came in and grabs her]

Girls: [they stop fighting and notice Lincoln is about to sneak away] WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!

Lincoln: Uhhhh...see ya!

[Lincoln ran from the girls only to be stopped by Lori who held her fist out and had Lincoln hit it]

Lori: I'll take that. [grabs Lily and runs]

Anastasia: No, I'll take that. [grabbed Lily and ran with her]

Lincoln: Oh, no, you don't! [gets Lily back from Anastasia but crashes into Luan who switched Lily out with Mr. Coconuts]

Luan: Whoops. Sorry, Linc! [runs off] Sorry, dummy! [laughs but loses Lily to Leni]

Leni: Ha! Na-na-na, na-na-na! [loses Lily to Lisa while she was gloating at Luan] LILY'S INVISIBLE!

Lucy: Boo.

[Lisa screams and Lucy takes Lily from her]

Lucy: Boo. [Leni runs off screaming]

[Everyone is really determining to keep Lily for themselves. During the chaos, someone grabbed Lily and everyone stop]

Lola: Wait a minute, wait a minute! Where's Lily?!

[Everyone looks around until they see where Lily is and also see the person who is holding her]

Everyone except Anastasia: Lo...Logan?...

Anastasia: Daddy, when did you get here?

Logan: Just now. Can someone explain what is going on here?

Lincoln: Well, long story short, i was trying to mold Lily into being like me and everyone except for Anastasia wanted the same thing.

Anastasia: All i wanted to do is play with her again since uncle hogged Aunty Lily from me yesterday.

Lincoln: I told you i forgot!

Anastasia: Don't care.

Logan: So, you all except Anastasia wanted to change Lily to like the things you guys like, right? [they nods] You know what, I'm not going to yell or snap. Instead, I'm going to have Lily choose for herself.

Lincoln: Logan's right. Everyone to the living room!

[The loud kids went to the living room so Lily can pick who she want to be with]

Logan: Now, whoever Lily crawls to is the one she wants to be with. Agreed?

[Everyone except Anastasia (who didn't want to change Lily) nods and take out their items related to what they wanted Lily to like what they earilar.

Lincoln: Come on! It's Ace Savvy!

Luan: Wooden you like to be my friend?

Lynn: Low and inside!

Lana: Izzy!

Leni: Look at the magazine!

Lori: Marisol?

Lola: Extra sugar!

Luna: Walk this way.

Lucy: Abe Lincoln.

Lisa: I have more suckers!

Anastasia: [in her thought] Man, this is nuts. This couldn't get any worse.

[While Lily is getting a little stressed by what her decision is, Clyde comes in]

Clyde: LINCOLN! You wanna hang out with babies? [tears off his clothes revealing to be wearing a diaper and puts on a bonnet and busts out Lily's blanket] Then let's hang. [puts his thumb in his mouth]

[The Loud kids all gasp at the sight of Clyde]

Anastasia: Okay, it went from worse to disturbing in one day...

Logan: Tell me about it.

While everyone is either speechless or disturbed by Clyde's baby get up, Lily started crawling towards someone...or better yet, something.

Lincoln: Hey, look! Lily's coming to me!

Lynn: Nuh-uh! To me!

Lincoln: To me!

Lynn: To me!

[Lily crawls all the way to Clyde because he has her blanket]

Loud kids: SHE CHOSE CLYDE?!

Clyde: I have something to say to you, Little Miss Friend Stealer! [Lily takes her blanket back and makes a cute face to Clyde] You are... [Unable to resist her cuteness] ...absolutely adorable! No wonder Lincoln wants to hang with you! [hugs her]

Lincoln: [disturbed at his best friend's ensemble] Clyde, why are you wearing a diaper?

Clyde: You replaced me with Lily, so i thought this was the only way to win you back.

Lincoln: I'd never replace you. You're my best friend.

Lily: [cuddling her blanket] Blankie!

Lincoln: Her blankie...of course! Now i get it, you guys. We can't mold Lily. No matter what we do, she's always gonna want the things she wants.

Anastasia: Thank you for finally understanding, slowpoke. Also, thank you all for wasting my time for not letting me spend time with her.

Lincoln: Yeah. Besides, i forgot i already have someone who likes everything i like. What do you say, Clyde? Wanna hang?

Clyde: Sorry, Lincoln. Lily and i have plans. Hey, Lily! What has four thumbs and loves milk?

Clyde and Lily: [point to themselves] These guys! [they left]

Anastasia: Oh no you don't! Come back here with my aunty, you creep! [chased after Clyde to get Lily back]

Logan: Don't worry, Lincoln. You still got me.

Lincoln: Thanks, Logan. [both brothers hug each other]

Logan: Wanna eat peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches?

Lincoln: You read my mild, bro.

[Logan and Lincoln head to the kitchen]

Lori: [on her phone] Bobby, does your mom still have that brooch I gave her?

[Lucy raises her head up and smiles, knowing she successfully got Great Grandma Harriet's message to Lori]


	25. Overnight Success

Overnight Success

The episode begins with Lincoln in his room marking a date on her calendar on his bedroom door.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] Tonight is a historic night for me. I GET TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER! [his loud voice alarts an owl and makes it fly away] Now, i know what you're thinking. Lincoln, what's the big deal? Let me explain. See, sleepovers in the loud house have not always gone so well.

[A flashback shows when Lynn had a sleepover with her friends. They were in the living room, where Lynn was dribbling a soccer ball and her friends were cheering for her. However during the moment, the ball flies out the window and caused a crack in it]

Lynn Sr: AAHHHH! Lynn Jr!

[Another flashback shows Leni and her friends having a sleepover in living room where they were using hairdryers to blow dry their hair]

Leni: Okay, we're done with the blow dry bar, time to curl! [she says, as she holds up a curling iron, and looks at the power supply filled with wires and cables, as she plugged in her curling iron, it showed all the buildings in the neighborhood had powered off]

Lynn Sr: Leni Loud!

[Another flashback shows Luna in the living room where she was smashing things with her electric guiter with her friends surrounding her]

Luna: [in a British accent] GOODNIGHT, LIVING ROOM! [smashes her guitar on the coffee table]

Lynn Sr: What the darn heck?!

Chunk: Hey buddy! I don't see you on the list!

[Chunk kicks Lynn Sr out of his house]

Lynn Sr: Luna Loud!

[Flashbacks ends]

Lincoln: [to the viewers] Thanks to my sisters, sleepovers were banned in the loud house. So when i wanted to have one, it took some hard selling.

[Another flashback shows Lincoln wearing his professional suit in front of the television facing his parents]

Lincoln: Sleepovers. Why should i be able to have one? Because Lincoln Loud is all about the four R's. [turns on a video]

 **LINCOLN LOUD'S FOUR R'S**

 **RESPONSIBLE**

[Lincoln is trying to get Cliff out of a tree, but the cat hisses and attacks Lincoln, causing him to fall off the the ladder]

 **RESPECTFUL**

[Lincoln is helping an old lady across the street, but her cat in her basket attacks Lincoln]

 **RELIABLE**

[Lincoln is throwing out Lily's dirty diaper, but Cliff who was in the trash bin attacks Lincoln the second time while Lily just watch and giggles at it]

 **REALLY**

Lincoln: [begging his parents] And, really, you guys, it would be so awesome if you let me do this! [Cliff hisses at him but doesn't attack him] Please?

[Flashback ends]

Lincoln: Luckily, Dad is a real sucker for cat videos. Now that they've said yes, I'm gonna make sure this is the best sleepover ever.

Anastasia: [from the background] ALRIGHT GIRLS, BRING IT IN!

Lincoln: Huh, i wonder what Anastasia is up to now. [he went downstairs to see several girls that is around Anastasia's age enter his house]

Anastasia: Come on, we don't have all night.

Becky: [whistle impressively] Nice house you got here, I'm surprised it's still standing.

Lincoln: Ummmm, Anastasia, who are they?

Anastasia: My gang or squrd or whatever you want to call them. [Lincoln was about to say something but Anastasia interpreted him] And to answer your second question that you were about to ask, they are here for a slumber party.

Lincoln: Cool. You know, for a second there i thought you said... SLUMBER PARTY?!

Anastasia: That is correct.

Lincoln: [at a loss of words] You...what...how? What did you do to have one.

Anastasia: Glad you ask because it involves me doing something i never thought i would do.

[Another flashback shows Anastasia wearing what looks like a Sunday dress with a flower on it and put on her most innocent act on her grandparents]

Anastasia: Grandma, Grandpa, can i have a Slumber party? I promise to be on my best behavior and try not to lose my cool. What do you say? Pllllllleeeeeeessssseeee? [Cliff hisses at her] Don't you even dare.

[Flashback ends]

Anastasia: Eventually, they said yeah due to my promise. So yeah, that's how.

Lincoln: That's how? That's how?! I have show them cat videos and give them the four R's!

Anastasia: That's the different between me and you is I'm a psychopath and you're not. So that's why i have to promise them without showing them a video of me getting attack by cats. Yes, i know because someone i know at daycare who did the same thing.

Lincoln: I see. [hears the doorbell ringing] That must be him! [opens the door and sees Clyde and his Dads] Hey, Clyde. Hi, Mr. McBride. Hi, Mr. McBride.

Harold: Hi, Lincoln. Ready for you big night.

Lincoln: You bet.

Howard: Great. Just a couple things Clyde will need. Sleeping bag, feetsie pajamas, white noise machine, humidifier, dehumidifier, earplugs, inhaler, and allergy medications. [hands each of Clyde's stuff to Lincoln as he lists them while Anastasia looked at all the stuff Clyde needed]

Harold: [sees Anastasia] Who is this beautiful little girl?

Anastasia: [in her innocent act] My name is Anastasia Loud and I'm the niece of the family. And I'm the daughter of Logan Loud.

Harold: What a adorable little girl.

Anastasia: Thanks. [smiles at that]

Howard: Is it just me or does she look like someone? [Harold and Howard looked at Anastasia some more until they remember who she looks like as a image of a person surrounded in dark purple aura as it cover her whole body kinda like a shadowy figure only showing her demonic grin]

Harold: [shivering in fear with Howard] I'm guessing she's her daughter too. [remember something] Oh, here are all the numbers where you can reach us if our cell phones fall. [hands Lincoln the numbers] Restaurant, movie theater, coffee shop, gas station...in case we have to pee.

Howard: Hm. Good idea. [giving something to Clyde] And here's a photo of us since we can't tuck you in tonight. [holds Clyde closely]

Harold: Remember, Clyde. No nuts, no gluten, no sugar, and be careful with orange juice. You know how get with pulp.

Howard: [holding Harold] He's growing up so fast.

Harold: Come on, Howie. Remember what Dr. Lopez said about letting go. Now let go.

[The two lovers leaves]

Howard: [sobbing] I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!

Harold: Have fun, Clyde!

Clyde: Oh, we will! [closes door] This place is like New York City; it never sleeps.

Lincoln: And neither will we. I've got a whole itinerary for us...

Becky: Hey, Anastasia. Do you know where's the bathroom is? There's so many doors upstairs.

Anastasia: It's the middle door on the left.

Becky: Thanks. [sees Clyde] Who's the nerd?

Anastasia: That is my uncle's weird creepy friend. Apparently him and my uncle is having a sleepover as well.

Becky: Is that so, huh? Well me and the girls are gonna keep our eyes on him.

Anastasia: Don't worry, he won't bother us. He gonna be focus on my aunty Lori anyway.

Becky: Good. But just in case if he does bother us, we gonna take him down [Lincoln and Clyde sees the other girls from Anastasia's little gang looking at them with a evil look on their faces which cause the boys to worry] I got my eye on you, nerd. [went up the stairs to head to the bathroom still watching Clyde until she went to the bathroom]

Lincoln: Who was that?

Anastasia: Oh, her? That's Becky. She's my second in command. My right hand girl. So i wouldn't upset her if i was you two. Her anger is just as worse as mine. Also we gonna have the living room.

Lincoln: What?! But why? Me and Clyde were gonna use the living room.

Anastasia: Because daddy say so due to the fact that he don't trust my gang up in the attic.

Lincoln: But that's unfair.

Anastasia: Life is unfair, uncle. If you got a complain, take it to my father. He's the one you need to talk to.

Lincoln: That's a great idea, Anastasia! Uhhh, where is your father yet?

Anastasia: At work i think so my best guess is to call him. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get my makeup kit so me and the girls can give each other makeovers.

[In Lincoln's room, Lincoln is calling Logan]

Clyde: Lincoln, are you sure you really want to call him? I mean we can do everything up here.

Lincoln: I have to Clyde. I thought of having a sleepover in living room first.

Clyde: Doesn't seem like it. Maybe we should-

Lincoln: Shh, Logan's calling me. [answer the phone] Hello, Logan.

Logan: Sup little bro. What's up?

Lincoln: I'm just calling you ask you why is Anastasia and her friends are having a slumber party in the living room?

Logan: Because i don't trust them up there. I got alot of stuff up there and i don't want any of them missing. You know?

Lincoln: [sadly sigh] Yes i know.

Logan: Why do you sound sad for?

Lincoln: Because i am having a sleepover as well and me and Clyde were supposed have the living room.

Logan: I see. Well i think Anastasia will share the living room with you and Clyde. Anyway i got to get back to work. I'll see you later. [hang up]

Lincoln: Well that wasn't no help. Right Clyde? [noticed Clyde isn't there] Clyde? Clyde? Clyde? Clyde? [he heard something coming from the bathroom almost like someone stuffing something and it turns out to be Clyde sniffing a bottle of shampoo] Uh...what are you doing?

Clyde: Inhaling Lori's glorious coconut and guava shampoo. [smells it some more] Mmm...

Lincoln: We all use that shampoo.

Clyde: [smells Lincoln's hair and looks disappointed] So you do...

[Lincoln and Clyde hears someone taking a picture of them and sees that it's one of the girls from Anastasia's little gang]

Wendy: [laughs a little] Oh man, this is priceless. [leaves]

Lincoln: Come on. let's get outta here before Lori comes in and you pass out again.

Clyde: Please. I'm always cool around Lori. [sees Lori leaving her room and goes into his robot mode] ABORT. ABORT. SYSTEMS OVERHEATING. [pulls the shower curtain off and shuts down]

[Wendy returns to take another picture then left]

Lincoln: [sighs] First the living room is taking and now this. We need to find a way to start King of the Rings in 25 seconds or we'll be passing into precious armpit farting time.

[Meanwhile downstairs in the living room, Anastasia and her squad are giving each other makeovers]

Becky: Looking good there girl.

Isabella: Thanks. [smiles]

[Anastasia is sitting there looking at the others when she sense something wrong. Almost like someone is planning on ruining her slumber party]

Anastasia: Excuse me girls, There's something i need to take care of.

Anastasia's squad: OK! GIVE THEM PAIN, BOSS!

[Anastasia want up the stairs and sees her uncle and dragging him to his room without Clyde]

Lincoln: What is your deal? Why did you drag my for?

Anastasia: I know what you planning on doing and let me tell you this. If you by any chance sabotage my slumber party, you better pray that all your stuff is in your room and not broken by the next day. Got it? [Lincoln nods in fear] Good. Now as for your weird friend. If he does anything to my squad, he is gonna be in alot of pain. Speaking of which, where is he?

[Lincoln and Anastasia heard a scream from downstairs and sees Clyde breaking away from Anastasia's little gang who is seen to protecting one of the girls]

Lincoln: Clyde! Are you ok?

Clyde: I guess so.

Anastasia: What happen?

Becky: What happen is that creep over there was smelling Isabelle's hair and she freaked out about it.

[Anastasia looks at Clyde upset]

Clyde: Wait? Her hair smelled nice.

Wendy: And now we is going to pummel him to the ground.

Clyde: [hides behind Lincoln] Don't let them near me.

Anastasia: As much i hate to do this but girls step down.

Anastasia's squad: WHAT?!

Becky: Boss, but why?

Anastasia: Because if me or you guys start causing chaos, i will never have a Slumber party here ever again.

Becky: But...he...grrrrrr, you better be lucky, creep. But don't think this is over. We just beginning.

Clyde: [petrified] Ok, got it. Lincoln, can we go upstairs now?

Lincoln: Yeah sure. [Lincoln and Clyde walked away only for Anastasia to grab Lincoln by his shirt and got close to his face]

Anastasia: Remember what i said, uncle. [let go of Lincoln and him and Clyde walked up the stairs]

Becky: You're really lucky, kid. And Anastasia's uncle, you better keep your friend in check, Soldier boy.

Anastasia and her squad: YUUUUUUUUUU!!!

[The boys are on their to Lincoln's room. Clyde hears some laughter from Luna and Luan's room]

Lincoln: [looking over the itinerary] Okay, we may have to do armpit farts during King of the Rings. Also soda burps. It's okay. I can make this work. [noticed Clyde isn't there again] Clyde?

[Clyde is seen listening to some of Luan's materials]

Luan: The lettuce was a head, and the tomato was trying to ketchup. [laughs to rimshot and laugh track]

[Meanwhile downstairs, Anastasia is shivering with disgust]

Becky: Boss, is everything ok?

Anastasia: I just got the urge to hit one of my aunties with something. Anyway, how you hanging, Isabelle?

Isabella: I'm ok. A little traumatic but I'm good.

Anastasia: Good. I swear i don't know what is up with that boy.

Anastasia's squad: [also agree]

Lynn: [from the background] HEADS!

Anastasia: Huh, i wonder what is going on upstairs. Wanna go see? [her gang nods] Okay. [the group of one year old girls went upstairs and sees Anastasia's aunties and Clyde]

[Leni enters with a jar of face cream]

Leni: I think my new face cream might have hives. Can someone else try it first? [splashes it on Clyde] Ooh! Claude! Perfect!

Clyde: Actually, it's Clyde. This doesn't have peanuts in it, does it?

[Lisa enters with a helmet she made]

Lisa: Time for my Friday night brainwave study! [sees Clyde] Oh! A new subject! [puts the helmet on Clyde's head, turns it on, and starts taking control of him] DANCE! DANCE, YOU FOOL!

Clyde: [under the helmet's surging pulses] THIS IS AWESOME!

Becky: I not going to lie, that's looks like fun.

Anastasia: I think otherwise.

[A snake escape from the the twins' room]

Lana: WE GOT A RUNNER! [sees her snake wrap itself around Clyde] Aw...El Diablo like you.

Leni, Lynn, Lana, and Lisa: Aw...

Sarah and Cera: Awwww... [noticed that Anastasia and the other girls are looking at them] What? We find this cute. [they said simultaneously]

Lincoln: Guys, enough! Leave Clyde alone! We have an itinerary!

Clyde: It's okay, Lincoln. We can just hang here with your sisters.

Lincoln: What? No! I see my sisters enough as it is. This sleepover is supposed to be our night.

Becky: Being a little selfish there, huh?

Anastasia: You're the one to talk.

[Anastasia hears Lola coming out of her room who is carrying a mirror and a toy ward]

Lola: It's princess makeover time!

Anastasia: Oh no.

Becky: Who's that?

Anastasia: The aunty i told you about. You know, the "diva" one.

Anastasia's squad: Ooooooh.

Becky: That explain alot.

Lincoln: Clyde, come on! We gotta get started! [grabs Clyde's arm]

Lola: Hey, that's my told! [grabs Clyde's other arm]

Clyde: I hate to let a kid down, Lincoln. Start the movie and I'll be right it.

Lincoln: Are you kidding me? I can't believe you would spend time with my dumb sisters...

Leni, Lynn, Lana, Lola, and Lisa: HEY!

Lincoln: ...than do all the things i planned for us! You are ruining the sleepover, Clyde! Fart time is out the window, and i seriously doubt we'll get booger flicking!

Clyde: But, Lincoln, we can still have fun doing other stuff.

Lincoln: You know what? Let's just forget the whole thing. The sleepover is officially cancelled! [slams his door]

Anastasia: Oh man, this might be the only time I'll see my uncle this mad. There's only one way to fix this [went up to Clyde to ask him something] Clyde, can you go try and calm my uncle down? I don't want him to be this upset.

Clyde: Don't worry, Anastasia, i will. Dr. Lopez taught me a lot about conflict resolution.

[Lori appears]

Lori: Clyde, good. I need a man's opinion. What do you think Bobby means by "Hey"?

Clyde: [reenters his robot mode upon seeing Lori again] ABORT. ABORT. SYSTEMS SHUTTING... [lowering in pitch] ...DOWN... [goes into a lovesick reboot]

Becky: Is he always like this?

Anastasia and her aunties: You have no idea...

[Wendy took another picture of Clyde]

[In Lincoln's room, Lincoln is pacing around in frustration. Anastasia enters the room]

Anastasia: Hey, uncle. Sorry to see all that happen earilar.

Lincoln: How did you... nevermind, but it's alright, Anastasia. Because my sleepover is far from over yet. I didn't get attack by three cats just for this sleepover to be ruining.

Anastasia: Actually, it was two cats. You just been attack by Cliff in most of the clips and yes i saw. Don't ask me when or how, i just did. But sucks that your sleepover is ruining though.

Lincoln: [gets an idea] Maybe it doesn't have to. [he runs off]

Anastasia: I don't like where this is going.

[After feeling like his sleepover is a bust, Lincoln went to get someone else to replace Clyde at the sleepover. However, each time Lincoln brings a boy to his house, they all run away from the craziness the girls are making]

Lincoln: Okay, so maybe not everyone can handle the Loud House. But i think i finally found the perfect candidate.

[The doorbell rings and Lincoln answers it. There is a very short boy with glasses, buckteeth, and a crazy red hairdo standing by the doorway]

Lincoln: Zach, my man! Ready for a great night?

[The roof blew off the roof of the house by the girls' commotion]

Zach: Aw, heck no! [leaves]

Lincoln: Huh. Now that surprise me. [he close the door] Isn't there anyone who can handle this house? [hears a noise from Clyde's white noise machine and noticed all his stuff on floor still] Clyde! Of course! He doesn't just handle, he likes it! [busts out his walkie talkie] Little Bo Sleep, this is Slumberjack. Do you read? [only picking up static] Wow. He must be really mad. Was i that big of a jerk? [hears the white noise machine again] Oh, who asked you? [turns it off in annoyance]

[At the McBride residence, Lincoln climbs in through the window into Clyde's room where he see what he thinks is Clyde under the covers]

Lincoln: Hey, buddy. Listen, I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I didn't realize how lucky i was to have you as a friend. [no response] The silent treatment, huh? I deserve it. I just hope you'll forgive me someday. [hears another noise machine] Man! How many noise machines do you own?

[Back at Loud House, Lincoln hears some laughter coming from Luna and Luan's room and finds out that Clyde is still at his house hanging out with all the girls except Lori]

Lincoln: Clyde? You're still here?

Clyde: Sorry, Lincoln. I know you wanted me to leave, but i passed out. And every time Lori came to check on me, i passed out again.

Becky: He's not kidding. He passed out so much, Wendy kept taking pictures of it.

Wendy: How can i not take a picture of the times he pass out? [laughs] But seriously, you really need to do something about that.

Clyde: Well, i can still leave if you want me to.

Lincoln: No, Clyde. I want you to stay. I was just at your house apologizing to...someone.

Clyde: Oh, that must been my stuffed animals. They kind of keep me company at night.

Lincoln: Right. Because you're an only child. No wonder you like hanging out with all my sisters.

Clyde: Yeah. Sometimes, it's pretty lonely at my house.

[Luna is setting the mood by playing her violin]

Luna: [emotional] Dude...your story moves both my heart...and my fingers...

Isabella: It's...it's ok to feel like that.

Clyde: You sure?

Isabella: Y...yeah...i know how you feel and sometimes it does get lonely from time to time.

Anastasia: Oh yeah that's right. It's just you and your mother, right? [Isabella nods] You see, Clyde? Not everyone is lucky to have a big family like us. But that's what friends are for. They are like family to you. The more you got, the bigger you see them as family. Just like me and my gang. I see them a sisters as anything else.

Anastasia's squad: That's right. [they said simultaneously]

Clyde: Wow, that's deep. Thanks, girls. Especially you, Anastasia.

Anastasia: No problem but no hugging or anything. I still find you as a creep.

Clyde: Fine by me.

Lincoln: How about we start this sleepover again?

Clyde: You mean it?

Lincoln: Definitely. Only this time... [tears up the itinerary causing his sisters to gasp in shock] ...we're gonna do what you wanna do.

[Clyde smiles]

[Lincoln and Clyde are now having the sleepover with all of Lincoln's sisters and Anastasia's squad]

Leni: [applying shampoo to Clyde] Now, Clark, this shampoo may cause baldness, so let me know what happens.

[Lily garbles to Clyde and Clyde garbles back as one of the girls from Anastasia's little gang does the same]

Lola: Ooh! I see two toads that need makeovers! [gives Lincoln and Clyde makeovers]

Lynn: [with her hackysack] Heads up, yo!

[Lynn and Clyde play a little and take their seats as King of the Rings starts]

Clyde: King of the Rings! Sweet!

Lincoln and Clyde: To the best sleepover ever!

Kids: BEST SLEEPOVER EVER! YEAH!

Becky: I got to say, Anastasia. You got yourself the most coolest family ever. Maybe we should make this our hangout or chill spot!

Anastasia: You know, that's not a bad idea. But, maybe not all the time. Between them and my father, things get real crazy up in here.

Becky: The more reason to hang out here. I mean, just how crazy can it be?

[Lori returns with some snacks]

Lori: Okay, who wants pizza bites?

Clyde: [enters robot mode upon seeing Lori once again] ABORT! ABORT! SYSTEMS SHUTTING... [lowering in pitch] DOWN! [shuts down]

Becky: Just be glad you're not related to him.

Anastasia: Tell me about it.

Leni: [examines her shampoo] Sheesh. Are there peanuts in everything?

[The episode ends with Wendy taking one last picture of a pass out Clyde]


	26. Ties That Bind

Ties That Bind

Ahh, nothing say peace and quiet on a Saturday morning. The birds are chirping, the wind blowing, the nice warm sun shining. What could go wrong? [A butterfly perches on Lincoln's window then is blew away by a sudden blast] Oh, yeah, that could go wrong.

[Inside the Loud House, it show all the Loud kids are doing their usual thing. Luna is rocking out, Lucy is reading her her poetry on the attic steps, Lana and Lola are racing with their car and pogo stick, some commotion is coming from Lisa and Lily's room, Lily is finger painting on the hall walls, and Luan is practicing jokes with her dummy, Mr. Coconuts]

Mr. Coconuts: How do you make an egg roll?

Luan: I don't know. How do you make an egg roll?

Mr. Coconuts: You push it!

Luan: Good one, Mr. Coconuts, but your delivery was a little wooden. [laughs]

[Mr. Coconuts turns to her and stares at her vividly. Luan reacts surprised and turns to viewers awkwardly. Leni comes out of her room wearing one Lori's tanktops]

Lori: [angrily] Is that my shirt? Take it off!

Leni: I can't! There are boys here!

[Mr. Coconuts raises his eyebrows in an aroused motion and Luan covers his eyes]

Mr. Coconuts: Ah, coconuts.

[Lynn is leaping off the walls in a parkour manner. Lincoln is trying to copy it, but falls on his face. Lynn bounces off Luna's speakers and leaps over Lola's car and Lana's pogo stick. Lincoln tries to do the same but fail to as Lola ran him over with her car and Lana bounced off of him. He tries to catch up with Lynn]

Lynn: See, Linc, the key to parkour is momentum. Never stop moving. [leaps onto the bathroom door and springs off it] Door jump! [flips back]

Lincoln: Door jump! [drop kick opens the door and falls in] Whoa!

[Cliff is seen leaving the bathroom with a piece of toilet paper on his right paw. The hind one]

Lincoln: [on the bathroom floor] I'm okay. Just gonna lie here a sec on the nice, soft floor.

Anastasia: Excuse me, do you mind? I'm taking to put in make-up here.

Lincoln: Isn't it too early for you to put on make-up?

Anastasia: Isn't it too early to start making loud noises and stuff? Beside, it's better me doing this instead of starting chaos with them, am i right? And beside again, i trying to look cute for my sweet babboo.

Lincoln: You got a point there. [to the viewers] Welcome to a typical Saturday morning in the Loud house. Sure it's crazy, but that's the way we like it. All thirteen of us. Even if one of us don't really be here that much.

[At that moment, Rita's voice can be heard through the vent]

Rita: Thirteen is way too many. I can't take it anymore.

Lynn Sr: But we can't get rid of them. I'm too attached.

[Lincoln overhears this and gasps so he got closer to the vent to hear better]

Rita: I know you are, honey, but they're just so obnoxious and loud.

[Anastasia also overhears this and get closer as well]

Anastasia: You don't think they are talking about us, right?

[Lincoln and Anastasia looked out into the upstairs hallway to see the chaos that the other loud kids made. Possibly being the cause of this issue with Lori who is trying to get her shirt back from Leni who's running away from her while Lori holds on]

Lori: Stop! You're stretching my shirt!

Rita: I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. I want all of them out of the house and on the curb in time for trash pickup tomorrow.

Anastasia: [frightened] Did...did she say trash pickup?...

Lincoln: I'm afraid so.

Anastasia: [very frightened and upset] What are we going to do?! What's gonna happen to us?! I can't get threw out like trash! I got a lot of things to do!

Lincoln: Calm down, okay? We can figure this out. Come on, let's go tell the others. [Lincoln ran off to tell his sisters what he and Anastasia just heard]

Anastasia: [in her thoughts] No...it can't be...They just can't...I live here...

Lincoln: Let's go, Anastasia! [grabs Anastasia]

[Meanwhile down the vent that is connected to the parents' room, it is reveal that Rita, Lynn Sr, and Logan are reall talking about Lynn Sr' neckties]

Lynn Sr: But i love my tie collection! Cool neckwear is my thing.

Rita: Honey, they're an embarrassment.

Logan: Mom's right, Dad. I never liked them when i was a kid and i still don't. Beside, they all lost their cool a long time ago.

Lynn Sr: [holds up his disco tie] Not this one. [pressed a button that makes it light up and play music] It's like a dance party around your neck. [starts dancing which makes his wife and son feel embarrassed]

Logan: Now do you see why i spended more time with you instead of him?

[Meanwhile upstairs, Lincoln and Anastasia tell the other loud kids about what they heard in the bathroom but don't believe them]

Lori: That is literaly the dumbest thing either one of you have ever said.

Lynn: Yeah. Why would they want to get rid of us?

[Lincoln opens his door and shows his sisters the mess they made in the hallway. A coyote trying to make off with Mr. Coconuts but noticed the kids, dropped the dummy, and left the house]

Girls: Oh.

Lori: [still not believing] Whatever, Mr and Mrs. Paranoid. This is a waste of valuable texting time.

Lincoln: Lori, wait! We're serious! Come listen for yourself.

[Lincoln and Lori went to the bathroom, leaving the others behind]

Lucy: Aren't you going with them?

Anastasia: [counting down] 3... 2... 1... Annnnnd...

[Lori returns seconds later with a sense of worry]

Lori: [To her sisters] IT'S TRUE! MOM AND DAD ARE GETTING RID OF US!

[The others begins to start panicking]

Lola: [furious] I'm gonna go down there and give them a piece of my mind!

Lincoln: [stops Lola] Lola! Calm down!

Lola: I'm gonna lose my princess bed! Don't you tell me to calm down!

Anastasia: You better do what he said and calm down, pig. Unless, i have to do is myself.

Lola: I want to see you try.

[Lola and Anastasia growls at each other as Lincoln got in between them and stop them from fighting each other]

Lincoln: Knock it off, you two! This is what got us in trouble in the first place. The yelling, the fighting, and the loudness.

Anastasia: Not sure if loudness is even a word but ok.

Lori: Lincoln's right. We have to be quiet, and perfectly well behaved.

Lincoln: If we work together, maybe we can convince Mom and Dad to not get rid of us. Now who's with me?

Girls: [yelling out loud] WE ARE! [realize their noise and tone it down] We are.

And so, the kids put their to work. Lynn stopped doing sport in the house. Lisa stopped concocting her mad science experiments. Luan stopped cracked jokes. And Luna stopped jamming, much to her dismay.

Luna: [sorrowfully] Sorry, love. Time to go acoustic. [puts away her axe and starts playing a zither]

Luan: [putting away Mr. Coconuts] So sorry, Mr. Coconuts.

Mr. Coconuts: [played by Luan] Without me, you're just a hand! [Luan closes the trunk on him and speaks for him in a muffied tonetone] Hey! I bring the funny! You're always- [zips her lip and becomes a mime]

Anastasia: [watching Luan through the door] She really needs to get rid of that dummy.

Leni: Here's your shirt back.

Lori: Thanks. [takes her shirt back and sees Leni's wearing her sweater] Hey! That's my sweater!

Lincoln: [reminding Lori] Remember the plan.

Lori: [feigning And it looks so much cuter on you! [grins widely]

[Lily is crying with worry of getting kicked out so Luan performs the classic trapped-in-a-box routine to cheer Lily up, which it did. Leni walks in]

Leni: Oh my gosh! Luan, are you okay? HELP, GUYS! I THINK LUAN'S TRAPPED!

Anastasia: Aunty Leni! Shhhhhhhh! Remember, we have to be quiet.

Lincoln: Guys! Mom and Dad are at the vent again.

All the kids went in the bathroom and begin to eavesdropping on their parents' conversation.

Rita: Okay, maybe i judged them unfairly. Forget what i said about getting rid of all of them.

[All the kids are relived]

Lori: It worked!

Anastasia: Alright! We're safe!

Twins: We did it! We get to stay!

Lucy: Oh joy. What a relief.

Lincoln: Speaking of relief, everyone out, please.

[All the girls leave the bathroom happy that they're not gonna have to leave as Luan pretends to pull on a rope]

Leni: [thinks that there's actually a rope] Ooh! Invisible rope! [follows it]

[Lincoln shuts the bathroom door so he can pee as his parents and Logan talking]

Lynn Sr: You mean it? I can keep them all?

Rita: I didn't say that. But i will let you keep your favorite.

Lincoln: Favorite?

Logan: Are you sure about that, Mom?

Rita: Yes Logan, I'm sure.

Lincoln: Why is Logan's down there?

Lynn Sr: But they're all equally great. How can i pick just one?

Rita: Come on. There must be one that stands out above the rest.

Anastasia: [listening from outside the bathroom door somehow] Hmmm, favorite she said, huh? This should be good.

The next day, Anastasia made several cookies with her grandparents faces on it. She was about to head to her grandparents room but bumped into Luna.

Anastasia: Oh, hello aunty Luna...

Luna: Hey little dudette. What's that you got there?

Anastasia: Oh these? Just some suger cookies i made. There's nothing wrong with that is there?

Luna: Well it is when you got your grandparents faces on them. What's going on?

Anastasia: There's nothing going on! Now bugger off! [she walks away]

Luna: I don't think so dudette. [grabs Anastasia by her shirt and takes her upstairs] We are about to get to the bottom of this.

Anastasia: [cuts to Anastasia explaining to her aunties about the situation] And then grandma said that grandpa can only have one favorite that can stay. There, i explain everything to you. Can i leave now? [all her aunties looked at her mad] I guess not.

Lincoln: But on the upside, we're not all getting kicked out. One of us gets to sshrtay.

Lynn: And you thought it'd be either of you? [viciously bites into one of Lincoln's pancakes]

Lola: What happened to 'we all work together'? [was about to take one of Anastasia's sugar cookies but Anastasia move the plate away from her]

Anastasia: Hey! Hands off!

Lincoln: I'm sorry. I just panicked.

Anastasia: I don't know why you apologizing for. At times like this, it's every man, woman, and child for themselves. Sorry, Lily.

Lily: Poo poo! [she said angrily as she sat down on the floor with her arms crossed]

Luna: Dudes, Mom and Dad are talking again.

[Everyone rushed over to the vent]

Lynn Sr: I don't know. Maybe I'll keep the musical one.

[Luna smiles triumphantly]

Rita: Are you kidding? That one makes my ears bleed.

Luna: [heartbroken] Way harsh, Mom...

[The other loud kids console her]

Lynn Sr: Well, i definitely don't need the dark one. So dreary. Good for a funeral, but what else, really? Right?

[Lucy gasps, thinking her father meant he doesn't want her and Lynn laughs at her]

Lynn Sr: How about the one with the hockey sticks?

Rita: Eh, never been a fan. [Now Lynn gasps] Same with the filthy one. [Lana scoffs]

Lynn Sr: How about the funny one?

[Luan puts a smile on her face, thinking she is the one]

Rita: Never made me laugh.

Logan: Same here. Hasn't made me laugh neither. Never had, never will.

[Luan's smile turned into a frown and puts a teardrop on her cheek. Anastasia laughing at her]

Lynn: What about the one with the hearts and flowers on it? It's cute, right?

Rita: I think that's Logan. Right, Logan?

Logan: That was a mistake and that will never happen again.

Anastasia: [heartbroken] Why did you say that dad? That hurts my feelings. [Started to cry and took her angry on the person next to her which is Luan by hitting her in the head with the plumber]

Lynn Sr: Ugh. Now the pink one i can definitely do without.

Lola: [enraged] You will PAY FOR THIS!

Rita: And the littlest one is crying to be thrown out.

[Lily is flabbergasted. She puts her pacifier in her mouth and goes into a fetal position]

Rita: Then we've the dumb one.

[Everyone is looking at Leni]

Leni: [oblivious] What?

Lynn Sr: You know, I'd also feel a little guilty about tossing out the gifted one.

[Lisa seems calm about her being the favorite]

Logan: Oh, who cares?

Rita: Logan's right. Who's gonna know? [Lisa's expression changes] So where does that leave us?

[The girls realize there's only one left and it's the only other boy]

Lisa: I believe that leaves you, Lincoln. But what do i know? I'm the gifted one.

Anastasia: Now hold on a minute. What about my dad? He's the only other one who didn't get singled out.

Lynn Sr: Wait, i almost forgot? What about the mean looking one?

Rita: Nah. I can't stand that. No hard feelings, Logan.

Logan: Eh, I'm ok with that.

[The others gasps in shock after hearing what Logan just said]

Lori: I literaly can't believe what i just heard.

Lynn: Logan is accepting getting kicked out as well? Man, this guy is not.

Anastasia: Well, looks like you really is going to stay, uncle. Lucky you. [noticed Lincoln isn't listening to her] Hello? Did you hear me?

Lincoln: [happily] Wow...I'Wow...I've always wonder what it would be like an only child.

Anastasia: WHAT?!

Lincoln: [snaps out of it] Uh...i mean... [feigning sympathy] ...being an only child is gonna be terrible. What am i gonna do without you guys?

Lori: Well, i guess we'd better go pack.

[The girls leave the bathroom forlornly]

Leni: I'm still trying to figure out who the dumb one is.

[Up in the attic, Anastasia is packing all her stuff]

Anastasia: I still can't believe that I'm getting kicked out of the house. Me! Anastasia, the one true ruler of this house! The queen of this town! The future goddess of destruction to this whole world is getting kick out OF MY KINGDOM!!! [she said enraged] But, there's nothing i could do i guess. [sighs] Well, i could go leave with my other grandma at the moment. Even though, it's a drag to live with anyway. [sigh sadly before getting a text from Lincoln to come to his room] What do he want?

In Lincoln's room.

Lincoln: You may be wondering why i assembled you all here.

Lori: Uh, yeah. You're got five minutes. I literally have an entire wardrobe to pack.

Lincoln: Don't bother. [sighs] I overheard another convention between Mom, Dad, and Logan.

[The girls chastise him for eavesdropping again]

Lincoln: Wait. They aren't choosing a favorite kid to keep. They're just getting rid of one: me.

[The girls gasp in shock]

Lincoln: So, i wanted to give you guys my treasured possessions before i, you know, have to leave. [gives Lily Bun-Bun] Lily, this is Bun-Bun. He needs two hugs a day, and...try to keep his ears clean.

[Lily puts Bun-Bun in her mouth]

Lincoln: Luan, these are my rarest comics. [Luan turns them down] But they're limited editions.

Anastasia: Yeah, i can't think this anymore. [got one of Lincoln's shoes and hit him on his head]

Lincoln: Owww! What was that for?!

Anastasia: Because you is getting on my nerves with all this. Beside, you isn't leaving.

Lori: Yeah! There's no way we're letting Mom and Dad kick you out.

Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa: YEAH! YOU'RE STAYING!

Lincoln: Really? Even though i was going to turn your rooms into my own personal theme park?

[The girls look at upset and seem to have changed their minds]

Lola: It was nice knowing ya. [takes his piggy bank]

[Lana and Anastasia took Bun-Bun and the piggy bank back from Lily and Lola and returns to Lincoln]

Lana: Of course we won't let you go. You're our only other brother. And Anastasia's only uncle.

Lori: Come on. We're gonna march right down there and tell Mom and Dad you're staying!

[The kids barged in Lynn Sr and Rita's room and the girls starts demanding them to let Lincoln stay and trip onto the floor]

Lynn Sr, Rita, and Logan: What the-

[The girls continue demanding to let Lincoln stay]

Leni: There's nothing wrong with his white hair!

Lynn Sr: White hare? You kids like my Easter tie?

Luna and Anastasia: [clearly confused] Easter tie?

[The Easter tie makes a high-pitched laugh]

Lynn Sr: Yeah. It's great, right? You know what? They all are! [looks at his collection which shows themes similar to his kids and Anastasia] Honey, I'm not getting rid of any of these ties!

Logan: Thanks for wasting two days on this, Dad.

Lincoln: Ties? You guys have been talking about ties?

Rita: Of course. What did you think we were talking about?

Lincoln: Uh, nothing.

Logan: Wait, let me guess, you thought we was talking about you, didn't you? [they nodded] I thought so.

[Rita and Lynn Sr laugh at such a thought]

Rita: Oh, we would never do that. You're the best twelve things that ever happened to us.

Lynn Sr: There's Thirteen, honey.

Rita: Yep. Right.

[The girls are relieved that it was all just a misunderstanding. Lincoln and Anastasia looks at Lynn Sr' Easter tie which laughs again]

Lincoln: [crept out] Whoof! Dad really should get rid of that one.

Anastasia: Tell me about it.

[Lincoln and Anastasia leave the room only for Anastasia to return shortly after]

Anastasia: By the way, Dad. Is it true that you had a tie with hearts and flowers on it?

Logan: [embarrassed] I don't want to talk about it. It's too embarrassing.

Anastasia: Ummmm, okay? [leaves]

Logan: Dad? Can you give me that tie so i can burn it?

The very next Saturday, everything is back to normal. The kids retuen to their usual antics with Lynn trying to teach Lincoln parkour again, Luna jamming out again, Lily is finger painting, Lucy reading her poetry, Lana and Lola playing on with their car and pogo stick, Luan practicing with Mr. Coconuts...

Luan: Good one, Mr. Coconuts.

And Lori and Leni are back to disputing.

[Lincoln gets covered in Lori's sweater, resulting in him landing in the bathroom again. Instead of Cliff coming out of the bathroom with a trail of toilet paper, it's Geo rolling out it with a trail of toilet paper on his hamster ball]

Lincoln: Ah... [to the viewers] Looks like everything's back to normal at the Loud House. And my eavesdropping days are over.

Anastasia: I wish i could say the same about you crashed in the bathroom everytime. [Anastasia said as she at the sink put on make-up again, Lincoln smiles nervously]

Lynn Sr: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE GOT A BUN IN THE OVEN?!

Lincoln and Anastasia: [gasps in alarm] YOU GUYS! [runs off to tell the others]

Lynn Sr: You know I'm gluten free!

Logan poke his head out of the shower curtain and talked to the viewers.

Logan: [to the viewers] And that why kids, you don't jump to conclusions.


	27. Happy 4th of Destruction, Anastasia!

ORIGINAL EPISODE: Happy 4th of Destruction, Anastasia!

The episode begins with the Loud family getting ready to celebrate 4th of July. Lynn is seen coming out of the house with some supplies.

Lynn: All right! Today's the day i can have some fun! Come on, Lincoln, put your step into it!

Lincoln: Alright, alright! I'm coming!

[Lynn walks down the short stairs to the backyard as Lincoln is seen snuggling carrying a box so he puts them down. Luna came to help Lincoln out]

Luna: Don't worry bro, i got this.

Lincoln: Thanks, Luna. [Luna took the box and walks away as Lincoln stretch his back; to the viewers] Hello there, welcome to the Loud House. In case if you are wondering what is going on here, we are getting ready to celebrate the 4th of July, which is one of my favorite holidays ever. The food, the fun, and the fireworks. [the images of the stuff he said appear; sighs in relief] What's the worst thing that could happen?

Anastasia: [busts open the door to the backyard and hits Lincoln with it] The Goddess of Destruction is here! Bring out the fireworks and the firecrackers! [hears someone moaning in pain behind the door and sees Lincoln behind it] Oh sorry about that, uncle Lincoln. Didn't see you there. [Walks away]

Lincoln: Oh yeah, i almost forgot about the queen of madness herself. She always ruin almost every holiday we like. Especially this one. Last year, she stuck several fireworks and the firecrackers under the whole town and caused a earthquake. I don't know how she did it, but me and my whole family got into trouble because of her! [growls] I just hope she doesn't do the same thing again.

[Logan appears with a box]

Logan: Sup, little bro.

Lincoln: Hey, Logan.

Logan: What wrong, lil dude? Where did all that 4th of July spirit go?

Lincoln: The moment when Anastasia came out of the house. I worry that she will do the same thing she did last year.

Logan: Don't worry, bro. I hidden them somewhere she can't find them.

Lincoln: Are you sure? Because let's not forget about the Easter Catastrophe incident.

Logan: Oh yeah. But, I'm sure she won't be able to find them. Besides, we're not gonna be here anyway. We are going to the park to go see the fireworks display anyway.

Lincoln: I hope so.

Lynn: [from the background] Hey, Logan! Get over here so i can beat you in a race!

Logan: You're now! [leaves]

Lincoln: "Sigh."

Anastasia: Hello again, uncle!

Lincoln: [gets startled] What the... Anastasia? I thought you came pass me already.

Anastasia: I did. I just came to tell you that you don't have to worry about me causing destruction like before because i am forbid to use any fireworks and firecrackers so yeah, that's why.

Lincoln: Are you sure?

Anastasia: Yep. Anyway, see you later. [walks away]

Lincoln: [to the viewers] Well, that was strange. But, if she said she won't cause any destruction, then everything will be perfect.

Anastasia: [with a evil smile on her face; in her thought] That's what you think, uncle.

A few minutes later, the Loud family appear to the park with their red, white, and blue outfits to celebrate the 4th of July. Everyone started doing their things. Rita and Leni are setting out the blankets for later, Lori is on her phone, Logan is playing football with Lynn, Lana and her younger sisters are playing in the sandbox, Lucy is reading her poetry on top of a tree trunk, Lynn Sr is barbecuing, and Lincoln is resting by another tree.

Lincoln: Ah, this is perfect. Everyone is having a blast and not one incident had happen yet. Just perfect.

Lincoln closed his eyes and begins to relax. However, someone put a firecracker under Lincoln and lit it and hid behind the tree. It turns out to be Anastasia who put the firecracker under Lincoln. The firecracker explode, waking up a now startled Lincoln.

Anastasia: [laughs at Lincoln] That's what you get!

Lincoln: Anastasia? Was that a firecracker? I thought you said you is forbid to use them.

Anastasia: I did? Hmmmm. Don't recall.

Lincoln: So, you lied?

Anastasia: Come on, uncle, don't act surprise. We both know that i wasn't being serious about that. Did you really think that i just gonna not celebrate the 4th of July without causing a little mayhem? I think not.

Lincoln: You told me that i don't have to worry about you causing destruction like before! So you lied!

Anastasia: Oh no, I'm so sorry. [she said sarcastically] Suck it up, uncle. You had it coming to you when you was talking about me eariler.

Lincoln: [frustrated] You always do this! Whenever there's a holiday we like, you just ruin it! And I'm getting tried of it and so is the others!

Anastasia: Boo-hoo. Don't like it? You can take it to someone who cares. Now if you excuse me, i got some mayhem to do. [leaves]

Lincoln: [growls frustrated] Why is she so evil?

Lincoln close his eyes to relax under the tree again but open his eyes after noticing something is blocking the rest of the sunlight and screams as everything went black for a few seconds before showing Lincoln is gone. Moments later, Lynn Sr is almost finish with the food.

Lynn Sr: Food's almost done, everyone!

Loud family: OK!

Logan is still playing football with Lynn.

Logan: Lynn, catch! [threw the football]

Lynn: Got it! Hike hike! [tries to take the football but miss it completely and fell backward] Whoa!

Logan: Oops, sorry Lynn. I guess i forgotten my own strength.

Lynn: Yeah, no kidding. [got up and grabs the football and walks up to Logan] Man, i will be as strong as you.

Logan: Not with that attitude you won't. If you continue training, you will be as strong as me. Just keep going and never give up. That's our motto after all.

Lynn: Yeah, you're right. Who knows? I might get stronger than you.

Logan: You got 18 or more years to surpass me. [takes the football from Lynn] Ok, let's play some more football!

Lynn: Now you're talking.

Lynn walked back from Logan so he can throw the football to her.

Logan: Okay, Hike hike! [throws the football]

Lynn: [jumps up and caught the football] I got it!

Woman: [from the background] Ahhh! Help! This little girl is going insane!

Logan: Sounds like Anastasia's up to no good again. Hey, Lynn! I'll be back! Something just came up! [went to stop Anastasia from harming people]

Lynn: Oh man, in the middle of our game? Lame. [sees a shadow appearing behind her and turn around to see who the shadow belong to] AHHHHHHH! [gets taken away]

Logan: Ok, Lynn, I'm back. [noticed Lynn isn't there anymore] Lynn? Lynn? Where did she go?

Anastasia is seen poking her head out of a bush and sees two people sitting on a bench. She quietly went behind two people and said false things at them.

Anastasia: [falsetto] I'm cheating on you.

Woman 2: "Gasps" How deal you? [slap her boyfriend and walks away angrily]

Woman's boyfriend: Hon, wait! I didn't say that! I swear! [follows his girlfriend]

Anastasia: [chuckles] Now that's funny. Ok, on to the next. [leaves]

Minutes later, the family are getting ready to eat some barbecue.

Lynn Sr: Okay, Loud family, time to eat!

Anastasia is seen trying to take candy from a baby before changing her mind after hearing her grandfather.

Anastasia: Alright! Lunchtime! [ran to the picnic table to eat; Anastasia looks around and noticed two people are missing] Where is uncle Lincoln and aunty Lynn?

Rita: That's a good question. Have anyone seen those two? [everyone except Logan said no]

Logan: I was playing football with Lynn earlier but when i came back from stopping Anastasia, she was gone.

Rita: Hmmm, i don't like this. We should go find them.

[Everyone nods]

After getting their food, the family went on a search for Lincoln and Lynn. However during their search, ever loud member got taking away one by one.

Anastasia: Uncle Lincoln! Aunty Lynn! Where are they?

Leni: Maybe they went back to the picnic area.

Anastasia: Maybe. If that so, then we should go back to go check. Okay, aunty Leni? [no response from Leni] Aunty Leni? [noticed Leni isn't there] Where she go? [sees a note on the ground] What's this. [picks it up and reads it]

 **"If you ever want to see your family again, meet me in a wooden house by the lake where the fireworks display will be at. Don't be late."**

Anastasia: Hmmm, whoever this person is, means business.

Hours later, the family is seen tied up in a giant firework.

Lincoln: Whoever you are, you won't get away!

Loud family: YEAH!

???: Oh, but i am. Once that little brat gets here, I'm going to send you all to the sky and watch you blow up with the firework.

Lucy: Wow, that's dark. Even for me.

Lori: Why are you trying to end us for? What did we do?

???: Being alive. After the last 4th of July incident and the reign of little Logan along time ago, i finally realize something. The more you guys live, the more chaos you'll bring. That's why I'm being an end to the Loud family.

Loud family: NOOOOOOOO!!!!

Anastasia: Not unless i have something to say about it.

[Anastasia appear to save her family]

Loud family: ANASTASIA!

???: So, you finally show up?

Anastasia: You darn right i did. Now let go of my family, you creep!

???: Hmmmm, let me think about that. No.

Anastasia: What? Why not?

???: Because I am tried of see of you Louds always causing stuff. Therefore, I'm doing everyone a favor and wipe out the Loud family for good! And there's no one who will stop me! [laughs evilly]

Anastasia: Like i said, not unless i have something to say about it! [ran up to attack the person only to be quickly defeated and tie up on the firework with her family in the next scene] DANG IT!

Luan: Well, i could make a joke, but I'm afraid that it will "blow us up" with laughter. [laughs as the others grunts] Get it?

Luna: Too soon, dude. Too soon.

???: [laughs evilly] Now that i got all of you, i can put my plan into action!

Anastasia: All of us? What do you mean by all of us?

Logan: He got me too.

Anastasia: [confuse] Dad? He got you? How?

Logan: Sleeping gas. That's how he got me.

Anastasia: I see.

Lori: Just who are you?

???: I glad you ask, young lady. I am a guy who want to bring peace back to the world. A person who once used to live a normal life. I am the guy who will end you all. I...AM...

Anastasia: Burnt face.

???: Excuse me?

Anastasia: Burnt face. That's the name I'm calling you because of your burnt face.

???: Why you...

Anastasia: Also, what's up with that introduction? It sounds like something out of a anime or a comic book.

[The family agrees]

???: But, mine's was about to be...

Anastasia: And do you think ending us will bring back peace to the world? Ha! Don't make me laugh. There are other people who are just worster as us. So, killing us isn't really doing a thing you big, stupid, half burnt face, idiot!

???: You know what? Screw it. I was planning to do it during the fireworks display. But, i change my mind and do it now.

Anastasia: Uh-oh.

[The man lit a matches with his shoe]

Anastasia: Guys, I'm sorry that all this stuff is happening. I'm the reason why we are all in this situation right now.

Rita: It's ok, honey. We all make mistakes sometimes. That's what make us human.

Lynn Sr: Your grandmother's right, Anastasia. No matter what you do, we will still love you no matter what.

Anastasia: Thanks... [tears coming down her face] I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

Everyone else: WE LOVE YOU TOO, ANASTASIA!!!

???: Time to disappear!

The Loud family shut their eyes as they are getting ready to accept their fate. Just before he could send the family to their demise, The burnt face person noticed someone in a purple costume behind him.

???: Huh? Who are you? Wait. No. Not you again! Anyone but you! [the person in the purple costume ran up to him] NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Minutes later]

Anastasia: Are we dead? Did we die? What's going on?

Lori: How about you open your eyes and see for yourself.

[Anastasia opens her eyes and sees her family standing by her]

Anastasia: We are alive. Woohoo! More mayhem for me! Wait, where's Burnt face?

Lisa: Over there. [points to the guy who is tied up in a rope]

Anastasia: Nice. So, which one of you guys did that?

Lana: Not me.

Lincoln: I didn't don't anything. Lola, did you do this?

Lola: Nope. But, i wish it was.

Anastasia: So, non of y'all did this? [her family shook their heads no] I see.

Lynn: I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry.

Logan: Lynn's right. Ok, everyone, let's go.

Everyone left the wooden house except for Anastasia.

Lincoln: Anastasia, are you coming?

Anastasia: Yeah. I just got one thing to do. [Lincoln was gonna ask Anastasia what do she mean but decided to forget about it and left the house; Anastasia walks up to the guy in the rope] I hope you is a fan of flying. Because you is going on a trip, my friend.

The burnt face man looks at Anastasia with fear in his eyes. The scene cuts Anastasia leaving the house and is greeted by Lincoln.

Lincoln: Did you finish your thing?

Anastasia: Yep. [the firework that the Loud family was tied up to broke out the house and launched to the sky where it exploded]

Lincoln: Amazing! Wait, was that guy in there?

Anastasia: Guy? What guy? I don't know who you is talking about. [walks away from Lincoln]

Lincoln: Oh no, missy. What did you do?

Anastasia: Nothing.

Lincoln: You did something and i want to find out.

Anastasia: If you want to find out, you have to catch me first! [runs away from Lincoln]

Lincoln: What?! No fair! Come back here, Anastasia!

As Lincoln is chasing after Anastasia, a pair of burnt up belief underwear landed on the ground. Moments later, everyone is watching the fireworks display. Rita is sitting next to Lynn Sr and holding Lily in her arms, Lisa is sitting by Leni and Lori, Lola by Lucy, Lana by Logan and Lynn, Luan by Luna, and Lincoln by Anastasia

Lincoln: [to the viewers] Well apart from Anastasia going back on her word and almost getting killed, i pretty much had a semi good time with my family.

Anastasia: Here you go, uncle Lincoln. [hands Lincoln a noisemaker]

Lincoln: Thanks, Anastasia. [takes the noisemaker from Anastasia; to the viewers] Huh, maybe Anastasia will never do anymore mayhem after this. [blow in the noisemaker only to explode in his face; he looks at Anastasia, annoyed]

Anastasia: Ha ha ha ha ha! Happy 4th of Destruction, uncle!

Lincoln: [to the viewers] On second thought, that's not gonna happen anytime soon.

Anastasia: I wonder who was it that save our lives.

The scene cuts to the person in the purple costume standing on top of a tree like a ninja while watching the fireworks display.

???: You always like starting trouble, do you? You is just like your mother all right. [smiles] Happy 4th of July, Anastasia. I will make sure your mother will know once she gets back from vacation.


	28. Sleuth or Consequences

Sleuth or Consequences

It was night time at the Loud House and everyone is sound asleep. Logan came home from his night job. When he head upstairs, he could've swore he heard someone closing the bathroom door. He wonder who it was but ignore it due to him being tired. He went to get Anastasia from Lincoln's room and carry her up to the attic with him and went to sleep.

[The next morning]

[Anastasia woke up and went down the attic. After coming down the attic, Anastasia is staring at Lincoln's costume while her aunties laugh at him]

Lynn: Get a load of this!

Lori: That is literaly the funniest thing I have ever seen!

Lola: You aren't going out in public like that, are you?

Lisa: I might point out that you are well pass the recommended age that this behavior is deemed acceptable.

[they continue laughing some more]

Lincoln: [to the viewers] Harsh, right? But you know what? It doesn't even bother me. With 10 opinionated sisters, you gotta have a thick skin. [see Anastasia] You not gonna laugh at me too, are you?

Anastasia: Nah. Too early for that. Plus, that's a nice looking costume though.

Lincoln: Really? Thanks. Now if you excuse me, i have some guyliner to apply. [walks away]

Anastasia: Guyliner? I quite swore that's not even a word but ok.

Suddenly just as Lincoln entered the bathroom, water started flooding out, knocking both Lincoln and Anastasia back.

Anastasia: What just happened?!

Lori: Lincoln clogged the toliet again!

Lola: I'm telling Dad! [goes to do so]

Lincoln: What makes you think i did it?

Luan: Maybe because you made more clogs than a Dutch shoe factory! [laughs during rimshot]

It was true, Lincoln get flushed down some unwanted stuff.

[cuts to a few flashbacks of Lincoln clogged the toliet; Flashback #1: Lincoln is scraping his gross dinner into the toliet]

Lincoln: So long, liverwurst loaf! [flushes the toliet only for it back up]

Lola: [bursts in] I'm telling Dad!

[Flashback #2: Lincoln is holding an embarrassing sweater his mother made him]

Lincoln: Mom can't make me wear you if she can't find you. [flushes it down the toliet only to cause it to be clog up again]

Lola: [bursts in] I'm telling Dad!

[Flashback #3: Lincoln is pouring some CD's into the toliet]

Lynn Sr: [off-screen] Has anyone seen my CD's? I gotta practice for karaoke night!

Logan: [off-screen] Okay, who was it?! Which one of you took my Linkin Park CD's?!

[as Lynn Sr practices his singing and Logan looking for his CD's, Lincoln flushed them down the toliet only for the same thing happen once again]

Lola: [bursts in] I'm telling Dad!

[flashbacks ends]

Lincoln: All true. But this time, it wasn't me. I swear!

[Lola brings her father up the stairs with a plunger with him]

Lynn Sr: Well, there goes my Saturday.

Lana: [moves Lola aside and busts out her trusty plunger known as Big Bertha] Forget that pitiful plunger, Dad. This is a class 5 clog. You're gonna need Big Bertha!

Lynn Sr: Well, Mr. Flush-My-And-Your-Brother's-Cd's-Down-The-Can, i assume this was your doing?

[Lincoln was gonna explain that he is innocent but Logan came down from the attic to see what is going on after being woken up by the sounds of his family]

Logan: What's going on, Dad?

Lynn Sr: Well, the toliet is clog up again and i think your brother is the prime subject.

Logan: Again, Lincoln? I would've thought you would stop after flushing my CD's down the toliet.

Lincoln: But, guys! For real! It was not me!

Logan: Well, someone did it! Toliets don't just clog themselves!

Lynn Sr: Until one of you fesses up, everyone's grounded!

[all the girls complain about this unjust decision]

Lincoln: But Dad, i can't be grounded! The convention's in a few hours and i gotta get my Ace Savvy comic signed!

Anastasia: And me and my gang are gonna to do stuff today!

Lynn Sr: Until i know who did the crime, you're all doing the time!

[everyone except Logan complains even more]

Lana: [entering the bathroom with her father and Big Bertha] Big Bertha coming through!

Logan: [follow Lana to the bathroom] Might as well go help out in all this. [Anastasia walks up to Lincoln]

Lincoln: Anastasia! You know i didn't do this, you have to believe me.

Anastasia: Actually, i don't know if you did it or not. I was still asleep when that happen so i can't prove your innocence. Did you get any evidence?

Lincoln: No. But I'm gonna find some. I'm gonna find out who the real clogger is...Ace Savvy style! [pulls out his deck and drops it again] Dang it.

In Lincoln's room...

[Lincoln is shuffling a deck of cards and places various cards he put drawings of the other loud kids on his deck]

Lincoln: You know, from all the stuff you do, i don't believe that you is one of the suspects. Which is surprising.

Anastasia: Uncle, the only thing i do in the bathroom is use it, take my bath, putting make-up on, and doing my hair. When i got the chance.

Lincoln: So that leaves us with 11. [looks at the cards] One of you is the perp... but which one?

Lucy: [comes out of nowhere] Hey, Linc. [scares Lincoln and Anastasia] I might have a tip for you.

Lincoln: [suspicious] Wait. Why do you wanna help?

Anastasia: [also suspicious] Yeah, what's are you up too?

Lucy: I don't care about being grounded. My life is just an endless mental prison, anyway. But it's not fair that you have to miss your thing, Lincoln. And for you to not spent time with your friends, Anastasia.

Lincoln: Thank you. So, what have you got?

Lucy: At first i had Logan as a suspect but i remember he ask Lana for Big Bertha whenever he...well you know.

Lincoln and Anastasia: Yeah, we're know.

Lucy: But Lynn has eaten spicy meatball subs for ten days straight. You know what that does to your digestive system?

Anastasia: Don't remind me. I still can feel the aftermath of that day when i challenge Aunty Lynn to see who can last 10 days without going to the bathroom after eating 20 spicy meatball subs.

Lincoln: That's disgusting, but also a lead! I like your instincts, kid. You wanna team up?

Lucy: Sure. I've got nothing else to do. Besides, bear the weight of the world on my shoulders.

Anastasia: The more you say stuff like that, the more you remind me of my Mom and Dad.

[in the kitchen, Lynn is eating a meatball sub; suddenly, Lucy shines a flashlight in her face]

Lynn: Hey! What's with the light?

Lincoln: Why don't you admit, Lynn? You jammed the john!

Lynn: I think those tights are cutting off oxygen to your brain.

Lincoln: Oh yeah? Then explain this! [dumps discarded sub wrappers on the table] Nobody can eat this subs and not wreak havco on the plumbing! Except for Logan and Anastasia.

Anastasia: Yeah! [realize what he said] Hey! That because i let told you about the meatball subs challenge incident, doesn't mean i clogged it. I went to someone's house to drop a big one. Anyway, let's get back to what's really important. How many time did you go to the bathroom today, aunty Lynn?

Lynn: Nice try, geniuses, but my favorite roller derby is playing tonight and i never bomb the bowl before the big game. It's bad luck! If i go number 2, we won't be number 1!

Anastasia: Aunty Lynn, how many times my Dad told you, that going to the bathroom doesn't bring bad luck?

Lynn: Tell that to the Murder Flies who lost a game because one of their members had diarrhea.

Lucy: Gross.

Anastasia: Very gross. But at the same time, funny.

Lynn: If you wanna know who plugged the porcelain, why don't you ask Lisa? She keeps a log of all our bathroom habits. Pun intended.

Lincoln: Of course! Lisa's weird poop study! Let's go see this joker! [holds up the wrong card]

Lucy and Anastasia: That's the 2 of Diamonds.

Lincoln: UGH!

[Lisa and Lily's room]

Lincoln: I need the file from last night from 1 to 4 AM.

Lisa: [looks for the requested file] 1 to 4 AM..Hmm. It seems to be missing.

Lucy: Missing? How convenient! Clearly, you did it! Case closed!

Lisa: Oh, please! I haven't used the family lavatory in years! It takes too much time away from my studies. I prefer to use Lily's training potty.

Lincoln: Well, it looks like your story's clean...but your training potty's not.

Lucy: What about Lily? She's always dumping her dirty diapers in the toliet.

Lincoln: Aha! [slides right into and knocks over Lily's diaper genie and reveals a plethora of pooped padding] Nope! I'd say they're all here! That clears these two.

Anastasia: What about aunty Lori!

Lincoln: Of course! She was so quick to point the finger at me, and you know what they, She who dodged it, lodged it! [goes to interrogate Lori]

Anastasia: Not sure if anyone said anything like that but ok. [hears her phone ringing and answers it] Hello, this is Anastasia Loud, how can i help you?

Becky: Boss, where are you? You is missing out on all the fun here!

Anastasia: I'm at home still. It's a code: light brown.

Becky: You mean someone had clogged up the toliet and everyone is grounded until someone fess up?

Anastasia: Man, you really know the codes good. Anyway, yes. That's the reason.

Becky: Bummer, man. But i will hold down the fort until you get here.

Anastasia: You're a good help, Becky. Thank you.

Becky: Anytime, boss. Anyway, I'm going to see what's this kid problem is and deal with it. Over and out. [hangs up]

Anastasia: I don't know what i would do without that girl. [sees Lincoln coming back from his underwear over his head] Let me guess, she didn't do it? [Lincoln nods] That's a shock knowing how many times she toots.

Lincoln: Better put a pot of cocoa on. We've only got 2 more hours until the convention and 5 more suspects to go.

Anastasia: Mmmm, cocoa.

[next person on their suspect list is Luan]

Luan: It wasn't me! I was asleep the whole time and i can prove it! I film myself sleeping in case i say something funny i can use in my act.

[she show them a video footage of herself telling a joke in her sleep]

Luan: [sleep-joking] What do you call a sleeping bull? A bulldozer! [laughs during rimshot]

Anastasia: Note to self: remind me to haunt aunty Luan's dream later.

[They cross off Luan and move onto Leni]

Leni: Ooh! You wanna do an interview? Okay! My favorite color is zebra and the secret to great smile is...

Anastasia: Well, this is pointless from the start. It's obvious she didn't do it.

[They cross off Leni since they know that she isn't smart enough to pull off an act like that and move onto Lana]

Lana: Wish i could take the credit. I've trying to dam up the dumper for years. The only one who does that most of the time is Logan. I'm kinda surprise Anastasia hasn't clogged up the toliet especially after that challenge you did.

Anastasia: Oh, there's a reason for that. Just ask the neighbors. I'm sure they will give you the same answer.

[They cross off Lana and move onto Lola]

Lola: I would never get up in the middle of the night. It disrupts my beauty sleep.

Anastasia: [quietly talk to herself] I think you just scared to go there at night.

[They cross off Lola and move onto their last suspect, Luna]

Luna: I was at a concert, dudes.

Lucy: Prove it...

[Luna turns on the TV to a news report of last night's concert where she is shown chasing Mick Swagger on stage]

TV Luna: MICK! WAIT! I JUST WANT A LOCK OF YOUR HAIR!

[Lincoln, Lucy, and Anastasia are just speechless at Luna's alibi]

Anastasia: Okay, why am i not surprise?

Lincoln: "GAH! We're running out of time and we've got nothing!"

Lana: WE'VE GOT SOMETHING! [finds the source of the clog] Here's the culprit! [hands it to Lincoln]

Lincoln: Aha! A break in the case! [sees that it's a book] " ** _Princess Pony: The Touching True Story Of A Delightful Pony Who Changes The World With Horse Sense"_**.

Anastasia: What kind of loser read junk like this?

Lucy: I'll tell you who: Lola!

Lincoln: That lying scoundrel!

Lana: You guys do remember that was just down the toliet, right?

[Lincoln and Lucy revile in disgust as Anastasia laugh at them; They went back to Lola as Lincoln kicks the door open only to close on his face; he then enters normally]

Lincoln: We know you did it, Lola! We found your book in the toliet! [shows her the book]

Lola: Barf! That is not mine! I may be girly and pink, but i do have standards!

Anastasia: As much i hate to say it, she is right. I don't even see her reading something like this. Heck, i don't see myself reading this! I'm not a fan of Ponies or Unicorns. Only the Four Horses of the Apocalypse.

Lincoln: [convinced] I think she's telling the truth.

Lucy: [doubtful] I don't! She's sweating more than a vampire in the sun! Let me take a run at her! [kicks down Lola's tea party table] We know you did it! ADMIT IT! CONFESS! If you don't tell the truth...YOUR HEART WILL NEVER BE SET FREE!

Lincoln: [holding back an enraged Lucy] Whoa! Easy there, spooky!

Anastasia: [getting suspicions] Hmmmm...

[Lincoln and Lucy left]

Lola: [looks at Anastasia, unfazed from Lucy's outburst] You're cleaning that up.

Anastasia: Yeah no, you can go screw yourself. I don't do things for slaves. [leaves]

Later, Anastasia was walking around thinking about what happen earilar.

Anastasia: Hmmm, aunty Lucy's random outburst was very...random. I think she's hiding something and I'm about to get to the bottom of this. [kicks the door open] Aunty Lucy, we need to talk! [sees Lucy hiding something in ceiling lamp] Uhhh, what are you doing?

Lucy: [nervously] Just uh, checking the bulb in this lamp...

Anastasia: [suspicious] You are getting very suspicious. What are you hiding, huh?

Lucy: Nothing you can prove.

Lincoln: [kicks the door open] IT WAS YOU!

Lynn Sr and Logan: LINCOLN! STOP KICKING DOWN THE DOORS!

Lincoln: You're the Princess Pony lover!

Lucy: That's absurd!

Lincoln: Then you won't mind if i search the premises. [searches for evidence but couldn't find non]

Lucy: Are you done?

Lincoln: I'll be done when I'm- [notices something on the floor] That's an odd shadow.

Anastasia: Try looking up.

Lincoln: [looks up to the ceiling lamp and finds a clue] Aha! Lisa's missing bathroom files!

Lucy: Lynn must have put that there! You've nothing on me! [just then, her gloomy macabre poster peels and reveals a Princess Pony poster from behind] Dang it...

Anastasia: So you are the Princess Pony lover!

Lincoln: You've been lying to us this whole time! Why?

Lucy: [readjusts macabre poster] I couldn't let the others know i read Princess Pony. You know how they are. They'd make fun of me for the rest of my life.

Anastasia: So, why do you read it?

Lincoln: Even i need a break from the darkness every now and then.

Anastasia: That's understandable.

Lincoln: So, how'd it end up in the toliet?

Lucy: The bathroom is the only place i can safely read it.

[flashback to last night]

Lucy: I was reading it last night. And when I heard someone coming, i panicked.

[Through her panicking, Lucy tossed the book into the toliet and hid in the bathtub when a groggy Lincoln came by, flushed the toliet, then went back to his room; after he left, Lucy took the chance to escape and therefore saving her secret; flashback ends]

Anastasia: Aunty Lucy, why didn't you tell my Dad or uncle Lincoln?

Lucy: I'd thought they would laugh at me like the rest.

Anastasia: Are you kidding? Of course they wouldn't! Look at uncle Lincoln! He is wearing a tight costume and the others laugh at him earlier but he didn't care! Heck, my Dad don't even care about stuff like this! Heck, i don't care about you want to step out of the darkness from time to time. Even though i don't show it very often, i still care about you no matter who you are or what you read.

Lucy: Thanks, Anastasia.

Lincoln: That's great. But Lucy, you have to tell everybody. They still think i did it!

Lucy: But they'll tease me even more than they tease you! You can probably handle that, but i can't!

Lincoln: I'm about to miss the convention! Either you tell them, or i will!

Anastasia: [furious] UNCLE LINCOLN!

Lucy: [admitting defeat] Sigh...I'll tell them...

Anastasia: Are you sure, aunty Lucy?

Lucy: Sadly...

[Downstairs, Lori and Leni are texting each other, Lola's fixing her hair, Lana's arranging her tools, Lynn's doing push-ups, Lisa's reading, Logan's texting his girlfriend, and Luan and Luna are fighting over the remote]

Luan: Give it back!

Luna: It's mine!

Logan: Girls, share!

[Lincoln, Lucy, and Anastasia came down, ready to confess]

Lincoln: Lucy has something she wants to say.

Lucy: Yes... [gets their attention and reveals the book] This is what totaled the toliet.

Lisa: Princess Pony?!

[the girls laugh]

Lynn: Which one of you lame-o's does that belong to?

Lisa: Certainly not me! It's so sickeningly sweet i get toothache just looking at it!

Leni: [terrified at Lisa's exaggeration] Can that really happen?

Luan: Whoever that belongs to is gonna be the laughingstock of this house!

Lori: Yeah! They are literally worse than Lincoln! And he wears his underwear on outside!

[The girls laugh some more and Lucy knows she has to face music; Lincoln notices Lucy's pain and feels bad for her; Logan notices this too]

Lucy: Actually...the book belongs to-

Lincoln: Me!

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Anastasia: YOU?!

Lincoln: I didn't want to tell you because i knew you'd make fun of me.

Lori: [sounding sympathetic] Aw, Lincoln..."[now condescending] ...of course, we're gonna make fun of you! But only for the rest of your life! [as she Luna and Lola look at him smugly].

Logan: Hold it there, missy. No one is going pick on no one for the rest of their life.

Lincoln: [underterred] It's okay, Logan. I'm looking forward to it. Now if you excuse me, I'll go tell-

Lola: [doing it for him] DAD! IT WAS LINCOLN WHO CLOGGED THE TOILET!

Lynn Sr: LINCOLN, YOU'RE GROUNDED! EVERYONE ELSE, YOU'RE NO LONGER GROUNDED!

[The sisters cheer and celebrate their freedom]

Anastasia: Man, she's a snitch.

Logan: Come on, Anastasia. Let's get you ready for your friend's party.

[Logan and Anastasia went upstairs to get her ready]

Lucy: Why did you do that?

Lincoln: Because you were. I handle the teasing. I'm quite comfortable with who i am. Obviously. But don't worry. Someday, you'll be, too. Until then, your second big brother got your back.

Lucy: [smiling and grateful] Thanks, Lincoln.

Lincoln: As Ace Savvy would say...it's no big deal! [screws up the card trick again] Dang it.

[Later that night in Lincoln's room]

Lincoln: [perfects the card trick] I did it!

[Lucy and Anastasia enters his room with Lucy holding something in her hand]

Lucy: Hey, Lincoln. [scares Lincoln again] Sorry you missed your convention. Here, I made you something. [hands it over to him to reveal it's a horror comic book she made] It's no signed Ace Savvy comic, but i hope you like it.

Anastasia: By the way, you don't have to be worry about being grounded. My Dad told grandpa everything and decided to ungrounded you.

Lincoln: What about Lucy? Wouldn't that mean she's grounded now?

Anastasia: Nope. He converted Grandpa to not ground her due to her secret.

Lincoln: I see. Well thanks, guys. I see Lucy's break from the darkness is over.

Anastasia: Yep.

Lynn: [ecstatic] WOO-HOO! MY TEAM DID IT! WE'RE NUMBER 1! [feels intestinal distress] Ooh...time for Number 2...

Lana: DAD, I THINK WE'RE GONNA NEED BIG BERTHA AGAIN!


	29. ORIGINAL EPISODE: Dimension Loud

ORIGINAL EPISODE: Dimension Loud

It was night time at the Loud House and everyone is sleeping. Everyone except Anastasia who is up reading something on the computer.

Anastasia: Hmmm, i wonder. [she gets a text message from Logan telling her to come upstairs and go to bed; she made an annoyed expression]

[The next day]

[Everyone is in the living room fighting over the remote]

Luna: Give it up, dudes! I had it first!

Lynn: Keep dreaming! I was the first one here!

Lincoln: No, i was!

Lola: No, i was!

Lana: No, i was!

[They all got into a fight cloud with each other. Anastasia enters the living room]

Anastasia: Hey. Hey! [gets annoyed] HEY! [gets everyone attention] Can you mindless apes keep the noise down? I'm trying to make something! [leaves]

Lincoln: What was that about?

Lori: I don't know but whatever it is, it's probably not good.

Luan: We should go see what it is she is working on.

[Her siblings nods in agreement and went to the kitchen and down the basement where they see Anastasia making something]

Anastasia: Almost there. Annnnnd, done! Perfect! [turn around and see her aunties and uncle there, which scares her] Oh goddess! Why are you doing down here?

Lori: We wonder the same thing.

Lynn: What were you making just now? It's probably isn't good knowing you.

Anastasia: It's non of your business what i was making. Now go back fighting over the remote like the mindless apes you are!

Lincoln: Oh no you don't. You better tell us what you were making or we'll tell Logan about your "kissing incident" with David!

His sisters: YEAH!

Anastasia: [sigh] I guess i might as well tell you. But not because of you guys going to tell my Dad about kissing David because even if you did, i will literaly turn every last one of you into a human ball. It's because if i don't tell you what it is, you will just annoy me unless i confess. [pull out a remote control like device from behind her] I made a device that can send anyone through alternate dimensions. Pretty cool, right?

[her aunties and uncle look at each other before looking back at Anastasia not believing her]

Lori: That is literaly the most dumbest thing i had ever heard.

Lola: Do you really think we will believe that? It's obviously another remote control you made just for yourself.

Anastasia: No i did not make another remote control, you idiots! This is an device to see anyone to alternate dimensions, like i said earilar if you didn't jump to conclusion and assume it was just a normal remote.

Lincoln: If that is a device to send people to other universes, then why did you make it in the first place?

Anastasia: Because i was reading a story last night about you guys having a 11th sister that is one year younger than aunty Lucy and one year older than aunty Lana and Lola. Then i thought of something from reading that story, what if that she is real? And if that's the case, is there alternate universes of us or you guys in general. So, that's why i made this so i can see if there are. And that would make me the very first person to do so.

Lynn: Tch, do you still think we believe you? There's no way that thing is going to work.

Lori: Lynn's right. You is too young to understand that. You is only 1 year old. So, why don't you just give us the "device" and forget we ever talk about this, okay?

Anastasia: Nice try, toots for brains. I'm not dumb like someone here. If i give you this, you just use it for all the dumb reasons, get lost or trap in that dimension, or break it before any of you even had a chance to use it. Beside, i didn't make this for you lame-o's anyway. I made it for me and me only.

Lisa: Oh please. It's not like we won't just take it by force. There's 10 of us and 1 of you. What are you going to do?

Anastasia: Hmmm, i would say...Peace out, suckers! [press a button on the device and vanish before any of the other loud kids could stop her]

Lincoln: What?! Where did she go?

Leni: Oh my gosh, guys, Anastasia's invisible!

Luna: I don't think that's the case, dude.

Luan: [panickIng] What are we going to do? If Logan finds out that his daughter is who knows where, he is going to be very furious! I don't want a repeat of what happen the last time we lost Anastasia.

Lincoln: And that won't happen. We should make an fake Anastasia just in case if the real Anastasia doesn't make it back before Logan does.

Lori: As much how stupid that sound, i have to agree. I mean, if this doesn't save us from the wrath of Logan, i don't know what will.

Lucy: Lori's right. It's the only way to not get grounded by him.

Lola: Wait, i thought you don't mind being grounded for the rest of your life.

Lucy: I don't mind being grounded for the rest of my life. But getting grounded by Logan is a whole different story.

Lincoln: Then it's settled. Everyone, let's go make us an Anastasia clone!

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola: YEAH!

[Almost all his sisters went back upstairs to work on making a fake Anastasia; Lincoln notices that Lisa hasn't came up yet]

Lincoln: Lisa, aren't you coming?

Lisa: [still can't believe what she saw] I can't believe it. She did it. She actually made an device that can send you through alternate dimensions. I don't know if i should be happy there's someone as smart as me or fear it knowing that someone is Anastasia. I wonder what's the possibility of seeing other versions of me. Lucky.

[In an alternate universe]

[Anastasia appear from her own universe]

Anastasia: Great, i made it. Now, i have to be careful with this and where i go. I'm still getting use to this whole jumping through dimensions and stuff. Anyway now that I'm here, time to explore and cause a little mayhem. But first, let's see what dimension this is. [look at the device to see where she is] Dimension #1867, huh? Makes sense i guess. Anyway, let's see what this universe loud family is like. [went to this universe Loud House window and see no one in there] No one's home, huh? I doubt they don't mind if i "enter" their house.

[Anastasia went to the doggie door in the back and enter the house]

Anastasia: Thank goodness I'm small enough to fit through that.

[She venture throughout the house and took and destroy some of family's objects; she went back downstairs and took more things, she sees a photo of this universe Loud family on table by the stairs]

Anastasia: So, this is the Loud family of this universe, huh? Interesting.

???: Hold it! [Anastasia turn around and see a brown haired girl with a golf club standing behind her] Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!

Anastasia: Does it matter? I'm not gonna stay here anyway. I got other dimensions to go to.

???: What do you mean?

Anastasia: Not gonna tell. Peace.

???: Oh no you don't.

[The brown haired girl went to stop Anastasia from leaving but instead went with her to another dimension; once they got there, the brown haired girl look around confuse]

Anastasia: So, this is must be a universe where scientific advance has been a thing for over thousand of years. Meaning the dark ages never exist. Interesting, very interesting. [sees the brown haired girl freaking out] Oh, you is here too i see.

???: [freaking out] What? Where? How? [looks at Anastasia] You! What did you do?!

Anastasia: What does it look like i did? Apparently, if you haven't noticed, we went to a different dimension.

???: A different dimension? But how and why?

Anastasia: [sigh] I'll tell you so pay attention. [cuts to Anastasia finally explaining] And that is how and why i made one. I hope you are happy now.

???: Happy? Happy?! I'm not happy! You took me away from my home!

Anastasia: I did?! You was the one who jumped at me from i was teleporting, you dumb nut!

???: You was invading my house! What did you think i would do?!

Anastasia: You could lie to your family and say you did it!

???: I can't lie! Everyone will look at me different! I'm the voice of reason for the family! The very good child!

Anastasia: [in her thoughts] Voice of reason? brown hair, looks like she's in her 7s, probably isn't as difficult to deal with like the other sisters? Could she be... [to the brown haired girl] Hey, you. What's your name?

???: Why do you want to know?

Anastasia: To see if you is someone i heard of. And don't worry, I'll tell you my name afterwards.

Lilo: Lilo, Lilo Loud.

Anastasia: Dang it. I thought you was her. Even though, you don't have one bang covering your left eye. You're not wearing a black t-shirt and a blue skirt with yellow socks with blue strips with black shoes at the bottom and an red scarf that hide your scar. Just the opposite colors and without a scarf.

Lilo: What do you mean?

Anastasia: Nothing. Anyway, my name is Anastasia Loud. Nice to meet you. [held out her hand]

Lilo: Ummm, nice to meet you too [held out her hand and give Anastasia a handshake] So, ummm, when are you going to take me back home?

Anastasia: After i get done visiting every dimension before i return back to mine's.

Lilo: That's good to... [realize what Anastasia said] Wait what?! I got to go home before the others get back and see the mess _you_ made!

Anastasia: Ah, don't worry, if they blame you for that, i will prove your innocence.

Lilo: Oh, okay, thanks. So, what are we going to do first?

Anastasia: First, let's venture this universe a little, then we well go to others before taking you back to your universe before i go back to mine. Deal?

Lilo: Deal! [shake her hand again]

Anastasia: Ok, let's get going. [walks away]

Lilo: Right. [follow Anastasia] By the way, how old are you?

Anastasia: I'm one.

Lilo: Really? Wow.

Anastasia: Yeah.

[Minutes later, Anastasia and Lilo are eating outside an restaurant]

Lilo: Mmmm, this food is good! How can you afford this left alone all that money?

Anastasia: I am a love doctor in my universe. I make a lot of money for that. That and cookies but doesn't matter, because in the end, all my patients are happy with the mate they're with. Most of the time but that's a story for another time.

Lilo: I see. Anyway, tell me about yourself. I want to get to know you a little more.

Anastasia: Well, in my universe, i am known as Royal Woods Little Psycho. I run my own little gang. I am the ultimate diva of the family. And i will do anything to keep my dream alive. _Anything._

Lilo: [a little terrified] I...see. Wait a minute, did you say the ultimate diva of the family? Isn't it Lola that is the diva of the family.

Anastasia: In my world, she's not. At least not anymore. Me and her got into a fight to see you will be the true diva of the family and i won the title of diva. Therefore she been overthrown by me. There can only be one diva in the house and I'm keeping it that way.

Lilo: You overthrow her? It's that easy?

Anastasia: If you not a little psychopath who's not afraid to get their hands dirty like me, then no it's not.

Lilo: I see. Another thing, who was this girl you got me confuse with earlier? Do you know her or something?

Anastasia: Just some girl i read in a story once. Never really met her face to face yet but hopefully i do. Speaking of which, are you bit shy and has a huge fear of clowns?

Lilo: Yeah! Clowns freak me out to the max. With their creepy face paint and their laugh are also very creepy.

Anastasia: [shivering] I know what you mean.

Lilo: Except for Luan. Unless it's April Fool Day, then that's a different story all together.

Anastasia: Are you kidding? I mean yeah for people like you but me, no no no no no. I'm different. I literaly go to war with that girl on April Fool Day. And also come out a champion.

Lilo: Wow, you're brave for a girl your age.

Anastasia: Yeah. Anyway, with that out of the way, we need to discuss this problem.

Lilo: Huh? What do you mean?

Anastasia: I mean, you and the girl i got you confuse with are too simliar to each other. Mainly, your personality and your clothes. Sure they might be in a different color, but they still are similar to her's and that will cause a lot of problems.

Lilo: How so?

Anastasia: Never mind. Just do me a favor and try to change yourself a little when you get back home.

Lilo: Ummm, O..kay...

Anastasia: Anyway, let's go to the next dimension.

Lilo: Okay.

[Anastasia and Lilo got up from their seats and went somewhere no one can see them teleport; after finding a safe place to teleport, Anastasia ready the device]

Anastasia: Okay, let's get going. [Lilo nods as Anastasia press the teleport button]

Lilo: I wonder what family's doing.

Anastasia: I wonder the same thing about mine's. [she said before teleported away]

[Back in Logan and Anastasia's universe, the loud kids are still trying to make a fake Anastasia]

Lynn: Well this is...uhhhh...something.

Luan: I think it's a abomination.

Lola: I think it's perfect.

Lori: I don't know, guys. Do you think Logan will know this is Anastasia?

[Shows a deform Anastasia clone]

Loud siblings: Nah.

Lynn: This is hopeless! All our attempts to make a perfect Anastasia clone doesn't seem to work! Now what are we going to do?

Lincoln: The one thing that we didn't want to do in the first place. We have to tell Logan the truth.

Luna: Little dude is right. We gonna have to tell him one way or another. He's not dumb, he know his daughter from the back of his heart. So, we don't have a choice.

Lori: [sigh] All in favor of telling Logan the truth, raise your hand.

[Everyone raise their hand in sadness]

Lori: Motion pass.

[Back to Anastasia and Lilo, they just went to another dimension after going to one before that and let's just say, they didn't like it]

Lilo: So, we're not going to talk about what we saw, are we?

Anastasia: No we not, Lilo, no we not. Because what we just seen was terrible, disturbing, and just plain nasty. Like I'm a fan of people being yanderes and stuff "seen i was created by one" but never a loud family member and to make it even worse, we saw that more than one time!

Lilo: And those other dimensions that are kinda similar to those didn't help either.

Anastasia: Tell me about it, it's gonna be a while till i can get those images outout of my head.

Lilo: I'm with you on that. By the way, what dimension with in now? Because, it's looks like home but I'm not sure if it's another one of those disgusting dimensions.

Anastasia: You're in luck. It's not neither one of those dimensions.

Lilo: Then, what dimension is this?

Anastasia: Dimension#1.

Lilo: Meaning?

Anastasia: The one that started it all. [walks to the house to look from the window]

Lilo: What do you mean? [follow her to the window]

Anastasia: Look for yourself. [Lilo look at the Loud family through the window] Notices something?

Lilo: Just the gang all together. Why? Is there a problem?

Anastasia: If you look closely, you will see no extra siblings. This is the original Loud House universe. One where me, you, and any other thing we seen don't exist. It's just them and only them.

Lilo: Oh...

Anastasia: Yeah. Ready to go now? [Lilo nods] Okay, here we go.

[Anastasia press the teleport button and the two girls went back to Lilo's universe]

Anastasia: Well, we're back in your universe now.

Lilo: Thanks. Hey, tell me something. If you did see that girl you was talking about, what would you do to her?

Anastasia: Just try to be her friend. I might be evil but i have my standards, especially when it's come to those with the heart of gold and is nice to the core. Unless they do something to really upset me but that's a story for another time. Now, let's go clean up the mess i made and for me to return the stuff i stole.

Lilo: [smiles] Thanks.

[Anastasia and Lilo went in the house to do the thing Anastasia promise; after helping cleaning up the house and return the stuff she stole, Anastasia and Lilo are talking to each other]

Lilo: Thanks for helping me out.

Anastasia: No problem, Lilo. By the way, i been wanted to ask you something. Is it possible that you got that name from a movie character by any chance?

Lilo: Maybe. I never asked. I should do so when they come back.

Anastasia: You do that. [looks at the time on her phone] Well, it's about time i go back to my universe. See ya.

Lilo: Wait! Before you go, there's something i want to know. Is it possible that there's a story about me too?

Anastasia: Not really. Which if you ask me, it's a miss opportunity.

Lilo: [sad] Oh, okay.

Anastasia: If it will cheer you up, i will make a story about you.

Lilo: [excited] Really? You mean it?

Anastasia: Yep. Just keep an eye out on this website call . Then you will see it. Hopefully.

Lilo: Okay, i will.

Anastasia: Good. See ya.

Lilo: Yeah, you too.

[They smile at each other before Anastasia press the teleport button and teleport herself back home as Lilo watch with a smile still on her face; Meanwhile back at Logan and Anastasia's universe, the kids are working up an courage to confront Logan about Anastasia's disappearance]

Lori: Okay, guys, Logan will come in through that door any second now. So get ready.

Lana: Here he come now.

Logan: [enters the house and sees his siblings] Hey, guys, why the long faces?

Lincoln: Logan, there's something we need to tell you. Anastasia is--

Anastasia: Right here.

[Lincoln and the others look behind them to see Anastasia]

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa: [surprised] Anastasia!

Logan: Was that what you guys wanted to tell me?

Lincoln: Yeees! That's right!

Logan: Umm, okay I guess. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. See you guys later. [went upstairs]

Lincoln: Anastasia, when did you get back?

Anastasia: Just now. And let me tell you, it was fun but I'm just glad to be back with my family though.

Lincoln and the others: Awww! [Hugs Anastasia who hugged back]

Anastasia: By the way, i seen some disturbing stuff in some of the dimensions. So, if you guys see me avoiding you or anything like that, you know why. [everyone looked at Anastasia confuse] Just thought i will tell you.


	30. Butterfly Effect

Butterfly Effect

Lincoln: Watch in awe, as The Amazing Lincoln displays his unbelievable yo-yo skills! I shall now "walk the dog"!

Charles appear carrying a leash in his mouth.

Lincoln: Not you, Charles. I meant the yo-yo.

Charles whimpers and walks away sad; Lincoln does his "walk the dog" trick.

Lincoln: I shall now go " AROUND THE WORLD"!

Charles return with a suitcase.

Lincoln: Sorry, still talking about the yo-yo.

Charles whimpers again and walks away sad; Lincoln attempts to do the "around the world" trick, but the yo-yo flies off his finger, ricochets around the hallway, and went into Lisa and Lily's room, breaking something.

Lincoln: [nervous] The Amazing Lincoln will now take a brief intermission.

Lincoln and Charles look into the room, and they see the bottles on Lisa's desk have been broken, with their contents spilled.

Anastasia: Aunty Lisa, i know you like to do your science stuff and all, but can you like keep it down? I'm trying to- [Anastasia sees the mess Lincoln made and gasps] Uncle Lincoln! What did you do?!

Lincoln: Uh, i was doing a yo-yo trick then it smashed right into Lisa and Lily's room! It was an accident, i swear!

Anastasia: Say whatever you want, you have to tell her what you did.

Lincoln: Are you kidding?! Do you know what she'll do if she ever finds out?!

Anastasia: I pretty sure i do.

Flashs into Lincoln's imagination, where Lisa observes the damage in a dark, stylized environment.

Lisa: [turning red with anger and her teeth sharpened] You've completely destroyed my life's work! I DESPITE YOU, AND YOU NO LONGER EXIST TO ME!

A wall of fire burns in the background behind her, along with a cultist choir, as the scene flashes back to Lincoln as Anastasia is still talking to him.

Anastasia: Seriously Uncle, you got to tell her about what you did. Otherwise, she will find out and when she does, well that's for you to find out.

Lincoln: No! She shouldn't know about this! [Charles whimpers] Oh, come on, Charles. When did you get a conscience? I've seen you poop on the couch! And the same goes for you too, Anastasia! All you do is cause chaos and mayhem! Why should i listen to you of all people?

Anastasia: Hey, i just trying to help you save your skin. But if you want to take the hard way, be my guest because when that time come, don't come crying to me and say i didn't worry you.

Lincoln: Well, I'm not because she won't find out. Besides, if i walk away, what's the worst that can happen?

Anastasia and Charles glances at the viewer; Lincoln takes the yo-yo from the damage.

Lincoln: I'll just remove the evidence, and they'll be non of the wiser. [leaves]

Anastasia: I can already tell something bad is gonna happen.

A few seconds after Anastasia and Charles left Lisa and Lily's room, an explosion occur which made Lisa rush to her room to see what has happen. Anastasia shortly came back to see what was up in Lisa's room.

Anastasia: Whoa! What happen here?

Lisa: I'm not quite sure. I don't understand what went wrong.

Anastasia: Beats me.

Lisa: [sighs] Science is a fickle mistress.

Lori is looking over the hole in the wall that was causes by the explosion which leads to the closet in her's and Leni's room; Leni pokes her head through the hole.

Leni: Hi, Lori! Have we always had a window in our closet?

Lori: Ugh, it's not a window. Lisa's experiment blew a hole in the wall. [sees a picture frame peeking out from the other side] What's this?

Lori sees that the frame contains a signed photo of Bobby.

Lori: " **To my bodacious babe"**? Leni, why is this picture of Bobby hidden on your side of the closet?

Leni: Oh, there it is! That was a surprise present from Bobby for your 88-day-iversary. He asked me to hide it for him, but i forgot where i put it.

Lori: That anniversary was eight days ago, and Bobby gave me socks! I can't believe this! You're literally seeing Bobby behind my back! You are no longer my sister!

Lincoln: [walks in the room with an nervous grin] Everything okay after that unexpected and totally random explosion that i know nothing about?

Lori shouts in anger, marches out of the room, and slams the door which caused a coat rack, a shelf, and several pairs of shoes to fall on Leni and knocked her out; Leni regains consciousness on Lisa's bed and sees Lincoln, Lisa, and Anastasia looking down at her.

Leni: What happened?

Anastasia: Let's just say you got hit in the head with several pairs of shoes.

Leni: Of course! Everyone knows that an object falling at a velocity of 9.8 meters per second squared will result in a temporary loss of consciousness.

Anastasia: Ummm, since when did Aunty Leni just started to talk smart like Aunty Lisa?

Lincoln: Hey, i saw this in a movie once. I bet getting hit on the head altered Leni's brain and made her smart.

Lisa: Lincoln, you seem unable to distinguish between scientific fact and preposterous Hollywood schlock.

Leni: I don't get it.

Lisa: See? Same old Leni. Can't even understand simple English.

Leni: [walks to Lisa's chalkboard] No, i don't get why you multiplied your "Z" polynomials before solving your non-negative integer exponents.

Lisa looks over the equation, and gasps loudly as she realizes what Leni said is right.

Leni: Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to disprove Newtonian physics. Buh-bye!

Lisa: [collapses to the floor, crestfallen] My world no longer makes sense.

Anastasia: Poor Aunty Lisa.

Charles looks up and growls at Lincoln.

Lincoln: Don't you have a couch to poop on? [cuts to Lincoln cleaning up the couch after Charles pooped on it] Charles, that was a rhetorical question!

Charles whimpers.

Anastasia: To be fair, he possibly didn't know that.

Lincoln: I know but still.

Anastasia: Whatever, Mr Not telling the truth. You better be lucky nothing else bad is going to happen.

Just then, Lynn enters the house, screams loudly, and pounds her fist to the wall as she hyperventilates.

Anastasia: Or maybe not...

Lincoln: [walks over to Lynn] What's wrong, Lynn?

Lynn: I just got kicked off of all my sports teams because I'm failing school!

Lincoln: How could you fall? Doesn't Lisa tutor you?

Lynn: She used to, until she dropped out and got a job as a gas station attendant at Flip's Food Fuel!

Lincoln and Anastasia: She WHAT?!

Lynn: UGH, WITHOUT SPORTS, MY LIFE IS MEANINGLESS! [kicks her soccer ball hard]

Lola: [walks down the stairs] I present to you your new "Miss Cute and- [get hit in the face ball Lynn's soccer ball] OH, MY NOSE!

Anastasia: HA! Not so cute now, are you?

Lincoln: Lola! Are you alright?

Lola looks into a mirror and sees that her nose has severely swollen up.

Lola: [gasps] I am a hideous...monster.

Anastasia: I don't know why you're freaking out. I think it's looks good on you.

Lola: You WHAT?!

Lincoln: [covering Anastasia's mouth] Don't listen to her, Lola. Besides, it's not that bad.

Lola: MY PAGEANT CAREER IS OVER!

Lola ran up the stairs and trips and fell on her face once she reaches the top.

Lola: OH, MY TEETH! [cries]

Anastasia is seen upset that Lincoln got his hand over her mouth and bit it hard, causing Lincoln to uncover her mouth.

Lincoln: Oww! You really need to stop doing that!

Anastasia: And you and the others need to stop putting your hands over my mouth. I am getting sick and tired of you guys keep doing that. It's a free country and i have the right to speech. Besides, you should be focusing on fixing this mess you made. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go wash my mouth. I don't know where you hand been at. [goes to the bathroom]

Charles looks up at Lincoln and shakes his head in disapproval.

Lincoln: Fine, I'll fix it.

Lincoln rides his bike over to Flip's Food Fuel and sees Lisa wearing a gas station attendant's uniform.

Lincoln: Lisa, why are you doing this?

Lisa: Flip's the only guy who will hire four-year-olds with no experience.

Lincoln: No, i mean, why are you doing any of this? Come home. Lynn needs you!

Lisa: Why don't you get Miss Smartypants to help her!

Just then, Leni drives up in a purple convertible.

Lisa: Speak of the Devil. Regular or unleaded?

Leni: [brandishes a certificate] Oh, i don't need gas. I just won the Nobel Prize for investing a that runs on apple juice.

Lisa: Of course you did.

Leni: [hands Lisa a juice box] Fill 'er up, please.

Lisa opens up the fuel tank and squirts the box's contents into it.

Lincoln: And then we'll all get in Leni's juicemobile, go home, and forget all this nonsense.

Leni: Can't! I'm off to Harvard! Au revoir, adios, auf Wiedersehen, and aloha!

Lisa: A-HA! "Aloha" means "Hello"! [squeezes the juice box]

Leni: It also means "Goodbye"! [speeds off]

Lisa: Dang it. I used to know that.

Flip, the owner of the station, opens a window and calls out to Lisa.

Filp: Hey, Chatty Cathy, BACK TO WORK!

The station's payphone rings. Lincoln answers it and hears barking on the other end.

Lincoln: Hello? Charles? She's WHAT?! Alright, I'm on my way!

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln approaches Lola and Lana's room door with an ice pack and sees Anastasia leaning next to it.

Lincoln: How is she?

Anastasia: [turns toward the door] Go see for yourself.

Lincoln: [opens her door] Look who it is, Miss Soon to heal.

Lola, who is trying to stuff a bunch of clothes into a suitcase, turns to Lincoln. She still has her swollen nose, and all but one of her teeth are gone.

Lola: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Lincoln: AAAAAHH! I mean, you're looking better!

Lola: [with a lisp] Oh, nice try, Lincoln, but i am out of here! I can't stay where I'm constantly reminded of my former self! [looks up, sadly, at old photos of herself] My beautiful, beautiful self.

Lincoln: But...But...

Lola struggles to pull her stuffed suitcase, and the handle breaks off, causing her to fall on her face and black back her eyes.

Lola: I'll send for that!

Lola grabs the ice pack, puts it over her eyes, and walks out into the hallway.

Lincoln: Lola, wait! [turns toward Anastasia] Why didn't you stop her?

Anastasia: Because, Uncle, in case if you don't remember, me and her don't get along so if i did tell her, what make you think she will listen to me? Besides, there can only be one diva in the this house. And you know that.

Lincoln: But, she's you family! You can't just let her go like that!

Anastasia: [humming] I don't care.

Lincoln: Fine! I just go get her myself!

Lincoln ran out to stop Lola from leaving.

Anastasia: Uncle, wait! Look out for Aunty Lana! She got herself into-

Lincoln bumps into a plastic bubble containing Lana.

Anastasia: A bubble...

Lana: Careful, Lincoln! You could get seriously injured!

Lincoln: Lana, what are you doing in there?

Lana: I saw what happened to Lola. Life is a fragile thing. I don't want to take any risks.

Lincoln: But you're the queen of risks!

Lana: _Was_ the queen of risks! From now on, I'll stay in here, where it's safe! You know what I'm talkin' about, huh, Geo?

Geo rolls by in his hamster ball.

Lincoln: Lana, you can't be serious! [Lana rolls past him] Lana?

Anastasia: Man, this day is getting better and worse every second. I wonder who is else to go.

Just then, Lincoln and Anastasia hear Luna singing. So they went to her room, and step inside.

Luna: [singing] Things have gotten drastic/ Now, my sister lives is plastic/ Where did it all go wrong?

Lincoln: Luna?

Luna: [shows Lincoln a laptop] Check it, bro. I uploaded a song i wrote about our family going down the Highway to-HELLO! I just got fifty more hits!

The ceiling breaks open, and Mick Swagger descends, holding onto a rope ladder from a helicopter.

Luna: [gasps] Mick Swagger?!

Mick Swagger: Your singing is amazing! You gotta join my tour! [holds Luna's hand]

Luna: Luna is IN!

The rope goes up though the the hole in the ceiling, carrying both of them away.

Lincoln: Don't you leave, too! THE FAMILY'S FALLING APART!

Luna: [from the helicopter] SORRY, DUDE!

The helicopter flies away.

Anastasia: [angrily] Now, look what you did, uncle! We are losing all our family members all because you didn't have the guts to tell Aunty Lisa what you did!

Lincoln: I know, and I'm sorry! Okay?! Look, I'm going to in my room and contact Clyde. I'm sure he could help gix this. [heads to his room]

Anastasia: I doubt it.

Anastasia follow Lincoln to his room, as he decides to contact Clyde with his walkie-talkie.

Lincoln: Clyde, this is Lincoln! Come in! I've got a Code Blue!

Clyde: Code Blue?! You did something wrong and lied about it, and now everything is all messed up?!

Lincoln: Affirmative! Can you come over?!

Clyde: Negative. I've got a Code Green!

Lincoln: You showed up to school in your underwear?

Clyde: No, that's Code Orange. Hang on.

Clyde is revealed to be skydiving with Lori and he takes a picture of them with his camera phone. Lincoln gets the picture via text message on his phone and he jumps in surprise.

Lincoln: SWEET MOTHER OF...What are you doing with Lori?!

Anastasia: What did you say? [walks up to Lincoln] I got to hear this.

Clyde: I've been trying to tell you! A Code Green! Lori broke up with Bobby, and I'm the rebound guy!

Lori: Happy eight-minute-iversary, Snookie-Booboo-Sugarbear.

Clyde leans in for a kiss, but Lori displays her parachute, causing Clyde to kiss a flying bird instead.

Lincoln gags and thorws away his walkie-talkie.

Anastasia: Oh man, i think I'm gonna be sick.

Lincoln: WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY FAMILY?!

Anastasia gets a phone call from Logan and enters it.

Anastasia: Dad?!

Logan: Hey, princess! Just calling to check up on you. How's everything going at the house?

Anastasia: Terrible! Most of your sisters are gone, Lisa is working at a gas station, Lana is in a plastic bubble, and Lori broke up with Bobby and is now dating Clyde! You got to come home and fix the mess you brother created! Our family is falling apart!

Logan: I see. Well, i can't come home at the moment. I am on a honeymoon.

Anastasia: A honeymoon? When did you and Mom get married and why wasn't i aware about it?

Logan: Oh, me and your Mom didn't get married. I broke up with her because i couldn't take her psycho behavior. So, i dated someone else and we got married on the same day too, in front of your mother.

Anastasia: [furious] What?! How could you?! That woman loved you with all your heart! I can't believe you did that to her!

Logan: I know that how upset you are, but like i said, i can't take her psycho behavior anymore.

Anastasia: You monster...I can't believe what i am hearing. Who is she?! Who's the girl you broke up with Mom for?!

Logan: Remember that girl your Mom cut the hair off of? She's the one i married.

Anastasia: What?!

Logan: Yep. She's your new mommy. Anyway, i gotten go. She got a surprise for me and i want to know what it is. See you when i get back. Love you, bye! [hangs up]

Lincoln: Are you okay, Anastasia? [sees tears coming down Anastasia's face] Anastasia?

Anastasia: You...You did this...[look at Lincoln angrily] THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Lincoln: [scared] Anastasia, c...calm down.

Anastasia: Calm down? CALM DOWN?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY DAD JUST BROKE UP WITH MY MOM TO BE WITH ANOTHER GIRL?!

Lincoln: I...I...

Anastasia: UGH, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! [runs off crying]

Lincoln: Anastasia, wait! Oh no, what have i done?!

Luan shows up, solemn and depressed, and knocks on Lincoln's door.

Luan: Knock-knock.

Lincoln: Who's there?

Luan: This is not a joke, Lincoln. Do you know what's going on in the world? Here, take Mr. Coconuts. He just reminds me of all the trees being cut down in the rainforest.

Lincoln: Wait, Luan, what brought this on?

Luan: Well, ever since Luna left, I've had no one to try my jokes out on. So, I've been watching a lot of cable news, and what I've seen isis horrific. So, I've decided to become...an ACTIVIST!

Lincoln: Don't be ridiculous! You're a comedian! [takes out a pie and throws in into his face] See? Funny, right?

A horde of wild animals stampedes past Lincoln.

Lincoln: What the heck was that?!

Luan: They're just Lana's pets. I liberated them. And now, I'm off to heal this ticking time bomb we call Earth.

Lincoln: Wait, Luan, you can't be serious!

Anastasia: Seems like she is.

Lincoln: [screams and jumps up in terror] Anastasia?! Why are you a ghost?!

Anastasia: Remember when i said i didn't want to live anymore? I wasn't kidding when i said that.

Lincoln: So, you offed yourself?!

Anastasia: Kinda. Welp, let's just say i may or may not was fooling around with the rest of Aunty Lisa's chemicals, drunk it, and well here i am. As a ghost.

Lincoln: So, you just remain a ghost your whole life?

Anastasia: Yep. And since everyone else is leaving, I'm going to do the same.

Lincoln: Oh, come on! Not you too! You can't just live me now!

Anastasia: Sorry, Uncle, but you had it coming to you. Now, if you excuse me, i got some people to terrorize. So long. [went through the wall and left the house]

Lincoln: Anastasia! Come back! Dang itit! Why does this have to happen?

Suddenly, a monkey appears, spooking Lincoln, and took Mr. Coconuts. The monkey and a big snake are in the living room. Lincoln chases Izzy, who hides under the couch.

Lincoln: Get back here, Izzy!

Izzy hisses at him and hides behind the couch.

Lincoln: Izzy, come to Uncle Lincoln!

News Reporter: [on the TV] And now, for tonight's stories. Former rising star Luna Loud was kicked off the Mick Swagger tour for destroying a hotel room.

The news cut to footage of Luna screaming amidst the wreckage of her hotel room.

Luna: [in a British accent] ALL I WANTED WAS A BLEEDING PILLOW MINT!

Lincoln: Luna?

Reporter: In a related story, former comedian turned activist Luan Loud has chained herself to a giant redwood tree.

The news cut to footage of Luan chained to a giant redwood tree, while onlookers record her with their mobile devices.

Luan: [chanting] Hey-hey, ho-ho! Keep your hands off, let it grow!

Lincoln: Luan?!

Izzy, the snake, and the monkey join him in viewing.

Reporter: In another related news, a town not far from Royal Woods is being attack by a little girl.

Lincoln: Please don't tell me it's who i think it is!

The news cut to footage of a bunch of people running for their lives from a girl who seem to be possess by Anastasia.

Little girl: [possess by Anastasia; laughing evilly] I've been reborn! Witness my full power!

Lincoln: I thought so.

Reporter: I'm being told we have breaking news.

Lincoln: Please don't be one of my sisters!

The news cut to a reporter on the scene at Flip's Food Fuel, with Lisa drinking a "Flippee" ice drink right next to her.

Reporter: Tucker, I'm here at Flip's Food Fuel, where two unknown bandits have just made off with a carload of beef jerky and a cotton candy machine!

Lisa: They're not unknown, they're my sisters. [sips] Their betrayal hurts more than this brain freeze.

Reporter: I'm getting word that the bandits are currently leading police on a slow-speed chase!

It cuts to footage of an army of police cars chasing Lola's kiddie car through the desert; Lola, her face now covered in bandages, is driving, while Lynn is in the passenger seat, eating cotton candy. Lincoln and the animals look on in shock. Izzy, Lincoln, and the monkey take on the familiar "wise monkey" poses.

Lincoln: WHERE DID IT ALL GO WROOOONG?!

Reporter: One has to wonder, where did it all go wrong for these girls? And why is a four-year-old working at a gas station?

Flip takes hold of the camera.

Flip: Interview over! Wait, don't forget to come down to Flip's Food Fuel, home of the Flippee! Now the interview's over. [puts his hand over the camera]

Lincoln turns off the TV. Lucy suddenly appears next to him.

Lucy: I was watching that.

Lincoln: [screams and jumps up in terror again] Lucy! At least you're still normal!

Lucy looks toward Lincoln, and smiles wide to reveal a pair of vampire fangs as she hisses.

Lincoln: D'AAH! NOT NORMAL!

Lucy: I was bitten by Lana's liberated vampire bat! Greatest, day, EVER! [turns into a bat and flies away]

Lincoln: Oh man, this is getting bad by the second. What would Logan say?

Logan: I am very disappointed in you, Lincoln.

Lincoln look to the left of him and sees Logan as a ghost.

Lincoln: [screams and jumps up in terror again] Logan, is that you? What happen?

Logan: Oh, this? Well, let's just say, Anastasia's mother found out where me and my wife was at during our honeymoon and well, you probably know the rest.

Lincoln: Man, she's a real crazy one, isn't she?

Logan: Tell me about it. Anyway, like i said earilar, i am very disappointed in you. How could you let all of this happen?

Lincoln: I'm sorry, Logan! I was to scared to tell Lisa that i broke her stuff, and now everyone else is gone!

Logan: Not really. You still got one more Loud kid in this house. It's your job to make it right. Now that i told you what to do, I'm going to the afterlife. I spend my time too much on this world that it's time for me to go. Goodbye, my little brother. And take care. [his ghost vanish to the afterlife]

Lincoln: Logan's right! 11 Loud kids lost, but there's still one i can save!

Lincoln enters Lisa and Lily's room and looks in Lily's crib, only to find out she's not in it.

Lincoln: Lily?

Suddenly, the roof is lifted up from the outside by Lily, who has grown to gargantuan size. She looks down at Lincoln and giggles.

Lincoln: LILY!

Lincoln sees a trail of Lisa's chemicals leading from her desk to the crib.

Lincoln: Oh no! Lisa's chemicals! What have i done?!

Lily: Mmmm... yum yum!

Lily reaches down for Lincoln as he tries to run away. He gets caught, and Lily opens her mouth.

Lincoln: DON'T EAT ME, LILY!

Lincoln screams as Lily lifts him toward her mouth.

It turns out that everything that just happen was nothing more than Lincoln's imagination as the screen flashes back to the point where Lincoln, Anastasia, and Charles were overlooking the damage on Lisa's desk.

Lincoln: So that's the worst thing that could happen.

Anastasia: Good, now that you found out what could happen, are you going to man up and tell her?

Lincoln: I will! I'm going to tell Lisa!

Lisa: [in the doorway] Tell Lisa what? [gasps as she sees the damage]

Lincoln: [fearful] I was playing with my yo-yo, and it got out of control, and it wrecked your experience, and I'm really, really sorry! Go ahead and disown me, 'cause i deserve it!

To Lincoln's surprise, Lisa smiles and hugs him.

Lincoln: I'm confused. You're not mad?

Lisa: Mad? I'm ecstatic! You proved my hypothesis! Your recklessness was the one variable my ridgely-controlled experiment sorely needed!

Lincoln: I'm still confused.

Lisa: I'm saying thank you for being a clumsy doofus. And thanks for admitting what you did.

Lincoln: I didn't have a choice. I didn't want you to work at a gas station, or for Logan and Anastasia to become ghosts, or Lynn and Lola to turn to a life of crime, or Lana to live in a bubble, or...or...or...

Lisa: [walking away] Fascinating. Exposure to my chemicals seems to have damaged his cerebral cortex.

Anastasia: [also walking away] I agree. Though, i wish i knew what he meant by my and Daddy becoming ghosts.

Lincoln: [sighs; to the viewers] Boy, am i glad that nightmare's over.

Lincoln hears a bicycle bell ringing from outside. He looks out the window and sees Lori and Clyde riding a tandem bike, which is dragging a string of cans and a sigh reading "JUST MARRIED". The sight of this causes Lincoln to scream in horror.

Anastasia appears in front of a black screen to give her final thoughts.

Anastasia: By the way, in case if you guys was wondering, i foreseen this event happen and told Aunty Lisa about it. Prove to show, we both were right after all. Good night, everybody!


	31. The Green House

The Green House

In Mrs. Johnson's room.

Mrs. Johnson: Okay, class, we're at the halfway point of our energy reduction project. Let's see how you're doing. [checking the students' status] Great. Very good. Ooh! Very impressive, Clyde!

Clyde's bar is extremely low.

Clyde: Thanks, Mrs. Johnson. Our house is solar powered, so we don't burn any fossil fuels.

Mrs. Johnson: Wonderful. You're all doing a great job of reducing your eco-footprint at him. And if you keep this, we'll definitely win the Save a Polar Bear Challenge and get this adorable little guy named after us! [shows her students a poster of a sad polar bear cub with tagline under the photo]

 **HAVE A HEART, DO YOUR PART!**

Students: [with big cooing eyes] Awwwww...

However, Mrs. Johnson notices Lincoln's bar is extremely high. It's so high, he have to stand on a latter and go past the room's ceiling to property display it. **[if you are confuse about what i said, ignore it because i won't be able to explain it]**

Mrs. Johnson: [disappointed] Oh, Lincoln, i see you haven't made any progress. [points to the poster] What does this say? Have a heart, do your part. Do you not care about polar bears?

Lincoln: [muffled from past the ceiling tile]

Mrs. Johnson: [misinterpreted] What's that? You hate polar bears? You're a polar hater?

The students starts booing at Lincoln.

Female student: If you make us lose, Lincoln, you'll be an outcast!

Girl Jordan: You might as well throw your social life out the window.

The other students boo Lincoln in disagreement.

At the Loud House, Anastasia is in the attic talking to someone on her phone.

Anastasia: [laughing] Girl, did you see what Billy was wearing? I wouldn't be caught dead in that. And don't get me started with Dawn. That girl got no fashion sense what so ever.

Lincoln: [enters the attic] Hey, Anastasia, can i see you for a minute? It's very important.

Anastasia: [sighs] Fine. [talks to Becky on the phone] Becky, I'm gonna call you later. [hangs up] Ok, let's get whatever this is over with. [went downstairs]

Lincoln: Good, that's all of them. As soon as i tell everyone about reducing our eco-footprint, they will have no choice but to be on board and my social life is save! I got this in the bag.

However, after he told his siblings and Anastasia, they all complain and refuse; Luan throws a pie at Lincoln to show her refusal.

Lincoln: [shakes the pie off his face] Or not. Time to pull out the big guns. [shows them the poster of the polar cub and explains in a sorrowful tone] ...and if we don't all do our part, this adorable little guy won't survive.

The girls all start sobbing with waterfalls of tears while Logan just sat on the edge of the couch with his arms cross.

Lincoln: Logan, do you care about this little guy?

Logan: Lincoln, i know what you is doing and I'm not falling for it. I went through the same thing when i was about your age and we didn't get to save an animal all because we was one off. Don't get me wrong, i would love to save an animal but I'm not taking a chance of another incident like that.

Lincoln: Come on, Logan, if you help pitch in, you will be able to help save this poor little guy. Pllllleeeeeeessssseeee?

Logan: If it can help me redeem me of my failure in the past, then sure. I would help.

Lincoln: Great! As a matter of fact, you can help me with this.

Luna: [sorrowful] But what can we do?

Lincoln: [satisfied with their cooperation] I'm glad you asked. [showing Lori all of her webcams] You don't need all of these devices.

Lori: Yes i do. Bobby and i like to admire each other from multiple angles.

Bobby: Hey, Lincoln! Hola from France! [stands next to the Mona Lisa]

Lori: [suspicious] Who is that girl? And why is she smiling at you?

Bobby: Babe, that's the Mona Lisa.

Lincoln: [unplugs the webcams] Instead of using all of these, why don't you write Bobby a letter?

Lori: [threateningly] Why don't i rip your little-

Lincoln: [shows her the poster] Polar bear.

Lori: [gushes] Aww...okay. I'll write him a letter. [irked] And maybe I'll write one to that little flirt Mona, too.

Logan puts out the fire in the furnace.

Logan: Sorry, Lana. No more furnaces in the house. It's already bad enough we got a little psychopath walking about.

Anastasia: [from the background] I heard that!

Lana: But how will i keep my reptiles warm? They're cold-blooded, you know.

Logan thinks for a moment then he came up with an idea. He dresses Lana in a parka and stores all her lizards in there. Lana likes this but finds out that one of them is in her mouth; Lisa is powering up her machine and laughing evilly until Lincoln shuts it down.

Lincoln: Instead of powering your lab with megawatts of electricity, why not use a renewable resource?

Lisa is now using Lily's diapers and it works like a charm.

Lisa: [gasps with a clothes peg on her nose] Lincoln, this is genius!

Lincoln: [changing another diaper] Fresh energy, comin' at ya! This one's got to be good for at least 75 watts.

Leni is about to take a shower, but Lincoln is in there and she shrieks.

Lincoln: Leni, instead of taking a multiple showers a day... [holds up a moist towelette] ...how about using this refreshing moist towelette?

Leni: And clog my pores?! No way! [Lincoln shows her the poster] Awww...okay. [takes the towelette and wiping] Do you mind? I'm showering! [closes the curtain and continues wiping]

Luan is baking even more pies.

Lincoln: Luan, instead of wasting all that energy making more pies, why not get some comedy out of your leftover banana peels? [holds up a peel]

Luan: That old gag? I don't think so.

Lincoln: [shrugs and trips on a peel] Whoa! [thuds]

Luan: Actually, I'm starting to see the a-peel! [laughs at rimshot]

Lincoln checks his eco-meter and finds that his house is now in the yellow.

Lincoln: We're getting there.

Throughout their endeavor, Lincoln with the help of Logan have made house free of environmental disasters.

Lincoln takes away Lucy's aerosol and gives her shades to look at everything darker and she smiles in agreement. Logan turns off Luna's amps and gives her recycled bottles that show blows in for sound. Lincoln pulls the plug on the freezer and cancels Lynn's hockey practice and gives her a surfboard to surf in the pool. Logan trades Lola's gasoline out for a sail to drive in the wind and she takes off. Lincoln's meter are still in the yellow.

Lincoln: Almost there. [dumps the rest of his electronic stuff but finds out that the meter is still in the yellow] What?! Why is it still in the yellow?!

Anastasia remember something and use her phone to turn something off which causes the meter to go green.

Lincoln: WE DID IT!

Logan and the girls cheer.

Luan: Say it proud! We're green and Loud!

Girls: SAY IT PROUD! WE'RE GREEN AND LOUD! SAY IT PROUD! WE'RE GREEN AND LOUD! [they leave]

Lincoln: [shakes Logan's hand] Thanks for the help, Logan. Now, i don't have to worry about being an outcast.

Logan: No, thank you for giving me the chance to save an animal from endangerment. [leaves]

Lincoln: But, I'm still want to know why the meter was still in the yellow a second ago. I wonder what it was.

Clyde: [calling Lincoln on the radio] Lincoln! Come in, Lincoln!

Lincoln: [answers] Clyde, I'm not supposed to be talking on this right now. We're reducing our eco-footprint.

Clyde: But it's tournament time. Swords Cyborgs!

Lincoln: Oh, right. Just let me go get my laptop.

Logan and the girls: [off in the distance] YES WE CARE! WE'LL SAVE THE BEAR!

Lincoln: What am i saying? I can't use my laptop! We've finally gone green in the house and i can't mess it up.

Clyde: Well, there's always next year.

Lincoln: No, no, no. I'll make it work. [picks up laptop] One laptop won't make that big of a difference. [tucks it in his pants and scurries off to the basement and plugs it in only to notice his meter went yellow] Whoops. I gotta get us back in the green.

Meanwhile in the living, Anastasia sits in the middle of Lynn and Lucy on the couch watching TV. Just then, Lincoln turns off the TV, upsetting the girls.

Lynn: Hey! What the-

Anastasia: Uncle Lincoln, what give? We were watching TV!

Lincoln: [holds up poster] Remember this guy?

Lucy: Yes. We saved him.

Lincoln: Well, he got siblings too. Do you hate siblings? Are you sibling haters?

Lynn look on with sorrowful guilt.

Lucy: Well, I'm starting to.

Lincoln takes the TV away as Anastasia look at him, suspiciously.

Anastasia: [suspicious] Hmmm.

Leni picks up the remote and presses the power button.

Leni: Hey, guys! Our neighborhood's on TV!

Later, Anastasia was going to the kitchen to get a juice box. When she sees Lincoln disconnecting the fridge and carrying it with a lift.

Anastasia: Uh, excuse me, Uncle? What do you think you're doing with that?

Lincoln: Uh... Saving my energy? This refrigerator uses up more cooling than the AC.

Anastasia: I don't believe you. What are you planning, Uncle? You better spill, or else... [zooms in on her face looking at Lincoln with a psycho look] You will feel my wrath.

Lincoln: Uh... Hey, i think i saw David!

Anastasia: [got excited] Really?! Where?! [ran to the window to see]

With Anastasia's distracted, Lincoln takes the refrigerator downstairs. Anastasia came back after she couldn't see David.

Anastasia: I don't see him out there. Uncle, you li... Hey, where he go? Hm. I swear, there's something up with that boy. Now to think about it, there's something familiar about this situation. But what?

Leni walks by and goes to get a refreshing drink, unaware that the fridge is gone, so she's only slipping air.

Leni: [sees Anastasia giving her a confused look] Oh, sorry Anastasia. Wanna sip?

Anastasia: Nah, I'm good. [walks away, leaving Leni to continue sipping the air]

Moments later, Anastasia woke up after hearing something familiar.

Anastasia: That sound! It sounds like someone playing video games. But who... [realize who it is and gets enraged by it] That little, no good...BACKSTABBER!!!

Cut to Lincoln, Clyde, and the co-op players playing their game with all the house's appliances.

Lincoln: We're in the green! Let's do this! [just as they was about to play, a foul odor hits the basement]

Gamer 1: Pee-yew! What stinks?

Suddenly, the TV goes off and it's revealed that Logan and the girls have unplugged it and are standing in nothing but potato sacks for tops and bandages for shoes and also smell bad.

Logan: GAME OVER, LITTLE BRO!

Lincoln: [panicking] It's not what it looks like!

Lori: We're up there making all these sacrifices, and you're down here playing some stupid computer game?!

Lincoln: Okay, so maybe it is what it looks like.

Anastasia: [upset] I can't believe you did this to us, Uncle! Do you know how ridiculous we all look?! We look at bums! And for what? So you and your idiotic friends can play some stupid game! Do you know HOW UPSET I AM BECAUSE OF YOU?!! I AM THE FUTURE GODDESS TO THIS WORLD AND I SHOULD NOT BE WEARING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!

Lynn: Yeah! And if you don't wanna give anything up, why should we?

Lincoln: But...but... [shows poster] ...polar bear?

Just before the girls begin to feel remorse again, they snap out of it when Anastasia took the poster, angrily tore it up, and jumping on the pieces.

Anastasia: Not this time, Uncle! You use that excuse far too much now! It's over! [growls angrily] I knew there's something familiar about this. All the stuff happen to the girl in the fanfiction story i been reading all before you stabbed her and the girls in the back! You, my backstabbing Uncle, is the true monster to every Loud family in every alternate universe. And you just almost as worse as Scar when he murder his brother!

Lori: Yeah! Come on, guys. Let's go get our stuff back.

Leni: [holding up her glass of air] And a refill!

They do just that.

Logan: You guys, get out.

Gamer 2: Well, i guess you're going back into the red.

Gamer 1: Which means you're gonna lose the polar bear challenge for our class.

Gamer 2: Which means we can't be seen with you.

Gamer 1: Which means your social life is out of the window.

The gamers leave.

Lincoln: Guys, wait! Come back! I can make adjustments!

It was too late for him as their already left. Lincoln sees Logan still standing there angry and disappointed.

Lincoln: [sigh] I know. You're disappointed at me for the stuff i did. But, can you at least help me fix this.

Logan went to get his stuff and stop by the bottom step to tell Lincoln something.

Logan: Lincoln, you're no different from the boy who did this to my class a long time ago. [leaves]

Lincoln: I blew it.

Clyde: Don't worry, Lincoln. I'll still hang out with you. In secret, of course.

Lincoln: It's not about that, Clyde. I don't care if the class hates me. What i should have cared about all along was... [shows poster] ...this guy.

Clyde: [gushes over the cub almost as much as he gushes over Lori] Aww...

Lincoln: Exactly! Our class has done their part. Logan and the others have done theirs. Now it's time for me to do mine.

Clyde gives him a salute.

Everyone have gone back to doing their normal things with their normal power sources. Luna is back to rocking on a ton of amps with Logan, Luan is back to baking pies and hitting herself with them, Leni is back to carelessly running water, Lisa is back to using electricity for her machines, Anastasia is back calling on her phone and push a button to turn something back on, and Lori is back to talking to Bobby on many webcams. And yet...the meter is still in the green.

Lori: [giggles] Oh, Bobby. You got me a present? I can't wait to see it.

It turns out Lincoln is now using a generator to power up the house as the fuel source, pedaling as fast as he can to satisfy his family and do his part for the planet.

Lori: [from upstairs] LINCOLN! PEDAL FASTER! I'M DOWNLOADING A PIC FROM BOBBY!

Lincoln obliges.

In the attic, Anastasia just got done talking on the phone.

Anastasia: [to the viewers] You know, not only Uncle Lincoln saved energy. [pulls out a meter] He also saved me the trouble of doing this work for a simliar thing. [giggles] Shhhh, let's just keep this just between me and you. [winks at the veiwers]


	32. Along Came a Sister

Along Came a Sister

The story begins in Mrs. Johnson's class, and there's a spider in a tank that the students are eyeing.

Lincoln: Hey, Frank.

Classmate: Frank! Over here, buddy!

Clyde: He's so cool!

Mrs. Johnson: Now, before we pack up, i need a volunteer to look after Frank this weekend while I'm out of town.

The kids all volunteer to look after him, especially Lincoln.

Lincoln: Come on, please, Mrs. Johnson! Me! Me!

Mrs. Johnson: Lincoln.

Lincoln: Yes!

Clyde: Way to go, Lincoln!

All the other kids moan in disappointment.

Mrs. Johnson: Now, Lincoln, this is a major responsibility. Frank needs to be fed twice and under no circumstances should he be let out of his cage. Unlike me this weekend. [chuckles]

The kids all awkwardly glance at each other over what their teacher meant on that last part and the bell rings.

Lincoln: Well, see ya Monday, Mrs. Johnson. [grabs Frank's cage and heads home]

Lincoln: This is gonna be the best weekend ever!

Clyde: I'm not sure your sister Leni will think so. Remember last Halloween?

Flashback to last Halloween; the doorbell rings.

Leni: [dressed as a flamingo] I got it! [answers the door to see Clyde in a spider costume]

Clyde: Trick or tre-

Leni: AAAAHH!!! SPIDER!!! [sprays bug spray everywhere and runs out the door while trampling Clyde]

Clyde: I'm all right...

End flashback.

Clyde: She hid in her room for three weeks.

Lincoln stops and turns to the viewers.

Lincoln: If i had to worry about my sisters, Logan, or Anastasia every time I wanted to something, I'd never do anything. [to Clyde] Besides, i have a plan. Stealth mode. [waves his hand in front of his face and changes his expression and sneaks into the house]

Clyde: Now _I'm_ worried.

Lincoln opens the door to see if Leni is around]

Leni: SPIDER!!! [being chased Luan holding a rubber spider over her face] GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!

Luan: Aw, come on. It's fake.

Lincoln conceals Frank's cage with a trench coat and hears Walt chirping and covers up his cage with a hoodie; he makes it to his room and uncovers Frank's tank.

Lincoln: There you go, buddy.

Someone's knocking at the door and reveals to be Lana with Lola's doll.

Lana: Can i borrow the big kid scissors? [sees Frank and gasps] Hey, what's that? Oh-ho! He's so creepy! Can i play with him? Can i?

Lincoln: No, no. Frank stays _in_ the cage.

Lana: Aww...

[Enter an angry Lola]

Lola: Lana, gives me back my dolly! [sees Frank, gasps and squeals] He's so adorable!

Twins: Has Leni seen this?

Lincoln: No. And we want to keep it that way, don't way? So, shh.

[Enter Anastasia]

Anastasia: Hey, can you keep it down? I'm was trying to take a nap! [sees Frank and gasps] It's that a spider?

Lana: Yep! Creepy looking one, isn't he?

Anastasia: [walks up to the tank and looks at Frank] Ehh, my mother's spider is better and way creeper than this one. Like when you look at it, it's likes it is looking at your soul, but this one, meh. Has Aunty Leni seen this?

Lincoln: No. She doesn't and i want it to keep it like that.

Anastasia: Say what you want.

[Enter Lisa]

Lisa: Excuse me, some of us are trying to solve for Y. [sees Frank] Ooh! Is that an aphonopelma chalcodes?

Lincoln: Uh...it's a tarantula. My class calls him Frank.

Lisa: [gets a closer look, along with Anastasia and the twins in awe] Fascinating specimen. Had Leni seen this?

Lincoln: No! That's why I'm trying to keep him a...

In no time, all the other siblings (except Leni) are gathering around Frank's tank and ogling him.

Lincoln: ...secret.

Logan and the girls keep looking at him.

Logan and Luna: Has Leni seen it?

Lincoln: Guys, for the last time! Leni's not gonna see--

Leni opens the door.

Leni: See what?

Logan, Anastasia, and the others: [covering up Frank's tank] NOTHING!

Leni gasps and everyone else gasp back.

Leni: Oh, my gosh! Are you planning a surprise party for me?! Wait! Don't tell me. I wanna be surprised. [leaves]

The others sigh with relief.

Lori: [leaving with the others] That was close. You'd better know what you're doing, Lincoln. [leaves Lincoln to it]

Later, Anastasia is coming down the attic to go downstairs for a snack. But then she saw Lincoln looking for something.

Anastasia: Uh, Uncle Lincoln? What are you doing? Did you lose something?

Lincoln: Uhh..yes! I am missing, uhhh...my baseball! Yeah! [takes off to his room]

Logan appears along side his daughter.

Logan: Was that Lincoln? What was he doing?

Anastasia: I don't know, but from all my time living here, i never once seen Uncle Lincoln with a baseball. I'm about to find out what he's up too.

Logan: Good idea. [sees Lynn standing there by her room] Lynn, what are you doing?

Lynn: [through clenched teeth] Playing Freeze Tag with Lincoln. Little help? [carries Lynn to Lincoln's room]

Lincoln: [frantic] Crud, crud, crud!

The others open the door.

Lori: Alright, Lincoln! You don't wear contacts!

Anastasia: Or you don't have a baseball!

Logan: What is going on?

Luna: You've been acting even weirder than usual, bro.

Lola: Yeah. There's no way think Lana is cute.

Lana picks her nose in agreement as the other demands answers.

Lincoln: Okay, I'll tell you! Well, Frank was looking sluggish, so i took him out of his out of his cage to get a little exercise, and then i turned to get the crickets, and he was gone.

Everyone rambles about Lincoln's idiocy and worry about Leni finding out about Frank.

Anastasia: Uncle Lincoln, are you crazy?! It's already bad enough she tries to kill Jerry from time to time! Just think about what she would do if the finds out about this!

[Leni appears]

Leni: Finds out about what and what are we whispering about? Oh right! My surprise party! Don't worry. I won't tell me!

The second she turns around, Frank is shown to be on her back and the others scream in horror and follow them to the kitchen.

Leni: See? I know nothing. Just making a smoothie. [opens the fridge to get her ingredients]

When her back is turned, it's revealed that Frank is gone again; they mutter about the issue at hand and fear what could happen next.

Leni: Oh, i need milk. [opens the fridge where Frank happens to be on the milk bottle]

Lisa: Wait! [slams fridge shut] You're lactose intolerant!

Leni: No, I'm not. I'm tolerant of everyone, whether they lack toes or not. [opens the fridge again]

Everyone: NOOOO!!! [notice Frank's not in that spot anymore] Huh? [sigh with relief]

Lily: Eee, pider!

Frank is scurrying across the floor and Luna traps him under a pot; Leni turns around to see what's going on and Luna and Lily pretend to have a jam session by banging pots and pans and utensils together; Leni digs the beat; as she's too distracted by the tune, they look under the pot to see Frank escaped again; Anastasia facepalm.

Leni: So, who wants to try my new recipe? It's curds and... [while she is taking a sip, Anastasia tug on Lincoln's shirt and pointed up to see Frank on the ceiling light] ...way, way too much spinach! [everyone else gasp] Ugh! I know! What was i thinking?

Frank plops right onto her glass.

Leni: [thinking it's fake] Ha! Nice try, Luan, but I'm not falling for another one of your fake spiders. Though, this one looks pretty real.

Frank blinks, leading Leni to realize...

Leni: AAAHH!!! SPIDER!!! [busts out the bug spray]

Everyone: NOOOO!!!

Too late; Leni unleashes a massive spray cloud to ensure she got Frank.

Leni: [running off in fury] WORST SURPRISE PARTY EVER!!!

Anastasia: [coughing] Man, when i get my hands on that girl.

The cloud clears up and Lincoln spots what appears to be Frank's corpse.

Lincoln: [lamenting] Frank! No-ho-ho-ho-ho!

Lucy: I just wanna say I'm sorry for loss...and that I'd be honored to serve as funeral director. [holds out a brochure for a business she owns called "Lucy's Lament] I keep an assortment of caskets on hand. Were you thinking shoebox, or a little more money, mahogany?

Lincoln has settled for shoe box deal, and everyone who does not fear spiders is there to attend Frank's funeral. Clyde arrives with a casserole dish.

Clyde: Hey, Lincoln. I brought you this casserole. My nana says that there's no greater comfort in times of grief.

Lincoln: Thanks. [sighs] This might as well be my funeral, too. Our whole class is gonna hate me for letting this happen to Frank.

Everyone, kids and pets, gathers around to pay their respect to Frank.

Lucy: We are gathered here to mourn the untimely passing of Frank the Tarantula, a pet beloved by all.

Lola: [spiteful] Except Leni!

Lana: The murderer!

Lori: Yeah! This is all Leni's fault!

The others agree except Lincoln.

Lincoln: Guys, this isn't Leni's fault. It's mine.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Leni is washing her hands to wash away any and all tracings of Frank.

Leni: Ew! Ew! Ew! [overhears Lincoln]

Lincoln: I knew Leni was afraid of spiders, but i brought Frank home, anyway. It was a bad idea. I guess i deserve to have my whole class hate me.

Anastasia: You are a brave person, Uncle.

Cliff prematurely coughs up a hairball.

Lola: Ew! Gross, Cliff! Show some respect!

Logan: [noticed something odd] Hold up, is it just me, or does that look a lot like Frank?

Lana: Logan's right! This hairball looks like Frank! [picks it up]

Lola: Ew! Gross, Lana! Show some respect!

Lincoln then looks at the hairball and the corpse.

Lincoln: Because this _isn't_ Frank! It's a hairball, too! Which means...Frank could still be alive!

???: AAAHH! SPIDER!

Lincoln: And it sounds like Leni just found him!

Clyde: Uh, that wasn't Leni. I know that scream.

Another flashback to last Halloween; Clyde had come to after Leni had mistaken him for a spider and attacking him.

Clyde: [coughs a little] Oh, hi, Mr. Loud. Trick or tre-

Lynn Sr: AAAHH!!! SPIDER!!! [tramples Clyde and runs after Leni]

Clyde: I'm all right.

End flashback.

Luna: [grinning] Dad's afraid of spiders?

Anastasia: You is talking about the guy who is afraid of a little harmless mouse.

A pest control van pulls up out front.

Lori: [concerned] And it looks like he's got the exterminator on speed dial!

Logan and the kids: Frank!

The kids watch as the Exterminator gets out of his van and notices two caterpillars.

Exterminator: Oh, hello, cute little caterpillar family. [shots them with bug killer and laughs wickedly]

Lincoln: It's okay, sir. There's been a misunderstanding. You don't need to kill the spider.

Exterminator: Huh. What are you, a spider hugger? Nobody stops me from getting my spider... [heads into the house to find and kill Frank]

Lincoln: I gotten go save Frank!

Lynn: [still in her freeze tag pose and through clenched teeth] We can help!

Clyde: I can help, too!

They all request Lincoln to let them help him.

Lincoln: Okay. You guys distract the exterminator while i look for Frank.

The others head in to do their job, but Lynn is hopping about; Lincoln runs up to her and tags her.

Lincoln: Unfreeze.

Lynn now hustles.

The Exterminator begins looking for Frank.

Anastasia: Mr. Exterminator! Help! There's a spider in the basement!

The Exterminator runs to the basement only to trip on a wire Anastasia set up and fell down the stairs.

Anastasia: Or is he outside? I don't remember. [The Exterminator came back up the basement stairs and growls]

Luna: [fake screaming] There's a big scary spider in the last room on the right! I hope someone can exterminate this ugly spider!

The exterminator sprays what looks like a spider and laughs triumphantly, but it turns out to have been one of Luan's fake spiders, making the exterminator flinch.

Luan: [tauntingly, wearing her Groucho glasses and holding a fishing pole with with a fake spider in it] What's the matter? Afraid of a little rubber spider? [laughs]

Exterminator: I ain't afraid of nothin'.

Lucy: [right behind the exterminator] Excuse me. [the exterminator screams at the sight of her and Luan smiles] The scary spider went in there. [points to the bathroom]

Exterminator: [checking under the bathroom door] Hmm... [sniffs]

Lori: [bursts open the door] What are you doing, you weirdo?!

Exterminator: [embarrassed] Oh, well, uh...I-I-I-I-I-I-I didn't...

Clyde appears in his spider costume from last Halloween.

Clyde: Roar! I'm a spider. Come and get me! [the exterminator nonchalantly shoves him aside] I'm all right.

Logan snuck up behind the exterminator and tap his shoulder causing the exterminator to look back and screams after seeing a creepy devil mask.

The twins ensnare the exterminator into a jumprope tangle and high five each other as Logan took off his mask and Lily shoves her pacifier in his mouth; he spits it out in disgust.

Lisa: Kids. They can be so juvenile. Mouthwash? [shoves the container in mouth, and when he sloshes it, it's revealed to be a little spicy] My special ghost pepper formula. The tingle means it's working.

Lincoln: Frank's not downstairs. So, he must be... [spots him]

Exterminator: [coldly] Upstairs...

Lincoln tries to save Frank, but the exterminator tangles him with the jump rope and beats him to Frank.

Exterminator: Ha! I've got you now!

Frank trembles in fear of his untimely demise.

Lincoln: [begging] WAIT! STOP! NOOOOOO!!!

The exterminator blasts bug killer everywhere, thus dooming Frank; the kids all gasp at his untimely demise, just as the cloud dissipates, someone in a hazmat suit appears.

Lincoln: Huh?

Exterminator: WHA?!

The person in the hazmat suit takes off their helmet and reveals to be Leni and it shows she just save Frank.

Lincoln: [overjoyed] FRANK!

The others cheer.

Exterminator: [threateningly] Why you...

Leni: [strong-willed] Hold it right there, mister! If you exterminate this spider, you'll exterminate... [pointing to Lincoln] ...this boy's future! Everyone will ever trust him again! Do you really want that on your conscience?

Exterminator: [remorseful] Wow...I never thought of it that way. Lady, you just changed my life.

Lincoln and Leni: Really?

Exterminator: [disdainfully] Of course not, you spider huggers! Exterminator out! Here's my bill. [plants the bill on Clyde's face]

Logan: Let me escort you out of the house.

The camera pans outside as Logan kick the exterminator out of the house before closing the door and headed back

upstairs.

Lincoln: Leni! That was amazing! But why?

Leni: I heard what you said at the funeral. And besides, maybe spiders aren't so bad after all. I mean, this one's kinda cute. [had second thoughts after Frank blinked at her] No, it's not! Take it! Take it! [gives Frank back and runs off] Ee ew ew ew ew! It blinked at me!

Lincoln: Let's get you back in your cage, Frank.

Lisa: I always thought Frank was a strange name for a female spider.

Lincoln: Frank's a girl?

Lisa: Mm-hmm. I can tell from the markings. Plus, female spiders always get sluggish before they give birth.

Clyde: Frank's gonna be a mommy?

Girls: Aw...

Monday, Frank has now been renamed Frances and all the Loud siblings who are not Leni bid farewell to her; Anastasia is talking to Logan.

Anastasia: It was fun having her around. Though the question here is, what happen to the babies?

In her room, Leni is brushing her hair.

Leni: 20...21...22...23...

However, it seems Frances laid her egg sac in the vents; the babies hatch and scurry into Leni's room.

Leni: AAAAAAHHHHH!!! SPIDERS!!!!!

Lincoln has a look on his face that just reads "Uh-oh".


	33. Chore and Peace

Chore and Peace

Lincoln is dumping all the trash around the house into a trash bag.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] It's Chore Day at the Loud House, and taking out the is my job. And in a family as big as mine, chores can be pretty intense. But we get through 'em because we all do our fair share.

Leni enters the bathroom, plucks a hair out of the sink, and places it on Lincoln's garbage pile.

Leni: Chores all done! [slams the door making the trash splatter all over Lincoln]

Lincoln: Well, except maybe for Leni.

Anastasia appears with a bucket full of dusts and other junks.

Anastasia: Here you go, Uncle. [dumps the trash in Lincoln's garbage pile]

Lincoln: Uhh, thanks. [notices Jerry holding something] What is that?

Anastasia: Oh, this little bag? That's his droppings. Anyway, here you go. [tosses the bag in trash bag] Well, my work here is done.

Lincoln: What?! Already?

Anastasia: Yep. I cleaned the attic, washed the walls, clean the toilet, and fix the bed in the attic. Now if you need me, i will be downstairs watching cartoons. [walks downstairs]

A few minutes later, Lincoln unplugs the vacuum cleaner.

Luna: Dude, what gives?

Lincoln: Alright, everyone! Listen up! It has come to my attention that I've gotten a raw deal in this house!

Leni: You mean your white hair? It's nice. It makes you look like Pop-Pop.

Lincoln: I'm not talking about our grandfather! I'm talking about my chore! It's way harder than all of yours, and it's not fair!

Lori: Please. Our chores are just as hard as yours, if not harder.

Lincoln: Oh, really? Look at Lisa! What does she even do?

Lisa: [on the line] Uh, hold on, Janice. [puts Janice on hold] I do the bills, Lincoln. [goes back on her call] Now, listen, i want that charge removed, Janice. I don't think anyone in this house bought a car in Saskatchewan.

Anastasia: I have to agree with Aunty Lori, Uncle. Do you know what time i have to wake up to do my chores? At 8:00 or 9:00 in the morning! And all i do is clean up the attic, the toilet, the wall, etc etc! It's not easy to do all that, you know!

Lincoln: Well, if you all think your chores are so hard, I'm sure one of you won't mind trading with me.

Lori: No way, Lincoln. There's a very delicate balance in this house, and if we all start trading chores, it will literally open up a can of worms.

Lana: What's so bad about that? Worms rule!

Lincoln: [deterred] Okay then...

Lincoln starts holding up a sign with a "No Symbol" over a trash can, indicated he's on strike from his chore.

Lincoln: [charting] One, two, three, four! I won't do your stupid chore!

Lori: What the heck are you doing?

Lincoln: I'm on strike until someone agrees to trade chores with me. [chanting] Five, six, seven, eight! Garbage Day will have to wait!

Lana: What am i supposed to do with all this poop? [holds up several sacks]

Lincoln: [charting more] Nine, ten, eleven, twelve! Take that poop out by yourself!

Lori and Anastasia: Ugh! Will you stop talking in chants? [they said simultaneously]

Lincoln: [refusing to stop] Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen! [stops] Uh... [tries to think of a rhyme for sixteen as Logan and his parents watch]

Logan: This is what i go through on a everyday basis.

Lynn Sr: Think we should intervene, honey?

Rita: No, not yet. I wanna see what he rhymes with sixteen. Also, maybe we should let the kids handle this themselves. They might learn something.

Logan: I have to agree with Mom on this. If i do anything about it, then they will never learn.

Lynn Sr: In that case, it's time for ol' Jigsaw Loud to get back in the puzzle game!

Rita: [chuckles as Logan groan] Didn't we agree to never use that name again?

Lola is practicing her posture with books on her head.

Lola: And that's why I deserve to be the next Cute N' Mean's Beauty Queen. [slips on a banana peel]

Lincoln: [chanting] What do i want? Someone else's chore! When do i want it? Now! What do i want? Someone else's chore! When do i want it? [gets pegged by peel] Ow!

Anastasia went to the kitchen, dragging a heavy garbage bag.

Anastasia: Man, is it just me or am i getting weaker? [sees Lincoln] Uncle Lincoln, can you take out this bag for me?

Lincoln: [walk pass Anastasia] One, two, three, four! I'll pick up your some trash no more! [Anastasia growls angrily at him as she continue dragging the bag outside]

Chuck is helping Luna with her amps as she rocks on.

Luna: So, what's ya think, Chunk?

Chuck: It stinks.

Luna: Way harsh, dude.

Chuck: Not the song, your room. Chunk's gotta blow. [leaves]

Lincoln: [chanting] Think it through, don't be rash, trade with me, or live with trash! Think it through, don't be rash, trade with me, or live with- [Luna gets annoyed and tosses her drumsticks at him and shields himself with his sign] Ha! Missed me!

Luna tosses the rest of her drum kit at him and gets him this time; Leni is getting ready to take a shower but finds the tub filled with garbage.

Leni: Ew!

Lincoln: [faking sympathy] Aw...got a problem?

Leni: Oh, not with you, Pop-Pop.

Lincoln puts on a hairnet to hide his white hair until further notice.

The girls are all having a meeting to discuss Lincoln's behavior.

Lola: Princesses cannot live in this filth!

Lana: It's disgusting, and i know disgusting.

Anastasia: Tell me about it! I have to drag the garbage bag i had outside and throw it in the garbage bin and it fell on me! Which is why i got several things in my hair.

Lucy: Gross.

Lori: This can't go on. We have to do something.

Lincoln overhears this and believes one of them is finally going to agree to trade chores with him.

Lincoln: [chanting] Hey, hey. Ho, ho. Tomorrow i get a brand new Cho...re. Good thing they're giving in. 'Cause I'm all out of rhymes.

The next morning, Lincoln wakes up and finds out that he has no clean laundry.

Lincoln: Lori, where's all my clean laundry?

Lori: Hm...laundry, laundry...oh! I didn't do it.

Lincoln: And why not?

Lori holds up a sign with a "No Symbol" over a washing machine, meaning only one thing.

Lincoln: Ha! You're going on strike?

The other girls hold up signs as well.

Lana: We're all going on strike until you agree to end yours!

Lori: That means no laundry, no clean dishes, no vacuuming...

Lisa: ...and no doing the bills. [on her call] Janice, cut the power and the water. We're going off the grid.

Lincoln: Well, good luck! 'Cause I'm not backing down!

Girls: NEITHER ARE WE!

Lori: [chanting] One, two, three, four! I won't wash your clothes no more!

Luna: CHORES! HUH! WHAT ARE THEY GOOD FOR?!

Sisters: ABABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!! SAY IT AGAIN!!!

Anastasia: NO! None of that! Shame on you!

Lynn Sr: Now should we intervene?

Rita: Oh, no. Let's give the kids a little more time to resolve this on their own.

Lynn Sr: Sweet! Who's up for round two? Jiggy Loud's about to do a pizzy up in this bizzy!

Rita: Uh-uh.

Logan: Yeah. Can you not do that?

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Charles licks Lincoln awake and he gets up to find that all his clothes stink, so he applies a garbage bag to wear, where he comes across Lynn kicking something around.

Lincoln: Ew. What is that?

Lynn: Bunch of hair from the sink drain. Makes a great footbag.

Lincoln: [goes to check on Lori] Hey, Lori, now that Lisa stopped back the bills, it must be pretty hard having no cell service.

Lori: Who needs cell service? I found a new way to text Bobby. [holds up Walt in her hands and gives him a message as her text] Fly away, my faithful messenger!

Walt takes off and smacks into the window, to which Lincoln laughs.

Lori: What? Phones crash all the time. [opens the window and lets Walt fly]

[Lisa and Lily's room]

Lincoln: Pretty messy in here. Must be pretty hard to get any work done.

Lisa: On the contrary. The garbage and my chemicals have fused, creating a scientific breakthrough. I call him Homo Trashilius. Or Trashy for short.

A living breathing creature made out of trash roars at Lincoln, scaring him off.

Lynn Sr: Okay, now should we intervene?

Rita: I still think the kids can solve this themselves. Besides the house has...looked worse.

Logan notices Lily crawling around in trash with a chip bag on her head.

Logan: Come here, you. We can't have you crawling through this. [picks her up]

Lynn Sr: Round three with Jiggy P?

Rita turns it down.

Logan: Dude, please stop.

That night, Anastasia is moving all the trash away from her side of the bed.

Anastasia: Grrrr! I beginning to think this is a bad idea. What do you think, Jerry? [Jerry agrees] I glad you are think so too. [sighs] I hope this will all be over with tomorrow. [went to sleep]

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Jerry woke up Anastasia to show her something.

Anastasia: [tired] What is it, Jerry?

Jerry leads Anastasia down the attic to the top hallway and show her the hallway in a much bigger and smelly mess.

Anastasia: Oh...my...dear Lord. This is really getting out of hand pretty fast now. This needs to end. [went downstairs to see Lincoln and a reporter by the door] Uhh, why are they doing here?

Reporter: We are here to do a behind the scenes with Miss Lola Loud.

Lola comes down in her ensemble now covered in trash.

Lola: [singing] Here she is! The next Cute N' Mean! [poses and farts as Anastasia sinker]

Reporter: Ew! More like Miss Gross N' Gnarly! Interview over!

The crew leaves.

Lola: NO! [growls at Lincoln] You...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! [starts chasing Lincoln]

Lori and Anastasia is watching and laugh at Lincoln's torture; just then, Clyde enterenters, happy to see her.

Clyde: Lori!

Lori shrinks in horror to see that Walt sent her text to Clyde instead of Bobby.

Clyde: Walt brought me your text. Usually, i bleed profusely from my nose, turn into a robot, and eventually faint when I'm around you, but this has given the confidence to say...I LOVE YOU, TOO!

Lori: WHAT?!

Clyde: Don't worry. I already broke the news to Bobby. He took it pretty hard, but a really nice cheerleader is consoling him. [puckers his lips hoping for a kiss only for Anastasia to slam the door on his face]

Anastasia: Creep-o.

Lincoln: Phew! Finally lost Lola.

Lori: [enraged] **YOU!!!** [chases Lincoln who runs away in panic and is unable to lose her]

Trashy has grown quite a bit and grabs the two of them.

Anastasia: Whoa! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!

Lisa: TRASHY! BAD! [realizes she's still on her call] No, no, not Janice.

Lincoln: Lisa! What have you been feeding him?

Lisa: His name is Trashy. What do you think, genius?

Trashy roars voraciously and Lily starts crying off in the distance.

Trashy: Baby?

Lori: Great, Lincoln. You made Lily cry.

The kids and Trashy check Lily's crib.

Lincoln: There, there. It's okay, Lily. [pulls out the covers only to find that the raccoon is in Lily's crib instead of Lily]

Lana: [catches it] I'm more than just poop patrol.

Lana tosses the raccoon at the window which was closed; the raccoon gets frustrated and opens it up and leaves.

Anastasia: We really need to keep wild animals from entering the house.

Lincoln: Guys, if the raccoon was in the crib...then where's Lily?

The girls and Trashy gasp and everyone starts searching for her

Kids: LILY!

Lincoln: She's in here somewhere!

Lucy: We'll never find her in this mess.

Anastasia: Well, there is one way we can find her and that if we all put an end to this strike nonsense and stop acting like lazy bums, we can clean this whole mess up and find Lily!

Lincoln: She's right! We have to clean up! [holds up sign] I declare this strike officially over! [breaks it and gets a splinter] Ow! Who's with me?

Girls: WE ARE! [the girls sans Anastasia break their signs]

Lisa: [calls Janice] Janice, how soon can we get back on the grid? 24 hours? What if i throw in a muffin basket?

Janice obilges and puts them back on the grid; the kids continue to search for Lily in their junkyard of a house. Anastasia went up to the attic to clean it out to see if Lily is up there.

Anastasia: Come on, Jerry! I need you help with this! [notices Jerry giving her a look] What? Oh, come on! If i can go just about everywhere in this house when i was a baby, she could do the same too. Now stop standing there and help me look for my Aunty! [Jerry rolls his eyes and help her]

Meanwhile, Lincoln checks the basement to see if Lily is there.

Lincoln: Hang on, Lily! I'm coming! [dives into a laundry pile stacked up high but starts to drown] So...much...underwear!

Lori: [saves him] Yeah, and that's just Dad's and Logan's. Now get outta my way, little bro. I've got a system. [starts washing and folding until she had gotten every single pair only to meet up with Clyde in the hamper]

Clyde: Hey, sugar lips. Should our couple name be "Clori" or "Llyde"?

Lori: Bobby and i are back together.

This breaking news causes Clyde to lose his confidence and do what he usually does when he sees Lori.

Clyde: [gets a nosebleed; starts acting like a robot] ABORT. ABORT. [faints]

Everyone is doing their best to clean the house and find Lily, but to no avail on the latter.

Lana: Poop patrol is done, but no Lily!

Lola: Beds are made, no Lily!

Anastasia: Attic is clean, but me or Jerry didn't see Lily up there!

Trashy: [checks under the sofa] No baby!

Lola: Maybe she's under all this trash!

Lincoln: Step aside! [gets out a trash bag] Taking out the trash...is my job.

Lincoln eyes Trashy who gulps and takes all the trash out.

Lori: Well, we've all done our chores, and there's still no Lily.

Lincoln: [guilty] This is all my fault! For the rest of my life... [hears a familiar giggling] ...I'll be haunted by the sound of her adorable giggling!

Rita: Lincoln, what are you crying about?

Lincoln: Mom, i confess! We lost- [surprised]... Lily? Have you guys had her this whole time?

Logan: Of course they did. You didn't think they'd leave her in that mess, did you?

Anastasia: Whew, i am so glad she wasn't in that mess. Wait, i just realize something. Dad, where were you at when this all happen? [the kids grew suspicion by why Logan wasn't around]

Logan: It's a long story. Besides, if i stopped you guys during y'all little strike, you guys will never learn anything.

Lynn Sr: Logan's right. And we're all proud of you guys for working this out. Now, who wants to make a puzzle with J to the Iggy?

Kids: Who?

Later on, Lincoln, while wearing his clothes again walks outside with his sign.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] When it comes to chores, nobody in the Loud House has it easy. The truth is, we all do our fair share. [feeds his strike sign to Trashy]

Mr. Grouse: Hey, Loud! Don't bother! There's no trash pickup this week! TheThe garbage workers are striking for more money!

Lincoln: Wait! They get paid to take out the trash?!

The kids are now back on strike demanding an allowance for their chores.

Kids: [chanting] ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! GIVE US CASH OR NO MORE CHORES!

Logan: Well, this just happen. I'm surprise you not joining them, Anastasia.

Anastasia: After the madness we went through, i don't want to be part of this. Besides, i can make money a different way anyway.

Rita: Any ideas, J Pizzy?

Lynn Sr: Now this is a puzzle. [giddy] Can you call me that again?

Rita: J Pizzy.

Lynn Sr: YES!

Logan: Oh no, Mom, not you too.

Author note: **Just want to point this out, everytime i hear the girls make a "War" reference, i die a little inside and i don't know why.**


	34. It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House

It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House

Lincoln is looking around and sneaking about in the living room and leaps onto the sofa.

Lincoln: Money. In the Loud House, there just isn't a lot of it to go around. [searches between the cushions and gets wads of chewed gum on his fingers] Ew! [shakes it off and pulls out a pair of dirty underwear and tosses it] Grody! Which is why, if you happen to find some, even the smallest amount...you gotta keep it to yourself. [finds a quarter] Jackpot! [kisses it]

Just then, Anastasia and her aunties happen to come across him and his coin.

Lola: We heard money! A dime! No, a quarter!

Lincoln: That's impossible. Money doesn't make a sound.

Luan: Haven't you ever heard the expression "Money talks"? [laughs at rimshot]

Luna: And that quarter is saying, hand me over, bro!

Lana: It's mine!

Anastasia: In your dreams! That quarter is mine! I hidden it from the rest of you mindless apes!

Leni: Guys, let's just split it 40/40!

Lincoln: No! None of you are getting it! I found it in the couch fair and square!

Lynn: Wait a second! If there was one quarter down there, then maybe there's more!

The girls all then pounce on Lincoln and fight over the quarter and the possibility of more under the sofa while Cliff runs off from the fight. Logan and his parents enters the living room.

Rita: What are they fighting for this time? A nickel under the ottoman?

Logan: Nope. A quarter under the sofa.

Rita: We better stop them before they start biting.

Lola bites Lincoln.

Lincoln: Ow! Lola!

Anastasia bites Lola.

Lola: Ow! Anastasia!

Anastasia: Take that, you pig brat!

Logan: Too late.

Lynn Sr: [whistles and gets them to stop] ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE GET UPSTAIRS AND CLEAN THE ATTIC! That's punishment for fighting over money!

The kids all groan and acquiesce.

Luan: That punishment makes no cents. [laughs to rimshot]

Anastasia hits Luan in the back of her head.

Luan: Ow!

Anastasia: One more joke and i will make it even worse.

Lynn Sr: Upstairs! [to Rita] But that was a good one.

Logan: Kinda.

The attic.

Lynn Sr: AND I WANT THAT WHOLE ATTIC SPARKING! EVEN THE BACK CORNER!

The kids look on to see the horror that is the back corner.

Lucy: But the back corner was my secret dark place.

Anastasia: Not really a secret if me and my Dad sleep up here and i go there myself.

Lola: It's Lincoln fault we're up here, so he can do it!

Anastasia: Well actually, all of us started fighting over a quarter but oh well. And watch out for that loose floorboard.

Lincoln: What loose floorboard? [steps on it and gets hit in the face by it] Stupid loose floorboard... [puts it back and notices an envelope] Hey, what's this? [opens it up and finds a letter]

 **Dear Future Residents of 1216 Franklin Avenue, my family always fought over money, so i decided to leave my fortune for you in the hope that you will share it. For a clue on where the money is hidden, reflect upon what i said here. Sighed, Mrs. Sharon DeMonet, the original owner.**

Lincoln: [gasps] Hey, guys! Check it out I found this letter from the original owner! She says she's hidden money in the house!

Lori: [disbelieving] Yeah, right, Lincoln. Quit stalling. You're not getting out of cleaning the attic.

Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Anastasia: YEAH!!!

Lincoln: Fine! I'll just do it by myself, and when i do, it'll be all mine. [steps on the loose floorboard and gets hit by it again]

When Lincoln comes to, he sees that the girls are gone.

Lincoln: Where'd everybody go?

Outside on the front yard.

Anastasia is seen digging in the yard.

Anastasia: Where is it? Where is it?! Grrrr, this is getting really annoying!

Lincoln: Anastasia! What are you doing?

Anastasia: Why does it matters to you? I'm just making a hole so i can have as get away from you guys.

Lincoln: [suspicious] Oh really? Then what's those for? [points to the other other holes Anastasia made]

Anastasia: I was planning on using them as extra exits but i can use them to hide bodies of nosy uncles.

Lincoln: [backing away scared] Okay...i just leave you to making your hideout or whatever.

Anastasia: Good. [goes back digging] Now where is it?

Meanwhile, in the crawlspace.

Lori: Gross! What is this?

Leni: Get off my pumps!

Lori: I'm gonna pump your face if you don't move faster!

Leni: Let's just get this over with.

Lori: Ugh! Why didn't Mrs. DeMonet just tell us where the money is?

Leni: I don't know. Let's ask her. [shines the flashlight on a skeleton]

They scream in horror.

Lori: [calmly] Wait. That's just a leftover Halloween decoration.

Enter Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey! What are you two doing?

Lori: Uh...we're just dusting! [dusts with Leni's arm]

Leni: Wait. I thought we were looking for the money.

Lincoln: I KNEW IT!

Everyone has grouped together in the living room.

Lincoln: Okay, you're all looking for the money, aren't you?

Anastasia: Nah! You think?

Leni: Obviously!

Lynn: Uh, duh!

Luna: Heck, yes, we are!

Luan: Where'd you find your first clue, Sherlock?

Lincoln: You guys didn't even believe the money existed! I'm the one who should get it!

Lori: Forget that! I'm finding it for myself!

Leni: Not if i find it first!

Luna: Yeah, dream on!

Lana: It's mine!

They all start fighting again and pull Lincoln into the fray. Logan and his father enters the living room.

Logan: There they go again.

Lynn Sr whistles to get them to stop once again.

Lynn Sr: Obviously, you haven't learned your lesson. Back to the attic!

The kids resume cleaning the attic and Lincoln secretly takes another look at the letter.

Lincoln: The answer must be in here somewhere. I know it. **Reflect upon what i said here.** What could that mean? [looks in the mirror to find another piece of paper in the rafter and facepalms for not realizing sooner] Reflect! Duh! [casually walks over] I'm just gonna be over here...cleaning the, uh...the dirty thing... [gets on a stack of boxes and grabs the paper]

Lucy: What's that?!

Lincoln: [startled] Ah! Nothing!

Lynn: [finds out] Lincoln found another letter!

Lincoln takes to the rafters and the girls are ready to clobber him if he doesn't read it.

Girls: READ IT!

Lincoln: Okay, okay! Calm down! [opens it and reads]

 **Well done. You've found the next clue. But beware. If you fight my family did, you'll never get to the bottom of the matter.**

Lincoln: You guys, maybe we should listen to her and stop fighting.

Lori: [suspiciously backing away] Yeah...Lincoln's right...as soon as we're done cleaning here, we should totally work together to find the money. [leaves]

Lola: Hey! Lori's going after the money

Anastasia: Get her!

The girls all follow suit.

Lincoln: Wait! [goes after them but steps on and gets whack by the loose floorboard yet again]

When Lincoln comes to, he sees Anastasia looking down at him.

Anastasia: Man, you really need to watch out for that loose floorboard.

Lincoln: Ow! Where's everyone else?

Anastasia pointed down the attic and Lincoln sees the mayhem that his sisters are causing to one another in the search of the fortune.

Lincoln: Guys, the letter! Remember what Sharon DeMonet said!

Lola: Forget Sharon DeMonet! It's every man for himself!

Lincoln gives up and decides to join the battle with Anastasia. Meanwhile outside in the front yard, Logan is relaxing on a relaxing chair.

Logan: [drinking soda] Ahh, this is nice. I really needed this. [continue drinking soda] I wonder how everyone else doing. [hears his siblings and Anastasia running toward the house looking for the money] Well there's go my answer. [put the soda can down and took a quick nap]

Meanwhile upstairs, the kids came out of Lisa and Lily's room upset they didn't find the money.

Lori: We've literally searched the whole house, and nothing!

Leni: Hello! My floral pump is not nothing.

Luna: Maybe we missed something in the letter!

The girls all glare at Lincoln who knows where this is going. They all start fighting over the letter and tear it apart.

Lola: Look what you did!

Lana: You're the one who ripped it!

Luna: Dude, how are we gonna find the money now?

Lincoln: We're not.

Lana: Why?

Luan: What are you talking about?

Lincoln: Cause all we did was fight over it. And this is exactly what Sharon DeMonet warned us about. [the girls start to look regretful] How about this? From now on, whenever we find money, whether it's a hidden fortune or even this quarter... [takea out the quarter] ...we all share it equally.

Lisa: Okay.

Luan: Sure.

Lori: Sounds good.

Luna: Yeah, i kinda like that.

Anastasia: Well if that's the case, i will take back my quarter thank you very much. [takes the quarter from Lincoln]

Lana: I'll even share the dollar i got back from Charles. [shows them the dollar now covered in a Charles' feces]

Lincoln: [thoroughly disgusted] Let's not...

The others agree and Lily comes crawling out from her nap.

Lori: [picks up Lily] Aw...we're sorry, Lily. Did your noisy sisters, brother, and niece wake you? [makes cute faces to Lily]

Something is attached to Lily's butt.

Lynn: Hey. What's that stuck on Lily's bottom?

Lincoln takes it and unfolds it.

Lincoln: It's...a map!

 **If you're reading this, it means you came together and got to the "bottom" of the matter! Congratulations! You're almost there!**

The kids cheer over this discovery.

Anastasia: [suspicious] But wait. How could she known the map would be on Lily's bottom? And also come up with that worst pun?

The others think about that for a brief moment.

Lola: [breaking the silence] Who cares?! Let's find that money!

They all head out on the search.

The backyard. The kids come across a big X.

Lincoln: X marks the spot.

Lisa: [excited] Ooh! I love solving for X!

Lincoln grabs a sandbox shovel and starts starts digging.

Girls: [chanting] DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!

Lucy: I've got some experience digging holes. [joins Lincoln in digging]

Girls: DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!

Luan: Digging is fun for the _hole_ family! [laughs] Get it?

Girls: DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!

Anastasia: Alright, everyone. Stand back and let the pro diggers to do this. Aunty Luna? A little digging music?

Luna: You got it, niece! [starts strumming her acoustic guitar]

Lana and Anastasia digs like Charles and finds briefcare, much to the other girls' amazement.

Lincoln: [takes it but notices...] It's locked!

Leni: I got this. [takes the briefcase, pulls out her barrette, and picks the lock open with it, stunning her sisters and Anastasia] What? There's more to my head than just air, you know.

Lincoln opens the briefcase and everyone gasps to discover that the money is real.

Lola: [checks the total] Five...hundred...DOLLARS!!!

Lincoln: So, if we share it equally, that means we each gey, uh...

Lisa: $45.4545455 each.

The kids all cheer over their achievement. Luna cheers and Lucy is throwing confetti around like a flower girl at a wedding.

Luna: YEAH! WOO-HOO!

Lucy: Yay. Yay. Yay.

Lola: [spreading some of the money out] ONE! TWO! THREE!

Lincoln plays the bongos on his cheeks. Lori and Leni jump for joy and start doing the tango together. Lana is twirling a lasso, Luan is hugging a tree, Luna is tumbling around, and Anastasia did three backfilps and start moonwalking. All the while, Logan and his parents watch on the kids' happiness.

Rita: It was really nice of you to give up your work bonus. Are you ever gonna tell them that _you're_ Sharon DeMonet?

Lynn Sr: Nah.

Logan: I have to admit, Dad, it's nice to see them sharing money and fighting over it.

Lynn Sr: Yep. All part of Sharon's plan.

Rita: Was destroying the house part of Sharon's plan?

Overview of the destruction from the kids' previous Free-For-All.

Lynn Sr: No. No it wad not.

Rita: Well, now she can...Sharon DeCleanUp! [hands him a broom]

Lynn Sr: [turns to Logan] Logan, can you be a good son and help your dear old Dad?

Logan: Nope. You created this, you fix this. [leaves]

Lynn Sr is not cleaning up the attic.

Lynn Sr: [to the viewers] Money. There just isn't a lot of it in the Loud House. But when there is, it's good to know that from now on, the kids will share it. [spots a dime] Ooh! A dime! [picks it up] I'll just, uh...keep this one to myself. [puts it in his pocket and steps right onto the loose floorboard and gets smacked by it]


	35. ORIGINAL SHORT: Cliff and Jerry

ORIGINAL SHORT: Cliff and Jerry (aka, A game of Cat and Mouse)

The short begins with Charles, Walt, and Geo move they heads left and right to something. The camera zooms out and reveals to be Cliff chasing Jerry across the living room.

Cliff tried to eat Jerry but failed to when Jerry ran into his mouse hole and closed his wooden door which causing Cliff to ran face first into the wall, upsetting him.

Cliff tried several times to catch Jerry but failed every time. Cliff knocked on Jerry's wooden door and hid behind the dining room wall waiting for his prey to exit his hole. Jerry came out to see who knocked at his door only to get pounced on by Cliff. When Cliff lets go, He sees Jerry kneeling over a clenched fist. The mouse points at it, and Cliff inspects it only for Jerry to responds by using his other fist to punch the cat in the eye causing Cliff to meow in pain giving Jerry to escape and run back to his mouse hole.

Later, Cliff put a piece of cheese by Jerry's door hoping the mouse to come out. However unknown to Cliff, Jerry manage to find another way out of his hole and push a mousetrap near his tail. When Cliff lower his tail down, it set off the mousetrap and causing a lot of pain to him as he ran around the living room and attempt to get the mousetrap off his tail.

Cliff sees Jerry laughing at him which made him enraged. In a fit of rage, Cliff continue his chase after Jerry around the house until he corner the mouse by the wall near the left side of the fireplace. Cliff slowly walked up to his trapped prey and begins to pounce Jerry.

Just as Jerry thought his life was over, he open his eyes and sees Cliff haven't pounced him and wonder why he is struggling to get him. It is reveal that Anastasia grabbed Cliff by his tail and is preventing him from attacking Jerry.

Anastasia: [upset] Jerry, was this cat bothering you again? [Jerry nods] I see. Well, Cliff, you know what that means, right? [looking demonically with fire in the background] IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!

After hearing that, Cliff tried so hard to prevent Anastasia from taking him away by digging his claws in the floor but that didn't last long when Jerry used the fireplace shovel to hit his paws causing Cliff to let go and is taken to the next room where you got beating by a raging Anastasia.

Moments later, Anastasia and Jerry are seen watching tv and eating popcorn.

Anastasia: Ahh, a nice quiet day. Don't you agree, Jerry? [Jerry nods] I'm glad you agree. What about you, Cliff?

Cliff: [in a cat cage all bruised and bandaged up] "angry meow".

Anastasia: Glad to agreed too.


	36. ORIGINAL SHORT

ORIGINAL SHORT: Why Logan quit the band

At a rock concert, Luna is seen jamming up with her friends as Chuck is watching her from the sideline. Moments after the Luna and her friends were gone, Chuck is driving her home.

Chuck: That was an incredible performance you did back there, love. If you keep this up, you will be just as good as Logan.

Luna: Thanks, dude. But i don't know if i will be as good as him.

Chuck: I used to think that too when me and him used to be in a band together.

Luna: [amazed] Whoa! You and Logan used to be in a band together? How come you didn't tell me?

Chuck: You never ask, love. But yeah we used to be the biggest band Royal Woods ever known. We had a great time then.

Luna: Wow. l never knew that. [realize what Chuck said earlier] Wait. You said that you and Logan used to jam it together, what happen?

Chuck: He left the group.

Luna: [surprise] What?! Why?! Did you guys get into a fight with each other over something?

Chuck: No. He just left. He didn't tell us why he left other than he was going to pursue his other dream.

Luna: I see.

Chuck noticed Luna's mood change after discovering that her brother quit the band.

Chuck: You know, love. If you really want to know why he left, then why don't you ask him? I'm sure he can fill you in on that.

Luna: I think i will. Thanks, Chuck.

Chuck: Anytime, love.

Later, at the Loud House, Logan is tuning his guitar string when he hear someone knocking on the attic door.

Logan: Come in.

Luna: [enters the attic] Hey, bro. Can i ask you something?

Logan: Sure.

Luna walks up to Logan and noticed that Anastasia isn't there.

Luna: I see the little dudette isn't here.

Logan: She's going to her mother's house for the weekend to spend time with her and her other auntie. So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?

Luna: I just want to know is, why did you quit the band you and Chuck made?

Logan is surprise that Luna asked him that.

Logan: How did you know about that?

Luna: Chuck told me on the way home.

Logan: I see. [puts his guitar on the side] Well good thing he did because now i can fill you in on the rest. Since i know Chuck doesn't know the full story neither.

Luna: Yeah, i know.

Logan: Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to tell you what really happened and when i do, it's going to affect your future as a rock star, okay? [Luna nods] Good. Now with that out of the way, let me tell you the real reason why i left.

Flashback to a younger Logan with a short emo hairstyle and emo clothes on at a rock concert playing music with Chuck and their friends.

Logan: [narrating] **This story takes place during the Summer of July. I was six or seven at the time rocking that emo look at the time. We called ourselves "The Troublesome Boys" and i was the lead singer and guitarist. We rocked every concert around Royal Woods. Heck even at every school here too. We became famous over that. Well, i became the most famous due to my looks and amazing voice and talent. But that is where everything came to an end when i soon realize that everyone loved me more than Chuck and the others in our band and i was beginning to feel bad about it. So on that day i decided to make it my last concert and i wanted to go out with a bang.**

Flashback Logan: **GOOD NIGHT, ROYAL WOODS!!!**

Logan: **After we finish our gig, me and the other members give each other one last goodbye.**

Flashback Chuck: **Are you sure you want to do this, mate? We will be nothing without you.**

Flashback Logan: **Don't say that, Chuck. You guys will be alright without me and i heard how well you guys play so don't give me that sass. Besides, i got another dream to pursue. Farewell, my former members.** [picked up his stuff and walked away from former band members]

Logan: **And that is the true story on why i left.**

Flashback ends.

Logan: You see, Luna. It wasn't the fighting or arguing that drove me away. It was the fame that did. And i want you to remember this. Don't let fame come before friends or family. Because fame isn't gonna get you nowhere but jail or the afterlife. Understand?

Luna: I understand that but what i don't understand is why didn't you tell Chuck and the rest about that?

Logan: You know i been asking myself that everyday. Anyway, want to go jam out in the garage?

Luna: You know it, bro!

Later, in the garage, Logan and Luna is seen jamming out together until they say their signature catchphrase.

Logan and Luna: GOODNIGHT, LOUD HOUSE!!!


	37. Toads and Tiaras

Toads and Tiaras

Lola is showing her posture

Lincoln: [on a megaphone] Good. And turn... [Lola turns to the viewers] ...and wave. [Lola waves to the viewers] More teeth. [Lola gives an oversized grin] Less teeth. [Lola turns it down a bit with a nice pearly white smile] Excellent! Keep it up! [wearing a headband that says "GO LOLA" on it; to the viewers] You might be wondering why I'm helping Lola practice for a beauty contest. Well, tomorrow is the Little Miss Prim and Perfect Pageant, and the winner gets the greatest prize ever: three season passers to Dairyland A-Moo-sement Park! That's one for Lola, one for coach, and one for whoever i want to give it to. I've been working my butt off all week to make sure she wins.

A montage shows Lincoln prepping up Lola. First, he applies blush onto her face.

Lola: AHCHOO!

Her sneeze gets glitter all over Lincoln. Second, she spits out her two front teeth retainer for Lincoln to brush.

Lincoln: [grossed out] Oh...oh, Gah!

He starts brushing. Third, he irons her dress with his left hand, brushes her hair with his right, and paints her nails his right foot as she lays in bed in a robe, with cucumbers on her eyes and white bunny slippers. End montage. Lincoln uses a lint catcher as Lola poses.

Lincoln: It's been a long, hard road. But once we get to Dairyland, it'll all worth it.

A frog passes by, and Lana and Anastasia is chasing it.

Lana: Get back here, Hops!

Anastasia: That's right, aunty! After him!

Lana and Anastasia passes by Lincoln and Lola, unknowingly splashing mud onto them. Lincoln quickly raises Lola to prevent her from getting dirty, causing him to get covered completely in mud. He lowers Lola, as she looks back at Lincoln.

Lincoln: Lana, Anastasia, watch out! Do you know how hard it is to steam clean chiffon?

Lana and Anastasia: Blah blah blah blah blah. [goes back in the house]

Lincoln: [wiping off the mud and reading a book] Okay, Lola, let's move onto your walk. Remember what Gil DeLily says in his best-selling book: **Unlocking Your Inner Pageant Queen, To win the day, you must sashay**.

Lola: I know how to walk, Lincoln.

As she practices her walk, Lincoln notices a loose bottle of hairspray on the ground. Lola steps on it and slips and the rest of the scene plays in slow motion.

Lincoln: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! [tries to save Lola but was too late]

Lola is now severely injured and resting in bed.

Lincoln: Okay, minor setback. We can still win this thing.

Lola: Wake up and smell the hairspray, Lincoln. It's over!

Lincoln: [desperate] You can't just quit! We worked hard on this!

Lola: There will be other pageants, you know.

Lincoln: [forlorn] But not with Dairyland tickets.

Lola: Lincoln, i need my beauty rest. As your pal, Gil DeLily would say, **I can't recover if you're going to hover**.

Lincoln is gathering up all of the pageant supplies.

Lincoln: I can't believe i learned to French Braid for nothing.

Anastasia and Lana approach Lincoln.

Anastasia: I heard aunty Lola took a fall. Sucks that you went through all of that for nothing.

Lana picks up the practice tiara.

Lana: Hey, Lincoln. You done with this? I could use the scrap metal for welding.

Lincoln takes a look at Lana, gasps with inspiration, and switches her cap out with the tiara. A heavenly image with four comic strip characters as angels tooting horns appears as a choir sings.

Choir: **HALLELUJAH!!!**

Lincoln looks on with hope in his eyes.

Lana: Uh...why are you looking at me like that?

Lincoln: Lana, how would you like a season pass to Dairyland?

The same heavenly background appears again with Lana gasping with joy.

Choir: **HALLELUJAH!!!**

Lana: [fighting the temptation] Don't toy with me, Lincoln!

Lincoln: I'm not! All you have to do is one teensy, tiny, little thing.

Lana: [desperate] What is it? I'll do anything!

Anastasia: Something tells me that he wants you to take Lola's place in the Little Miss Prim and Perfect Pageant and win.

Lana: [nauseated] Are you kidding me?! Bleh! Do you know who you're talking to?

Lincoln: [determined] Someone who's going to love Dairyland's newest ride... [shows a pamphlet of the ride] ...the Milk Shaker. It's so fast, you can barf, fly around a loop, and get hit in the face with said barf.

Lana: [giving in] Darn you, Lincoln! I am in! [realizing something] But wait. Why didn't you ask Anastasia to do it.

Anastasia: Me? Doing something like that? Bleh! Never in a million years i would ever step foot on those stages! Not even if i wanted to ruining Lola's reputation!

Lincoln: Well there's your answer.

Lana: Okay, okay! [worried with realization] But what if Lola finds out? You know what she's capable of.

An image of Lola looking on demonically with hellfire in the background is shown as cultist choir chants. Lincoln and Lana shudder with terror.

Lincoln: She won't find out. I promise.

They shake on it with Lana getting mud on Lincoln's hand.

Lincoln: Bleh. First off, we gotta clean you up. **Dirt on your face gets you last place**.

Anastasia: Well, you two do whatever y'all gonna do. I'm going to go watch some tv.

Lincoln: Or you can help me get Lana ready for the pageant tomorrow.

Anastasia: And why should i?

Lincoln: Because i just thought i needed the assistance. That's all.

Anastasia: That's all, huh? What's in it for me?

Lincoln: The third season pass to Dairyland and whatever dessert i get.

Anastasia: Deal! [they shake on it]

Lincoln sneaks into the twins' room and takes out one of Lola's dresses. She wakes up.

Lola: What are you doing with that?!

Lincoln: [nervous] Oh, this? [chuckles] Just, uh...getting it dry cleaned. You keep healing, sunshine.

Lincoln leaves and Lola looks on still suspicious. Lana is now wearing the dress.

Lana: What is this weird sparkly towel?

Anastasia: It's a dress. Something your twin has been wearing for a while now.

Lincoln: Now, hold still while i work my magic. [sprays and combs Lana's hair]

Lana: Ugh! It smells like princess farts!

The spray makes its way over to the twins' room. Lola smells it and heads to bathroom with a sinister look on her face. She barges in and finds Lincoln with his shirt off and spraying his armpits with the spray.

Lincoln: Oh. hey, Lola! Your hairspray makes a great deodorant. It really covers up that musky man smell.

Lola: Hmm... [leaves]

Lincoln and Lana sigh with relief.

Lana: That was a close one.

Lincoln: I'll say. Thanks for the heads up, Anastasia.

Anastasia: When it comes to negative aura, I'll be the first to sense it.

Lincoln: Good. But can neither one of you help me get my arms unstuck?

Lana: You're gonna feel some slight discomfort and...

Lana rips Lincoln's arms apart from their pits which makes him scream in agony.

[Lincoln's room]

Lincoln: Time to work on what Gil DeLily calls the Three W's: **Walk, Wave, and Work it**.

Lana walks and waves with a smile.

Anastasia: Okay, i can see the walking and the waving...but i don't see the working it part.

Lana tires posing attractively, but some tools fall out her dress.

Lincoln: Tools in your dress? Seriously?

Lana: Handyman's code, Lincoln. Always be prepared.

Lincoln: You are not a handyman! You are a pageant queen!

A snow shovel pours out of Lana's dress and Lincoln looks at her disappointed.

Lana: What? It's supposed to snow tonight!

Lincoln and Anastasia facepalms. Now they're rehearsing the QA portion of the pageant.

Anastasia: [using a hairbrush for a mic] Lola, what can a six-year-old do to make the world a better place?

Lana: Um... [starts scratching her butt]

Lincoln: Lana, you can't scratch your butt!

Lana: What? It helps me think!

Lincoln: Well, knock it off! **Those who scratch lose the match**.

Anastasia: I'm beginning to doubt that is in the book.

[The talent portion]

Lincoln: Okay, talent portion. Whatcha got?

Lana plays a ditty with her armpit.

Lincoln: Impressive, but I'm gonna pass.

Anastasia: Hater.

Lincoln: [pulls out something from his supplies] How about a ribbon dance? It shows elegance and poise.

Lana: [reluctant] Excuse me while i go barf.

Lincoln: Lana, I'm busting my hump trying to turn you into a pageant queen, and all I'm getting is lip. Do you want those Dairyland tickets or not?

Lana: Okay, okay, you're right!

Lincoln: As Gil days, **She who gives 'tude-**

Lana: [slaps the book out of his hand] I ALREADY AGREED!

Anastasia: SHE ALREADY AGREED!

Lana and Anastasia said simultaneously.

A training montage commences. Lincoln performs a perfect ribbon dance, but Lana gets tied up in her ribbon. Anastasia teaches her how to curtsy, and she lifts her dress up too high. Lincoln shows her how to walk elegantly, and she gets the hang of it but trips and regains her composure. She masters curtsying, the three W's, and the ribbon dance. Lincoln is so moved at her improvement and Anastasia and the toys all give her a perfect score.

Lincoln: Whoo-hoo! Lana, look at you! You've done it! You're prim and perfect.

Lana: I never thought I'd say it, buy this feels pretty good. I don't even mind the sparkly towel.

Lincoln, Lana, and Anastasia: DAIRYLAND, HERE WE COME!!!

The next day at the pageant, Lincoln, Lana, and Anastasia arrive and Lana is a little worried about the competition.

Lana: Whoa. Look at those girls! They're all so clean and sparkly.

Lincoln: Well, so are you. You're as good as any of them.

A cameraman walks by.

Lincoln: I didn't know this was going to be on TV. Good thing we don't get the Princess Channel.

Anastasia: And just like that, i got a bad feeling about this.

And she has the right to because back at the Loud House, Mr. Loud has just ordered the Princess Channel so that Lola can watch the pageant and is treating her milk and cookies to make her feel better.

Lola: [sweetly grateful] Thanks for getting me the Princess Channel, daddy!

Lynn Sr: No problem, sweetie. It was eeither that or the Sports Channel. And who needs that, huh? [walks off lamenting]

The pageant starts.

Donnie: Welcome to the Little Miss Prim and Perfect Pageant! I'm your host, Donnie Dufresne. Let's meet American's junior sweethearts. Hailing from Royal Woods, Miss Lola Loud!

Lana waves. Lola spits out milk in shock and gasps.

Lola: What is going on?!

Lana: I'd like to thank my coaches and brother and niece, Lincoln and Anastasia!

Lincoln and Anastasia waves to her and the camera.

Lola: [furious] Those two! I should have known!

Lana: And i just want to say it is great to be here! [belches] Sorry you were downwind of that, Donnie. [nudges Donnie's arm]

Lola: THEY'RE RUINING ME! AND THEY WILL PAY! [lividly limps off to the pageant]

Lynn Sr: [changing the channel order] WOO! Sports Channel, here i come! Hey, Logan! Want to watch the Sports Channel with me?!

Logan: [o-s] YEEEEEEEAAAAHH, BOY!

Back at the pageant, Lana has finished up her introduction and heads backstage.

Lincoln: Lana, what were you thinking? Remember what Gil says, **If you belch on stage, the judges will rage**.

Lana: Gil actually has a rhyme for that?

Lincoln: That's why he's a pageant powerhouse. Now, the evening gown competition is next. If we wanna win those tickets, we cannot afford anymore slip-ups.

Lana nods in agreement. As she performs her evening gown, she steps on a loose floorboard and stops.

Lana: Whoa. Hang on, everybody! Loose floorboard! [takes out her hammer and nails it back into place] That'll hold. Carry on!

Her opponents condescendingly giggle at her handyman skills.

Lincoln: Lana! What was that?! We talked about the tools!

Lana: I couldn't help it! Fixing stuff is what i do!

Lincoln: You're supposed to be prim and perfect! Now, do you want to go to Dairyland and get hit in the face with your own barf or not? I know you do this. The interview is next. Go out there and nail it! [Lana takes out her hammer] Not with that.

The interview portion.

Donnie: Lola, what can six-year-olds do to eliminate the national debt.

Lana: Um... [prepares to scratch her butt to think]

Lincoln: [frantic] No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Fortunately, Lana controls herself.

Lana: Plenty, Donnie. Just because we're six doesn't mean we can't make a difference.

The audience applauds.

Anastasia: See, uncle? There's nothing to worry about. She got this in the bag.

Just then, Hops hops out of Lana's dress.

Lana: OH! HOPS!

The frog lands on the judge's desk and Lana at him to get him back, causing a ruckus. Lincoln and Anastasia watch from the backstage.

Anastasia: I spoke too soon.

Meanwhile, Lola has made her way to the pageant hall still enraged.

Lincoln: Lana, what is the problem? We went over everything in Gil's book, and the companion DVD, and the podcast! How are you still not getting it?

Lana: I'm sorry, Lincoln. No matter what i do, i can't be prim and perfect like these girls. Maybe there's something wrong with me. [starts to feel bad about herself to the point where she'll cry]

Hops hops on top of her and looks on at Lincoln, ashamed of his behavior and intention.

Anastasia: Well, i hope you are happy, uncle. You put some stupid tickets over your sister. And you guys call me selfish.

Lincoln realize his follies.

Lincoln: Lana! Wait. There's nothing wrong with you. I'm the one who messed up. I got so caught up in winning those tickets, i turned into Gil DeLily...who, when you stop to think about it, probably needs to get a life.

Lana: Yeah, but still, why can't i be like them?

Lincoln: Because you're you. You're messy and muddy and keep a lot of reptiles in your pants. But that's what makes you awesome. And i was crazy to try and change you.

Lana: [hugs her brother in forgiveness] Aw...thanks, Lincoln.

Donnie: Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Lola Loud and her fabulous ribbon dance!

Lana: Well, that's me. I'll do my best.

Lincoln: Forget the ribbon dance. Why don't you go do your own talent?

Lana: Really? Okay, but we can kiss those Dairyland tickets goodbye.

Lincoln: I don't care about them ananymore. Go be yourself.

Lana takes off her prim and perfect outfit and returns to her own appearance, ready to take the stage. Lola barges in and looks for Lincoln. Anastasia can sense her presence, knowing that she is nearby.

Anastasia: [in her mind] Uh-oh, danger approaching.

While Anastasia continue to sense Lola's presence heading their way, Lana is on stage with Hops.

Lana: Yo, Hops! Give me a bassline!

Hops starts croaking and Lana starts doing a little jam while snapping her fingers, doing fart noises and scratching her butt.

Lincoln: Whoo-hoo! That's my sister!

Lola: [grabs him and holds him against the wall with her crutch] AND THIS YOUR OTHER SISTER!!!

Lincoln: Wait! It's my fault, not Lana's! It was all my idea!

Lana finishes her talent act and the crowd goes wild.

Lola: I have worked four years to built my pageant reputation! AND YOU JUST RUINING IT!!!

Anastasia: Hey, pig! Why don't you just stop up and listen?!

Donnie: And the winner is...Lola Loud!

Lincoln: Whoo-hoo!

Lola smiles in amazement. Lana comes in with the victory tiara on head and sees her twin.

Lana: [gasps] Lola! I'm so sorry l i pretended to be you! Please don't be mad at me!

Lola: I don't like what you did, but you did win. And i respect a winner.

Lana hugs her in relief.

Lana: [takes the tiara off] I think this belongs to you.

Lola: No. You earned it. You all did. And the Dairyland tickets.

Lincoln, Lana, and Anastasia look on in awe at Lola's magnanimous gesture with heavenly image once again accompanying this triumph.

Choir: **HALLELUJAH!!! HALLELUJAH!!! HALLELUJAH!!!**

Lincoln, Lana, and Anastasia: [hug each other] WE'RE GOING TO DAIRYLAND!!!

Dairyland. Lincoln, Lana, and Anastasia are getting on the Milk Shaker.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] Well, I've learned two very valuable lessons. One: You should never try to turn someone into something they're not. And two: If you ever ride the Milk Shaker, keep your mouth closed.

The ride starts and everyone on it gets green around the gills amd Lincoln throws up gets hit by his own barf.

Lana and Anastasia: Awesome!

Lincoln: My mouth was open!


	38. Attention Deficit

Attention Deficit

In the Loud House, Lucy and Lisa are eating frozen dinners in the living room and Charles is pulling on Lily's diaper because she has his bone. The entire living room is a mess and Lincoln is working on something in the dining room. Lola bursts into the house in her princess car and sends Lily and Charles flying and snatches Lisa's dinner fork with a piece of salisbury steak on it.

Lisa: [to Lola] SALISBURY STEAK STEALER!!!

Rita: [serves Lincoln a frozen dinner] Here's your dinner, Lincoln!

Lincoln: Thanks, Mom. Hey, will you help me with my science project? I have to build a volcano.

Rita: Sure, honey. Just give me five minutes. Leni and i are gonna practice putting on makeup.

Leni comes in with her lipstick on her eyes and her eye shadow on her lips and Rita takes her upstairs. Lincoln sees Logan walking by.

Lincoln: Hey, Logan, can you help me with my volcano?

Logan: Sure, bro. Just give me five minutes. I am gonna help Lisa with her science experiment.

Logan head upstairs and Lisa follow. Lynn and their father come walking by.

Lincoln: Hey, Dad, can you help me with my volcano?

Lynn Sr: Sure, son. Just give me five minutes while i give Lynn some baseball pointers. [tosses a ball at a fragile object which breaks and scares Cliff] And there's your first pointer, Lynn: never play ball in the house.

They head outside and Leni and Rita return.

Rita: Well, you're doing much better, Leni, but you're still venturing into...clown territory.

Lincoln: Mom, can we work on my volcano now?

Rita: Oh, five minutes, honey. I promised Lori I'd take a magazine quiz with her. [goes upstairs with Lori]

Lincoln: [getting frustrated] But i could really use some help! Dad, can you-

Lynn Sr: [with Luna and a saxophone] Five more minutes, pal. I promised Luna I'd help her lay down some funky grooves.

The toilet flushes.

Lana: Hey, Dad! I clogged the toilet so you could teach me how to fix it!

Lynn Sr: I'm a little busy at the moment! Ask Logan to teach you!

Logan: [o-s] I already got my hands full!

Lynn Sr: Dang it. Umm, give me five minutes, Lincoln! I mean, Lana! [starts playing sax which scares Cliff who tosses Lynn's baseball right at him to stop] Ow!

Anastasia: [walks in] Hey, Uncle.

Lincoln: Hey, Anastasia. What brings you in here?

Anastasia: It's too crowded in the living room and Jerry couldn't sleep because of it. [looks at Jerry] The poor thing.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] In a family as big as mine, getting attention from your parents or older siblings is no easy thing. [sighs and turns to his volcano] How am i ever gonna finish this?

Scene fades from Lincoln's volcanic standpoint to Clyde's which shows a diorama of him and Lori scaling it.

Lincoln: Wow! It's finished? Your volcano is awesome, Clyde! I even love how you put people on it.

Clyde: Thanks. That's Lori and me. We're climbing down to get married 'cause Bobby fell in and is being devoured by lava.

Lincoln: Ouch! It really did a number on his face. This project isn't due for a week. How'd you get it so fast?

Clyde: My dads helped. We spent the whole weekend working on it.

Lincoln: Logan or my parents never give me that kind of attention. They're always rushing off to help one of my sisters.

Clyde: Why don't you bring your volcano to my house after school? My dads will have plenty of time to help you. After we go pick up Anastasia from daycare that is.

Lincoln: Really? That would be great!

They walk by Filp's juice cart.

Clyde: Oh, hang on, Lincoln. I'm gonna get volcano Lori a juice. Running from Bobby's tormented screams has made her thirsty.

[Clyde's house]

Lincoln: [exhausted] Oh, these long school days, man.

Clyde: Tell me about it. But at least we're home now.

Anastasia: So, why are we here again?

Lincoln: So i can get help from Clyde's dads on my volcano. It shouldn't be long.

Anastasia: It better not. I don't want daddy to worry about me not being home on time.

The enter and look on at the fabulous decor.

Lincoln: [enthralled] Wow...i always forget how different your house is from ours!

Clyde: Uh...you're shouting, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Oh, right. Sorry. Force of habit.

Enter Clyde's dads.

Howard: Hi, fellas. And M'lady . Come on in.

Lincoln: Hi, Mr. McBride. Hi, Mr. McBride.

Harold: Ooh, nice structure, Lincoln. Ready to get work?

Lincoln: You mean like now?

Harold: [takes the volcano and chuckles] Of course.

Lincoln's eyes beam and he runs across the floor, but Howard stops him.

Howard: Oh, hang on, Lincoln. You have a loose button on your shirt.

Anastasia: Wait, Uncle Lincoln got buttons on his shirt?

Lincoln: Oh. Well, i, uh...

Howard: [chuckles] No worries. [sews the button back in tight]

Lincoln: Thanks, Mr. McBride.

Harold: Great good heavens! It looks like the sole of both you guys shoes is about to fall off!

Lincoln: Oh, that's just-

Harold: No worries. [takes one shoe off Lincoln and Anastasia] I'll just give them a little tappity tap.

Anastasia: Umm, okay...

Lincoln: Wow. You're not gonna just a stapler on that?

Howard: Hold up, Lincoln. Your sideburns are uneven.

Lincoln: I know. Usually, i just tilt my head.

Howard: No worries.

Howard and Harold give Lincoln's sideburns a little trim to make them even.

Harold: Perfect!

Howard: Hot towel? [as he and Harold offer one to Lincoln]

[Dinnertime]

Howard: Sorry dinner's nothing fancy. Just roasted organic chicken with homemade marinade.

Harold: And vegetables from our garden. Help yourself, Lincoln and...Anastasia, right? [Anastasia nods] Well, dig in!

Anastasia: I don't know about you, Uncle. But this looks and smells SOOOOOO good! [started eating]

Lincoln: There's no foil to peel back?

Harold: [chuckles] Foil. LOL. That's a hot one, Lincoln.

Howard: [dims the lights and turns on the music] Clyde, how was your day?

Clyde: It was great. I lasted 37 seconds in Dodgeball.

Howard: Did you hear that, Hare Bare? Thirty. Seven. Seconds.

Harold: Good job, son.

Anastasia: [thinking] If that is very impressive for them, then he's not good at Dodgeball.

Harold: What about you two? How was your day?

Lincoln and Anastasia: [coughing a little at that response] What? Us? You wanna know about our day was? Now?

They looks on with ecstasy and a choir suddenly starts playing.

Choir: **HALLELUJAH!!!**

But it turns out it was Howard's phone's ringtone.

Howard: Oops. Sorry. [turns phone off]

Clyde: You know the rules, Dad: no phones at the dinner table!

Lincoln: Seriously? What about ants?

Anastasia: Or pitching machines?

Lincoln and Anastasia: Or toilet snakes?

Harold laughs at such notions.

Harold: You two are so funny! [offering Lincoln and Anastasia more food] Here. Have seconds.

Lincoln and Anastasia looks on ecstatic again and Howard's phone rings again.

Howard: Oh. I thought I turned this off.

Now they're relaxing in massage chairs with facial masks on and their voices wobble as they speak due to the chairs' vibrations.

Howard: Sorry we didn't finish your volcano tonight, Lincoln. Why don't you and your niece come back tomorrow?

Harold: It's Mani-Pedi Night at the McBride House.

Lincoln and Anastasia: Ooh, we love Italian food!

Harold: [laughs some more] You two are too much.

Lincoln turns off his massage chair.

Lincoln: [happily to the viewers] I gotta say, getting some undivided attention is pretty sweet. And now, if you'll excuse me, i gotta give some undivided attention to my hammies. [turns the chair back on] Awww, yeah.

A little while later, Lincoln and Anastasia left Clyde's house and walked home together.

Anastasia: As much as i don't like Clyde due to his creepy affection he got for Aunty Lori, i have to give him and his dads some props for making our day better. Even though i can't move my arms due to the vaccinations.

Lincoln: You can say that again. How do you think our house is holding up?

Anastasia: I don't know. Let's see.

Lincoln opens the door to his house and him and Anastasia witnesses Lori carrying Lily who has a sticky diaper and is crying over about it, Lana riding Lola's princess car...

Lana: YAHOO!

...Luan chasing Lola with pies that she hits her with, Lisa carrying a radiating teddy bear with her tongs...

Lisa: Uh-oh! Uh-oh! Uh-oh!

...and an explosion from said teddy bear.

Anastasia: Looks like it's holding up perfectly to me.

The chaos in the house causes Lincoln to sigh with despair and slam the door. Enter Lynn playing football.

Lynn: Hey, guys! [examines them] You two look different.

Lincoln: My sideburns are even.

Anastasia: And our sole of your shoes are fixed too.

Lynn: No, it's more than that. Your skins is glowing, both of you look taller, and you two smell... [smells them] ...organic Brussels sprouts? Okay you two, what gives?

Lincoln: We spent tonight at Clyde's. His dads with my volcano and served us food with no foil and asked us about our day!

Anastasia: It was magnificent.

Lynn: Get out! That sounds amazing! [thinks for a second] Hey, do think they could help me with my baseball swing?

Lincoln: Sure. I think Clyde said one of his dads played ball in college l. Why don't you come over after school tomorrow?

Lynn: Oh, that would be awesome! [playfully punches him arm]

Lincoln: Ow! Lynn, do you mind? Clyde's dads just gave me my vaccinations.

Anastasia: Mine too. So, don't try anything, missy.

The next day, Lincoln, Lynn, and Anastasia are just leaving Clyde's house.

Harold: Goodbye!

Howard: Take care!

Lynn: I just can't believe Mr. McBride spent a whole hour coaching me! And how about that dinner? What was that special thing they cooked again?

Anastasia: Are you serious? You don't know what meat is? I swear something is wrong with this family.

Lynn: Yeah. So what if i don't? It was amazing anyway. [to Lincoln] Ah, I'd punch you, but my arm is sore from the vaccinations.

They return home to find Luna out front.

Luna: Hey, dudes. [examines them] Wait. You look different. [pulls in their arms] Your nail beds are rockin'. [smells them] And do i smell meat? [suspicious] What's going on?

Anastasia: Wait. Before any of you two answer that, can we appreciate Aunty Luna that she knows what meat is unlike a certain somebody?

Lynn: Oh, bite me!

Lincoln: We've been hanging out with Clyde's dads. They've been giving us all kinds of one-on-one time.

Luna: Rad! Hey, you think they could jam with me? Dad's got a wicked canker and he can't blow the sax anymore.

Anastasia: HA!

Lynn: Sure. One of Clyde's dads told me he was in a band in college.

Lincoln: [sternly] Okay, but this is it. If anymore of you find out about Clyde's dads, the undivided attention is going get pretty divided.

Luna: Don't worry, bro. [mimes sealing her lips, rolling down a car window, tossing a key out of it, and rolling it back up] That was a car window.

Lincoln and Lynn: Yeah, we get it.

Anastasia: I don't know what that Chuck guy been giving you, but i gonna need it to stop.

Cut to Luna jamming with Howard and assuring Lincoln and Anastasia everything's good. Lynn is practicing ball with Harold.

Lincoln: Well, this is okay. I can handle sharing with a couple of sisters. It could be worse.

Anastasia: I feel a storm coming.

Suddenly, an uninvited guest appears.

Luan: And the woodpecker said, "That's why i tell knock-knock jokes". [laughs as Howard accompanies with a rimshot.

Lincoln: [confused] Luan?

Enter Lori.

Lori: Mr. McBride, would you say I'm more of an Autumn or a Winter?

Howard: You are definitely a Summer.

Lincoln: [shocked] Lori?!

Clyde: [bursts in] Lori? My future wife? Here with my dads?! What do i do? What do i do? Oh, i know! [faints in Lincoln's arms]

Anastasia: And now I'm back hating him again.

Enter Lana in Lola's princess car.

Lana: YAHOO! MR. MCBRIDE, YO!

Enter Lisa in a radiation suit and holding a beaker.

Lisa: Oh, i can't believe you guys have sodium salicylate on the premises!

Enter Leni, Lola, and Lucy.

Leni, Lola, and Lucy: MR. MCBRIDE! [rush over to Howard]

The girls are starting to oveecrowd Howard.

Howard: [panicking] HAROLD!

Harold: What is it, Howie? [gasps upon seeing the other girls] Great Betty Buckley...

Lily: [crawling in naked] Poo-poo!

Howard and Harold: THE CARPET!!!

Harold tosses the newspaper to Howard who then spreads it out to leave a trail for Lily.

Lily: [crawling on the paper] Poo-poo, poo-poo...

Anastasia: Yep i was right. A storm was coming in the form of my aunties. Also, i really want to punch you for that "it could be worse" comment.

Lincoln: [angrily turns to Luna] Hey! You blabbed our secret to everyone?

Luna: No, bro! I would never do that! But...i may have sung it in the shower.

Flashback to Luna taking a shower and singing.

Luna: Undivided attention / So good, but it can't be mentioned / One-on-one time is totally cool / Hangin' with Clyde's dads after school

It's revealed that the others overheard this and got the idea. End flashback.

Luna: Sorry. I was just so amped.

Cut to a practice funeral held by Lucy with Howard as with Howard as the corpse.

Lucy: Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to say goodbye-

Leni: Guys, i can't find my bedroom!

Howard: Remember, Leni, you're not in your own house.

Lucy: [silences him] No talking at your own funeral.

While the girls are having fun Clyde's house, Lincoln is still struggling to get his volcano finished. But he wasn't the only one struggling to get his undivided attention. Anastasia isn't happy that her undivided attention also went out the window as she sits on the McBride's couch with her hands cross looking angrily.

Anastasia: [highly upset] We found the one place to get undivided attention and this happens. It's ashame really and I'm getting really upset by this. [sees Lola's princess car driving pass with no one in it; growls angrily] This is becoming a nightmare! Screw this! I'm going to find Uncle Lincoln and have him to keep me home!

Anastasia got up and went to the dining room to get Lincoln to take her home. However when she got there, Lincoln was already gone.

Anastasia: [confused] Huh? Where did he go?

The Loud House. Lincoln is resuming his volcano by himself. But he gets some help.

Rita: Oh, Lincoln. There you are. I got some more materials for your volcano.

Lynn Sr: [with a pot of sauce] And i made my special marinara sauce for lava.

Lincoln: [elated] Wow! Thanks! You guys remembered my volcano!

Logan: Of course we did, little bro. We always planning to help.

Lynn Sr: We just needed to find some time.

Rita: We're sorry it took so long, honey. Did you do something to your sideburns?

Just then, a car comes careening down the street, drops something off, and drives away. Anastasia and her aunties are home now.

Lynn: We broke Clyde's dads.

Rita: You did what?

Anastasia: Correction, y'all broke his dads. I just wanted to come home. And Aunty Lisa simply suggested a sleepover.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] Not everyone can 12 kids like Mom, Dad, and Logan can.

Back at Clyde's house, Howard is stressed out from the ordeal that was the Loud Sisters.

Clyde: Hey, Dad, what did you think of my future bride, Lori?

Howard: [traumatized] Which one was she? There were so many... [shudders]

Harold: [disappointed in himself] I'm sorry. Frozen dinners were all i could manage.

Clyde's dinner is still frozen and the fork is jammed in the ice surrounding it.

Clyde: Dad, i think you forgot to- [notices his dads are exhausted and sleeping from what they were put through with the Loud Girls.

Back to the Loud House.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] I guess i really underestimated my parents and Logan. Even if it takes a while, they eventually find time for all of us, everyday. No wonder Dad has a wicked canker.

The girls sans start begging for a little attention from their parents.

Logan and his parents: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it! Five minutes, girls. We're helping Lincoln now.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Lincoln: It's finished! Ahem. Drum roll, please. [drum roll commences] Three...two...one! [presses a button, causing marinara sauce to splatter everywhere for an eruption]

Anastasia: [tasted the sause] Mmm, marinara sauce.


	39. House Music

House Music

In the Louds' living room, Lincoln shows his sisters and Anastasia.

Lincoln: Guys! We gotta figure out something! The Family Fun Fair is tonght, and we've got nothing for the talent show.

Lynn: [raises her hand] I know! How about a family trapeze act?

Lisa: Just because _you_ fractured every bone from your maxilla to your metatarsals doesn't mean we want to.

Lola: I know! How about a family beauty pageant? [beat] Never mind. That would take years to prepare for.

Anastasia: How about we teach the pets to do tricks or dancing? [beat] On second thought, never mind. Forget that i said anything.

Lana: I say we wrestle alligators! [lunges at Lincoln and pins him down]

Lincoln: [gets her off] Lana, that's a terrible idea!

Lana: You're right... [gets out a lasso] Calf roping is much better! [lassos and hogties Lincoln]

Lincoln: We need something we can all do.

Lynn: Then let's do my idea!

Luan: No! _My_ idea!

Leni: No! Mine!

Lori: No way.

Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Leni, and Lori start fighting over which act they should do and Logan and Luna stops them with a power chord on her guitar.

Luna: Me and Logan got the answer! Let's start a family band!

Lori: But we literally have no musical talent.

Luan: Yeah. I couldn't carry a tune if it had a handle. [laughs to rimshot]

Lucy: Besides, the only one here who has musical talent is Anastasia and she's only one.

Anastasia: I'm only good at singing. The only musical instrument i tried was that guitar controller my Dad got for that one game I'm still practicing on.

Luna: As my idol Mick Swagger says, Rock and roll isn't about being the best. It's about having fun.

Logan: She's right, you know. It doesn't matter on how terrible you are, you are only doing it for the fun. MOW WHO WANTS TO HAVE FUN?!

His sisters and Anastasia cheer in agreement and they head on off, but Lincoln is still hogtied to the floor.

Lincoln: Uh...guys? A little help?

Leni: [walks up to her brother] Oh. Sorry, Lincoln. [picks him up and carries him with her like a handbag while humming, much to his chagrin]

The kids are practicing their music in the garage with instruments which, as expected, sounds lousy and noisy. Especially Anastasia as she is playing the drum. Lynn Sr comes in with a rake.

Lynn Sr: [feeling tormented] AGH! WHAT IS THAT HORRIFIC SOUND?! Is the cat fighting the possum again?

Lincoln: No, Dad! It's us. We're starting a family band!

Lynn Sr: Oh oh! You know, your old man used to be in a band. Although, it ended on a...on a sour note.

Logan: Oh no. Not this story again.

Flashback to their father/grandfather's college days where he's part of a heavy metal band and playing a cowbell which does not fit the genre.

Band Members: [over his cowbell] Dude! Dude!! DUDE!!! You're out of the band.

Lynn Sr breaks down crying and leaves the dorm. End flashback and he's still upset over those days.

Loud Kids sans Logan: [sympathetic] Aww...

Lynn Sr: I wanted to join Logan's band when he used to have one. But he never let me join. [gets even more upset]

Logan: And the reason why i didn't was because of the cowbell. You can't use a cowbell in a heavy metal band. It's doesn't fit in.

Luna: Well, you can be in our band!

The kids sans Logan encourage Lynn Sr to join them.

Lynn Sr: Well...if you all insist. [rips off his shirt and reveals his old band uniform underneath] KA-POW! [starts playing his cowbell while getting jiggy with it as his kids and granddaughter stare at him awkwardly] WOO! HA HA!

Logan: See what i mean?

Lisa: I sincerely hope that's not contagious.

Anastasia: I hope so too.

Luna: [with a score sheet] All right, dudes, let's try busting out this jam. It's called **Plastic Bag Blown Through The Gutter Of Life.** Lyrics by Lucy... [Lucy takes a bow] ...music by yours truly. One, two! One, two, three, four!

They all start practicing and Charles howls.

Luna: Dudes! Charles wants to sing lead! [brings the dog in to howl as the lead singer and suddenly gets a call from her roadie Chunk] Yo, Chunk! What's that? I can't hear you! Hold on a sec! [puts Charles down and turns to her siblings] And remember, it's not about being the best, it's all about having fun! [heads out to hear Chunk's news]

Logan: [gets a phone call from someone and answers it] Hello? Oh! Hi, hon! What's up? What's that? Hold on! I can't hear you! [heads out to hear what his girlfriend want to say]

A few minutes later, Logan is up in the attic tuning his guitar string when Anastasia came up looking very upset.

Logan: Hey, princess. What's the matter? Why do you look upset for?

Anastasia: Well your rock star sister kicked everyone out because we got upset at her for kicking Grandpa out of the band and for forcing us to play well all because that Mick Swagger guy is gonna be at the show. So yeah, that's why I'm upset.

Logan: Hmm, i see. Well i going to go talk to her about this. You just get ready for the fair.

Anastasia: Okay, Daddy. [hugs Logan]

In Luna and Luan's room, Luna is trying to come up with song. Logan came in and walks up to his sister who is on the floor.

Logan: [disappointed] Hey, sis. I heard about what happened in the garage. And frankly, I'm disappointed.

Luna: Why do you care about it? I just wanted them to get better so i can impress Mick Swagger.

Logan: Luna, you can't force someone or anyone to get better just so you can impress someone else. That's not right. Remember what i said after i told you why i left my old band "Don't let fame come before your friends or family. Because fame isn't gonna get you nowhere but jail or the aftermath"? Well, what you just did was kinda what i meant. You put wanting to impress Mick Swagger over your family just having fun and that's not cool. I want you to think about what you did and call me when you want to apologize to them.

Logan left the home while Luna still laying on the floor.

Luna: Maybe i just need a change of scenery.

The Eat Diner and Coffee Shop, Luna is still struggling to come up with lyrics. She tears off her latest draft right into a stranger's soup.

Luna: Oh. Sorry. dude.

Stranger: No worries. What are you writing?

Luna: It's supposed to be a song. But I'm wicked blocked.

Stranger: Maybe i can help. I'm dabbled in music myself. Have a seat.

Luna: [sits down in the booth and picks up a fly] You gonna finish that, brah?

Stranger: It's all yours. So, what's going on?

Luna: I really gotta kill it with this song. And everything i write is garbage. [eats her fry] I actually tried to rhyme with YOLO.

Stranger: [cringing] Ooh...

Luna: I know, right? You mind?

The stranger hands her his soup which she slurps up.

Stranger: So, what's so important about this song?

Luna: I'm supposed to perform at the Family Fun Fair tonight, and Mick Swagger's gonna be there! It's my only chance to impress him! So, i gotta be my very best! Even though my older brother scolded me for it.

Stranger: Maybe your brother got a reason for it. Also, wasn't it Mick Swagger who said "Rock and roll isn't about being the best, it's about having fun"?

Luna: Yeah...

Stranger: Well, when was the last time you had fun?

Luna remembers that the last time she had fun was when she was in the family band; then remembers what Logan had told her before, which makes her realize what's more important.

Luna: Dude! I gotta go! [runs off, comes back, grabs another fry, and runs off again]

The Family Fun Fair. The rest of the Loud kids are getting ready to perform.

Rita: [excited] Ooh! Look at my little rock stars!

Lucy: My real genre is death metal.

Rita: SO CUTE!

Anastasia: I learned to that genre before and i just can't get into it.

Logan: Oh, you will. Just give it time.

Anastasia: I doubt that.

Enter Luna.

Luna: DUDES! You got room for one more?

Her siblings and Anastasia are still not happy with her.

Lincoln: What about impressing Mick?

Anastasia: We don't wanna 'hold you back'.

Luna: I'm sorry about all that stuff i said. I acted like a real bonehead today. I forgot the one rule of rock and roll. It doesn't matter if i don't play my best for Mick. All that matters is having fun. And the only time i have fun is doing it with you guys. So, what do you say? Will you take me back?

A moment of silence.

Lincoln: [elated] Heck yeah! It wouldn't be a family band without you!

Luan: Grab some sheet music!

As Luna does as her roommate says, Luan plays the whoopee cushion on cue once again. They all laugh at that gesture.

Logan: I am glad you listen to my advice, sis.

Luna: No problem, bro. Wait. It's not a family band yet. Where's Dad?

Rita: The place he always goes when he's sad: the Whiri-n'-Twirl.

Luna hurries over to Whiri-n'-Twirl and finds her father there still lamenting over getting kicked out of the band.

Luna; DAD, I'M SORRY! [waits for him to pass around again given the ride's motions] PLEASE COME BACK TO THE BAND! [waits for another lap] IT WON'T BE FUN... [waits again] ...WITHOUT YOU!

Lynn Sr: [passing] YOU MEAN IT?!

Luna: [on his next lap] YES!

Lynn Sr: OPERATOR, STOP THIS RIDE!

The operator does so and that causes Lynn Sr to launch out and land with a thud.

Lynn Sr: Apology accepted! [tears open his band member uniform and starts jamming once again] THE BELL IS BACK!

Luna: Mom...we're gonna need you, too! [holds out a tambourine]

Rita: Oh, honey. I don't know how to play

Lincoln: That's okay, Apart from Logan, neither do we.

Luna: But we're gonna have fun!

Rita grabs the tambourine and starts dancing to the beat with her husband as they bump their rumps together.

Lisa: [somewhat frightened] Heaven help us...it _is_ contagious.

The family is now performing on stage with Luna as lead singer.

Luna: Plastic bag blowing in the gutter / Lost and alone like toast without butter!

Leni: [walking backwards] Hey, guys! I'm a backup dancer! [carelessly falls off the stage]

Lincoln: Luna! Logan! Take a duet!

Luna: Nah. This is family band, dude!

Lincoln: Yeah, but you two are the only ones who can actually play!

Logan: You heard the man, sis. Let rock like there's no tomorrow!

Luna smiles and rocks on.

Luna: Dad! Cowbell solo!

Lynn Sr: Seriously?! I knew this day would come! Okay, here we go! [performs his solo]

The song's over and the crowd loved the Louds perform. As the Loud family walks away, Logan and Luna are talking.

Logan: You did good out there sis. Also, I'm still proud of you for seeing the errors of your ways.

Luna: Thanks, bro. [gives Logan a hug who in return, hugged back]

Then, the stranger from the diner is there to see Luna.

Stranger: Hey, mate! You guys looked like you were having out there!

Luna: We were.

Stranger: And you were brilliant. You've got real talent. [to Logan] So do you.

Logan: Thanks, mate.

Luna: Yeah, thanks. And thanks for that little talk back at restaurant. And thanks for your little speech at home, Logan. They really helped straighten me out. I was being horrible to my family to impress a guy who didn't even show up.

Stranger: Oh, i wouldn't say that. [reveals himself to be Mick Swagger]

Logan and Luna: [stammering with awe] Muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh...

Lynn Sr and Anastasia walks over.

Lynn Sr: Hey, guys. Got us funnel cakes. Who's this?

Mick: The name's Mick Swagger, mate! And you were great, too! I love that passion on the cowbell!

Lynn Sr, Logan, and Luna: [stammering] Muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh...

Mick shrugs and is about to head off.

Mick: [noticing the funnel cakes] Are you gonna finish those? [takes them] Cheers, mate! [leaves]

Luna, Logan and their father continue stammering and suddenly faint in shock, leaving Anastasia confuse.

Anastasia: [to the viewers; confused] What just happen? [the screen was about to fades to black until Anastasia stopped it and appears in the circle she made] No seriously, what just happen just now?


	40. April Fools Prank War

ORIGINAL EPISODE: Prank War

Lincoln: [marks April 1st on his calendar; to the viewers] Tomorrow is April Fools' Day. And that can only mean one thing. The April Fools Prank War. What is The April Fools Prank War you ask? It's something Logan and Luan made a long time ago. Let me give you a brief history of it. You see when Logan was little, he used to prank everyone. And i do mean everyone. He was called the King of Pranks but that soon change when Luan came to the picture which threaten his reputation and title. Because of that, they came up with a game to see who can prank people the most and who's got the best pranks. Which give birth to The April Fools Prank War. They been doing that for a long way until Logan was 17 and started getting jobs which temporarily ends the Prank Wars. And by temporarily, i mean it came back after we found out that Logan was having a baby which happen to be Anastasia. At first i thought it was gonna be the same thing when Logan and Luan played it. And boy was i wrong. And by that, i mean Anastasia has token Prank Wars to a whole new level. Instead of targeting me and the others, she targeted Luan as the victim of it due to an incident in which caused Anastasia to hate Luan forever. Don't believe me? Let me show you what i mean.

Lincoln begins showing a montage of Anastasia's evil pranks she did on Luan. First, Anastasia placing matches in Luan's feet when she was taking a nap on the couch and then lights the matches, which caused her to wake up after smelling something burning and finding out it was her feet. Then, she switched Luan's shampoo with a bottle of ketchup. Then, she put a mousetrap in Luan's sandwich when she wasn't looking and Luan bites into the sandwich only to get hit by the mousetrap on her bottom lip. Finally, she replaced a chair from the dining table with a oil lamp. Luan didn't notices it at first but slowly started to when she felt something burning her bottom. Once she found out what it was, well...you know the rest.

The video ends.

Lincoln: See what i mean? After those minor incidents, Luan got fed up by it and decided to attack back. Sounds like a good luck for me and the others, right? Not really. We're not even safe from them. Once you get caught in the crossfire, there is no mercy when it comes to those two. That's why me, my other sisters, and my parents are going to stay in our rooms until the war ends. I wonder what they doing at the moment.

Lincoln hears an explosion in the hallway which was caused by Anastasia, who was heard laughing.

Luan: [enraged; o-s] ANASTASIA!!!

Lincoln: Well, that answer my question.

Outside in the hallway, Anastasia ran away still laughing as Luan ran out of her room with black powder on her face.

Luan: I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, ANASTASIA!

Luan went to the bathroom to clean her face to get rid of the black powder only to get caught in another explosion from left by Anastasia. Luan is getting very frustrated by that.

The dining room. Anastasia is eating a bowl of ice cream when she started to realize something isn't right about it.

Anastasia: Why does this taste funny? Now to think about it, why does my face feels funny?

Just then, Anastasia's face becomes extremely swollen and covered in blemish like substances. Anastasia feels this and ran upstairs to look at the bathroom mirror and screams at her hideous reflection. Luan stood by the bathroom door laughing at her.

Luan: I would love to take you bowling, but i see you is a little swollen. [laughs at rimshot] Get it?

Anastasia scowls painfully at Luan's pun.

Minutes later, Luan was sitting in her Jester chair wondering what Anastasia's next prank will be. Just then, Anastasia threw a pie at her face, taunts her and ran away with Luan giving chase. Anastasia ran downstairs and head to the basement; Luan closed the door, put a chair by the doorknob, and ran behind the dining room wall waiting for her trap to work. However, she soon realize nothing has happened and went to check what is going on. She open the door and looks down the basement, failing to see Anastasia holding onto the door as she kicked Luan in the butt causing her to break wire to the trap she made to use in Anastasia or someone else. After kicking Luan down the stairs, Anastasia slammed the basement door, put the chair back under the doorknob, and ran off.

Luan: [rushes back up and banging on the door] HELP! HELP! LET ME OUT!

A explosion caused the basement door to be damage and the chair that was holding the door to go flying off screen. The door slowly open to reveal Luan covered in blue paint and looking annoyed.

Luan: Alright, Anastasia. If you wanna play rough, then i will give you the best prank to end all pranks.

Moments later, Anastasia started to notices that Luan hasn't been seen or heard of after the basement incident. So she went downstairs to find out why and see wonder where she could be.

Anastasia: Huh, that strange. Where she be at? Hmm, oh well, i guess I'm just gonna sit on the couch until she show herself.

And she did just that. However when she sat down on her favorite spot on the couch, Anastasia was launched up to the ceiling by a hidden spring. She falls off the ceiling and leaving a bodyprint it, then she gets socked by a boxing glove on a spring that was connected to the fireplace. The force of impact propels her into the dining room wall by one of the windows in there. Then, Wait flew in from the window with a string and had Geo wrap the string on Anastasia's left ankle and tug on the string, activates it, and sending Anastasia outside where she was hung upside down from a tree.

Luan: [laughs triumphantly] YES! YES! I WON! I WON!

Luan continue to laugh triumphantly which made Anastasia cry, which alerted the others. Luan notices this and stopped laughing.

Luan: Uhh, Anastasia? Are you okay?

Logan came home and sees his daughter hung upside down from the tree in the backyard after hearing her crying and got her down.

Logan: Anastasia, are you okay? What's wrong?

Anastasia: [sniffing] Aunty Luan...she...she hidden a spring inside the middle seat of the couch which launched me up to the ceiling, then had a boxing glove connected to the fireplace and that launched me to the wall by the window in the dining room, then used a snare trap on me... [continues crying]

Logan picked up Anastasia as she wrap her hands around him

Logan: There, there, princess. I got you. [to Luan angrily] I can't believe that you did that, Luan. She is only one year old! How could you do that to her?

Luan: [trying to convert Logan it's a big misunderstanding] Logan, wait! You don't understand!

Logan: You know what? The April Fools' Prank War is officially over and so as normal April Fools' pranks! And you is grounded for the next few months!

Luan: You can't do that! What am i gonna do on April 1st?!

Logan: That is something you can figure out on your own. As for now, you're grounded and that's that.

Logan walks away from Luan with Anastasia who reveal to have been fake crying this entire time as she give Luan an evil grin on her face, leaving Luan in a shocked pose. The camera pans on the other Loud kids who saw what happened from the upstairs windows.

Lincoln: Well, looks like we're safe on April 1st now.

Lori: I won't say that. Let's remember that April 1st is also Easter. Anastasia's other favorite holiday.

Lincoln: [realize that Lori is right] Dang it!

In the attic, Anastasia is sitting on the bed celebrating her victory of the war.

Anastasia: [to the viewers] Man, if only Aunty Luan saw the look on her face when she found out it was a trick. If there's one thing you don't want to do, is to start something with someone like me. Because in the end, i will always find a way to win. Just like i did with Aunty Lola with the fight for the title of Diva. Well, glad that's over and done with. Hmm, i wonder what Aunty Luan is doing.

The camera shifts to Luan cleaning up the dining room as Logan leaves.

Logan: I want the everything clean by the time i get back. And no funny business. [leaves]

Luan: [to the viewers] Well, it was fun while it lasted. [gets hit in the face with a pie that was thrown by Jerry who is laughing at her off screen, much to her annoyance]

Author note: **Just a heads up, I am going to be skipping some episodes from season one so i can get done with this season before this year ends. But the episodes that i am going to skip will appear in my other story where Anastasia is in. The episodes that i am skipping is Cereal Offender, Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru, Come Sale Away, Roughing It, The Waiting Game, Dance, Dance Resolution (as I'm going to replace it with a original episode), A Fair to Remember, Funny Business, Snow Bored (debatable), and The Price of Admission. Those are the ones I'm skipping.**


	41. The Loudest Yard

The Loudest Yard

Episode begins with Lincoln playing a video game of Muscle Fish escaping a crazy kitchen. Rita and Logan comes in to his room.

Rita: Lincoln, why don't go outside? It's not healthy to sit around playing video games all day.

Lincoln: Actually, Mom, some studies show-

Rita and Logan: Out.

Lincoln: Right...

Cut to the tree in the backyard; Lincoln is still playing his video game.

Rita: That's not what i meant! You need to get some exercise! And i have just the thing.

The mall. Lynn Sr. and some of the other fathers are power walking inside.

Lynn Sr.: [panting] Good workout, eh, son?

Lincoln: [keeping up at a normal pace] Feeling the burn, Dad...

Lynn Sr.: Last one to the food court buys the soft pretzels!

Lincoln comes to a halt and sees the arcade. He goes inside and plays Total Turbo: Super Bikers XXll only to get caught.

Lynn Sr.: Ahem?

Lincoln: Oh! Hey, Dad. [chuckles nervously] Guess I'm paying for the pretzels...

His dad grabs him. Back at the house, Logan is doing some pushups.

Logan: [panting] I just about made it to 200 pushup. How are you doing back there, Lincoln?

Lincoln: I'm A-okay.

It turns out he's just reading a comic book on the ground only to be caught by Logan.

Lincoln: Oh! Hi, Logan. [chuckles nervously] How was the pushups?

Logan: Lincoln, you can't keep playing video games or reading comic books all day. It's not healthy for you. I'm afraid me and Mom have to take other measures.

Lincoln: [uneasy] What kind of measures?

He is now given gear for a certain sport.

Lincoln: Football? Come on, guys. You two know sports aren't my thing.

Cut to a montage of Lincoln participating in sports, but not actually playing them. He's playing catch with Clyde. Clyde tosses him the ball but he's just reading comic books and misses the ball. He's playing Basketball with Liam. Liam passes the ball, but it just passes by Lincoln preoccupied with his comics. He's playing Badminton with Lola. Lola serves the shuttlecock, but he has his racket secured around his sweatband while he's playing video games and the shuttlecock hits him in the head, not even fazing him. Lynn tosses a horseshoe that misses the ringer and hits Lincoln's shin.

Lincoln: OW!

End montage.

Rita: Ugh. I know, honey, but you left me choice. One way or another, you have get some exercise.

Logan: You brought this on yourself, little bro.

Lincoln: Mom, Logan, wait! Look! [pretends to do aerobics] I'm exercising right now! [pulls a muscle] Ow, ow! Charley Horse!

Rita sighs and walks away with Logan follow behind.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] Clearly, i cannot play football. Fortunately, in a big family, there's always someone who can help you out of a jam.

He's conversing with Lola about his quandary

Lola: An injury to get out of sports...that can be arranged.

Lincoln: Just not the face.

Lola: We'll see... [she sips her tea]

In the backyard. Lola has her kiddie car all warmed up, ready to do something that involves injuring Lincoln.

Lincoln: Go easy, okay? [sticks his leg out]

Lola: [grinning fiercely] We'll see.

She puts the pedal to the metal, and at the last second, Lincoln moves his leg out of the way, making Lola crash right into the trash.

Lola: [enraged] YOU WANT AN INJURY?! I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!!! [charges at Lincoln]

Lincoln: [trying to run away only to pull a muscle again] Ow, ow! Charley Horse!

Lola pounces on him to pulverize him until Lynn and Anastasia shows up.

Anastasia: Oh, we're wrestling?

Lynn: Cool! [blows a whistle and stops the brawl] Lola, that's unnecessary roughness!

Lola: Well, he deserves it! I was trying to help him get of playing Football, and he made me total my car! AND I JUST PUT IN THE CUPCAKE AIR FRESHENER!

Lynn: [to Lincoln] Wait. Get out of playing Football? Why would you wanna do that? Football rules!

Lincoln: Maybe for you. I don't even know how to play. Plus, I'm gonna get my butt kicked.

Lola: [holding her grudge] You got that right!

Lynn: That's enough! Hit the showers!

Lola storms off growling.

Anastasia: Uncle, i think you forgot that you've a secret weapon: Lynn.

Lynn: She's right. I'll teach you everything you need to about Football.

Anastasia: And I'll be watching from the background. And maybe be a little help in some of it.

Lincoln: Um...

Lynn: Good. Now drop and give me 20

Lincoln gets down on the ground and takes out his wallet and a five dollar bill.

Lincoln: I've only got a 5.

Lynn realizes it's not gonna be easy. She shows her brother how to step by running through tires which he trips over and gets rolled off by. She shows him how to drink raw eggs for protein. He tries it only to throw up in the toilet. She shows him how to pass by tossing a ball through the center of the back of the head by the ball. She takes him for a jog around the neighborhood. By sunset, she makes it back and Lincoln took a bus back home much to her and Anastasia's disappointment. She shows him how to punt with Lucy as the ball holder.

Anastasia: Wait! Before you kick the ball, Uncle, i want you to put these on.

Anastasia gives Lincoln a yellow polo shirt with a black zig-zag stripe around the middle, black shorts, and a fake bald head mask with a small curl of hair at the front of the head.

Lincoln: [confuse] What does these got anything to do with Football?

Anastasia: Don't ask questions! Either you put them on, or I'm going to go get Aunty Lola so she can finish what she started!

Lincoln: Okay, okay! I'll put these on.

Anastasia: Excellent.

After Lincoln put on the outfit Anastasia give him, some Peanuts style music starts to play and Lincoln charges at the ball, but Lucy pulls it away just like in the come strip.

Lincoln: ARGH!!! [lands on his back]

Lucy smiles at what she did as Anastasia laughs at it as well.

Anastasia: [still laughing] Oh, man. That was so priceless. I can't believe he fell for that. [laughing some more]

At Ketcham Park, they're practicing receiving.

Lynn: Hike! [passes the ball Lincoln]

Lincoln gets decked in the eye and crashes by the feet of some bulky Football kids who laugh at his pain.

Hocker 1: If you clowns are done, we need the field! We gotta practice for junior football league.

Lincoln: You guys are playing junior football, too? What team are you on?

Hocker 1: The Hazeltucky Hockers!

They hock loogies.

Hocker 2: What team are you on?

Lincoln: The Royal Woods Roosters!

Lincoln and Lynn: [waving their hands high up] Cock-a-doodle-doo!

Anastasia: Oh, man. Those are just terrible. [hears someone honking from the background] Well, my Dad's here. Have fun talking about your terrible junior football name or whatever. I don't care, I'm leaving. See you lame-os later.

A couple days later, Anastasia is in the dining room reading something in a book.

Anastasia: Hmm, very interesting.

Just then, she heard her grandfather and Logan talking to Lincoln about something. So she got up and eavesdrop on their conversations.

Logan: We're so proud of you, little bro! We're all gonna be at your game tomorrow!

Lincoln: [worrisome] All of you?

Lynn Sr.: You betcha! And if you need some new moves for your touchdown dance... [shows off some of his break dancing moves and scats] I'm on fire, on fire, on fire! [dances and scats some more]

Enter Anastasia.

Anastasia: I see you got a football game tomorrow, Uncle. Congratulations. I wish you the best of luck. [leaves]

The next day at the big game. It's the Roosters vs the Hockers. Lynn Sr. is dressed in a Rooster costume with his tail feathers blocking Rita's face. Lana has face makeup on and is holding a sign that says "GO!" Lily has one that says "GOO!" with her face as the first "O". Lucy has a sign that says "Embrace the darkness". Logan, Leni, Luan, Lola, and Anastasia are excited for the game, but Lisa is just reading a book on advanced calculus. Lori is using binoculars to search for her star player brother.

Lori: I literally don't see Lincoln anywhere. [spots him right in front her face and drops the binoculars in fright] AAAHH!!!

Lincoln: [waving] Hey, guys!

Rita: There's my little Football star!

Lana: Lincoln! Sigh my hat! [tosses it to him]

Lincoln: [chuckles nervously] Saving it for the game.

Anastasia: [realize something] Wait a minute, where's Aunty Lynn?

Under the bleachers, Lincoln has swapped the gear out over to Lynn.

Announcer: Number one, Lincoln Loud!

Lynn: Well, that's me!

Lincoln: I think we're gonna pull this off.

Lily drops her drink through the crack between seats and babbles upon seeing their secret.

Lincoln: Shh!

Lily laughs as Anastasia wonder what it is she's laughing at.

Anastasia: What's you laughing at, Aunty Lily? [gasps upon seeing Lincoln hiding under the bleachers] Uncle Lincoln? Are...are you hiding under the bleachers?

Lincoln: Shh! keep it down. I can't have the others knowing about this.

Anastasia: [disappointed] You should be ashame of yourself.

Anastasia and Lily turned around to watch the game.

Lincoln: Whew! That was close.

A few minutes later, everyone is still watching the game. Anastasia is sitting there still very upset about Lincoln hiding under the bleachers. Logan notices this and wonder why his daughter is upset.

Logan: What's wrong, pea pie? Why do you look upset for?

Anastasia: Just thinking about something.

Logan: What's you're thinking about that got you so worked up?

Anastasia: Well...

Just before she could answer, the ref blows his whistle which got Logan and Anastasia's attention.

Logan: Now what?

It's turns out that Lynn got injured and the team carries her to the sidelines.

Logan: [worried] Oh, no, Lincoln!

Logan left the stands to check if his "brother" is alright; not knowing that it's Lynn. The Hockers from before laugh and hock some more.

Anastasia: I really want to repeatedly punch those two.

Coach: Back off! Give hin some air!

The coach takes Lynn's helmet off and reveals her in front of everyone.

Lynn Sr., Rita, and Logan: LYNN?!

Coach: Who's Lynn? I thought you were Lincoln.

Lincoln: No, I'm Lincoln. Lynn, are you okay?

Lynn: I'm fine. I think i just sprained my ankle.

Coach: Would somebody mind telling me what the heck is going on?

Rita: Yes! I'd like know, too!

Lincoln: This is all my fault, Mom. I didn't wanna play Football, so i convinced Lynn to play for me.

Lynn Sr.: Bogus, guys! I mean, unacceptable!

Logan: Now i understand why Anastasia was upset! I can't believe you two get this!

Coach: [sympathetically to Lynn] Take care of that ankle. I want you on my team next year.

Referee: Coach, get your team on the field or you forfeit.

Coach: I got a problem, Ref. I'm one man short.

Lincoln: No, you're not. [takes off his umbrella hat] Mom, I'm sorry i lied, and now I'm gonna do what you and Logan asked me to: get some exercise.

The score is 28 to 27 with the Roosters leading by one.

Coach: We're up by one with a minute to go. Just don't blow it.

Lincoln: [does the cheer] Cock-a-doodle-doo, couch! [heads out onto the field to play] You can do this. You can do this.

Hocker 1: Back for more, Loud? Back choice.

Hockers hock again.

Lincoln: [intimidated] You can't do this.

Rooster player: Set, hut, hut, hike! [snaps the ball and passes it to Lincoln]

Lincoln: I caught it!

The Hockers come charging at Lincoln and he runs around the field like crazy and scores on the end zone.

Lincoln: Yes! [laughs, then turns to the viewers] I don't know what i was so afraid of. Sports can be pretty awesome. And it turns out, I'm a natural.

However, the Hocker player tags him, indicating he screwed up.

Hocker 1: YEAH!

The whistle blows, ending the game.

Coach: Loud, you ran the wrong way and scored a safety for the other team! We lost!

Anastasia: [o-s] NICE GOING, YOU BLOCKHEAD!

The Hockers are victorious and take home the winning trophy, leaving Lincoln to realize his mistake.

Lincoln: Uh-oh...

The other Roosters come charging at Lincoln to get back at him for botching the last play, and he runs away from them.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] A correction to my previous statement: i am not a natural. But, on the plus side, at least I'm getting some exercise. [pulls a muscle] GAH! Charley Horse! [falls over in pain]

Author note: **I was going to make a continuation of this episode, but since i want to get to season 2 before this year ends and the fact that i am planning on a two or three part special that is a continuation to One of the Boys, I'm going to make the sequel to this episode in season 2.**


	42. A walk on the gothic side

ORIGINAL EPISODE: A Walk on the Gothic Side

Author note: **So, i was planning on doing the Raw Deal episode, but i decided on skipping on that as well. So instead I'm going to give you a continuation to Dance, Dance Resolution. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

The episode begins with Lincoln and his sisters sans Lucy is fighting over the remote.

Lola: I had it first!

Lana: No! I did!

Luna: In your dreams, dudes! It's mine!

Lynn: No! Mine!

Luan: No! Mine!

They continue to fight until they heard the doorbell ringing, which stopped the fight.

Lincoln: I wonder who that could be.

Lincoln answers the door to see Haiku standing there with lightning flashing behind her.

Haiku: Hello, Lincoln. Nice to see you again.

Lincoln: Oh, hey. You're Haiku, right? [Haiku nods] What are you for?

Haiku: I'm here for Lucy and Anastasia.

Lincoln: Lucy is just upst...[realize] Wait, how do you know Anastasia?

Haiku: That's because I'm her...

Anastasia: [o-s] AUNTY HAIKU!!! [ran down the stairs and hugs Haiku] It's so nice to see you again!

Haiku: Nice to see you too. Even though we saw each other a week ago.

Lincoln: Wait a minute, did she just call you aunty?

Haiku: Yes she did. I am her other aunty.

Loud siblings sans Lucy: [shocked] YOU HER AUNTY?!!!

Anastasia: Duh! She's my mommy's little sister.

Lincoln: [surprised] Wow. I never knew you two are related.

Lucy: [o-s] That's because you never asked.

Enter Logan and Lucy.

Logan: Hey, Haiku. How's your sister doing?

Haiku: Well...

A flashback to Haiku telling her sister that she's heading out.

Haiku: Hey, sis. I'm about to head out. Do you want me to bring you something bad?

Haiku slowly open her sister's door a little and looks inside. The room was pitch black so seeing anything is impossible. Just then, Haiku's sister open her eyes and looked at Haiku very upset before grabbing something from behind her back. Haiku knows what her sister is reaching for and closed the door as fast as she can before seeing a knife that she sister threw sticking out of the door after hitting it.

Haiku: I will take that a no. [walks away]

End flashback.

Haiku: Let's just say she's in that mood again.

Logan: Ah, It's that time for her, isn't it?

Haiku: Probably. With the stuff she be doing, i can't tell if she is or isn't.

Logan: Yeah. Your sister can be unpredictable at times. At least for you anyway. So, are you guys ready?

Haiku, Lucy, and Anastasia: You bet.

Lincoln: Where you guys going?

Logan: To the mall.

Leni: [extremely excited] The mall?! Can we come?!

Logan: Sorry, Leni. I'm only taking these three to the mall. I promise i will take some of you guys some other time. Even though Lori could just take you all there herself. Anyway, let's go, you three.

Luna: Wait! Before you three leave, there's something i want to ask the other spooky little girl.

Haiku: What is it?

Luna: You're not insane in the membrane like your sis, are you?

Haiku: No, I'm not. I'm just your typical goth girl. Anything else?

Luna: Nah, dude. I was just checking.

Haiku: Okay.

Logan: Alright you three, let's get moving.

Haiku, Lucy, and Anastasia: Right.

Logan left the house to get the car started with Lucy following behind.

Haiku: Oh, by the way. Thanks for letting me dance with you friend, Clyde. I had a great time yesterday. [leaves]

Anastasia: [upset] We are gonna have a long talk when i get back, Uncle.

Anastasia left the house and slams the door.

Lincoln: That girl scares me.

Luna: Dude, just be lucky it's her and not her mom. I'm telling you, that lady is fear itself.

The scene cuts to Logan and the girls at the mall.

Logan: Okay, girls, I'm going to go watch that new movie that came out in theater. I'll see you three later. [heads out]

Anastasia: Okay, see ya!

Lucy: [to Haiku] Did you bring the money?

Haiku: You know it. I been waiting for this day.

Anastasia: Huh? What are you two talking about?

Lucy: We're talking about you.

Anastasia: Why?

Haiku: Because we are gonna give you a gothic makeover.

Anastasia: Why?

Lucy: Because we wanted to do this ever since you were born

Haiku: But your parents wouldn't allow it to happen. Despite they both are gothic.

Lucy: Well, Logan is actually a part-time goth now these days.

Anastasia: So wait, you two want to give me a gothic makeover, despite my parents won't let you? Why do you two want to risk doing that? You know what they are capable of.

An image of a very angry Logan and a dark shadowy figure looking on also very upset. Anastasia shudder with terror.

Anastasia: Just thinking about that give me goosebumps.

Lucy: She does have a point. How can we give her a gothic makeover without her parents knowing?

Haiku: Well, if we can't give her one, how about we show her the gothic lifestyle instead?

Lucy: Good idea. What do you think, Anastasia?

Anastasia: Whatever it takes to move from this very spot we been standing at for the past few minutes.

Lucy and Haiku smile at each other.

Lucy and Haiku: Excellent.

A few minutes later, Lucy and Haiku took Anastasia to the food court.

Anastasia: [with her mouth full] I am grateful that you two brought me to the food court but why are we here if you're not gonna eat?

Lucy: To show you that.

Lucy pointed at a table with some goth teens are sitting at.

Anastasia: What about them? They're not doing anything but reading books.

Haiku: That's what we goths do. But there's other things we do beside reading books or poetry.

Lucy: We write our own stories and poetry, spend time with other goths, drawing, listening to music, etc etc.

Anastasia: I get that part. But, why do y'all make things seem so boring? I thought all goths are just like my Mom. Then again, my Mom isn't as different than the other goths.

Haiku: Oh, she is. Sure she do the same things every other goths do, but other than that, she's a all different.

Anastasia: I don't know. Maybe the crazy part is different, but I'm sure there are some are crazy.

Haiku: When was the last time you heard at one going around cutting off other girls' hair for talking to their lover?

Anastasia: Touche. Anything else?

Lucy: Actually there is. Next up: clothing style.

Lucy and Haiku took Anastasia to Cold Gothic's.

Anastasia: Cold Gothic, huh? Seems reasonable. I think. Anyway, what are we here for again?

Haiku: To show you what clothing style we wear.

Lucy: Some of us wear long skirts or extravagant dresses or anything from the Victorian era.

Haiku: We also wear dark make-up. Such as dark eyeliner, deep colored lips and eye shadows.

Lucy: Though, some goths like to go bright and over the top. Such as Cyber Goths.

Anastasia: Okay, that makes sense. But what about the other stuff that they wear? Like boots or Accessories like chains, piercings and tattoos, elegant jewelry, chokers, and those weird spikey things i seen my Dad wear sometimes?

Lucy: Yeah. We wear those too.

Haiku: Also, let's get one thing straight. Not all goths wear black. Some wear dark blue, deep purple, red...

Lucy: And pink.

Anastasia: I understand the other colors that were mention, but pink is something i don't see a goth wear.

Lucy: That's because they are rare. I don't think i have seen a goth that wears pink.

Anastasia: You know, i think i did some a character from a show i watched who i think is a goth that kinda remind me of Aunty Lucy and Aunty Lola respectively. But she also wear pink and got blond hair. Just like Aunty Lola.

Lucy: I see.

Haiku: Well now we that's old of the way, let's get to the last two things we like: music and reading.

Anastasia: Umm, can we skip the music part? I don't think i can go through anymore death metal after trying to listen to that genre before. It's too dark for me and that's saying something.

Haiku: Not all goths listen to that one genre. We also listen to EBM, Synyh Pop, Electronic music, New Age, and Classical music.

Anastasia: I know but still. Also, can we skip the reading part too? I think i get the part of that just by watching Aunty Lucy reading or writing her own stories/poetry.

Haiku: If you say so.

Minutes later, Lucy, Haiku, and Anastasia went back to the spot Logan left them at before.

Lucy: Now that you know what goths do, do you want to become one now or some part of your life?

Anastasia: Nah, I'm good. I don't think i will fit that lifestyle. I mean sure both of my parents fit in that and sure i can be a little dark at times. But i don't see myself like that. I think I'm just better off being Royal Woods' Little Psychopath instead. Since that is what i see myself as more.

Lucy and Haiku: Sigh...

Lucy: Just our luck.

Enter Logan.

Logan: Hey, guys. What's up?

Lucy: Oh. Hey, Logan. How was the movie?

Logan: It was okay. It's wasn't what i expected but it will have to do. So, what have you three been up too.

Haiku: Just doing our usual stuff. Nothing new.

Logan: I see. Well, I'm off to get me another choker. I don't know where my other ones be disappearing too. I bet it was Luna who took them since she's the only other person who wears them. [walks off]

Lucy: [to Haiku] What he doesn't know is that I'm the one who keeps taking them.

Haiku: Nice one. Well, looks like our day has ended.

Anastasia: Not quite. There's one more thing that we have to do.

Lucy and Haiku: Oh? What's that?

Anastasia: [with a demonic grin on her face] A little shopping.

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln is seen playing his game when he hears a familiar voice calling out to him.

Anastasia: [o-s] Uncle Lincoln! It's time for our TALK!!! And i got some very useful supplies that's gonna make you talk!

Lincoln: [scared; to the viewers] What did i do to deserve this?


	43. One of the Boys

One of the Boys

Lola is having a tea party on the driveway. Lincoln is looking at food in the refrigerator.

Lincoln: Okay, let's see what we got. [he begins rummages through fridge] Kale...tofu...quin-o-ah?

Clyde: I think it's called quinoa.

Lincoln tastes the quinoa and immediately spits it up.

Lincoln: I'd call it quin- _blah_! All this rabbit food can only mean one thing: Lori's on another health food kick.

Clyde sighs and thinks about Lori wearing a bikini and walking on the beach.

Clyde: No wonder her skin glows like a Caribbean sunset...

Lincoln: Are you picturing her on the beach again?!

Clyde: Uh, no! [pops his thought bubble and grins sheepishly]

Lincoln finds a jar of peanut butter in the back of the fridge.

Lincoln: Ooh, peanut butter! Now we're talkin'! [he scoops up the peanut butter with his fingers and messily eats it]

Lola enters the kitchen to put her tea party cups away and notices Lincoln eating the peanut butter.

Lola: Ewww, Lincoln! Have a little class! [she exits the kitchen, disgusted]

Luan enters the kitchen with her dummy Mr.Coconuts performing a ventriloquist act.

Luan: [speaking as Mr.Coconuts] That's all for sports, and now the weather.

Lincoln belches as she's talking.

Luan: [still speaking as Mr.Coconuts] It's cloudy with a chance of... [she speaks as herself now] You're disgusting.

Luan exits the room.

Lincoln: [sighs] My whole life is like this.

Clyde: What are you talking about, Lincoln?! You got it made: one guy surrounded by one older brother, ten awesome sisters, and one crazy but fun niece!

Lincoln: Oh, Clyde. Sweet, innocent Clyde.

Several flashbacks of his sisters and Anastasia causing him dismay.

The scene begins with all the girls waiting in line for the bathroom. The line movea slowly as Lincoln gets more and more impatient. It is now Lincoln's turn to use the bathroom.

Lincoln: Finally! [he enters the bathroom but quicky runs out] Gah! Forgot my loofah!

Lincoln returns to the bathroom only to see another long line has already formed since he left.

Lincoln: Dang it!!

The second flashback begins. It starts with Lincoln walking down the stairs.

Lincoln: [calling out] Mom! I'm off to see Ronnie Anne!

The girls ambush him after hearing he's going to see Ronnie Anne.

Girls: You're meeting Ronnie Anne?!

They all crowd him and talk over each other, telling him what he should do before meeting her.

Lana: In that shirt?!

Lynn: Ho ho! You call _that_ posture?!

Leni: And what about your hair?!

Anastasia: And what about your nails?!

Lori: Are you wearing clean underwear?

The third flashback plays; the kids are having a family meeting in Lori and Leni's room.

Lori: Okay people, I'm accepting ideas on how we should spend the day.

Lincoln: [raising his hand] Ooh, ooh!! We could go to Dairyland!!

Girls: [all make a buzzer noise and give him a thumbs down]

Lincoln: Okay...How 'bout Gus' Games and Grub!

His sisters do the same thing as before and make a buzzer noise and give him a thumbs down.

Lincoln: How about-

The girls do the exact same thing a third time before he could suggest somewhere else.

Lori: I know some person we'd all like!

The scene then cuts to all the girls having a good time at the mall while Lincoln sits on a bench - alone and angry.

The fourth and final flashback begins, in this one, Lincoln is sitting on his bed, playing a handheld video game.

Lincoln: Ow, ow, ow!! Thumb cramp!!!

The girls all barge into his room.

Girls: Awwww, poor Linky!!

Lori: Oh, here's Bun-Bun! [she offers him his stuffed rabbit]

Leni: [holding Lily] Let Lily kiss your boo-boo better!

Anastasia: Want me to go get my Dad to heal you?!

Lola and Lana: [unrolling bandages] Gauzel Stat!

Lisa: [runs into the room with an AED] Clear!!

She shocks Lincoln as the camera pans out of his room and his scream can be heard.

The scene returns where Clyde and Lincoln are together in the kitchen.

Clyde: Hm, i see your point. But you got Logan though. So i don't see what you are complaining about.

Lincoln: Yeah, i know. But here's the thing though, Clyde. Logan's never here most of the time so spending time with him is a rare thing. I tell you, Clyde, sometimes i wish i had ten other brothers and a nephew. [continues eating the peanut butter as he was before]

Lisa and Anastasia enters the kitchen and Lisa snatches the peanut butter away from him.

Lisa: And _i_ wish you would not eat our communal peanut butter with your booger-picking finger!

Anastasia: Yeah, Uncle! You don't know if i wanted a peanut butter and sloppy joe jelly sandwich!

Lincoln: See what i mean?

Lisa: [in contemplation] Hmmm...

Anastasia: What's up, Aunty Lisa?

Lisa: I think i what I'm going to work on today.

Lisa left the kitchen after handing Anastasia the peanut butter who looked at Lisa in confusing.

That night, Lincoln is sound asleep when a shadow casts over him. He wakes up to find that it's Lisa. He yelps at her sudden presence and grabs the light chain, turning on the light.

Lisa: I've been pondering your wish from earlier.

Lincoln: My wish?

Lisa: Yes. I think i can help you out. [pulls out some kind of wristwatch] This wristwatch can transport you to an alternate dimension in which you'll have eleven brothers instead of one and a nephew.

Lincoln: [sarcastic] Riiiiiiight... [gets down from chain] Lisa, i think you're been playing with too many kiddie chemicals.

Lisa presses the button on the watch and a portal opens up.

Lincoln: [surprised] Holy moly! Awesome! [proceeds to enter it, but stops] Wait. Why are you doing this for me? And why didn't you ask Anastasia for her little device she uses to do the same thing?

Lisa: I need beta testers and Anastasia won't even let me borrow it if i asked. Now, are we doing this, or am i sending Lana to a dimension where she's a toad or sending Anastasia to a dimension where she's a goddess?

Lincoln: Oh, we're doing it!

Lisa: One word of caution: you only have 24 hours to return home. Otherwise, you'll be stuck there forever.

Lincoln: Got it! [grabs the watch and puts it on] Let's do this!

A timer starts ticking down from the 24 hour limit.

Lisa: Good luck. I gotta go break the bad news to Lana and Anastasia.

Lisa pushes Lincoln into the vortex as he screams.

Lincoln comes out on the portal and it closes. Everything looks the same.

Lincoln: Hmm...this doesn't look like a different dimension.

Logan comes down from the attic and sees Lincoln.

Logan: Oh, hey, little bro.

Lincoln: Hey, Logan. Where are you going?

Logan: To work. Someone else have to get money for the house. Hey, guys! I'm off to work! Please don't destroy the house when I'm done!

Loud Boys: OKAY!

Lincoln: Wait. That doesn't sound like the girls. What's going on here?

Just then, a male verversion of Lori comes out texting on his phone.

Loki: That is literally LOL! Hurry up, Loni! Time to go!

Loni, the male version of Leni, walks into the doorway.

Loni: Ooh! Whoa, Loki, who moved thethe doorway?

Enter a male version of Luna.

Luke: I'm ready, brah! [strums his guitar; in a British accent] Let's rock!

Enter a male version of Luan and a female version of Mr. Coconuts.

Lane: [speaking as his dummy] I wooden miss it! [speaking as himself now and giggling] Good one, Mrs. Coconuts!

The four boys head downstairs much to Lincoln's bewilderment. Enter a male version of Lynn.

Boy Lynn: [carrying a football] 62! Hut!

He is followed by a male version of Lucy.

Lars: Sigh. [closes door]

Enter a male version of Lana with a frog as a horn blares at him.

Leif: Quit horking, Lexx, or you'll get a frog down your pants!

Lexx, the male version of Lola, is driving what looks like Lola's car only stylized as a military jeep with an angry face painted on it.

Lexx: Touch me. and I'm telling! [honks] MOM!

The male twins start fighting. Enter a male version of Lisa.

Levi: Can you Cro-Magnons diminish the cacophony so our youngest sibling can suspend consciousness?

A male version of Lily cries.

Twins: Speak English, Levi!

Levi: Shut your pie-holes so Leon can nap!

Lincoln, still bewildered, looks at the watch and realizes that it worked.

Lincoln: Holy moly!

???: Hello, Uncle Lincoln.

Lincoln: Ahh! [got startled by a male version of Anastasia] Anastasia?

Anastasius: Actually, it's Anastasius.

Lincoln: That's what i said. Anastasia.

Anastasius: [look at Lincoln exasperated] You're not from this dimension, are you?

Lincoln: Nope.

Anastasius: I see. That's explain a lot. Well, all i can tell you is, be careful with the other boys. You will regret it.

Lincoln: I doubt that.

Anastasius: Your loss.

Anastasius went downstairs to join his other uncles with Lincoln following him.

Levi: Will you be joining us, Lincoln?

Lincoln: [disgusted] Ugh. Where are we going? The mall?

All the boys scoff and laugh.

Boy Lynn: Yeah, right.

Loki: You're literally hilarious, Lincoln! We're going to Dairyland. It was your idea.

Lincoln: Sweet! My sisters would never all wanna go to Dairyland! Not even my niece!

Loni: [walks into the front doorway; confused] Sisters? Niece?

Lincoln: Uh...you know, the nuns. They hate amusement parks. [laughs nervously and follows the rest of his brothers to the van.

Anastasius: That poor idiot.

Anastasius follows Lincoln to the van as Loni shrugs and closes the door on his way out.

The van drives across Royal Woods while the boys sans Anastasius are cheering.

Loki: Yes! Dairyland was awesome!

Lane: Great idea, Lincoln.

Luke: Yeah, way to go, bro.

Brothers: You're the man, Lincoln!

Lincoln: [belches] Whoops. Sorry.

Boy Lynn: You _should_ be sorry, 'cause that was weak! [makes a bigger belch]

Leif: Ha. That was nothing. Check this. [farts with armpit]

Loki: Oh, yeah? Well, nothing beats the real thing. [farts for real]

The boys sans Anastasius cheer Loki on and stop at Gus' Games and Grub.

Anastasius: I swear this whole van from the inside is going to be painted red if the next person does anything like that.

Lane: Oh, cheer up, little dude. We're just playing.

Anastasius: Whatever, "dude".

Loki: Anyway, chow time, boys.

Lincoln: Gus's Games and Grub? No way!

Rushes inside.

Five pizzas are put on their table.

Loki: Five pies for eleven guys!

Lane: I sure hope Mom and Dad gave us enough dough! [laughs] Get it?

Lincoln picks up a slice, but realizes what he's touching it with.

Leif: Are you kidding me? You use your finger for your booger picking? I use my thumb! [puts thumb in nostril]

The boys all tell Lincoln what they pick their boogers with, each with a different part of their hands...or their feet, which makes him happy. Later, they arrive home where this dimension's Rita, wearing Lynn Sr.'s clothes, and Logan taking out the trash with Leon.

Alt. Rita: There's my army. How was Dairyland?

Loki: [kisses his mom] It was awesome!

Boy Lynn: [kisses her] Hi, Mom!

Leif: [kisses her and belches] Bye, Mom!

The boys head inside while this dimension's Lynn Sr., wearing Rita's clothes, is getting out the second garbage can.

Alt. Lynn Sr.: Hey, boys!

Leif: PILE ON DAD!

Lynn Sr. screams and is pounced by Leif with his sons and grandson joining in on the fun.

Levi: We got you!

Lars: Say uncle.

Loni: I thought he was our dad.

Logan: What will it be, Dad? Say uncle, or suffer our wrath.

Alt. Lynn Sr.: [begging for mercy] UNCLE!

The boys cheer and run off except for Logan.

Alt. Lynn Sr.: [groaning in pain] Sometimes, i wonder what it wonder be like to have daughters and a niece.

Logan: I don't know about the daughters things, but i doubt Anastasius' personality will change if he was a girl.

Lincoln looks at how much time is left.

Lincoln: Only 12 more hours. I wish this didn't have to end. [inspired] Wait. Why does it have to? What if i didn't go back?

Anastasius: Then you'll be a much bigger idiot than Loni. And that's saying something.

Lincoln screams and falls to the ground after getting startled by Anastasius.

Anastasius: If i were you, I'll go back to the dimension that i came from.

Lincoln: Well you're not me. Now, if you excuse me, i got some bro bonding to do. [runs upstairs where his brothers are playing Hockey in the hallway]

Anastasius: That poor idiot.

That night, Logan and Anastasius are getting ready for bed when Logan notices something is bothering his son.

Logan: Is something wrong, Son? You look bothered.

Anastasius: Hey, Dad. Did you know that Uncle Lincoln is from a different dimension?

Logan: [surprised] Seriously?! Wait. How do you know?

Anastasius: It's because of that watch he had on his arm. And the fact he called me Anastasia instead of Anastasius. Do i look like a girl?

Logan: A little. [Anastasius gives him a annoying look] Just kidding. I still can't believe that he is from a different dimension. Do you think he will go back to his dimension?

Anastasius: If he doesn't get his watch back in time, he wouldn't.

Logan: I see. Well, we will see if he does go back tomorrow.

Anastasius: Hopefully. [yawns] Night, Dad.

Logan: Night, Son.

Logan and Anastasius went to sleep, while Lincoln is having a hard time doing so.

The next morning, Anastasius wakes up to find that Logan is gone.

Anastasius: Looks like Dad is gone to work. Figures. I wonder how Lincoln's doing. [hears Lincoln screaming in the background] Not that good i guessing. Stupid fool. Might as well go see what's going on down there.

Anastasius went down the attic and sees his uncles surrounding Lincoln.

Lane: How's it goin', Stinkoln?

Lincoln then trips over and hurts his thumb.

Lincoln: Ow!

Loni: Aw, you're fine. Shake it off.

Leon crawls up to Lincoln.

Lincoln: Leon? You wanna kiss my boo-boo and make it better? [Leon bites Lincoln's thumb] OW!

Loki: Kiss your boo-boo?

As the boys continue to laugh, Lincoln sees Anastasius shaking his head at him. Lincoln then sucks his thumb since no will kiss it to make it feel better.

Lincoln is topless.

Lincoln: Does nobody do laundry?

Boy Lynn: [picking his nose with his big toe] Oh, yeah! Got a winner!

The twins are wearing Lincoln's shirts.

Lincoln: Uh, why are you guys wearing _my_ shirts?

Leif: Duh, 'cause ours were dirty.

Lincoln: Well, now i don't have any clean ones, and I'm supposed to hang out with Ronnie Anne!

Loki: [condescendingly] Ooh, the prince needs a clean shirt when he sees his princess!

Brothers: Ooooooooooh! [laugh]

Lincoln: [visibly blushing] Cut it out, guys!

Lane: You know, if you wear pants higher, you won't need a SHIRT! [pulls Lincoln's upward on the word "shirt", giving him an inverse wedgie and laughs]

Lincoln: [sarcastically] Thanks a lot. [pulls pants down] Now i need clean underwear, too.

Lane: I'm just playin', bro. [ruffles Lincoln's hair]

Lincoln: Ah, come on! I just combed my hair.

Brothers: [taunting] OOOOOOOHHH!!!

Leif: PILE ON ROMEO!

Lincoln screams as his brothers minus Leon pile on top of him.

Loki: Guys, Dutch oven, Loud House style!

They all fart on Lincoln.

Luke: Say uncle!

Lincoln: Uncle!

They all get off Lincoln and cheer proudly for their Dutch oven. Lincoln, however, is not pleased.

Anastasius: What did i tell you? You will regret it. Should've went back to your dimension when you had the chance. [leaves]

Lincoln: [to the viewers] Remember what i said about staying here forever? Yeah. That's not happening. [sees that he only has 5 minutes before it's too late] Phew. I still have five minutes to get back. [checks the wastebasket he through the watch in but can't find it] Where is it?

Lexx: Whoa! Check out this sweet watch! [holds the dimensional wristwatch]

Lincoln: Hey, that's mine!

Lexx: Finders, keepers, loser! [runs off with it]

Lincoln: No! I need that! [chases after Lexx and falls down the stairs]

Lexx tosses it to Luke.

Loni: [laughing] Keep away with Uncle Lincoln's watch!

Luke: Oops! [tosses it to Loni]

Lincoln: You guys, this is serious! [sees this dimension of his Dad and gets an idea] PILE ON DAD!

Their dad runs away screaming and the boys run off to pile on him. Lincoln manages to grab his watch as they charge off.

Anastasius: Okay, you got you stupid little watch back. Now leave this dimension and never return!

Lincoln: Thanks for the help. I promise i will never forget your warnings.

Anastasius: [irritated and fed up] Dude, leave before i make things even worse.

Lincoln: Okay, okay! Jeez.

Alt. Lynn Sr.: UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE!

There are only a few seconds left.

Lincoln: Phew. Just in time.

Boy Lynn: Hey, Stinkoln, i almost forgot something. [pantses Lincoln and runs off laughing]

Lincoln sighs, activates the portal, and jumps in screaming.

Lincoln makes it through the portal and ends up backback in his linen closet room. But...

Lincoln?: My room! [sees a familiar friend] Bun-Bun! [grabs Bun-Bun and cuddles him] It worked!

The lights turn on and reveals his brothers (minus Logan) and Anastasius are still here.

Loki: Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?

Lincoln?: AAAHH! It didn't work!

Luke: You want some water?

Lexx: How about warm milk?

Boy Lynn: Do you want some water?

Lincoln?: Wait. Why are they being nice to me?

Enter a female version of Logan.

Girl Logan: [yarns] What's going on?

Lincoln?: Why is Logan a girl?

Anastasius: I think Aunty Linka is having a nightmare.

Lincoln?: [confused] Aunty? Linka?

Lincoln looks around to see that his room is now very girly, there's a photo of him and a female version of Clyde, and he finds in his mirror that he is no longer Lincoln Loud. He is now Linka Loud.

Linka: I'M IN THE WRONG DIMENSION!

Linka screams in horror and then it immediately changes back to Lincoln. It turns out Lincoln was having a nightmare. His room is the same as it was and he's still Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln: Oh, thanks goodness. It was all just a nightmare.

His siblings and Anastasia barge in having been alarmed of his scream.

Logan: [concerned] You okay, bro? We heard you scream!

Lori: Here's Bun-Bun, Linky.

The others comfort him after his fright.

Leni: Lily will kiss it and make it all better.

Lincoln: Thanks, guys. You're the best.

Lily kisses her brother.

Lincoln: It's good to be home. I'll never complain about having sisters (or nieces) again.

As they embrace for a tender moment, the girls realize what he just said.

Lola: Wait. What?

Lincoln: I meam, you know, the nuns.

Leni notices and picks up a wristwatch.

Leni: Lincoln, is this yours? It fell on the floor.

Lincoln screams, tosses it on the floor, and stomps it into pieces.

Lori: [livid] That was literally mine! You are so gonna pay!

Lincoln: [fearing] Please don't stick my head down the toilet!

Lori: What? I meant with money.

Lincoln: Oh, of course. That's more than fair.

Lola: [scoffs] Breaking Lori's watch? You sir, have no class!

Anastasia: The shame, Uncle. The shame.

The girls all go to sleep, leaving Logan to talk to his little brother.

Logan: You know what. The more i think about it, the more that i am glad to have sisters instead of more brothers. They will be a handful for me.

Lincoln: Tell me about it...

Logan: Well, I'm off to sleep. Night, bro. [goes back to bed]

Lincoln: [to the viewers] Excluding Logan and Anastasia, I'm so glad my sisters are nothing like my brothers.

Lynn comes back in.

Lynn: Hey, Lincoln, i almost forgot something. [pantses him and runs off laughing]

Lincoln: [annoyed] Except for Lynn.

Author note: **I know that some of you might be upset with me doing "One of the Boys" because Lincoln already got a brother. But hear me out, there's two reasons why i did that. One: If you been noticing that Logan doesn't spend time with Lincoln that much because he been working a lot. And Two: It's because of the continuation that I'm making for this chapter. So yeah, that's why.**


	44. Genderswapped! Part 1

ORIGINAL SPECIAL: Genderswapped! [Part 1]

In Lincoln's room, Lincoln is reading his comic in bed when Lori came in to ask him something.

Lori: Hey, Lincoln. Can i ask you something?

Lincoln: Sure, sis. what is it?

Lori: Well, me and Bobby got a date coming in a few weeks and i just want to know something. [held out two dresses] Which dress should i use? The blue one or the red one? I was gonna ask Logan but knowing the history between him and Bobby, i don't want to risk it.

Lincoln: Hmmm. I say go with the blue dress. It makes more sense than having on red.

Lori: Thanks, little bro. You're the best. [leaves]

Enter Lola.

Lola: Hey, Lincoln. I have a question. Did i use to much mascara or do i need a little more?

Lincoln: Maybe just a little more on your cheek and that should be about it.

Lola: Thanks, Lincoln! [leaves]

Lincoln went back reading his comic book. However, Lucy got on Lincoln's bed without him knowing.

Lucy: Hey, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Ahh! [falls to the ground after getting startled by Lucy]

Lucy: I am working on a new prom but i need a word that rhymes with "see".

Lincoln: A word that rhymes with "see", huh? Hmmmm. Try "knee".

Lucy: That'll work. [writes it down] Thanks, Lincoln. [leaves]

Lincoln: [to the viewers] You might be wondering why I'm helping my sisters with a problem instead of asking them to go ask Logan for help so i can read my comics. Well, it all started with that weird nightmare i had last night where i was sent to a different dimension where i had more brothers and a nephew. Sure the boy version of Anastasia wasn't as mean or rough like the other boys, but my brothers minus Logan is a different story. And don't get me started on that other dimension in which i was a girl. That was weird in its own right. But what I'm telling to say is that, i will never ever complain about having sisters and nieces again. And i hope i will never see my brothers ever again.

Just then, Lincoln hears a something from outside his window before hearing familiar voices.

Leif: [o-s] Hey! This looks like our house! Levi, you lie to us!

Levi: [o-s] No i did not! You idiots was the ones who wasn't listening.

Lincoln: [terrified] Oh no. Please don't tell me that is who i think it is.

Lincoln looks out his window to see the male versions of his sisters.

Loki: Oh yeah? Then tell us where we are, nerd!

Levi: Like i was trying to tell you. This should be the dimension in which our female counterparts are at.

Luke: Then where are they, bruh?!

Levi: How am i supposed to know? Maybe they're in the house or something.

Loki: You better be right, or you will be the next one to get a wedgie.

Levi: Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don't know.

Lincoln: Please tell me that I'm dreaming. I hope the others hear this.

In the hallway, all the sisters came out of their room after hearing the boys' voices as well.

Lori: Do you guys hear that?

Lynn: It sounds like people are by our house.

Lola: We should investigate.

Lori: Great idea. Everyone outside.

The sisters went downstairs and outside. Lincoln poke his head out to see his sisters are gone.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] I guess they did hear that.

Lincoln left his room and follow his sisters to the side of the house.

Back outside, The Loud boys are still arguing with Levi.

Lexx: This is taking so long! How long are we gonna stay out here?!

Leif: Will you shut up already?! I'm tried of hearing you complaining about every little thing!

Lexx: You want to go, trashy?! Let's go!

Leif pounce on Lexx and the two start fighting while rolling until they bumped to two familiar characters.

Lola and Lana: Hey! Watch where you two are going!

Leif and Lexx looked up to see their female counterparts and starts freaking out.

Leif and Lexx: [at the same time] AAAHH!!! WHO ARE YOU?!!!

Lana and Lola: [at the same time] WHO ARE WE?!! WHO ARE YOU?!!!

Lisa: I think i can answer that. Lana and Lola, these are your male counterparts from a different dimension.

Lana: You're joking, right?

Lola: How are these two are us?

Lisa: That is simple. [to Leif] Hey, you. Do you roll in mud and go through the trash?

Leif: You darn right i do! Though two things are what makes me "me"!

Lisa: Interesting. [to Lexx] And you, do you like to act spoiled and want to be treated royalty?

Lexx: Of course i do! That is what makes me "me"!

Lisa: You see? Told you that they're your male counterparts.

Lana and Lola: Okay, you won. They are us.

Lori: Wait. If those two are the boy versions of Lana and Lola, then would that mean that...?

Lisa: Yep. The other boys here are our male counterparts.

Her sisters sans Lana and Lola strike shocked poses after discovering that the voices they heard was their male versions.

Lori: I can't believe what i just heard.

Lynn: So, wait. What is your guys' name?

Levi: I got this. My name is Levi and these are my brothers. That's Loki: the oldest, That's Loni: The ditzy one, That's Luke: the rockstar wannabe, Lane: the so called comedian, Lynn Jr: the athletic, Lars: the moody one, Leif: the messy one, Lexx: the bratty one, and Leon: the youngest.

Luna: Wow, dudes. I don't know what to say about this.

Luan: Me neither. My mind is blown right about now.

Lincoln: [hysterical] This can't be happening. This can't be real. This can't be happening! This can't be real! [repeats the words several more times]

Lynn: What's his deal?

Lori: I don't know but it's freaking me out.

Loki: Hey! He looks like our sister, Linka!

Loni: Wow! He does look like her!

Lane: Speaking of which, where is Linka?

Linka: [walks with a couple of twigs in her hair] I somehow got sent to a tree a few blocks away after we got here! Thank you for now noticing!

Loud brothers: Sorry, Linka.

Linka: You all better be sorry! Otherwise, i would've-

Linka interpreted herself after looking at Lincoln.

Linka: [surprised] Whoa! Is this my male counterpart? He really does look like me! Only without the long hair, a blouse, a dark blue skirt, and have white earrings.

Lincoln: Can someone please pinch me to see that I'm not dreaming?

Enter Anastasia with a baseball bat, which she use to hit Lincoln's foot.

Lincoln: Ow! I said pinch me! Not hit me in the foot with a baseball bat!

Anastasia: I'm sorry. I didn't hear that with all the sounds of you were making a while ago! What's is going on here anyway?

Lincoln: Well...

Enter Logan.

Logan: Hey, guys. What's going on here? And who are these guys?

Lisa: Let me fill you two in on that. [cuts to Lisa finishing explaining the situation] And that's what is going on.

Logan: Is that so, huh? That's nice. Get lost! [walks away]

Loki: What?! What do you mean get lost?! Who do you think you are?!

Logan: My name is Logan Loud. You got a problem with that?

After hearing that name, the Loud brothers got a few glimpse of their sister of the same name giving them an angry look which made them trembles with fear.

Loki: No. No problems at all.

Logan: Good. Now go back to where you came from and never come back.

Levi: We would, but we don't have enough juice to get back. So we're stuck here until then.

Logan: Is that so? Very well then. Lisa, help the boy version of you so they can leave. Alternate versions of you guys or not, they cannot stay here. They must go. No exception. Now I'm off to work so keep an eye on Anastasia and most importantly these guys. Logan out! [leaves]

Lisa: You heard the man. Let's go.

Levi: Indeed.

Lisa and Levi left to put more energy in the device Levi use to get him and his siblings to their genderswap counterparts' dimension.

Lynn: So, until those two are finish with their thing, do you guys want to hang out?

Boy Lynn: Dang right we do!

Lynn: Alright! Let's go!

Both the Loud sisters and the Loud brothers walks away to spend time with each other.

Lincoln: I still can't believe what i am seeing. This is like a nightmare coming true.

Linka: I know what you mean. But you know what cheers me up? Comic books and video games. Come on. Let's go hang out with each other. [walks away]

Lincoln: [to the viewers] Huh. Maybe it's not such a bad thing. Just as long as the boy versions of my sisters stay away from me, everything will be okay. I mean, what the worst that can happen? [to Linka] Wait up!

Lincoln follows Linka to go to Lincoln's room to read some comics and/or play some games. While that going on, Anastasia is seen leaning on the tree.

Anastasia: So the opposite versions of my aunties and uncle are spending time with them, huh? That's interesting.

???: Interesting, and very regrettable.

Anastasia hears a voice coming from behind the tree.

Anastasia: Huh? Who are you?

Anastasius: My name is Anastasius. I'm the male version of you.

Anastasia: Male version of me, you say? Tell me something, do you challenge the pig of the family for a title of something, hates the joker of the family and wanting to rule the world?

Anastasius: You got me down alright. But the thing that we might have a difference is the fact that i hate all my uncles. From oldest to the very youngest.

Anastasia: I see. So you are that person. Well I'm not here to judge you on that. [sees a familiar device in Anastasius's hand] I see you also made device that can sent you to through different universes, just like mine. That might explain why i didn't see you where your aunt and uncles. But why is that?

Anastasius: Mainly because they thought that i didn't know that they was going to leave my home to escape my mother's wrath. Though i think Aunty Linka got caught in it or something because my mother only target the boys. Now that she is in "that" mood again, the boys decided to leave before the storm strike. That's why I'm here.

Anastasia: To bring them back to your universe?

Anastasius: No. To watch them suffer and to warn you that they will make you family regret meeting them. The boys i mean.

Anastasia: I see. Well if that does happen, i will just have to show them what will happen when people mess with my family. And i know you can't let something like that pass you by.

Anastasius: You got that right. And if that does happen, which i know will happen, i want to help out with that. What do you say, partners?

Anastasia: [with a demonic grin on her face] Partners.

Anastasius: [with a demonic grin on his face] I can't wait for that to happen.

Anastasia: Me too.

Anastasia and Anastasius started laughing evilly as the scene fades to black.

In Lincoln's room.

Linka: [observing Lincoln's room] Wow! Your room looks just like mine room! Only boyish.

Lincoln: Yeah. I still can't believe i am talking to a female version of me.

Linka: I know, right? It's weird.

Lincoln: Tell me about it.

Linka looks at Lincoln's dresser and sees a picture of Lincoln and Clyde on it.

Linka: This must be the male version of my friend. He looks just like her and probably act the same too.

Lincoln: Huh? Oh. You mean Clyde?

Linka: Yep. Just looking at him kinda remind me of the times my friend will act like a robot or have a nose bleed from seeing my older brother. It's really awkward.

Lincoln: I know what you mean. I don't see what it is that makes him like Lori. I think Lori wonder the same thing.

Linka: Yeah... So, want to play some games now?

Lincoln: You bet!

Linka: Cool. Let's play!

Lincoln puts the Muscle Fish game into the console and gives Linka the second controller.

Lincoln: I wonder how our siblings are doing.

Linka: Probably getting along just well as we are.

Cuts to Loki getting tired of hearing Lori talking.

Lori: And i haven't even told you about what my friend said.

Loki: [stopped Lori from talking] I think i get it. I just have one question for you. That Logan person, what's he about?

Lori: What's he about? Hmmm. All i can tell you that he is a ticking time bomb when angry. But overall, he's alright if you stay out of his bad side.

Loki: Hmmm. I see.

Loki looks at Loni who nods at him.

Lori: [phone rings, Lori enters it] Hello? Oh, hi Bobby boo boo bear. Did you miss me? You did? Awww, that is sweet. [to Loki] Excuse me for a moment. I got to take this. [to Bobby] Bobby, you literally can't believe what I about to tell you.

Lori was gonna tell Bobby about Loki and the rest of the genderswap Loud kids until she got knocked out by a tranquilizer dart Loki had in his pocket.

Leni: Lori!

Leni was about to help her sister but she is too got knocked out by a tranquilizer dart from Loni.

Loni: That was easy.

Bobby: [on the other side] Lori? Lori, are you okay?!

Loki: [putting up Lori's phone] That's two down. [hangs up on Bobby, looks out of Lori and Leni's room to see the rest his brothers with evil grins on their faces] One more to go.

The boys looked ahead as the camera pans on Lincoln's door. Back in Lincoln's room, Lincoln and Linka are still the Muscle Fish game together.

Lincoln: Wow. You are really good.

Linka: Thanks. Hey, I'm going to the bathroom to handle my business. Be right back.

Lincoln: Okay.

Linka left to the bathroom to go pee. A few minutes went by and Linka has yet to return.

Lincoln: Linka haven't come back yet. I hope she is ok.

Just then, his door opens.

Lincoln: Huh? Oh. You're Linka's brothers, right? What's up and what is that in your hand?

Suddenly, one of the brothers shot a tranquilizer dart at Lincoln which knocked him out.

Loki: Mission completed.

Loki and his brothers started laughing maniacally as Lincoln's eyes slowly closed.

A moment later, Lincoln started to wake up after being tranquiled.

Lincoln: What happened? Where am i?

Lane: Where do you think you are? You're in the basement.

Lincoln looked up and see the Loud brothers looking down at him with the demonic grin from before. Lincoln tries to move but soon finds out that he can't due to him being tied up.

Lincoln: Why? Why are you doing this?

Luke: Simple really. We are only doing so we can take over your house.

Lincoln: But why? Don't you got a home like this in your universe?!

Lars: We do. However, there's a price for living there.

Loki: You see. Where we from, we got a older sister who shares the same name as your older brother. And she is going to a "mood" again and she gets really bossy and very violent in that state.

Lexx: Not to mention her rude but also violent son of her. He gives me more of a creep than Lars does. And that's really saying something.

Leif: And let's not forget that he hates every last one of us except for Linka of course. favoritism.

Loki: So frankly, we are here to get away from those two and to take over your house for the meantime.

Levi: But first, we will have to deal with the genderswap versions of our older sister and our only nephew.

Loni: And there's nothing you or your sisters can do about it! [starts laughing with his brothers]

Lincoln: If you think you can take on Logan and Anastasia, you are sadly mistaking! They will mop the floors with you guys!

Loki: You heard that, boys? He thinks that those two can beat us.

Boy Lynn: Not what we got planned for them they're not!

Brothers: Yeah! [laughs then walked back upstairs]

Loki: Enjoy your new life in the basement!

Lincoln: No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Loki closed the door as the scene fades to black.


	45. Genderswapped! Part 2

ORIGINAL SPECIAL: Genderswapped! [Part 2]

That evening, the Loud brothers has taking over their genderswap counterparts' house and is causing chaos. Meanwhile in the basement, Lincoln struggle to get himself loose from the rope but with no avail.

Lincoln: Come on, Lincoln! You can do this! You must stop the brothers from destroying the house!

Just then, Lori and her sisters all starting to wake up.

Lori: Ahhh...my neck literally hurts.

Lynn: Tell me about it. Where are we?

Lisa: From what i can tell, we are in the basement.

Luan: How did we end up down here? Also, why can't i move?

Lana: I think we got roped. Whoever did this did a good job tying us up really tight.

Lori: Now is not the time for that, Lana. We need to get out and find out what is going on.

Lincoln: The brothers has taking over.

Leni: Lincoln? Is that you?

Lincoln: [looks exasperated] Yes, Leni. It's me.

Leni: Oh. Hi, Linky.

Lori: Lincoln, what do you mean that the brothers took over?

Luna: You got a lot of explaining to do, bro.

Lynn: So get spilling.

Lincoln: I will! Just give me second. Okay. The reason the brothers came to our universe to get away from their older sister. Apparently she is having "those moment". Whatever that mean.

Lori: If you talking about what i think it is, then you literally don't want to know.

Lincoln: Anyway, they have taking over the house and if we don't get out of here, they will do something to Logan and Anastasia!

Lynn: You're kidding, right? There's no way Logan and Anastasia will let those boys to do anything to them. You know how strong Logan is and how crazy Anastasia can be.

Lincoln: I know but they said that they got something plan for the both of them. We got to do something before then!

???: I don't think whatever you about to plan, but it's probably isn't gonna work.

Lincoln and his sisters hears a voice nearby them. It is reveal that the voice belong to Linka, who is also tied up.

Lincoln: Linka? What are you doing down here?

Linka: My brothers brought me down here because they know that i wasn't going to let them to...well you know.

Lincoln: When did that happen?

Linka: Shortly after i left the bathroom. I know they can be crude, but this is too much. I still can't believe that they are doing this. And i can't believe i let this happen.

Lincoln: It's not your fault, Linka. You probably didn't know that they was going to do this.

Linka: I know but still. I'm sorry for causing you guys this much trouble.

Lori: Don't swear it. Like Lincoln said, it's not your fault this is happening. It's you brothers who needs to be punished.

Lori's sisters agrees.

Lori: They will pay for the damage they created!

Her siblings: Yeah!

Lynn: We will give them what they deceive!

Lola: We will show them what will happen when they mess with the Loud family!

Her sisters: Yeah!

Lincoln: You know, sometimes when i feel like something is important to do, i will always remember that i got those who can help me out in any situation. And if my sisters want to get back at them, then i would too. What do you think, Linka? Would you help us?

Linka: Well, they did tied me up with you guys and left us down here in the basement. So, yeah! I'm in! Even though I'm probably gonna get Dutch oven by all of them after this!

Lincoln: Then it's settled! Let's put Operation Get Back at Linka's brothers And Stop Them From Continuing Their Plan And To Think of a Shorter Name For This Operation into action. [tries to move but forgot he was still tied up] Once we get out of this that is.

Suddenly, a portal opens up and coming out of it is Anastasia and Anastasius.

Anastasia: And that mission is done. [sees her aunties, uncle, and Linka] Oh! Hi, guys!

Lincoln: Anastasia? What did you just come from? [sees Anastasius] And who's that?

Anastasius: My name is Anastasius. The boy version of your niece. [to Linka] Hi, Aunty Linka!

Linka: Anastasius? What are you doing here?

Anastasius: I'm right because of your stupid brothers. I knew that they were planning something so i follow you guys to this dimension.

Linka: You did? How?

Anastasius held out his device and show Linka it.

Linka: Oh, yeah. I forgot about that thing. So, did your mother sent you here?

Anastasius: Nope. Just came on my own free will.

Anastasia: Also if you guys got a plan to defeat these guys, you might as well forget about it because me and Anastasius got one that all of you might like.

Lincoln, Linka, and the sisters all looked at each other before looking back at the two one year olds.

Lincoln: We're listening.

Anastasia: Good. Okay, here's the plan.

Anastasia and Anastasius whispers their plan to the Loud kids as the camera pans away from them before shifting to the Loud brothers upstairs in the living room.

Loki: [belches] Man, that was sooooo good.

Luke: Tell me about it. Shame that there's not enough for the ones downstairs.

The brothers agreed.

Loki: Anyway, let's see what else is on TV.

While Loki's changing the channel, he and his brothers are unaware that Lincoln is spying on them.

Lincoln: Okay, Lincoln, you can do this. Just remember the plan. [enters the living room] Hey, guys.

Lars: Wait a minute. Are you supposed to be tied up?

Leif: How did you get out?! I tied you and the others up very tight!

Lincoln: Ummm...

Loki: Who cares how he got out?! Get him!

Loki and his brothers chases after Lincoln back to the basement and trapped him there.

Boy Lynn: You got no where to run, Stinkoln! We got you surrounded!

Loki: Prepare for the ultimate beatdown!

Lincoln: Here goes nothing.

Lincoln pulls out the Anastasia's dimension device, push a button on it, and send the Loud brothers to a different dimension.

Lincoln: Phew! That was close. Wonder where they went.

The scene changes to the Loud brothers in a ruined city, leaving them confused.

Loki: What is this? Where are we?

Levi: From my calculation, we are in a dystopian universe.

Loki: Okay, i get that. But, how did we end up here?!

Suddenly, they heard an evil chuckles echoing throughout the city.

Anastasia: [disembodied echo] My, my, my. Looks like these boys are lost. Don't you agree, Anastasius?

Anastasius: [disembodied echo] Yes i do agree, Anastasia. But that's what they get for going in other people's home and trying to take it over.

Anastasia: [disembodied echo] And i think they should be punished for their crime.

Loki: Anastasius! I don't know what devious plan you cooked up this time, but i gonna need you to stop it right now!

Anastasius: [disembodied echo] Hmmmm, sorry. No can do. You guys have did the crime, now it's time to do the time.

Anastasia: [disembodied echo] Indeed. But who will be the first one to do so? Hmmmm. How about...YOU?!!

Lynn grabs Boy Lynn's ankle and pulls him underground.

Boy Lynn: Oh, gosh, why?!

The other boys look at the hole as fighting sounds can be heard along with Boy Lynn screaming.

Boy Lynn: Oh, man, this can't possibly get any worse.

Anastasia: Hi.

Boy Lynn screaming louder, possibly due to seeing Anastasia.

Boy Lynn Owned Count: 1 (because why not put that joke in)

Loki: Don't worry, guys. There's still nine of us. We can still beat them!

Anastasius: [disembodied echo] Sorry to break it to you, uncle, but we already came up with a plan for that.

Loki: Plan? What plan?

Anastasius: [disembodied echo] You'll see.

Anastasius starts chuckling and then starts laughing as several portals open up with hands appearing out of them and snatches the boys in them one at a time.

Anastasius: [disembodied echo] Let's the games begin.

In another dimension, Lexx looked around wondering where he is now.

Lexx: Where am i? What is all this?

Lola: [o-s] Hi there.

Lexx turned around to see Lola sitting at a table with a tea pot.

Lola: Care to join?

Lexx hesitated for a second before walking up to the table and sat down as Lola puts tea in his cup.

Lola: I don't appreciate what you and your brothers did to me and my siblings. But I'm going to slide this time. Tea?

Lexx: [uneasy] Uh, Sure. [take a sip of the tea] Man, this is good! What's in this?

Lola: Suger and worms.

Lexx: [confused] What did you just say?

Lola: Sugar and... (in slow motion)... worms.

Lexx: [nervously and uneasy] Ummm, when you say worms, are you talking about gummy worms?...

Lola: Why don't you look for yourself?

Lexx looks down at his cup and sees worms poking their head out from the tea.

Lexx: AHH!!!

Lexx jumped out of his seat, fell on the floor, and crawled backward in fear. Then, worms started coming out of his mouth.

Lexx: [freaking out] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Lola watches Lexx running around like a headless chicken and starts laughing at him.

Back in the dystopian universe, Anastasia and Anastasius watches as Lola laughing at her male counterpart from a security camera. Anastasia laughs at Lexx's freak-out.

Anastasia: [still laughing] Oh, man. This is too priceless. I been wanting to use that prank for a while now.

Anastasius: Let's see how the others are doing.

Anastasius turned on the other cameras to see the events that is happening. It shows the Loud brothers minus Boy Lynn getting the punishment they all deceive.

Anastasius: Seem like our plan is going well.

Anastasia: I'll say. I mean look at this. This is amazing! Aunty Lana is chasing your Uncle Leif with several mud monsters, Aunty Luan is launching pies at your Uncle Lane, and Aunty Lisa is using my electrocuted robotic arms to electrify him while slamming him on the ground several times.

Anastasius: Look at this one. Looks like Leon is challenging your Aunty Lily.

Anastasia and Anastasius watches as Leon crawled up to Lily and tries to pick a fight with her. Lily punched her male counterpart in the face, making Leon to crawl away in fear as Lily shrugs her shoulders.

Anastasia and Anastasius laughs at Leon's humiliation.

Anastasius: You is right. This is too priceless.

Anastasia: Yeah. So, ready to put an end to this?

Anastasius: Oh yeah.

Anastasia: Okay. Teleporting, now!

Anastasia pressed a button on keyboard which teleported all the boys to somewhere else.

Anastasius: Now for the grand finale!

Anastasia: A finale they will never forget!

Anastasia and Anastasius starts laughing maniacally as the camera zoom in on them then faded to black, cutting their laughter off.

Later, the Loud brothers found themselves in a pitch black area.

Luke: Where are we this time?

Leif: Whatever it is, it's better be away from those girls. Man, were they scary.

Lexx: Tell me about it.

Loki sees a beaten up Boy Lynn.

Loki: [snickering] Geez, Lynn, looks like you had it rough. [laughs]

Boy Lynn: [annoyed] Shut up! You shouldn't be talking after the things you guys been through!

Loki: Fair enough.

Just then, they heard a creepy but evil laugh.

Boy Lynn: [terrified] What was that?

The same laugh appear again.

Loni: [terrified] There it go again.

Even more laughing appears.

Leif: [terrified] This is getting really scary now.

Lexx: [terrified] I agree. In fact, i must need a fresh pair of underwear.

Luke: Hey, dudes! There's Linka!

They see Linka in front of them with her back turn to them.

Loki: Oh! Linka! Are we glad to see you!

Linka doesn't make a response or even looked at her brothers.

Loki: Linka?

Linka slowly turned around and look at her brothers. However, it turns out that Linka has a psychotic look on her face.

Loud brothers: D'AAH! NOT LINKA!

Psycho Linka: That's right! I'm not Linka! I am what she could turn out if you guys continue doing something like this. Taking over someone's house? That pathetic! Even for you guys! You all such be ashame of yourself.

Loud brothers: [shaking with terror] WE ARE! WE ARE ASHAME OF OURSELVES! PLEASE GO BACK TO NORMAL LINKA!

Psycho Linka: You guys are stupid. I told you idiots that I'm not Linka. Even if i was, i refuse to turn back to her. Now with that out of the way, i believe it's time to put an end to this. Don't you agree, girls? [starts chuckling and then starts laughing maniacally]

The pitch blackness changed dark red as the Loud sisters' faces appears with red eyes and their teeth sharpened as they looked down at the boys and join the psycho Linka in the laugher as the faces started coming towards the terrified Loud brothers.

Loud brothers: [even more terrified] NO PLEASE! WE LEARNED OUR MISTAKE! WE WON'T DO IT ANYMORE! WE PROMISE!

The boys screams as the girls zoomed in on them getting ready to eat them.

It turns that it never happened as the boys found themselves back to their genderswap counterparts' universe.

Loni: Hey, guys. We'll alive!

Loki: And apparently we can't move.

Lane: What made you say that? [reveals that they are tied up] Oh. That's why.

Anastasia and her aunties start laughing.

Anastasia: If only you guys can see the look on your faces!

Lori: Serve you right for doing what you all did.

Loud brothers: Yeah, we get it.

Loki notices two people are missing.

Loki: Where's Linka and Anastasius?

Anastasia: They went back to your universe to tell your universe's parents and older sister about what you guys have done.

Loud brothers: *glups*

Anastasia: But before they get here, let's give you a farewell present.

Anastasia and her aunties made the demonic grin on their faces as they pulled out makeup supplies from behind their backs and walked up to them with the supplies.

Loud brothers: NO PLEASE! NO PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!

That evening, Rita and Lynn Sr. are talking to their genderswap counterparts.

Female Lynn Sr.: We are so sorry about all that happened here. We didn't know that they was planning on doing this.

Male Rita: We hope there is no hard feelings between us.

Lynn Sr.: Non at all. I mean boys can be a handful.

Rita: He's right. You should've seen how our oldest son was like when he was young. He was a troublemaker. Wasn't he, Hon?

Lynn Sr.: Yes he was, honey. [terrified] Yes he was. I can't forget those days.

An image of a younger Logan looking on demonically with fire in the background as cultist choir chants. Lynn Sr. shudder with terror.

Rita: By the way, what was it about their older sister thar made them come over here?

Female Lynn Sr. And Male Rita: [uneasy] Well, you see...

Girl Logan is seen dragging her brothers, who now got makeup on thanks to the Loud girls, back to the portal with her.

Girl Logan: [angrily] So this is where you idiots been at, huh?! You think you can get away from me by jumping through dimensions?! I can't notnot! We are gonna have a long talk when we get back!

Logan: Geez, i know i can be crude to you guys sometimes, but not that crude. What is her deal anyway?

Lori: Do you really want to know?

Logan: Probably not.

Anastasius: Well, our mission was a success. It was nice working with you.

Anastasia: Me too.

They shake on it.

Anastasius: I better get going. I want to see what will happen to my uncles.

Anastasia: Alright, see ya! [waves at Anastasius]

Enter Jerry.

Anastasia: Oh! Hi, Jerry. Where have you been all day? [walks away with Jerry in her hands]

Linka: Well, i better get going too. It was nice knowing you.

Lincoln: Yeah. Even though it wasn't that long.

Linka: Yeah. Anyway, see ya!

Lincoln: Okay, bye!

Linka and her parents went through the portal and it closes behind them.

Back in Lincoln's room, Lincoln is back reading his comics in bed.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] You know apart from getting tranquil and tied up in the basement, today was a good day. I got to meet Linka, play one of my games with her, and get back at her brothers. Even though i only played in a small part of the plan. And frankly, i am happy to have one brother instead of ten more. Speaking of brothers, i wonder what punishment they are getting this time.

In the genderswap's dimension.

Male Rita: I still can't believe that you guys did that. How could you do something like that?

Female Lynn Sr.: I hope you guys learned your lesson.

Loud brothers: Yes, we did.

Girl Logan: I don't think they do.

Male Rita: Regardless if they do or don't, they are still grounded.

Female Lynn Sr.: Oh! Hon, we got to go! Our movie is about to start in an hour!

Male Rita: You're right! Logan, can you...

Girl Logan: Way ahead of you, Dad.

Female Lynn Sr.: Thanks, Sweetie. You're the best.

Both of the parents left the house, leaving Girl Logan in charge.

Girl Logan: Now, let's get this started, shall we? [cracks her knuckles]

Loud brothers: *gulps*


	46. A Tattle's Tale

A Tattle's Tale

Episode begins with the Loud kids in Lori and Leni's bedroom. Lynn and Lana are having a pillow fight, Luna is bouncing Lily, Luan is braiding Lucy's hair as she reads an Edger Allen Poe book, Leni is giving Lori a pedicure, Logan is brushing Anastasia's hair, and Lincoln is telling something to Lisa.

Lincoln: So then, bam! My remote control plane smashed right into Dad's disco ball, and it broke into a million pieces!

Lynn: [gasps] Oh no! [ducks as Lana whacks Leni with a pillow, knocking her off the bed] The one he got from winning the Royal Woods "Dance Your Pants Off" contest?! He's so proud of that thing!

Lincoln: I know. If he ever finds out, I'll be as dead as disco!

Lori: Don't worry, you're not the only one hiding something from Dad.

Luna, Lisa, Lynn, Lana, Anastasia, and Lily: Oooooooooh!

Lori: I accidentally scratching the car with my rhinestone purse!

Flashback. Lori is seen driving up to a parking space, and turns the car off. When she opens the door, she accidentally dents the car next to her. Realizing this, she tries to inch herself away, unknowingly leaving jagged scratches on the side of the van with her purse. End flashback.

Luna: You think that's bad? Remember the blackout last week?

Flashback. Luna sets the volume on her speakers to "Super Max" and strums her guitar once, causing a citywide blackout. End flashback.

Logan: I'm not surprised that you did something like that, it's more of how Mom and Dad didn't find out.

Lucy: Yeah. Besides, i rather enjoy the darkness. Speaking of which, does anyone know how to get black paint out of lace? I painted Mom's wedding dress for my dark betrothal to Edwin.

Flashback. Lucy is seen descending the basement stairs wearing Rita's wedding dress, completely black. In the basement are a bunch of dolls looking towards Edwin, Lucy's vampire bust. End flashback.

Anastasia: I'm surprised grandma didn't find out.

Lana: What about you, Logan? What did you do?

Logan: Well, let's just say i took a few bucks from Dad's wallet when he and mom were asleep.

Flashback. Logan is seen sneaking into his parents' room and heads toward their dresser. He picked up the wallet, took a few bucks from it, place the wallet back down where it was, and slowly walked out the room without waking his parents up. End flashback.

Logan: Sometimes you have to do what you have to do. What about you, Anastasia? What did you do?

Anastasia: What i do, huh? Hmmmm. There's a lot of things that i did bad so i can't think of one. Hmmmm. [realize] Ooh! I remember that time broke some of the dishes and quickly blame the cat for it.

Flashback. Rita and Lynn Sr. are in the kitchen upset that some of the dishes are broken and asked Anastasia who was the culprit.

Lynn Sr.: Okay, Anastasia, who broke some of the dishes?

Anastasia: It was the cat.

Cliff looked at Anastasia upset before getting kicked out of the house. End flashback.

Lucy: You really are evil.

Anastasia: Serve him right for telling to eat Jerry. I have no regrets.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] What can i say? We're not angels. Sometimes, we mess up. But the great thing is, if you need to get something off your chest, you can always trust your family members. [a knock at the door is heard] Well, not all of them.

Lincoln walks up to the door and opens it, revealing to be Lola. She enters the room]

Lola: Whatcha guys talkin about?

Lisa: Quantum physics!

Lynn: Monster trucks!

Lori: Bobby!

Leni: Politics!

Lynn: Baseball!

Luan: Jokes!

Lana: Global warming!

Logan: Tournaments!

Anastasia: Time Travel!

Lola: You're telling secrets again, aren't you? It's not fair! How come Anastasia get included but not me?! I never get included!

Lincoln: That's because you're a tattle-tale, Lola.

Lola: [scoffs] i am NOT! [Lincoln and the others look at her with disbelief while a cricket chirps] Okay, I'll admit i _used_ to be a tattle-tale, but i changed! [everybody still doesn't believe her as they murmur to each other. Lola growls loudly and tosses her tiara aside in fury] MOM!!!!! THEY WON'T LET ME IN THEIR SECRET SECRETS CLUB!!!!!

Anastasia: Man, what a snitch.

As Lola storms out of the room, Lincoln quickly shuts the door. Lisa checks her list of secrets.

Lisa: Mmm. So where were we?

Lincoln: I broke Dad's disco ball, Luna caused the blackout, Lori scratched the car, Lucy ruined Mom's wedding dress, Logan stole money from Dad's wallet, and Anastasia broked some dishes and blamed Cliff for it. Who's next?

Lana: [raising her hand] Ooh! Ooh! So you know how Dad was yelling at Charles for chewing up his boots [giggles] That was me!

Everyone begin laughing.

Luan: [with realization] Wait a second. Weren't those steel toe?

The next day. Lincoln wakes up and sees Lola looking at him with a wide smile. Lincoln yells in shock.

Lola: Morning, Linky! [pulls out a fancy suit] I need a butler for my tea party. You're it.

Lincoln: Yeah. That's not happening. [he puts his bedsheets back on]

Lola: Oh, really? [she swipes the bedsheets off of Lincoln. He looks up] I hate for Dad to find out who broke his precious disco ball!

Lincoln: [gasps loudly, realizing that Lola knows his secret] Who told you about that?!

Lola shrugs her shoulders, pretending not to know. Lincoln is seen wearing the suit Lola provided.

Lola: Top me off, Linkington. [Lincoln tips the teacup over] I don't hear any tea!

Lincoln sighs, and tips the teacup over while making a whooshing sound to make it sound like tea is pouring out.

Backyard. Lucy is writing in prom book, and Lola approaches her with her princess car.

Lola: Hey, Luce. Want to play "Drive me around while i practice my pageant wave"?

Lucy: Hard pass.

Lola: Okay. [drives around for a little bit] Maybe I'll go play "Dress up" with Mom's wedding gown instead. [Lucy looks up with realization as crow caws. Lola gasps] Oh, wait. I can't, because someone ruined it.

Lucy: [gasps loudly, realizing she knows about her secret] Who told you about? [Lola shrugs her shoulders, pretending not to know. She moves into the passenger seat as Lucy sits down on the driver's seat. Lola motions Lucy to start driving] Sigh. [Lucy dons a chauffeur's cap, and begins driving as Lola begins waving]

Later in the kitchen, Logan is helping Rita with the dishes.

Lola: Hey, Logan. Can i have a few dollars?

Logan: Sorry, sis. I don't have enough money to give to anyone at the moment.

Lola: Oh, that's fine, Logan. I would go ask Dad for some, but he doesn't have enough money either. Guess some people like to steal money from others.

Logan: [realizing Lola knows his secret] How did you-

Logan stops talking, realizing that his mother is right next to him. Logan took out a few bucks from his bucks and gave them to Lola.

Lola: Thanks, Logan! [leaves]

Rita: What was Lola talking about?

Logan: Nothing, Mom. Just nothing.

Lana and Lola's room. By now, Lola has forced all of her siblings into doing menial tasks for her. Luna is playing a mandolin, Lynn is painting Lola's toenails, Lana is dressed fancy, Lincoln is back to being Lola's waiter, and Logan is a maid.

Luna: [playing the mandolin, irate] With a moo moo here, and a moo moo there-

Lola: [correcting Luna] Uh... I believe i said he had a pig.

Luna: [through clenched teeth, more irate] With a oink oink here, and an oink oink there...

Logan: This is embarrassing.

Lincoln: It really is. Now i know how you guys feel when i posted videos of all of you during your embarrassing moments.

Lola: Hey, you two! Less talking, more working! Now get to it!

Lincoln looks at Lola upset while Logan growls at her.

Lola: How's my homework coming, Lis

Lisa: [pulling up a sheet of paper that has the letters of the alphabet made up of different shaped pasta noodles] I'm up to the letter " **S** ".

Lola: Hmm. Make the macaroni a little crooked. I don't want my teacher getting suspicious. [chuckles. Claps twice] Jester! How about a joke?

Luan: [dressed as a jester, unenthusiastically] Why do chicken coups only have two doors? 'Cause if they had four, they'd be chicken sedans. Ha ha ha ha ha. Get it?

Lola: Yes! [laughs] Isn't this fun, everyone?

As Lola laughs at the fun she's having, her siblings all grumble in frustration, knowing they're **not** having fun.

Lori and Leni's room. The kids are having another meeting.

Lori: Well, i think we all know why we're here.

Logan: You darn right we do! That little brat somehow knows our secrets, and she been torturing us ever since!

Lynn: [suspiciously] And i bet it was Anastasia who told her! Since she wasn't in her room with us earlier!

Anastasia: Get real, Aunty! You know me and her don't get along with each other! Besides, she came up to the attic to blackmail too earlier when i was taking a nap!

Flashback. Anastasia is seen taking a nap when Lola enters and woke her up.

Lola: Hey, Anastasia. I want you to comb my hair while singing me a song. I just thought that-

Anastasia: No. I don't want to spend time with you, nor do i do stuff for slaves.

Lola: Oh, i see. It will be a real shame if my Mom and Dad found out that it was you who broke those dishes.

Anastasia: Tell them whenever you want. I don't care.

Lola: If you say so. Oh, and while I'm at it, i can probably tell Logan about your "other" secret.

Anastasia: What other secret?

Lola: You know what I'm talking about. I talking about you and David going out with each other. It will be a real shame if Logan found out and forbid you from seeing him again.

Anastasia: You must really want a death wish, don't you? If so, i will be happy to make that happen in a heartbeat. Because if you tell my Dad about David, i swear on your life, i will take you to an alternate universe where nothing but an empty wasteland and LEAVE YOU THERE TO ROT TILL YOU IS NOTHING BUT BONES!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!!

A wall of fire burns in the background behind her, along with a cultist choir. Lola slowly walked backward away from Anastasia, terrified at what she said.

Anastasia: I thought so.

End flashback.

Anastasia: Therefore, it's not me. [suspiciously] But clearly, we've got a rat!

Leni: [thinking Anastasia is referring to a real rat, horrified] EW! WHERE?!

Lisa: [to Leni] No, Leni. A "rat" is an informal term for a "snitch". [to everyone else] So which one of low-lifes is it?

All the kids begin to fight, blaming each one of them for being the rat. During their squabble, Lincoln flies out, and lands on something that pierces his butt.

Lincoln: Yowch! [he pulls the item from his butt, revealing to be Lola's tiara] What the? [as he examines the tiara, he notices a microphone attached to it. He realizes something] GUYS, STOP! [the other kids cease their fighting] I know who the rat is, and her name rhymes with "granola".

Leni: [pulls up Lisa] Lisa?

Lincoln: [facepalms] No, it's Lola! She put a microphone in her tiara, and eavesdropped on our meeting!

Flashback to yesterday. Lola growls loudly and tosses her tiara aside in fury.

Lola: MOM!!!!! THEY WON'T LET ME IN THEIR SECRET SECRETS CLUB!!!!!

As Lola was yelling for her Mom, her tiara landed on the floor. The camera zooms in on the tiara, revealing the microphone. End flashback.

Anastasia: [observing the tiara] Huh. I have to hand it to the pig for putting a microphone in her tiara to listen in on our meeting.

Lori: Well, now we know who the rat is. But what do we do about it?

Lana: Yeah, she still has all our secrets!

Lincoln: [theorizing] But what if we had one of hers?

Lynn: Fat chance. Lola's a pro. She covers her tracks.

Lincoln: [determined] Everyone makes mistakes, even Lola!

Logan: Lincoln's right! She gotta have some secrets, and we about to find out what they are!

Anastasia: Alright! Detective Anastasia is on the case!

The next morning. Lisa is sorting cereal bits for Lola, the pink marshmallows in a bowl marked "YES" while the regular bits go in another bowl marked "YUCK".

Lisa: Just 10 more minutes, and I'll have all your cereals separated for you, Lola.

Lola: Oh, good job, Lisa. Don't let any of that icky bran mix with those yummy marshmallows. [looks up at Luna playing a double bass] Uh, smooth jazz, Luna? [chuckles] Nicr try. How 'bout a little adult contemporary instead?

Luna: [acting] Sure! Anything for you, sis!

She plays a different line; Lynn is now painting Lola's toes.

Lynn: Almost done with the second coat! Then onto the third!

Enter Logan with a plate of cookies.

Logan: And here's your cookies, your Majesty.

Lola: Nicely done, Logan!

While Lola closes her eyes and eats her cookies, Logan and Lynn gives Lincoln and Anastasia the signal. They sneaks every nook and cranny until they finds a secret note under Lola's mattress.

Lincoln: Aha! [grabs the note]

 **If you're reading this, you must be snooping. Get out of my room...or else. XOXO Lola**

Lincoln and Anastasia: [reading it together] If you're reading this, you must be snooping. Get out of my room...or else. Signed, Lola.

They disregards the warning and Lincoln crumples up the note as Anastasia finds another note in the wastebasket.

Anastasia: [hands Lincoln the note] Here's another note, Uncle.

Lincoln took the note and begin reading it.

 **I said GET OUT OF MY ROOM! XOXO Lola**

Lincoln: [reading it] I said GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Signed, Lola. [growling] Err! [sees something on her nightstand] Lola's diary! [opens up a page] **Today, i broke Mom's most prized possession.** [smiles thinking he's got her]

 **Just kidding. Only a MORON would write secrets in a diary.** **NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM! XOXO Lola**

Lincoln: Just kidding. Only a MORON would write secrets in a diary. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Signed, Lola. [closes diary]

Anastasia: Man, she's good!

Lincoln: You're telling me. [grabs Lola's tiara] What is your secret, Lola Loud?

Logan: [from downstairs, feigning concern] Wait, Lola! Aren't you gonna eat the rest of your cookies?!

Lincoln and Anastasia gasps knowing Lola is coming and Lincoln hides the bugged tiara in his cap. Lola comes up to her room and gasps in shock.

Lola: [angry] BUSTED! [she's actually scolded her teddy bear] I said, no sweets before dinner, Mr. Sprinkles! [shivers] Brr! It's cold in here.

She sees her window open while Lincoln is holding on by the sill and Anastasia is on his back and closes it on Lincoln's fingers. Lincoln falls and scream and lands on a cactus while Anastasia landed carefully on the ground after jumping off of Lincoln's back.

Lincoln: YOWCH! [groans] Where the heck did this cactus come from? [sees another note attached to it]

 **If you landed here, it means you were snooping in my room. Enjoy the pricklies. XOXO Lola.**

Lincoln: If you landed here, it means you were snooping in my room. Enjoy the pricklies. Signed, Lola. [sighs in defeat]

Anastasia: She really does not want no one to know her secrets.

Lincoln: I know. But, there got to be something she is hiding! There just gotta be.

Mr. Grouse: [nothing the tiara on Lincoln's head] Nice tiara, Loud! What are you doing? Training for a beauty pageant?

Lincoln: No! [gets an idea] Actually, yes! [runs off with Anastasia]

Mr. Grouse: Oh. Well, good luck with that!

Miss Lisa's Pageant Training Center; Lincoln is talking with some Lola's pageant rivals.

Lincoln: No one has dirt on Lola Loud? [Lola's competitiors scream in fear upon hearing Lola's name and run away] Sheesh! What did she do to these girls?

Anastasia: Whatever it is, it's a mistake and i gotta fix that.

Lindsey Sweetwater?: Psst! You two, over here! Lincoln and Anastasia turns around and sees a pair of eyes sticking of a closet door. With no looking, Lincoln and Anastasia approaches the closet, and a pair of hands drag them in. The room is pitch black and only the eyes are visible] Hey. I'm going to help the both of you. Not because i like either of you, but because I'm tired of always coming in second place to Lola!

Lincoln: Wait. Is this Lindsey Sweetwater?

Anastasia: Uncle, can you shut up so she can give her the dirt on Aunty Lola?

Lindsey Sweetwater?: Like she say.

Lincoln: Sorry. Proceed.

Lindsey whispers a secret to Lincoln and Anastasia, causing them to gasp loudly.

Lincoln and Anastasia: Holy...!

Back at the Loud House.

Luan: ...Shamoley!!

Lincoln and Anastasia has told all the others Lola's secret, leaving them completely flabbergasted.

Lynn: [o-s] Man, that is juicy! [the others look over to Lynn, who is actually talking about the burger she's eating] And you got some really good dirt on Lola, too.

The others all lower their eyebrows in annoyance, except for Luan, who snaps her fingers at het for telling such a good joke.

Lincoln: Yep, and now, it's time to take her down!

Logan and the sisters begin cheering.

Lana and Lola's room.

Lola: [after hearing the secret about her] Holy shamoley! [all her siblings and het niece are surrounding her angrily. She grabs Lincoln by his shirt] Who told you about that?!

Lola looks at the others, demanding an answer. They all shrug their shoulders, pretending not to know.

Lincoln: If you tell Mom and Dad _our_ secrets, we'll tell them yours! Now if you'll excuse us, those of us who can trust each other are going to go hang out.

Everyone leaves while Lola looks on with disappointment, realizing they got the upper hand.

Lori and Leni's room. Everyone are back to telling secrets.

Lisa: So then, kaboom! Mom and Dad's bedspread was burnt to a crisp!

Logan: That explained why i smelling something burning.

Luan: [barging into the room with a bowl of popcorn] Guys! I just saw Lola marching into Mom and Dad's room! I think she's ratting us out!

The kids begin to chatter nervously.

Lincoln: She wouldn't dare!

Lori: If she's taking us down, we're taking _her_ down with us!

Everyone rush downstairs and approach their parents' bedroom. Lola walks out with a depressed expression.

Rita: Thank you for telling the truth, sweetie. But you know i have to punish you. You're grounded for a month.

Rita pats Lola on the head and closes her door. Lola glumly walks away while the others look on dumbfounded.

Lincoln: _You're_ grounded?

Anastasia: Wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone! You got grounded? Why? What's going on?

Lola: [sighs] You guys are off the hook. I took the blame for all the stuff you did.

Everyone gasp in shock.

Logan: What? Why would you do that?!

Lola: [sighs] 'Cause all i really wanted was to be included in your group.

Lincoln: Then why'd you threaten to tell on us and make us do all that stuff?

Lola: It was the only way I could get you to hang out with me! But then i realized i went about it the wrong way. Instead of using your secrets against you, i should have tried to earn your trust. [heading upstairs] So from now on, that's what I'm going to work on. [voice breaking] If anyone needs me, I'll be up in my room for the next 30 days. Care packages welcome.

Lola sadly parts off, as her siblings look on with sadness while Anastasia does the opposite.

Anastasia: She kinda deserved it, to be honest.

In her room, Lola is playing a dirge on a harmonica and is now wearing denim prison uniform and a pink bandana with her hair now more curled. Lincoln knocks on her door and comes in.

Lincoln: Hey, Lola, you know, we talked it over, and decided...you're in! You've earned our trust!

Lola: [gasps happily, rips off her uniform and reveals her normal outfit and starts dancing with joy] OH, YES YES YES YES!!!

The club comes in to talk about their secrets with their new member.

Anastasia: Let's get one thing straight, you might earned our trust, but you haven't earned mine. So don't expected to get any of my secrets.

Lynn: Aw, so you guys won't believe how bad i messed up the other day! [Logan and the others' curiosity is piqued] I was in the living room, practicing my pile driver with Mom's ironing board.

As Lynn talks about her secret, Lola is so happy to hear every detail. Soon, the meeting is over and the kids are all wrapping as they head back to their rooms while Lana goes into the bathroom.

Lola: Aw, you guys! That was so fun! Thanks! [waving goodbye] Everybody get home safe! [closes the door and starts talking to someone] So, you'll never believe what Lynn did!

It's revealed that she's whispering Lynn's secret to her stuffed animals. She then looks at the viewers.

Lola: Well, what did you expect? I'm Lola Loud! It's not like they'll tell anyone! [turns to stuffed animals] So, anyway... [continues to tell them Lynn's secret]

Author note: **Okay, just three more chapters (since I'm skipping Snow Bored now) before i will finally get to season two. However, once i finish up the last episode for season one, I'm going to take a break from doing this story till around Christmas Eve so i can do the first episode of season two then take another break from doing this story till probably when March of next year comes.**


	47. One Flu Over the Loud House

One Flu Over the Loud House

Episode begins with Lincoln waking up.

Lincoln: [yawns, and to the viewers] Ooh, the sweet sound of silence. That never happens in a Saturday. I must be the first one up. [notices the time] Wait a minute! 10:00 AM? How could it be this quiet this late?

He opens the door as he puts his clothes on. He notices the upstairs hallway is all wrecked.

Lincoln: Uh, hello? [suddenly, a strange noise is heard coming from Lola and Lana's room] Hey guys! [twins come out of their room as they look sick, and they look like zombies. Lincoln laughs nervously and walks back to Logan and Lori] Oof! Logan, Lori, i think something's wrong with the... [Logan and Lori looks sick and there were flies around them. Lincoln screams. There is a sick Lynn as well. He tries to back away and tries to open Lisa and Lily's bedroom door. Lisa opens the door, and she pulls Lincoln inside as he screams] What the?

Luna: He looks okay, but ww better check him.

Leni: [checks him with a temperature scanner] 986 degrees? He's good. Let him go.

Lincoln: Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?!

Lisa: Haven't you heard? This morning our house became infested with an acute, febrile, contagious virus. Or, as it's known on the street, [suspenseful music plays] The flu.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] With 15 Louds packed into 1200 square feet, when someone gets sick, it spreads like the plague. We're not just talking flu, we're talking...a zombie apocalypse!!

Lisa: The first virus sighting was in Lori's room.

An old time movie reel complete with countdown starts with Rita checking Lori's temperature with the scanner.

Rita: You have got a fever, young lady. You need to get right back in bed.

Lori sneezes and her mucus gets all over Lynn's basketball. Lynn picks it up, spins it on her fingers, gets Lori's germs on her, sneezes, and catches the flu. As she groans, she goes down to the kitchen and drinks orange juice straight from the carton.

Lana: Morning.

Lana pours a glass of juice into a glass, drinks it as it contains Lynn's bacteria screaming as it goes down her throat. This causes her to get sick and drink the rest from the carton.

Lola: MOM! LANA'S DRINKING FROM THE CARTON! [Lana coughs on her] AND NOW SHE'S COUGHING ON MEeeeeeee... [gets sick too and moans]

End flashback.

Lincoln: Okay, i get that part. But, how did Logan get sick?

Lisa: How he got his is unknown. But as for now, the only survivors are you, me, Leni, Luan, Luna, Lucy, and Anastasia.

The group is shown together.

Lincoln: [panicking] Wait! Lucy's infected!

Lucy: Incorrect. I always looks like this.

Lincoln: What about Anastasia? She's younger than all of us and could have got it first before us.

Anastasia: I am fine just like the rest of you, thank you very much.

Lisa: If we wanna live to see another day, i suggest we initate escape protocol ASAP.

Lincoln: I'm on it. [gets his radio calls Clyde] Healthy Loud to Safe Haven. We've got a level four outbreak.

Clyde spits out his cereal.

Clyde: The flu?! Lincoln, give it to me straight. Did Lori make it?

Lincoln: [sighs] Negative...

Clyde: [gasps and laments] WHY?! WHY?! WHY???!!! [calming down] Sorry. I know we can't afford the luxury of grief right now. [focusing] I'll have everything ready. Cot, medical supplies, and my patented heal meals. How many survivors?

Lincoln: Seven. [Luan sneezes] Make that six.

Luan: Guys, no! It's _snot_ what you think! [laughs and then turns sick and groans]

Lisa: She's infected! Get her out!

They shove the infected Luan out the door on a play shopping cart.

Leni: Guys, don't you think we should take care of the sick? After all, they're still our family.

Luna: No, dude. It's too late for them, but not us.

Lincoln: Everyone, out of the house! Let's move.

Lisa: Wait! We can't just go out there with our proverbial keisters hanging out. [presses a button that opens up her and Lily's closet equipped with water guns, grabs one, and fills it with some kind of substance] In case we're attacked, this concoction will slow down the infected. [blasts Lincoln]

Lincoln: [tasting the concoction] Tastes like chicken soup.

Lisa: That's because it _is_ chicken soup. [hands gun to him]

Lucy, Lisa, Luna, and Anastasia each grab one of the remaining guns. Lisa gets more soup and puts on a headband. The remaining five are ready to take the fight.

Anastasia: Now we're talking. I feel just like those characters from that one zombie game my Dad plays. I think it's called Left 4 Dead. Anyway, [cocks gun] Let's get this started.

Leni: Um...I don't know if this is-

Lisa: LOCK AND LOAD, PEOPLE! [the others follow suit]

Lincoln looks around and gives the clear signal and they move into the hall.

They move onward and Luna signals them to stop. Luan's unicycle comes rolling out of her room and onto the floor. Just then, Lincoln spots something.

Lincoln: Luna! Three o'clock!

The infected Luan is coming toward them and Luna shoots some chicken soup into her mouth, causing Luan to fall over.

Lincoln: Lisa! Six o'clock!

The contaminated Lola is approaching in her car.

Lisa: EAT HOT SOUP! [shoots it in Lola's mouth, causing her to crash while distracted by the taste]

Lincoln: [notices another one] Leni! Nine o'clock!

Leni: Lincoln, make up your mind. What time is it?

Unbeknownst to her, the contagious Logan and Lori approaches her.

Lincoln: No, behind you!

Leni: [gasps at the sight of her two older siblings and pulls out a tissuetissue] Either you want a tissue.

Lincoln rams Lori back into her room and Anastasia slide kick Logan, causing him to trip foward which allow Anastasia to shoot some chicken soup into his mouth before sliding from under him just before he fell on the ground.

Leni: Lincoln, Anastasia, where is heart?

Lincol: Where is your brain? We're trying to stay alive here!

Anastasia: Yeah, Aunty Leni! If this were a real zombie apocalypse, you'll be the first one to go!

The Luan and Lola zombies trap Luna.

Luna: [panicking] Dudes! Help!

Lincoln lets out a cry to battle and blasts Luan and Lola who cough all over Luna before being hit by the soup. It turns out Lincoln was too late to save Luna, for she become infected.

Lincoln: EVACUATE!

The remaining five head for the stairs, but Lana is coming for them. The Luan and Lola zombies get right back up now accompanied by Luna and the Lynn zombie is also coming from the other side, trapping the survivors.

Lincoln: Think, Loud. You've seen a million zombie movies. Wait. I've got it. [suddenly starts doing a zombie impression]

Lucy: Whoa. Lincoln's one of them now.

Lisa: In that case... [cocks gun]

Anastasia: Hold on! He's not really infected.

Lincoln: Anastasia's right. I'm just trying to blend in. Come on. It's our ticket to freedom.

The others follow suit and they escape toward the stairs.

Leni: Aw...they sound so sick. Do you guys need a cough drop? [gets out a bag of cough drops]

The other four grab her and they all get down the stairs.

Lincoln: Leni, you're putting the squad in jeopardy and i won't have it!

Anastasia: Wait. Where's Aunty Lucy?

Lincoln: [turns to see the twins, Lori, and Logan munching on something, thinking the worst has happened to Lucy] Dang it! We lost another one. She was so young. [gets out the radio] Healthy Loud to Safe Haven. We're down to four survivors.

Clyde: Sorry to hear it, Healthy Loud. Everything's set on this end. Quick question for the heal meals. Does everyone eat guacamole? [mixing a bowl of the stuff]

Lincoln: Affirmative. And hey, Safe Haven, thanks. [signs off] We're tasting freedom in three, two-

As he opens the door, he discovers that now Charles, Cilff, Walt, Gei, and Jerry are contaminated as well.

Lincoln: AAAHH! THE VIRUS HAS JUMPED SPECIES! [shuts the door]

Lisa: We can still escape through the back door!

Anastasia, Lisa, and Lincoln head for it.

Leni: But, Lincoln-

Lincoln: Once we're out the door, keep a tight formation.

They stop and gasp to see Lynn and Lola coming right for them.

Lincoln: Reroute! Reroute!

They escape.

Lisa: To the parental dwelling! [beat from Lincoln and Leni not knowing what she meant]

Anastasia: She means Grandma and Grandpa's room.

They run as the other zombies approach them.

Lincoln: Move! Move!

Anastasia, Lisa, and Leni run into the room and Lincoln shuts the door the moment he's in.

Lincoln: Dad, the house is infected. We need to get out through your window.

However, Lynn Sr. turns around and shows green eyes just like the others, meaning he's one of them now. Leni and Lisa gasp.

Lincoln: We've got a hostile!

As they try to escape, they find Rita come into the room as she has come down with the flu as well.

Leni: Aw. Mom doesn't feel well. She needs a hug.

Lincoln: Leni! Stand down! [aims his gun] Mom, i hate to do this, but- [tries to fire only to get the nozzle clogged] Agh! Noodle jam! Why did you have to use chunky style?

Lisa: It's heartier!

Anastasia: Don't worry, guys. [aims her gun] I got this.

Just then, Lucy opens the door and hits Rita.

Anastasia: On second thought, nevermind.

Lincoln: AAAHH!! Lucy's infected!

Lucy: Again, this is just how i look. And you're welcome for the rescue.

Lynn Sr. gets up and limps toward the now five survivors. The survivors barricade the door tying a jumprope between the doornob and the sofa leg.

Lincoln: That should hold 'em.

Move of the sister zombies come out again.

Leni: Aw. Poor guys. They need a tissue. [gets the tissue box]

Lincoln: Good idea. [takes the box and tosses it to the side]

Lori, Lola, Luan and Lynn turn to the tissues and go for them.

Leni: Lincoln, you could have just handed it to them.

Lincoln: Fall out!

Leni: But what about our-

Anastasia: Less talking, more running!

Anastasia grabs Leni and they head for the backdoor in the kitchen. Just then, Clyde contacts Lincoln.

Clyde: Healthy Loud, come in!

Lincoln: Safe Haven, this is Healthy Loud. We are just about to go out the door and heading to your location.

Clyde: That's why I'm calling. I'm afraid there's a bit of a crisis here.

Lincoln: What's that, Clyde? Go again!

Clyde: I said- - -health issues- - -possible casualties- - -unless- - -

Clyde's breaking up and the radio dies out.

Lincoln: Unless what? Clyde! [fails to get a signal] Dang it! The walkie's dead! We can't leave without knowing if Safe Haven is truly safe!

Lisa: I have batteries in my room. Loud, you take point!

[Beat]

Lucy: We're _all_ Loud.

Lincoln: [scowling] Fine. Just follow me.

They head upstairs to Lisa Lily's room where Lisa checks her drawers for batteries.

Lisa: Let's see...graduated cylinder, uh, test tube, enriched uranium, here we are. Two fresh AA's.

They hear the moaning of one Loud they have yet to have encountered with the disease.

Lincoln: [through clenched teeth] Don't make any sudden movements.

It's revealed to be Lily, giggling sickly. She sneezes.

Leni: Ah, poor baby.

A green bubble made if Lily's snot inflates from her nostril. She sneezes and causes the bubble to fly toward the survivors.

Lincoln: Incoming! Hit the deck! [he and the remaining four survivors duck, as the green bubble goes out the window. He then prepares to take aim] Forgive me, Lily!

Leni: [intervenes] NO!

Lincoln: [irritated] What is wrong with you?!

Leni: Our family may be turning into gross snotty sickies, but you are turning into a monster!

Lincoln: I'm trying to save us! And I'm tired of you acting like Mother Teresa!

Leni: Shows what you know. Our mother's name is Rita!

As the two argue, Anastasia, who got tried of hearing Lincoln and Leni arguing, goes to Lisa's closet, grabs one of Lily's bottles, and handed it to Lisa so she can fills it with soup.

Lisa: SOUP IN THE HOLE! [throws the bottle]

Lily crawls over to it and drinks up the soup.

Lisa: If you two ninnies are done bickering, I'd like to go taste that guacamole.

As they continue to head out, Lincoln puts the batteries into his walkie talkie.

Lincoln: Safe Haven, we're back in. What is this crisis you were talking about?

Clyde: I made a peanut sauce for the Sante Fe egg rolls. But then, i realized someone might have a food allergy.

Lincoln: [frustrated] That's the crisis?! We're fighting for our lives, Clyde! No one has a food allergy!

Clyde: That's a relief, 'cause this sauce really ties the dish together. Safe Haven out.

Lincoln: [signs off] Roll out!

Lincoln checks downstairs and shows that it's clear. They get to the kitchen and the back door.

Lincoln: We'll be tasting freedom in three, two-

Leni: Hey! The bubble's back!

The bubble has found its way back into the house and hits Lucy dead center.

Lucy: Okay, _now_ I'm sick. See the difference?

Lincoln, Lisa and Anastasia: [unable to] No...

Lucy sneezes and gets her germs on the doorknob]

Lincoln: Agh! Now the doorknob's infected!

Lisa: Uh...don't panic. I'm sure we'll find a way out of this. [Lucy sneezes on her] Dang it.

The now zombified Lisa and Lucy come toward Lincoln who flees.

Lincoln: Guys! Help me with the table!

Leni: Are you finally gonna be nice and make them a meal?

They push the table over, blocking the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room. The zombies try to get through.

Lincoln: This doesn't look good, guys. There's no way out of this house.

Leni: Too bad we're not dogs. Then we could use Charles's door.

Lincoln: That's it!

Leni: You two go. I'm gonna stay here and take care of the sick.

Lincoln: Don't be a fool. They're gone. We have to start a new world without them. They'd want it that way.

Leni: I can't. But don't worry about me. If i wear a mask and I'm careful, I'll be okay.

Lincoln: I may not always agree with you, Loud, but i respect you. [salutes his sister] Good luck.

Leni salutes back.

Lincoln: Come on, Anastasia. Let's go. [sees Anastasia shivering] Anastasia, are you okay?

Anastasia laid down on the floor still shivering.

Anastasia: [shivers] So cold...

Lincoln: Anastasia! What's going on?! Is everything okay?!

Anastasia: Don't worry about me. You just get out of here and get to Safe Haven without me.

Lincoln: Are you sure?

Anastasia: Yes, I'm sure. I got Aunty Leni to heal me back to health anyway. I knew that medicine i created wasn't going to work.

Lincoln: What?

Anastasia: Nothing. Just go!

Lincoln: [salutes his niece] I'll never forget you, proud soldier. Leni, take good care of her.

Leni: I will.

As Lincoln heads for Charles's door, Leni puts an blanket on Anastasia and looks for a good surgical mask to protect her and pulls out a plaid one.

Leni: Nah. Too blah.

As she searches for the right mask, the zombies push the table out of the way and get in. She pulls out a pink one with hearts.

Leni: Too flashy. [pulls out one that looks like her dress] Ooh! Perfect! Goes with my outfit.

Luna is right behind Leni and Lincoln notices.

Lincoln: LENI! DUCK!

Luna sneezes and her mucus flies toward Leni.

Leni: A duck? Where? Is it sick?

Lincoln: [dives in front of Leni in slow motion] NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! [takes Luna's snot and hits the floor]

Leni: Lincoln, you saved me. Why?

Lincoln: 'Cause you've got a good heart. And you deserve to survive more than i do. [sneezes on Leni] Dang it.

And just like that, the whole family is now infected. The mission has failed...

Later, Anastasia is seen sitting on the couch with the blanket wrap around her still shivering.

Anastasia: [shiver] I hate being sick. [starts talking to someone] By the way, just because you is helping me feel better, doesn't mean anything.

It's revealed that she's talking to Clyde.

Clyde: I know. But I'm gonna do what i have to do. Here's your chicken noodle soup.

Anastasia: [takes the bowl of chicken noodle] You're alright for now, McBride.

Clyde: You are welcome. [to the viewers] Well, the escape mission was a bust, but just because thethe Louds are infected, doesn't mean that they're not human. Plus, I'd hate to see all this good food to waste. [puts on his helmet and brings them the Santa Fe egg rolls] Who wants Santa Fe egg rolls?

The Louds sans Anastasia each grab an egg roll and start feasting on them like the living dead.

Clyde: Don't forget the peanut sauce. It's to die for. Oops! [chuckles nervously] Poor choice of words.


	48. Study Muffin

Study Muffin

In the living room, Logan taking a nap on the couch with a sport magazine on his face. Just then, the doorbell rings and Lincoln answers it to find a good looking fellow at the door.

Hugh: Um...beg your pardon. Is this the Loud residence?

Lincoln: Yep. You musy be my tutor. I'm Lincoln.

Hugh: I'm Hugh. Quite chuffed to meet you.

Lincoln: Uh...the chuff is all mine. Come on in.

They both head inside and Hugh notices Logan on the couch.

Hugh: Who's that?

Lincoln: Oh. That's my older brother. He's got a really bad temper if rub the wrong way.

Hugh: That sounds like someone i know.

In the backyard, a portal opens up and Anastasia came out from it.

Anastasia: Note to self: If you ever going to a different dimension with crazy people or dangerous animals or something, always bring a weapon or two. If i have any. I need to get something to drink.

Anastasia went in the house, goes through the fridge and got her sippy cup and begin drinking from it

Anastasia: Alright! Apple juice, my favorite!

As Anastasia is drinking apple juice from her sippy cup, she hears something coming from the dining room.

Anastasia: What is that is noise? Seriously, what is going on in there?

Anastasia walked to the dining room and see all her aunties surrounding someone.

Sisters: [infatuated] Ba...ba...ba...

Anastasia: What are you lowlife... [she pauses as she looks at Hugh]

Hugh: [looks at Anastasia] Well, aren't you just adorable.

Anastasia: [drops her sippy cup, infatuated] Helloooooo, Doctor!

Lincoln: [annoyed] Could you guys please get of here? We're trying to study.

Lola: It's a free country, Lincoln. [stands next to Hugh] We can stand where we want to.

Lana: [cuts in front of Lola] I'm standing here!

Lola: The heck you are!

The twins start fighting by flailing their hands at each other.

Lana: You're blocking my view!

Lola: You're blocking my Hugh!

The girls start marching toward Hugh who backs up into a corner.

Lori: Out of my way!

Anastasia: No! Get out of _my_ way!

Hugh: [nervous] Oh my word. There's quite a few of you. Friendly lot.

The girls get closer with Luna hopping and flailing her tongue up front. Jerry sees this and went to the couch toto wake up Logan.

Logan: [waking up] Huh? Jerry? What is it? [hears commotion in the dining room] What is all that noise?

Logan got up from the couch and went to the dining room to see all of his sisters and Anastasia cornering someone.

Logan: Hey! What's going on here?!

Lincoln: I was trying to get some help from my tutor when they all showed up and trying to ruining it!

Lola: That's not true! We just wanted meet Lincoln's tutor. [heart shaped iris out]

Logan: [upset] Okay, girls, outside now!

Girls: But...

Logan: [enraged] OUTSIDE NOW!!!

The girls all ran outside in fear.

Logan: That should take good care of that.

Hugh: Logan?

Logan: Hugh? Oh, shoot, what's good, dude?! Haven't seen you in years! [fist bumped Hugh]

Hugh: Same goes for you too, mate! So, were those girls your sisters?

Logan: Ten of them are. The one with the white hair is my daughter.

Hugh: I see.

Logan: Yep. So, you might be my little brother's tutor.

Hugh: Indeed i am, my good sir.

Lincoln: Wait. You two know each other?

Logan: Of course, little bro. Me and Hugh used to go to the same school together. He was a high school senior and i was a high school sophomore. We used to hang out a lot back then. Until he graduated and went to college and left me to suffer high school by myself, sadly. We would've stay in touch, if someone uses social media! But luckily, i had my girlfriend there going through the struggle of high school.

Hugh: Sorry, Logan. But i don't see the point on using social media. You know that, right?

Logan: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Anyway, I'm going to let you help my bro study. Nice seeing you again, Hugh.

Hugh: Same goes for you too.

Logan leaves.

Lincoln: Come on, let's go to the living room to study more.

Hugh: Indeed.

[The living room]

Lincoln: Sorry about the girls. They're not usually like this.

Hugh: Oh, it's no bother. They seem like very _spirited_ young ladies.

There's a banging at the window and it's revealed to be the girls looking through the window. Luan has her camera to film Hugh.

Lynn: Get out of my way!

Leni: You're blocking my Hugh!

Anastasia: You mean "my" Hugh!

Their behavior enrages Lincoln and he closes the curtain on them so he can resume his studies. Logan enters the living room with an apple in his hand.

Logan: Let me guess, it's the girls again, isn't it?

Lincoln: [irritated] Yes it is. [to Hugh] As i was saying, sorry about the-

A periscope comes in with one of the girls peeping in and Logan shoves it back up, hitting the peeping sister.

Lola: OW! MY EYE!

Logan: THAT'S WHAT YOU DID FOR PEEPING, LOLA!

Lincoln: Logan, i can it be best if you stay with us. Just in case.

Logan: Way ahead of you, little bro. I think it's best if we go upstairs.

Lincoln: Great idea, Logan.

Lincoln and Hugh go upstairs to get away from the girls. Logan poke his head in the fireplace after hearing whispering.

Logan: YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE PLANNING SOMETHING UP THERE! OR YOU'LL GONNA GET IT!!!

Logan follow Lincoln and Hugh up the stairs.

Logan: Okay, the girls shouldn't be a problem at the moment. Now you two can finally continue doing your- [he pleases as he looks in front of him; facepalmed] You have got to be kidding me! Dad, what are you doing?!

Lynn Sr.: [in a faux British accent] Just havin' a spot of fun. Aren't we, mate?

Hugh: [uncomfortable] Ah, yes. Cheers.

Logan: [shaking his head] This is embarrassing.

Enter Lori.

Lori: Oh, Hugh. My window is literally stuck and i need someone very strong to open it. [takes Hugh away from her Dad, who doesn't even notice]

Lynn Sr.: [humming] Hmm, hmm...fish and chips.

Lincoln sighs at this sight. In Loriand Leni's room, Hugh opens the not-so-stuck window.

Hugh: There you are, love. Right as rain.

Lori: [amorous] Wow. I bet you work out a lot, huh?

Hugh: Well, i did do a spot crew in fifth form.

Lori: I like all your forms. [fawns awkwardly]

Lincoln sighs again. Enter Lisa.

Lisa: I need to borrow Hugh for a second. I'm tutoring Lola and Anastasia.

Lincoln: What?

Hugh: Glad to help. What's the subject?

Lisa stares at him with a creepy smile and makes a creepy giggle to go along with it. Cut to Lola and Anastasia's tutoring session.

Lisa: [showing Hugh's abdomen] This is called a rectus abdominis. Otherwise known as a six pack.

Hugh: [embarrassed] Oh, i say! [pulls his shirt down]

Lisa: Now, if you'll turn around, I'll point out the gluteus maximus.

The rest of the girls charge in and they and Lola and Anastasia squealsqueal enticingly.

Hugh: [frightened] Really? But this is most-

Logan: [Fed up] All right, That's it. Lincoln, take Hugh to the attic. I'm gonna have talk with the girls.

Lincoln: Okay. Thanks for the help, Logan. We really appreciate it. [takes Hugh away]

As they leave, Lori gets a quick snapshot of Hugh's butt without Logan knowing.

Logan: Now as for you guys. I can't believe what I am witnessing. All you girls are going bonkers over a guy who is way older than all of you. I want all of you to stop this right no- [reveals that the girls left the room without him knowing, causing him to get furious] YOU HAVE TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!!!

[The attic]

Lincoln: Sorry about this. It's the only place we'll get any privacy. It's a bit dark, but there's a lamp right here.

Lincoln turns on the light and Lucy is right there from the shadowy corner, startling them.

Lucy: Hi, Hugh. I wrote a poem about you. **Hugh. Wavy hair. Mysterious eyes. Pretty cool for a living guy. Hugh.**

Enter Lynn Sr. now wearing a royal guard hat.

Lynn Sr.: [in his accent] 'Ello, governor! Picked this up at ye olde Buckingham Palace gift shoppe.

Enter Lola who pushes her family members aside.

Lola: EVERYBODY OUT! [gets out her tea party set] It's tea time for me and Hugh. I made yours without sugar, causw you're already sweet. [giggles and flutters her eyelashes]

Just then, Logan enters the attic not very happy.

Lincoln: [concerned] Are you alright, Logan?

Logan: I'm... [control himself] I'm fine. Let's just get you two somewhere more quietly. [takes Lincoln and Hugh away]

Lucy: Is it just me or was Logan was about to blow?

Lisa: It's probably nothing.

Charles' Doghouse. Logan is guarding the doghouse to make sure the girls nor his Dad enters it while Lincoln and Hugh are inside it.

Lincoln: Okay, i highly doubt anyone's gonna bother us here.

Lincoln looks over there as Lana is in the doghouse drinking water with Charles.

Lana: [notices Hugh and waves flirtatiously] Oh, hi, Hughie.

Charles gets up on Hugh and licks his face.

Anastasia: Guys! He's in the doghouse!

The rest of the girls, Lynn Sr., Walt and Cliff all rush to the doghouse, knocking Logan down and getting stuck in the hole, begging for Hugh to join them, leaving him in a panic.

Hugh: Aah! This again!

This commotion ultimately destroys Charles' doghouse.

Logan and Lincoln: [furious] ALRIGHT! FAMILY MEETING!

Lincoln: [to Hugh] Back in a jiff.

Family meeting in the living room.

Lincoln: You guys are unbelievable. The minute a good-looking guy with an accent shows up, you all go completely bonkers.

Leni: [in denial] That is so not true! [reveals to be wearing a sweater dedicated to Hugh] I've got these Hugh sweaters in small, medium, and large.

Girls and Lynn Sr.: Ooh!

Logan: This is ridiculous. This has to end right now. If you guys continue to do this, Lincoln will end up flunking the fifth grade! Do you guys want that to happen?

Girls: No, we don't.

Lincoln: Then it's settled. From now on, Hugh is off limits.

The girls all complain at Lincoln's decision and walk away disappointed.

Lynn Sr.: [in accent] Now, girls, you heard Lincoln.

Logan: That excludes you too, Dad. Get lost, old man.

Lynn Sr.: [disappointed] Oh.

He and the pets leave upset and Walt poops on both Logan and Lincoln in retaliation.

Lincoln: Ugh!

Logan: Lincoln. Next time you want someone to help you with your studies, ask for my help instead of asking for college students to help you. Because this was ridiculous.

Lincoln: Yeah. I'll remember that.

Minutes later, Anastasia is seen in the dining room talking to Jerry about Lincoln's decision.

Anastasia: Who do he think he is? Telling me to keep away from Hugh so he can "study". He just hogging him for himself. I don't care if he flunked the fifth grade, i want my Hugh! [Jerry shake his head in disappointment and got off the table] Huh? Where are you going, Jerry?

Jerry went to his mousehole and came back out with a picture of something and hands it to Anastasia.

Anastasia: Is this the picture of me and David? Why are you giving me this for? You know you can't bring this out when my Dad is here. He will filp his mind if he finds- [pleases as she looks at the picture of her and David on it; infatuated] My sweet babboo. [heart shaped iris out]

Jerry smilies as his human best friend is now distracted by the picture. However, that was short-lived when they saw Hugh making a run for it with her grandpa and aunties behind him.

Anastasia: [confused] What's going on?

Luna: Hugh's making a run for it!

Anastasia: What?!

Luna ran out the door to join up with her family as Anastasia struggles to decide if she want to join the others to get Hugh back, or continue looking at the picture.

Anastasia: Ugh! I'm sorry, my sweet babboo!

Anastasia kissed the picture and joined the other in the chase, leaving Jerry disappointed once again.

Girls: NO / You can't leave! / I want a lock of your hair! / MARRY ME!!!

Just then, Logan lasso his father and the girls away from Hugh so he can escape.

Girls and Lynn Sr.: [devastated] NOOOOOOOO!!!

Afternoon, Lincoln returns home from school with a despondent look on his face.

Lynn: How'd the test go, bro? You ace it?

Lincoln: No! I got an F! [slumps on the floor]

Luan: [looks at the test] Oh, and a frowny face. That's cold! [pulls out a phone] I know just _Hugh_ to call! [laughs] Get it?

The girls start fighting over who should call him.

Lana: _I'm_ calling Hugh!

Lola: No, me!

Lori: _I'm_ calling Hugh!

Anastasia: No, i am!

Lincoln: I don't get it. I thought i knew all the answers. [sighs] Ms. DiMartino is definitely gonna flunk me now.

The girls cease their fight.

Lynn: Wait. Ms. DiMartino?

Logan: [o-s] Ms. DiMartino?! [runs down the stairs with a towal wrap around his waist] Did you say Mr. DiMartino?

Lincoln: Yeah. She's been our substitute teacher since Mrs. Johnson broke her leg riding a mechanical bull.

Luna: Dude, no wonder you're failing. Ms. D is so smokin', guys go completely bonkers around her.

Lori: Yeah. Even Bobby nearly flunked because of her. Of course, that was BL: Before Lori. [grimly] Or he never would have noticed her.

Logan: And i almost flunked the sixth grade because of her. Of course, she was my second crush when i was 12 years old but still.

Anastasia: And i was the nicest girl at daycare because of her. Her looks and the way she talk was the only thing that kept me focus and stay on the good side. [sighs] Shame she went back to being a substitute teacher. I really miss her. [realize what Logan said] Wait, if Ms. DiMartino is your second crush, then who's your first?

Logan: Mrs. Santiago.

Lori: [surprised] Mrs. Santiago? She was your first crush?

Logan: Yep. It happened when Mom took me to the hospital for my check up. After that, i kept injuring myself just so i can see her again. That was until Mom started to putting the puzzle together and all that stuff. Anastasia, don't tell you mother that. Is already bad enough she think that she's my second crush when she is actually the third.

Anastasia: Well do, Dad. [to Lincoln] But yeah, Ms. DiMartino is so smokin' like Aunty Luna said.

Lincoln: But that couldn't happen to me! [thinking] Could it?

A flashback to Ms. DiMartino preparing for her first day as the substitute for Mrs. Johnson's class.

Girl Jordan: Hi, Ms. DiMartino!

Enter Lincoln walking by, captivated.

Lincoln: Ba...ba...ba... [walks into a locker door]

In class, Zach gives Ms. DiMartino an apple with a heart-shaped balloon tied to its stem. Rusty gives her a bonsai tree trimmed like a heart. Lincoln gives her a fruit basket dedicated to the state of Michigan. Lincoln is sharpening his pencil while being distracted by Ms. DiMartino's beauty. He sharpens his pencil down so much, it's stubby now. It happened to a lot of his pencils. Ms. DiMartino is writing down the French term for "to love", Aimer, and how to conjugate it.

 **Aimer/To Love**

 **J'aime**

 **Tu aimes**

 **Il aime**

 **Nous aimons**

 **Vous Aimez**

 **Ils aiment**

Ms. DiMartino: Let's conjugate the French verb, "Aimer", to love. J'aime, tu aimes, il aime, nous aimons...

The boys are too busy ogling and drooling over her to pay attention. At lunchtime in the cafeteria, Lincoln and his friends all look at her and wander into the trashcan.

Liam: Oh! Found my retainer!

The class is taking a test.

Ms. DiMartino: You'll have one hour to complete your test. Eyes on your own paper.

During the test, Lincoln fills in his test with a big heart.

End flashback.

Lincoln: [realizes] Holy shmoly! You guys are right! I _do_ go completely bonkers around Ms. DiMartino. Just like you guys did around Hugh.

The girls are all wearing Hugh sweaters.

Leni: I don't know why you keep saying that. By the way, if Hugh and i ever got married and had a baby... [shows an online baby picture she made] ...here's what it would look like.

Lisa: Oh, Leni, you're delusional. Because _I'm_ gonna marry him, and our progeny is gonna look like this. [shows her online baby]

Anastasia: Ladies please. _I'm_ gonna be the one who will marry him, and our little madness is gonna look like this. [shows her online baby]

The girls start fighting again, this time over who will marry Hugh. Logan just facepalmed at this sight.

Lincoln: Guys, you gotta help me! I don't wanna flunk fifth grade! Clyde could end up as a tattooed litterbug!

The girls stop again and are puzzled by what he said.

Lincoln: It made sense when he said it.

Luan: Maybe you can get Ms. DiMartino to let you retake the test.

Lincoln: But as long as she's anywhere near me, I'm still gonna blow it!

Logan: Well, i think the best solution is to remove her from your field of vision. Lisa, would you mind taking Lori's phone for the moment?

Lisa: Well do, oldest sibling. [takes Lori's phone with a picture of Hugh as its wallpaper which she makes that towards it and hands it to Logan]

Logan: Lori, what is Bobby's full name?

Lori: Roberto Alejandro Martinez- [gets shown the Hugh picture and fawns over it; Logan pulls it back] Roberto Alejandro- [gets shown it and fawns again; it's pulled back] Roberto- [shown and fawning again]

Logan: And now to delete.

Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Anastasia: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Logan deletes the Hugh image which is now replaced with a picture of Lori taking a duckface selfie.

Lori: [shakes her head and comes to her senses] Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr.

Logan: Case closed.

Lincoln: Got it. [leaves]

Lisa: Don't worry, guys. I have more photos of Hugh saved in the cloud.

Logan: Not if i deleted all of them, you don't.

Lori: Logan, did i mention that Mrs. Santiago is Bobby's mother? So if you delete those photos, i will tell his mother that you been a jerk to him.

Logan: Is that so? Well then, let's see how Bobby will feel when i tell him that you is crushing and fawning on another dude.

Lori: [beat] Alright. Go ahead and delete the photos.

The girls look at Lori, shocked.

Lori: [sad] Sorry, guys. But i can't have Bobby finding out about this.

Anastasia: We understand, Aunty Lori.

That night, Logan is laying on his bed looking at something on his laptop while Anastasia is sleeping. Enter Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey, Logan. I just wanna thank you for the help you did today. So it wasn't successful, but it was really worth it.

Logan: Anytime, Lincoln. Just remember to ask to help you with your studies next time.

Lincoln: I will. Well, goodnight, Logan. [he exits]

Logan: Night, little bro. [to Anastasia] Night, my little princess.

Logan turn off this laptop and went to sleep. Just as he fell asleep, Anastasia woke up and pull out her phone with a picture of Hugh as its wallpaper.

Anastasia: Night, my sweet prince. [heart shaped iris out once again]

Author note: **So, two things that occur to me. 1: That this could be the first chapter in which Anastasia got the less screen time as her father got the most. And 2: I wonder how Lilo and Linda will act like when they meet Hugh for the first time. Well, i will know when i write this chapter for that story.**


	49. Homespun

Homespun

Episode begins at the Loud House, a crash is heard.

Lori: AHH! DANG IT!

Logan and Anastasia heard Lori's yells and rushed to the bathroom.

Anastasia: That sounded like Aunty Lori.

Logan: Lori, are you okay?

Lori: No! I'm locked in the stinking bathroom! Now let me out! Bobby's coming over to study, and i only have three hours to get ready!

Logan: Hmm. I don't know, sis. I don't think i like the idea of you two studying together. Maybe it's best if you stay in there for the moment.

Lori: [annoyed] Now is not the for your joke, Logan! Let me out!

Anastasia: I'll open it. If it get Ms. Bossy out in time. [she tries to open the door, but the knob broke off] Oh. That's not good.

Logan and Anastasia hears Lori struggling to open bathroom door, when suddenly, she slips. She grabs hold of the shower curtain, but it rips off. The pole holding the curtain bonks Lori on the head. Lori growls even louder at this string of events.

Logan: I got this one. [walks back, then bashes through the door] Heeeeere's Loga- [falls down a hole in the bathroom floor] WHAT THE FUGDECAKE?!!!

Anastasia: [enters the bathroom; concerned] Dad, are you okay?!

Logan: Why...is there...a hole... [at the top of his lungs]... IN THE BATHROOM FLOOR!!!

Lori: THIS HOUSE IS LITERALLY FALLING APART!!!

Lincoln: [to the viewers] Lori's right. With 13 kids, five pets... and two parents who insist on fixing everything themselves, our house is a bit of a, how do i put this nicely, disaster.

Flashback to Lana and Lola brushing their teeth.

Lincoln: [voice-over] You've got the faulty water pressure.

Lana puts her mouth under the faucet, and turns the water pressure on, but nothing comes out. Lola is ticked off at Lana's uncouth method of rinsing her mouth.

Lana: [leaving the bathroom] Eh. I'll go borrow some water from Charles' bowl.

Lola: Try to have a little digni-

As Lola was talking, the increased water pressure from the pipes breaks loose, spewing water onto Lola, flinging her into the trash can. Flashback to Luna arriving home late at night with her music equipment.

Lincoln: **And the creaky floorboards.**

As Luna enters the house, she gives a "hang loose" hand gesture and tiptoes over to the staircase. She steps on the first step, making a loud creaking sound. This alerts Lynn Sr., scaring Luna.

Lynn Sr.: Lori? Leni? Luan?

Lincoln: **Don't forget about the rotting wood.**

Luna tries to grab hold of the handrail, but the entire staircase breaks apart. As Luna stands back up, Lynn Sr. flashes a light at her.

Lynn Sr.: Luna!

Flashback to Lincoln adding the finishing touches to a model pirate ship.

Lincoln: **Then there's the clunky furnace.** [Lincoln has just added the captain on the ship] Well, Captain. After 13 weeks of careful construction, your ship is finally ready.

As Lincoln looks on with pride, the furnace begins rattling. As Lincoln holds his model ship in fear, the furnace spews out some soot, covering Lincoln with it and damaging his model ship. Flashback to Logan helping his father adjusting the TV antenna on a windy day.

Lincoln: **And the crummy TV signal.**

Inside the house, the kids are complaining that the TV is fuzzy again. Rita is outside putting pillows on a trampoline just in case Lynn Sr. falls off. A sheet of foil lands on Lynn Sr.'s face, blinding him. His vest gets caught on the TV antenna, causing him to get tangled in the antenna.

Lynn Sr.: [panic-stricken] Something's got me!

Logan: Dad, stop, or you'll fall off the roof again!

Inside the house, the TV signal is back, as a "Peanuts"-esque show appears on the screen.

Luan: Wait! Wait! That's perfect!

As the Loud kids cheer at the signal being back, Lynn Sr. falls off the roof, along with the TV antenna, causing the signal to be lost again.

Loud kids minus Anastasia: Aww.

Anastasia: OH COME ON!

Flashback to a series of moments where doorknobs and door handles broke off.

Lisa: [doorknob] Dang it.

Leni: [fridge door handle] Dang it.

Lynn: [doorknob] Dang it.

Lucy: [attic cord] Dang it.

Lori: [doorknob] Dang it.

Luna: [flusher handle] Dang it.

Lincoln: [doorknob] Dang it.

Logan and Anastasia: [backdoor/basement doorknob] Dang it!

End flashback.

Lincoln has just gotten the trash to the curb, where the mailbox is all banged up and patched up.

Lincoln: [thinking] And I feel like there's something I'm leaving out. [the mailbox falls onto his foot] YAH! Right. The mailbox. [puts it back up] Ridiculous. There's wasn't even a breeze!

Cut to Lisa with a weather machine and wearing a slicker and hat.

Lisa: Actually, according to my meteorological instruments, a big storm's a-brewin'. Perhaps a tornado.

Lincoln: [doubtful] What? No way!

Cut to the TV with a weather report.

Patchy: Patchy Drizzle here with an urgent weather bulletin! A tornado watch has just been issued for the Royal Woods area!

Everyone except Lisa gasps.

Lisa: [sighs] Try and keep up, Patchy.

Logan: Okay, gang. To the basement. Now, move, move, move!

The kids got up from the couch and ran to the basement.

Rita: Logan, i need you to be down there will the kids while your father and i secure the TV antenna.

Logan: Way ahead of you, Mom. [leaves]

Lynn Sr.: I call trampoline!

The basement. Lisa's weather machine is set and the kids and pets are all secured with pillows for comfort on the hard floor and chatting about the situation with concern.

Twins: [holding each other tight] I'm scared!

Logan: Fear not, little ones. I am here to protect you all.

Lisa: He's right. And besides, a tornado watch doesn't mean a twister's coming, but rather that conditions are right for one. Besides, most residential structures can withstand wind speeds of up to 80 mph.

Luan: Or, in the case of our house, 2 mph! [laughs and everyone else except Anastasia laughs with her]

Anastasia: I don't get it.

Lynn: Maybe this old heap will blow away, and then we can get a new house!

Anastasia: Say what now?

Lola: [sighs dreamily] I'll finally get my castle!

Lori: [texting on her phone] Ugh. l can't believe i have to postpone my study date with Bobby after i did... [showing her bod] ...all this.

Logan: I am glad you did postpone it, otherwise he wouldn't be staying here long if you two are gonna do what i think y'all gonna do.

Anastasia: Wait wait wait wait! You can't just give up on this house just yet. This is our home. We can't just trade it off for another house. Don't you guys think you're being too hard on the house?

Lori: Maybe if it wasn't to broken, maybe we wouldn't have to talk trash about this house!

Luna: Dudes! Remember the first time Bobby came over to Casa Loud?

Flashback to Bobby's first visit to the Loud House. He is dressed maturely with a white shirt and tie and carrying an Italian gift basket. He approaches the door but falls through the porch and gets stuck. Lori and her parents open the door with the second oldest looking on with concern.

Bobby: Mr. and Mrs. Loud. Heh. It's an honor to finally meet you. [extends hand which is now covered in marinara sauce]

Lori: [gasps] Boo-Boo Bear! You're literally bleeding!

Bobby: Oh. [chuckles and shakes sauces off] No worries, babe. It's-it's just marinara sauce. Ahem. Could i please use your restroom?

In the bathroom, Bobby is trying to use the sink, but the water isn't coming out. Suddenly, a shake and rattle comes out and a jet of water blasts Bobby against the wall. Lucy can see him through the hole in the bathroom floor next to the toilet.

Lucy: So, you're Lori's new love interest.

Bobby yelps and flinches and grabs the doorknob only for it to come off.

Bobby: Dang it.

End flashback. Lori reminisces with passion and everyone else laugh.

Logan: Man, wish i was there that day yo witness that. [laughs]

Lori: [sighs dreamily] Fortunately, our love was strong enough to overcome any obstacle. [sternly] Including creepy sisters who spy on my dates. [referring to Lucy] Or older brothers who beats up my dates on the next day. [referring to Logan]

Lucy: Please. You can't expect to have privacy in this house.

Flashback to Lucy and Lynn trying to sleep.

Lucy: [inhales] Sigh. [inhales] Sigh. [inhales] Sigh.

This wakes Lynn up.

Lynn: Okay, you've been doing that for ten minutes. What's wrong, Luce?

Lucy: [rises up] Don't tell anyone, but... [shows Lynn a werewolf on the cover] ...I've been reading this new book series about a werewolf, and it feels like I'm cheating on Edwin. [shows her Edwin poster with a little drawing of her taped to it]

Lola: [having overheard this from her room] I'd stick with the vampire. Werewolves are hairy and gross. Yech!

Lana: Which is exactly why she should go for one! [howls]

Lori: [having overheard it, too] But Edwin was her first love!

Anastasia: [also having overheard it] I hate to say this, but i agree with Aunty Lola on the werewolves are hairy part. Werewolves have fur, fur gets ticks and fleas on them. Therefore, I'll stick with the vampire if i was you.

Logan: I agree. I'm basically dating a vampire.

Anastasia: Dad, just because Mom licks your blood whenever you have a wound and she prefer staying in the darkness, doesn't make her a vampire.

Logan: [sarcastically] Thanks for throwing my business out there, Anastasia.

Anastasia: You're welcome.

Lynn Sr.: [also having overheard it] Don't these books sound a little old for Lucy?

Rita is reading **The Mom Jeans Ultimatum**

Rita: Of course not, dear. When i was a girl, i read a series about a cute lumberjack.

Lucy places her pillow over her face and falls back.

Lucy: Groan.

End flashback. Everyone except Lucy is laughing.

Lucy: [inhales] Sigh...

Lisa: I still fail to grasp your dilemma, as both would-be suitors are mythological beings.

Lucy: My point was that our walls are ridiculously thin.

Leni: Yeah! Not to mention leaky!

Flashback to Leni working on a new dress. The roof starts to leak.

Leni: Uh-oh.

She stops it with her ruler, but then the leak comes in through the wall. She stops it with her foot. Eventually, all different spots in the room are leaking and she covers the last one with her pincushion in her mouth.

Leni: Got it. [hears her phone vibrating] Dang it!

End flashback.

Leni: And it wasn't even raining! Someone just flushed the upstairs toilet!

Luan: _Urine_ trouble then! [laughs to rimshot] Get it? [everyone groan for the umpteenth time] Aw, come on. It was funny!

Anastasia: You're lucky I'm comfortable at the moment. Otherwise, I'll hit you on the head for that joke.

The weather machine is going off and Lisa has the results.

Lisa: Good news. Wind speeds have decreased significantly. We should be out of this asbestos-ridden dungeon soon.

The other Loud kids and the pets cheer.

Lori: At least it's not flooding like it did in the last big storm.

Flashback to the aftermath of the previous storm Lori mentioned. The entire basement is flooded with the faucet leaking.

Lisa: I'll get the buckets.

Many buckets later.

Logan: Last one. [He passes it to Lori, who passes it to Leni, who passes it to Luna, who passes it to Charles, who passes it to Lola, who passes it to Anastasia, who passes it to Lisa, who passes it to Lynn, who dumps the water in the backyard. Please flashback.

Lynn: Wait. But don't you guys remember what happened next?

Resume flashback. After the last bucket, Lynn gasps and notices something.

Lynn: Hey, guys! Check it out!

They made a swimming hole in the backyard from the storm water.

Lynn: CANNONBALL!!! [dives right in]

Everyone except Lori jumps in.

Lori: Ew! I'm not swimming in grody basement water!

Anastasia: Oh come on, Aunty Lori!

Logan: Yeah, sis. Don't be a wuss. Jump right in!

Lori: No! I'm not jumping in there, and there's nothing that's gonna make me!

Lynn resurfaces.

Lynn: Hey, Lori! I found your missing earring!

Lori: [gasps] The one from Bobby? CANNONBALL! [dives right in]

End flashback. The kids were happy to remember that time.

Lynn: Yeah, i guess sometimes, living in a crummy house isn't all bad.

Lincoln: Yeah, like the time possums got in through the holes in the roof and chewed up the wiring.

Logan: I'll never forget that day.

Flashback to that time. The last possum has just fled through the hole. The family is up in the attic where Rita has some bad news.

Rita: Sorry, kids. Till we get new cables, there's gonna be no TV or internet.

The kids respond with despair.

Anastasia: Seriously?!

Lynn Sr.: Whoa whoa whoa! No need to panic. I think i know how to _possum_ the time. [the kids, even Luan, groans at his joke] Guess what ol' Dad found?

Lori: [hopeful] A wireless hotspot?

Lynn Sr: Even better! [shows them a series of books] My old Pioneer Boy books from when i was a kid! They're about a plucky young lad and his family crossing this great nation in a covered wagon. You guys are gonna love 'em!

The kids all have unimpressed and bored looks on their faces. Later, they're seen reenacting the pioneer days inspired by the books and dressing the part. Lincoln is riding in a toy wagon with his Starship Groupers sleeping bag as a cover, Luna and Lana are playing bluegrass music with Anastasia and Lily dancing to beat, Leni and Lola are trying on old showgirl outfits as Leni laughs, Lori has embroidered a hoop of Bobby, while Lucy has sewn one of a cow skull, Lynn is pushing a hoop with a stickstick, Logan is leaning against the wall with a toothpick hanging out of his mouth, Luan is juggling horseshoes, and Lisa is making different kinds of old fashioned tonics. Luan drops one of her horseshoes on her foot.

Luan: Ow!

Lisa: [in a Southern accent] Fret not, lassie. One drop of my mugwump elixer will soothe every ache and pain.

End flashback.

Lori: That did turn out to be fun.

The others agree.

Lisa: Yes, indeed.

Logan: Very.

Lynn: That was pretty cool.

Anastasia: So cool.

Lola: That was almost as fun as the time the air conditioner went crazy, and Dad couldn't turn it off.

Logan: That is when we dub the living room " _the cool room_ ".

Flashback to that time where Lynn Sr. is struggling with the AC. It blasts a bit and he runs off in fear. Inside, the living room has become a winter wonderland for the kids who are in their clothes and having fun ice skating, building a snowman, and having a snowball fight. End flashback.

Anastasia: [giggles] That was also fun. Shame we have to deal with the water after that. Which is fine since we made another swimming hole anyway.

Luna: You know, dudes, maybe little dudette was right earlier. Maybe we've have been too hard on the ol' crib. It's got some perks.

Logan: Like the wicked slanty floors?

Luna: Like the wicked slanty floors.

Flashback to a good meal with Lincoln and his older siblings at the grownup table.

Luna: [leaning chair toward the kitchen and the kiddie table] Yo, Lans! Pass the gravy.

Lana puts the gravy boat on the floor and it slants over to Luna. End flashback with Luna laughing at that time.

Luna: You never have to get up to grab some grub!

Lynn: Or a fresh roll of TP.

Flashback to Lynn using the toilet while reading the sports section without any toilet paper.

Lynn: GUYS! I NEED A RELOAD! [one of them tosses her a roll from the hole and she grabs it] And she makes the snag.

End flashback with them all laughing.

Anastasia: Let's not forget about the broken doorbell.

Lincoln: Yeah. That can come in handy, too.

Flashback to a time they ordered pizza and the delivery guy presses the doorbell only to be shocked by its faulty wiring. He drops all the boxes meant for the Louds and runs off. The kids answer and smack their lips with hunger. End flashback.

Lincoln: I can't remember the last time we paid for pizza.

The kids laugh some more.

Lynn: You know what else comes in handy? That hole in the bathroom floor.

Lori: Um, we got it, Lynn.

Lynn: Oh. Okay. Just wanted to be sure. Speaking of which, how get we get that hole in the bathroom floor?

Logan: I think i beginning to remember how we got that hole. Okay, so you all know that show that Anastasia watch, right?

Lynn: The one with the cat and mouse trying kill each other? What about it?

Logan: Well, i used to watch it myself when i was younger. Through, it showed all the episodes before censorship kept some of them of TV due to...some themes. Anyway, i was watching this one episode where the cat bought a book to help him catch the mouse.

Anastasia: Wait. Isn't that the one where he used every step only for them all to fail on him and eventually he die at the end of the episode?

Logan: Yep. That's the one. Man, you guys should've been there when i used one of the steps I've took from that episode.

Flashback to when Logan was little. He placed a bear trap on the couch and painted it the same way as the couch so no one can see it.

Young Logan: [evil chuckles] This should be fun.

Minutes later, Lynn Sr. enters the living room with looking at a newspaper and is about to sit on the couch. Just asas he sits down, the trap triggers, causing pain and sending him up into the living room ceiling.

Young Logan: [laughs] I got you, Dad!

End flashback.

Logan: Of course, i was grounded for that incident, but it was really worth it.

Anastasia: Like father, like daughter, huh?

Logan: Exactly.

Lily is toddling about and babbling a little.

Luan: Guys, i think Lily wants to share a house story, too. Mind if I translate, Lilster?

Lily: Poo-poo. Ahem. [babbling]

Luan: So, it was Mom and Dad's anniversary weekend.

Flashback to said weekend. The parents are driving off and the kids wave goodbye.

Kids: BYE! HAVE FUN!

Lincoln: Okay, guys, it's time to put Operation Paint The Peeling House To Give These Two The Greatest Anniversary Gift Ever And Also Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation...into action!

The kids go into the garage.

Lucy: I still think adjacent burial plots would have been a better gift. Nothing says romance like eternity. Right, Logan?

The others except Logan slowly inch away from Lucy after hearing that.

Logan: It is. But, only if they are ready for that.

Later, as Lincoln and Logan puts on the last coat, the horn sounds.

Lincoln: They're back! Paintbrushes down!

Rita and Lynn Sr. step out of the car and find their house completely covered in a rainbow nightmare.

Loud kids: SURPRISE! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!

Lynn Sr. and Rita: [appalled] Good...gravy...

Lincoln: So. you like it

Anastasia: Please, tell us you do.

Lynn Sr. and Rita: Uh...

The kids are immediately painting the house back to the way it was before. Lily paints a hand print on the side of the house, and the others follow suit, each colored handprint matched their themed color.

Lynn Sr.: [tear-stricken] Best...anniversary gift...EVER!

End flashback.

Luan: That was a great story, Lily.

Lily: Poo-poo.

Luan: I think she's got another story! [Lily soils her diaper] Oh. This time, it really is just poo-poo.

The kids all laugh again. Just then, Lisa's weather machine goes off again.

Lori: [concerned] What's going on? Is the storm over?

Lisa: Uh. Actually, wind speeds have increased significantly. Meaning the tornado watcg is about to become a tornado warning. [the kids gasp in fear, and a siren on Lisa's weather machine begins blaring] And there it is.

Rita and Lynn Sr. enter the basement.

Lynn Sr.: NOBODY PANIC!

Lynn: [regretful] I guess it's not such a bad house after all.

Lisa: Definitely.

As the sisters agree Lynn's statement, the sound of thunder begins roaring like crazy, causing the light in the basement to begin flickering.

Lana: I don't want our house to blow away!

Lynn: Me neither.

Lisa: I take back what i said before.

Luan: Yeah, we have so many memories in these walls.

Logan: You darn right we do!

Luna: I'm sorry I ever ragged on this place.

Lynn: Me too.

Leni: We're so sorry, house!

Lola: Me too!

Lana: Me three!

Anastasia: Me four!

Lincoln: [confessing] You might be old and creaky and full of leaks, but you're ours. And we love you!

As the winds increase with power, the kids and the pets begin trembling in fear at the impending doom that's about to hit them. After eight seconds of cowering, the winds suddenly cease, the thunder stops roaring, and the light stops flickering. Lisa checks her machine.

Lisa: All clear!

Lincoln: Let's go check on the house! [the kids except for Lynn and Anastasia all run upstairs out of the basement] I hope the house is okay!

Lynn: [with a roll of toilet paper] I'll check the hole in the bathroom floor. [runs upstairs]

Anastasia: And I'll get some water and a baseball bat just in case if there's evil green witches and flying monkeys.

Outside. The neighborhood is littered with rubble all over. The kids and the adults are looking at their house with deep concern. A passing bicyclist approaches them.

Bicyclist: Yikes. You guys were hit hard.

The house is revealed to be just the same.

Logan: Looks fine to me.

Lincoln: And we wouldn't want it any other way.

Lynn Sr.: All right, everyone, back inside.

Lynn Sr. attempts to open the door, only for the door handle to break off.

Loud Family: Dang it!

[Post credits]

Anastasia appears in front of a black screen behind her as she getting ready to talk to the viewers.

Anastasia: Well, we did it. It's finally time to put Season 1 to rest. And begin Season 2, Baby! I'm hope you all are just as excited as i am. I can't wait to see what kind of destruction i will make in that season. And i know you've been dying to know who's my mother is, and you will! Next Season! Now, i got to go. I think Cliff is trying to eat Jerry again. See you in the next Season! [leaves]

Just as Anastasia left the scene, an evil chuckle can be heard as an eye appears on the screen.

???: I can't wait to meet you all, real soon.


	50. FALL HIATUS NOTE

Hello my beloved fans, i have an announcement to make! So, you know that in chapter 46 that I'm going to take a break from this story until Christmas eve where I'm going to do the first chapter of Season two and take another hiatus break till i think March of next year. But, here's why. The reason for this is because i need to continue on my other stories that i haven't been working on for a while. I do hope you'll understand. Anyway, that's all I'm gonna say. If you got any ideas for the future chapters of this story, Pm me and i will see what i can go.


	51. Short Episode: A Father-daughter Duo

Short Episode: A Father-daughter Duo

 _ **A/N: Before i get started with this, i just want to know that this story is still on hiatus. I just writing this for fun and probably my start of Season two of this story. With that out of the way, here's a short of Logan and Anastasia singing Father and Daughter by Paul Simon.**_ [Verse 1]

If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream

And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are

Just open your window and follow your memory upstream

To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star

I believe a light that shines on you will shine on you forever (forever)

And though i can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed

I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever

And never leave 'til i leave you with a sweet dream in your head

[Chorus]

I'm going to watch you shine

Going to watch you grow

Going to paint a sign

So you'll always know

As long as one and one is two

There could never be a father

Who loved his daughter more than i love you

[Verse 2]

Trust your intuition

It's just like going fishing

You cast your line and hope you get a bite

But you don't need to waste your time

Worrying about the market place

Try to help the human race

Struggling to survive its harshest night

[Chorus]

I'm going to watch you shine

Going to watch you grow

Going to paint a sign

So you'll always know

As long as one and one is two (oooh oooh)

There could never be a father

Who loved his daughter more than i love you

I'm going to watch you shine

Going to watch you grow

Going to paint a sign

So you'll always know

As long as one and one is two (oooh oooh)

There could never be a father

Who loved his daughter more than i love you


	52. 11 Louds a Leapin'

11 Louds a Leapin' (Or in this case, 13 Louds a Leapin')

Twas the night before Christmas Eve and through the Loud house. Every Loud is asleep except for one white hair eighteen years old. He put on his clothes and his winter outfits and give his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Logan: Good night, my little princess. _[Logan left the attic, close the attic door, head downstairs, and went out the door; Logan are looking at the house before getting in his car and driving off.]_

 _[Christmas Eve morning]_

Anastasia: Dad? Dad! Where are you? _[Anastasia went downstairs and sees her grandmother looking for something]_ Hey, grandma. What are you looking for?

Rita: I'm looking for my plaid Christmas table cloth. Have you seen it anywhere?

Anastasia: Nope. Haven't seen it. Have you seen my daddy though?

Rita: Sorry, honey. I haven't seen him at all today.

Anastasia: _[sad]_ Oh, okay...

 _[Anastasia left to go look for her father, leaving Rita to continue looking for her table cloth. A few minutes, Anastasia walks over to the bottom of the steps, where she sees Lincoln and Lola there.]_

Lincoln: Hey, Anastasia! Where's Logan at?

Anastasia: I don't know. When i woke up this morning, he wasn't there.

Lincoln: That's weird. He doesn't have work today or tomorrow.

Anastasia: Exactly! _[notices Lola in the boot pile]_ Why she is the boot pile?

Lola: Getting Lincoln's winter boots. Speaking of which, here you are, good sir! _[puts Lincoln's winter boots on his feet]_ Two big brother boots. Boy, these are stylish!

Lincoln: _[suspicious]_ Okay, what do you want?

Anastasia: Yeah! You're being a little too nice to him. Spill, pig!

Lola: _[quiet voice with an evil grin on her face]_ To get a good haul from Santa. _[normal voice]_ See, contrary to popular belief, i am no angel. So, if I'm going to get on Santa's nice list, i have one day to undo twelve months of naughty!

Anastasia: Tch. If you think you can undo all of that stuff in under one day, you are in a rude awakening.

Lisa: _[off screen]_ She's right. You're wasting your time. _[wheels in a whiteboard with equations as she comes on screen and begins pointing to sections with a candy cane]_ Factoring in sleigh speed, time zone changes, and reindeer bathroom breaks, it is scientifically impossible for this so-called _Kris Kringle_ to deliver gifts to the approximately one billion qualifying children. As you can see, X equals no stinkin' way. _[bites into her candy cane]_

Lola: _[growls]_ You're lucky I'm being nice right now!

 _[Anastasia walks away still wondering where Logan at.]_

Anastasia: Where is he... _[sees Lynn lifting a dresser and Lucy looking underneath]_

Lynn: See anything?

Lucy: Nope.

 _[Lynn puts the dresser down and winds her arm.]_

Anastasia: What are you two doing?

Lincoln: Looking for gifts for Mom and Dad, huh? _[whispers]_ Have you checked Dad's underwear drawer?

Lynn: _[sarcastically, walking away]_ Have we checked Dad's underwear drawer?

Lucy: Lincoln, please. This is not our first rodeo.

Anastasia: _[smell something awful]_ Eww! What is that smell? _[Anastasia and Lincoln walks over to the kitchen to wonder what the smell was]_

Lynn Sr.: _[singing]_ Dashing to the stove... _[stops singing]_ Hey, kids. You're just in time to try the Crown Jewel of Ol' Dad's Christmas Eve feast... _[Opens the pot and smoke comes out all over the kitchen]_... The Figgy Pudding!

 _[Smoke comes through the window.]_

Lincoln: _[chuckles]_ And ruin the surprise at dinner? I don't think so!

Lynn Sr.: If you say so. Anastasia, do you want some?

Anastasia: I'm good.

Luan: Look at Dad getting _figgy_ with it! _[chuckles and clicks her remote]_ Number five!

 _[Counter says 5_

Lynn Sr.: Ah, i love the 12 Puns of Christmas. Luan, you wanna try my pudding?

Luan: Sorry, Dad. _Yule_ have to ask someone else. Get it? Yule? That's six! I just _sleigh_ myself! Ooh, seven! _[clicks her remote twice]_

 _[The counter goes to 6 and 7 as both laugh while Anastasia scowls painfully at them.]_

Lynn Sr.: Sleigh!

Lincoln: _[to the viewers]_ Yup. Everyone around here is full of Christmas cheer.

Mr. Grouse: LOUDS! What's that awful stench?

Lincoln: Well, everyone except for our crabby old neighbor, Mr. Grouse. He really lives up to his name. Especially around Christmas.

Anastasia: You can say that again.

Mr. Grouse: LOUDS! Turn down that annoying music! LOUDS! Shut off all those horrible lights!

Lincoln: Sheesh. _[leaves]_

Anastasia: Oh yeah, i almost forgot. Grandpa, have you seen my daddy today?

Lynn Sr.: Nope, not at all.

Anastasia: Dang it! _[gets a call and answers it]_ Hello? Oh, hey Becky! What's up? Nothing much. Just trying to figure out where my Dad is. _[leaves]_

 _[Later, Anastasia is sitting on the couch watching TV with Jerry.]_

Anastasia: I wish i knew were Dad went, Jerry. It's not like him to not be here on Christmas Eve.

 _[Just then, Lynn and Lucy comes in and begin looking under the_ _cushions. Lucy then pick up Anastasia from the couch and sets her aside as Lynn lifts it to see if there's any presents under it.]_

Lucy: No presents for us under here.

Lynn: _[drops the sofa]_ Dang it!

Lucy: We could look in the basement. How do you feel about lifting the water heater?

Lynn: _[tightens her belt]_ Let's do this!

 _[After Lynn and Lucy run off screen, Lori pops up as the Waltz of the Sugar Plum Fairy plays. She tiptoes to the row of stockings and takes a yellow and red_ _present out of her mother's pink stocking. She sniffs it and sighs in satisfaction. Anastasia sees her doing and get suspicions about it.]_

Anastasia: Uh, Aunty Lori? What are you doing with grandma's present?

Lori: Present? _[hides the present behind her back]_ What present? I don't have a present!

Anastasia: Hmm, okay?... _[slowly walks away with Jerry]_

Lori: I don't think Mom will mind if i just peel back the corner a little. _[tugs on the ribbon]_

Luan: _[off screen]_ Hold it! _[camera pans to show her]_ You are mistletoe-tally busted! _[Lori and Anastasia's eyes narrow as Luan chuckles and clicks her remote]_ That's eight!

 _[The counter reads 8]_

Anastasia: So you were trying to open the presents early again, weren't you?

Lori: _[high-pitched sigh]_ I can't help it. The sound of paper tearing, the smell of tape, that moment when you stick the bow in your hair. _[tackles Luan]_ Gimme that!

Luan: You gotta kick this habit, Lori. We don't want a repeat of last year.

 _[Lori's eyes widen as a flashback of the previous Christmas starts: tearing sounds are heard as the_ _Loud kids, sans Lori, look on. The view changes to show Lori, rocking in an unwrapped box with several bows in her hair. Many unwrapped presents are in the background.]_

Flashback Lori: _[laughs]_ You guys got some great stuff!

 _[Flashback ends]_

Anastasia: I still haven't forgave you for that incident.

Lori: You're right, Luan. I gotta fight this!

Luan: Well, there's no time like the _present_! _[chuckles and presses her remote]_ That's nine.

 _[Counter reads_ _9]_

Anastasia: You're lucky it's Christmas Eve.

Lori: _[returns the present to her mother's stocking]_ I can be strong. I will not open another gift until Christmas morning.

Anastasia: _[scoffs]_ I'll believe it when i see it.

 _[The doorbell rings. Lori opens the door.]_

Short Delivery Man: Delivery for Miss Lori Loud. _[stuffs a giant green and_ _red present through the door.]_

Lori: _[reads the tag]_ **To Lori. Open immediately.** _[stops reading and groans]_ Universe, you are literally testing me. _[The Short Delivery Man walks away but yells as a crash is heard. Letters fly off and Lana comes outside.]_

Lana: Woohoo! _[runs over to see the Short Delivery Man in a metal cage]_ My reindeer cage works!

 _[Lori is now pushing her big present inside.]_

Anastasia: You know what I'm in the mood for, Jerry? Some apple juice! Let's go get see juice. _[walks over to the kitchen]_

Lola: _[feigning kindness]_ Oh, mother. You've done so much to make this glorious holiday perfect. Allow me to look for the tinsel and after i find it, I'll rub your tired, aching tootsies.

Rita: _[pulls paper dolls out of a box]_ Thank you, Lola. That's very nice of you.

Lola: _[gasps and faces skyward shaking her fist.]_ Did you hear that, Santa? She said "nice"!

Lisa: _[walks in the background with her candy cane, speaking in a sing-song tone.]_ Wasting your time...

Lola: _[to herself]_ Control yourself, Lola. She's not worth it.

 _[Anastasia leaves the kitchen with a juice box in hand and sees Lincoln runs past with binoculars to go outside.]_

Anastasia: What is that boy up to? _[Jerry squeaks]_ Yeah, you're right. It's not of our business. _[takes a sip of her juice and give some to Jerry then walks back to the living room to watch tv again.]_

 _[Outside, Lincoln climbs up the slide to get a view of Mr. Grouse's house. Clyde suddenly pops up.]_

Clyde: Hey, Lincoln!

Lincoln: _[screams and slides down the slide, hurting his rear]_ Clyde!

Clyde: I'm okay! _[wearing his crooked branch on his hat]_

Lincoln: I see you toned down the mistletoe this year.

Clyde: Yeah. I don't want a repeat of last year.

 _[Flashback: Clyde puts on yellow lip balm and walks along with a bush of mistletoe on his head.]_

Flashback Clyde: Pucker up, my Christmas queen!

 _[A hawk swoops down and picks up Clyde, causing him to scream. The flashback ends.]_

Clyde: _[sighs]_ So what's the plan?

Lincoln: _[draws with a twig to show the plan]_ You'll go to the front door and sings Christmas carols here. When Grouse comes out to yell at you, I'll hop the fence and grab Big Red here.

Clyde: Strategic genius! _[points to a yellow puddle in the snow]_ One question: what's that?

Lincoln: _[grossed out]_ Ugh! Charles!

 _[Charles shrugs innocently as he enters the house]_

 _[Clyde is at Mr. Grouse's front door]_

Clyde: _[talking into his walkie-talkie]_ Turtledove to Sled Man Walking. I'm in position.

Lincoln: Copy that, Turtledove. Commence caroling.

Clyde: _[blows a note on a kazoo and practices his vocals]_ _Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi!_ _[gets out some sleigh bells, jingles them, and starts singing]_ _Dashing through the snow / In a one-horse open sleigh._

 _[Mr. Grouse answers the door as Clyde continues to carol.]_

Mr. Grouse: _[annoyed]_ Stop your off-key caterwauling! I don't care for carolers.

Clyde: _[still caroling]_ _Laughing all the way._

 _[In the backyard, Lincoln hops the fence and goes behind the tree. He sneaks over to the crate and spots his sled. He goes over to a wheelbarrow which causes the logs to roll out of the way and make a commotion.]_

Mr. Grouse: _[yelling at Clyde]_ Go on! Get! _[hears the clattering]_ What the Sam heck was that?

Clyde: _[still to the tune of Jingle Bells] Don't look in the yard / There's nothing there to see / Got lots of songs to sing / So keep your eyes on me._ Hey!

 _[Mr. Grouse pushes him into the snow and goes to check the backyard. Lincoln pulls the logs back into place, gasps, and hides. Mr. Grouse comes in and finds Big Red and grabs it.]_

Mr. Grouse: _[to the Louds' backyard]_ My yard. my property! _[goes inside and slams the door]_

 _[Lincoln comes out of the logs and sighs in defeat.]_

Lincoln: I can't believe i lost Big Red.

 _[Luna steps outside still trying to find her Christmas song.]_

Luna: _[strumming and singing] Merry Christmas, honey / If you don't have a gift, I'll gladly take money_ _/ I wrote it down on my_ _Christmas list / If i don't get my prezzies, I'm gonna get- [gets cut off by Mr. Grouse]_

Mr. Grouse: LOUDS! KNOCK OFF THAT RACKET!!! _[leaves his house]_

Lincoln: _[hopeful]_ Clyde! Do you see what what i see?

Clyde: _[looking up]_ A star, a star, shining in the night?

Lincoln: No. Mr. Grouse just left. I can sneak into his house and get my sled back.

Clyde: What? You can't do that! That's Mr. Grouse's property.

Lincoln: But that sled is my property. I'll just slip through the doggy door, grab Big Red, and he'll be none the wiser.

Clyde: But what if you get caught and go to jail, and they only let family visit? You know i haven't married Lori yet, so the guards won't let me see you-

Lincoln: CLYDE! None of that's gonna happen, because you're gonna be my lookout.

 _[Later in the Loud House, Anastasia is trying to call her father but it went to voicemail.]_

Voicemail: This is Logan Loud. I am busy at the moment. Please leave a voicemail.

Anastasia: _[Ends call and growls enraged]_ WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?!!!

 _[Jerry came to Anastasia to see if his best friend okay.]_

Anastasia: _[sighs sadly]_ I'll be okay, Jerry. I just a little sad, that's all. And these Christmas movies isn't making it better! That and the loud noises anyone is making.I would go outside, but i don't want to get caught in Aunty Lana's traps. _[hears one of Lana's traps get set off]_

Lana: YEEEEEES!!!

Anastasia: Just like that. I wonder what Uncle Lincoln is doing.

 _[Over at Mr. Grouse's house, Mr. Grouse tried to call the Loud parents but doesn't get an answer from them.]_

Mr. Grouse: No one's answering. Probably can't even hear the phone over all that racket. _[hangs up and drags Lincoln to the fireplace]_ Till i reach your folks, you can clean up the mess you made. _[hands Lincoln a broom]_

Lincoln: Why do you have to be so mean all the time? I just wanted my sled back. _[points to the photo he saw earlier]_ You of all people should understand that. You had one, too.

Mr. Grouse: _[tilting the photo down]_ Stop snoopin' and start sweepin'! _[hears the phone ring]_ Ah, that's probably them. Get to work! _[Lincoln angily sweeps as Mr. Grouse goes to answer]_ Hello? Oh, hey, Junie. Sorry i didn't call back.

 _[As he speaks to Junie, Lincoln overhears it, stops sweeping, and listens carefully.]_

Mr. Grouse: _[sadly]_ No, it doesn't look like I'm gonna make it back for Christmas after all. I'm sorry. I know it's been five years, but i just don't have the money to travel this Christmas.

 _[Lincoln then notices a photo of Mr. Grouse with family and feels sorry.]_

Mr. Grouse: Tell the girls Uncle Buddy says hi and loves them whole bunches. I miss you, too. _[hangs up and comes back]_ I thought i told you to clean up your mess!

Lincoln: I didn't know you were from a big family.

Mr. Grouse: What's it to ya?

Lincoln: Well, it's just, it must be hard not to see them at Christmas.

Mr. Grouse: Enough! Go on home! _[shows Lincoln the door]_

Lincoln: So, you're not gonna tell my parents?

Mr. Grouse: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

 _[Lincoln leaves and Grouse slams the door on him. After learning what he found out, Lincoln feels_ _terrible for his neighbor until he gets an idea. Just then, he gets a call from Clyde.]_

Clyde: _[on the walkie-talkie]_ Come in, Sled Man Walking. _[Lincoln picks up]_ Are you okay? I'm sorry i compromised the mission. One minute, i was in your yard, the next, i was six blocks away. I broke my mistletoe. So long, holiday smooch.

Lincoln: Sorry, Turtledove. Everything's okay here though. Rescuing Big Red was a bust, but now, I've got a new mission. I'll call you back with the plan. _[signs off and heads home]_

 _[Inside the Loud House, Anastasia tries to stop Lily from chasing Geo and Jerry, but get drag in the process, Lola is vacuuming and dusting, Luan is making a popcorn string, Lisa is still reading her book, and Lucy is contacting spirits as Lynn watches on with hope.]_

Lucy: Oh, Ghost of Christmas Past...reveal to us where the presents are hidden.

Lynn: _[anxious]_ What'd he say? What'd he say?

Luan: You two definitely have the Christmas _spirit_! _[chuckles and presses her remote]_ That's eleven!

 _[The counter now reads 11. Cliff avoids a bear trap Lana laid out.]_

Lori: _[stir-crazy]_ Can't take it any longer! MUST OPEN! _[rushes toward her present]_

Lana: _[lassos her with the lights]_ Whoa, girl! _[drags her back]_

Luna: Guys, can you chill? I'm trying to write and I'm down to the wire! _[inspired]_ Ooh! Maybe that's it! _[starts playing and singing]_ _Down to the wire / Santa's on fire_ _[groaning]_ I'm never gonna get this!

 _[Lincoln comes inside.]_

Lincoln: Guys!

 _[Little does he know that a lot has been happening since he was outside upon seeing the insanity. Enter Leni with yet another new Christmas outfit.]_

Leni: Okay, forget that old rag i was wearing before. This is the perfect Christmas outfit!

Rita: _[noticing something amiss by the chimney]_ What happened to the stockings? Seriously, why does everything keep disappearing?

 _[Leni shushes everyone again.]_

Lincoln: GUYS!

 _[He still can't get their attention and Lily pops out of the stockings on Leni's outfit. Just then, a foul stench hits both their nostrils.]_

Leni: _[plugging her nose]_ Oh, Lily, you didn't!

 _[Enter their dad with the figgy pudding.]_

Lynn Sr.: Hey hey hey! I need a taste tester for my figgy pudding!

Leni: _[to Lily]_ Oh, phew. It wasn't you.

Anastasia: To be fair, i kinda wish it was her.

Lola: I'll do it, Daddy! Your figgy pudding is always the highlight of my Christmas! _[looking skyward desperately]_ You're seeing this, right, Santa?

Lisa: _[almost done with her candy cane]_ Truly pathetic.

 _[Her dad feeds Lola some of the pudding.]_

Lola: _[chews it forcefully]_ Mmm...figgy!

Lincoln: GUYS!!! WOULD YOU JUST STOP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND?!

 _[The girls stop and notice Lincoln.]_

Lincoln: I was just in Mr. Grouse's House...

 _[The girls start complaining about their neighbor.]_

Lola: That big meanie?

Leni: He dresses, like, horribly!

Lori: He is literally awful!

Anastasia: Why were you over there anyway?

Lincoln: That doesn't matter, and he's not that bad. Well, he is, but now i think i know why.

 _[Cut to an exterior shot of the house as time passes and back inside with Lincoln finishing explaining to the others why Mr. Grouse is the way he is.]_

Lincoln: And then he told me to leave.

 _[The girls' heartstrings are tugged at upon hearing this.]_

Lori: _[on the verge of tears]_ That is literally sad!

Lana: _[downtrodden]_ I can't believe he has a big family, too.

Luan: _[heartbroken]_ And he can't be with them? That's awful!

Leni: Seeing all of us together must make him miss them even more.

Lisa: Usually, I'm impervious to human emotions, but... _[bursts into tears and sobs over the news]_

Anastasia: That must have suck for him. Poor old man.

Lola: _[remorseful]_ No wonder he's such a grumpy-butt this time of year.

Luan: How did we not notice this?

Lori: _[pushes her present aside]_ Maybe because we're been so caught up in the hustle and bustle of the holidays.

Lynn: Yeah. We were so worried about what we were getting.

Lucy: _[blows out her candles]_ When we should have been worried about what we were giving.

Lola: And isn't that what Christmas is all about?

Luna: _[gasps with inspiration]_ Dudes! That's it! No wonder i couldn't nail my song! I've been going about it all wrong! _[goes upstairs to write it]_

Lincoln: We need to do something for Mr. Grouse.

Girls: Yeah!

Lori: But what can we do?

Lincoln: I have a plan! _[huddles up with them]_ Okay, the first thing we do...

 _[As he explains the plan, the scene trails off from their house to Mr. Grouse's. He closes the blinds not wanting to see what they're talking about.]_

 _[Later that night, Mr. Grouse is getting some sleep in his lounger until a mysterious sound wakes him up.]_

Voices: _Ooooooooh_

Mr. Grouse: _[waking up]_ Huh? Who? What? Can't get a moment's peace. _[turns on the light and goes outside to see something that surprises him]_

 _[The Louds and the McBrides are all caroling in front of his house.]_

Louds and McBrides: _Ooooooooh_

Luna:

 _I used to think Christmas was_

 _About the wish list filled with stuff_

 _I never really needed, anyway_

 _[Lori presses a button and lights up Mr. Grouse's house and yard with decorations]_

Luna:

 _But as long as we're together_

 _It's a holiday_

 _[Everyone joins in as Luna starts strumming her guitar_

Louds and McBrides:

 _It's not what you get, it's what you give_

 _We've got the spirit, clear and loud_

 _Ditch the list, hug who you're with_

 _'Cause that's what Christmas is all about!_

 _We've got the hard part figured out_

 _This year will be the best one yet_

 _'Cause that's what Christmas is all about!_

 _Merry Christmas from the Louds!_

HO!!!

 _[Mr. Grouse is still standing sursurprised from their caroling.]_

Lincoln: Merry Christmas, Mr. Grouse.

Lana: We all chipped in and got you something.

Anastasia: Hope you'll like it.

 _[Lincoln gives him the present and Mr. Grouse opens it.]_

Lynn: It's a bus ticket.

Luan: So you can go see your family for Christmas tomorrow.

Rita: And since you can't be with them tonight...

 _[Rita and Lynn Sr. finally reveal their faces]_

Rita: ...we're bringing our family to you.

Lynn Sr.: How 'bout it, neighbor?

 _[Everyone huddles together and smiles]_

Mr. Grouse: _[sternly]_ LOUDS!!! _[thankfully]_ You've made this the best Christmas ever. Thank you. I'd say you all landed permanent spots on Santa's nice list.

Lola: _[joyfully]_ Even me?

Mr. Grouse: Even you.

 _[Lola runs up and hugs Mr. Grouse's leg.]_

Lisa: Once again... _[bursts into tears and sobs again]_

Mr. Grouse: Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone inside!

 _[Inside Mr. Grouse's house, to the tune of We Wish You a Merry Christmas, the twins and Anastasia are setting the table for Christmas dinner, Rita is helping Lily put the star on top of the tree, and everyone is doing what they can to make the more festive.]_

Luan: There, Mr. Grouse. Now it's not so _gloomy_ in here.

Lucy: Yeah, you ruined it.

Leni: Guys, i finally made the perfect Christmas outfit!

 _[Everyone looks at the outfit wondering why it's Christmas themed.]_

Leni: It's not for me. It's for Mr. Grouse. You can wear it on your trip tomorrow. _[puts it on him]_

Mr. Grouse: Well, thank you. _[notices something]_ What happened to my curtains?

 _[Leni shushes him.]_

Lynn Sr.: Chow time in five, people!

Mr. Grouse: Before we sit down, there's something I'd like to say.

Lynn: _[chanting]_ Speech! Speech! Speech!

 _[Lori nudges her to stop.]_

Mr. Grouse: Well, i know i haven't always been the friendliest neighbor, and I'm sorry about that. You've all given me so much tonight, now I'd like to something to you.

Lola: We take checks.

 _[Lori and Anastasia nudges her for that statement. Mr. Grouse opens his closet and reveals all the stuff that landed in yard and took as his own.]_

The Loud Sisters: _[gasp]_ ALL OUR STUFF!!!

 _[They all gather to get their stuff back with cheers.]_

Lana: _[holding up her plunger]_ PLUNGEY!!!

Lynn: _[picking up an pink teddy bear]_ Hey, Anastasia, isn't this your teddy bear?

Anastasia: _[gasps and snatched the teddy bear from Lynn, hugs it]_ Mr. Teddy! I been looking all over for you! How did end up here?

 _[Lola got up and walks away, whistling suspiciously.]_

Mr. Grouse: _[to Lincoln]_ I'm sorry your sled was broken.

Lincoln: That's alright. It's only a sled. I'm just glad we're friends now.

 _[The two of them smile at each other.]_

Howard: _[overjoyed]_ Oh, Hare-Bear. Isn't this the most wonderful thing you've ever seen?

Harold: Now, Howie, remember what Dr. Lopez said about- _[shaking it off]_ Oh, forget Dr. Lopez! This is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen!

 _[Both Clyde's dads walk off sobbing with happiness. Lori walks up to Clyde.]_

Lori: Clyde, you know what you're standing under, don't you? _[points to a mistletoe]_

 _[Clyde realizes this and starts shaking. Lori gives him a smooch on his cheek.]_

Lori: Merry Christmas, Clyde.

Clyde: _[blushing and lovestruck]_ And to all a good night. _[faints]_

Lynn Sr.: Come on, everybody, sit! Dinner is served! And save some room for the figgy pudding!

 _[Everyone rushes over to the table to join for dinner.]_

 _[Christmas morning]_

Loud Family sans Anastasia: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! _[open up their presents]_

 _[Lisa got a new meteorite, Luna got a new banjo, Lincoln got a new video game, Lily got a new teddy bear, Lucy got a glittering Edwin bust, Luan got a magic and comedy kit, Lynn got new cleats, Leni got mew high-heel shoes, Lana got a medieval war fortress play set, and Lola got a princess castle play set. Everyone is having a great time. Everyone except Anastasia who is sitting on the couch, hugging her legs, heartbroken. The family notices this and wonders why she's sad.]_

Leni: What's wrong, Anastasia? You look sad.

Luan: Yeah! It's Christmas day. The day where family spend time with each other.

Anastasia: _[sadly]_ That's the thing. It's Christmas and my Daddy isn't here to enjoy it with us. Especially me.

 _[The others feels terrible for her just as they did with Mr. Grouse._

Anastasia: Let's face it. He probably doesn't want to spend Christmas with us, after all.

 _[Anastasia hides her face to hide her sadness until a mysterious yet familiar voice coming from the background.]_

Voice: Are you sure about that?

Anastasia: Yes... _[lift her head up and realizes who voice that is]_ Wait. Is that...? _[looks at the doorway to see Logan there, runs up and hugs him]_ DADDY!!!

Logan: _[picks Anastasia up]_ Hey there, princess. How are you?

Anastasia: Good, but kinda angry at you. Why didn't leave yesterday and why didn't you enter my calls?

Logan: Sorry, sweetie. Daddy was busy getting you the best present of your life.

Anastasia: What kind of present is it?

Voice: That _present_ is me.

 _[Anastasia looks behind her to see who that voice belong to, only to see a person with a purple coat on with a hood over the head. The person remove the hood to reveal a black hair young woman with violet lipstick who looks exactly like Anastasia, which can only mean that this woman is none other than...]_

Anastasia: _[gasps in happiness]_ MOMMY! _[hugs her mother]_

Victoria: Hello there, my cub. Nice to see you again.

Anastasia: Nice to see you again too, mommy.

Logan: _[walks up to his parents and whispers]_ Thanks for not telling her the reason why i left. _[his parents nods as he walks to the couch to join his family]_

Rita: Well, that's all the Christmas presents. Time to start decorating for Valentine's Day!

Lori: Wait! I still have one more! _[shows her giant present she's been waiting to open]_ I saved the best for last! _[shakes it]_

Present: Ow!

 _[Everyone looks on awkwardly over what made that noise. Lori opens it up and reveals it to be her boyfriend.]_

Bobby: _[weary]_ Merry Christmas, Babe...

Lori: _[gasps]_ Boo-Boo Bear?

Bobby: I couldn't find anything good enough to buy you for our first Christmas together, so i decided to give you myself.

Lori: Ah. That's literally the perfect gift. _[hugs him]_ Oh, i got you a present, too.

Bobby: I hope it's food and water.

Lisa: Santa sure was good to us this year.

Louds sans Logan: SANTA?!

Lola: _[credulous]_ Oh, i thought you didn't believe in him.

Lisa: I didn't until i spied him leaving a present behind the couch last night. _[shows a picture of what appears to be Santa labeled "SAMTAICUS CLAUSIMUS"]_ Behold!

 _[Everyone gasps at the photo.]_

Lynn: _[noticing something behind the couch]_ There is a present back here. And it's addressed to Lincoln.

 _[Lincoln opens it up and finds it's a new sled.]_

Lincoln: Wow!

 _[The rest of his family is just as surprised as him.]_

Lincoln: _[notices the label]_ A Fearsome Flyer 1000?

 _[This gets him to realize who really left it for him then rushes outside. Victoria pulls out a present from behind her.]_

Victoria: I got a present for you too, Anastasia.

Logan: Hope you'll like it.

 _[Anastasia opens it up and finds it's a purple tiara with jewals on it_ _.]_

Anastasia: _[gasps_ _; puts the tiara on her head]_ It's so beautiful...

Logan and Victoria: Merry Christmas, Anastasia. _[hugs their daughter]_

Anastasia: _[to the viewers]_ Well, there you have it. The grumby old man next door is not grumby anymore. _[hears something break off screen]_

Mr. Grouse: _[livid, offscreen]_ LOUD!!!

Anastasia: Maybe still a little grumby. My Daddy is back, my Mommy is here for the first time on Christmas, and i got a new tiara! Yep, it is a perfect Loud Christmas. Merry Christmas to all, and all a Happy New Year!

 ** _A/N_** : Well, i did it. Anastasia's mother has finally found her first physical appearance in this story. Now that i finally achieve that, I'm going to take a vacation from writing chapters for my stories. I don't know when I'll be back but i will let you know when i upload something. Till then, enjoy this chapter, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	53. The Old and the Restless

The Old and the Restless

 _[The van drives to a retirement home and Lincoln and Anastasia comes out.]_ Rita: Have fun with Pop-Pop kids, I'll see you at 6:00!

Anastasia: Bye grandma! See ya later! _[Rita drives off]_

 _[An elderly man is coming out with a box of his belongings.]_

Elderly Man: But...but...but...but...

Sue: _[pushing elderly man out of retirement home.]_ If you would've had your butt home by curfew, you'd still have a place to live.

 _[Lincoln and Anastasia enters retirement home and rings the bell; an elderly man taps Lincoln's shoulder then tip-toes to the side.]_

Lincoln and Anastasia: Pop-Pop/ Great Grand-Pop! _[hugs Albert]_

Albert: Ha, ha, ha!

Anastasia: I am so happy to see you again, Great Grand-Pop!

Albert: You too, Stasia! The last time i saw you, you was a baby. Look how big you are! How's your father?

Anastasia: He's doing good. He is out with my mom at the moment which the reason why he isn't here. But he did tell me to tell you he said hi.

Albert: That's good to hear.

Lincoln: Your new place looks nice!

Albert: Thanks kiddo. It took me months to get in here. I had to wait for three people to kick the bu-uh, move out. This place has got a pool, shuffleboard tournaments, and it's filled with all my old pals. I'm really loving it here. So, what's on the day's agenda?

Lincoln: I got our whole day planned: arcade, carnival, maybe laser tag?

Sue: Wowsers! _[chuckles]_ That sound's like oodles of fun...if you wanna end up in the ER. I think your grandfather will be happier spending the day here at Sunset Canyon. Right, Albert?

Albert: _[sadly]_ Oh, yes, of course. Good call, Sue.

Lincoln: But Pop-Pop-

Albert: It's okay, Lincoln. Sue here takes real care of us. She knows best.

 _[Scoots comes speeding on her electrical scooter.]_

Sue: Scoots! _[pulls out a velocity speed gun]_ You're going 5 miles over the speed limit! Someone just lost her pudding privileges. _[runs after the speeding elder]_ Get back here.

Anastasia: Something tells me that I'm going to hate that lady.

Lincoln: _[looks at his grandfather all happy]_ Hey, how 'bout a swin?

 _[Albert obliges and walks with Lincoln and Anastasia.]_

 _[Cut to the pool where Lincoln and Albert run to the pool.]_

Lincoln: Cannonball!

 _[They both stop as they here Sue's whistle.]_

Sue: Cannonball? That sounds like a hoot, if you want to brake a hip. Do you want to break a hip Albert?

 _[Albert shakes his head in a nerveless agreement.]_

Sue: Then why don't you grab a seat on the helper chair?

 _[An elder is on the helper chair with a line of elders waiting for their turn.]_

Albert: _[disappointed]_ Good call, Sue. _[walks towards the helper chair]_

Sue: _[Looks towards Lincoln and Anastasia]_ And speaking of pool safety, i have something for you two. _[smiling evilly]_

 _[Lincoln and Anastasia is floating unhappy in the pool, wearing a life vest and water nose-plugs.]_

Anastasia: Yep, i definitely hate that lady.

Albert: Okay, kids splash fight in 3,2- _[gets interrupted by Sue's whistle]_

Sue: Everybody out! Time to reapply sunblock.

Albert: _[disappointed]_ Aww.

 _[He goes back up in the helper chair.]_

Lincoln: _[looks at Sue, confused]_ But we're indoors.

Albert: _[still disappointed; looks at Lincoln]_ Now Lincoln, Sue knows best.

 _[Lincoln and Anastasia swins away off-screen.]_

Seymour: _[in the pool on a purple water noddle]_ But Sue i-i just got the hang of this noodle and i- _[gets interrupted by Sue]_

Sue: Okay, Seymour, you can stay in the water. If you want your skin to flake off like a burnt potato!

Seymour: _[disappointed, paddling backwards]_ Oh, good call Sue.

 _[Cut to room where Albert and Lincoln are playing Twister. Lincoln spins the board.]_

Lincoln: Left foot red!

 _[Albert tries to stretches his left foot onto a red panel and blows a raspberry upon placing it. Lincoln spins again, but Sue stomps on the arrow_

Sue: Well, doesn't this look like a great way to end up in traction? Why don't you go help Scoots with her cat puzzle?

 _[Scoots is eating from the pudding dispenser with Anastasia despite having her privileges taken away_

Sue: _[blows her whistle]_ I EXPRESSLY SAID NO PUDDING!

Scoots: You'll never catch me, SHREW! _[laughs and scoots off while Sue gives chase and keep blowing her whistle as Anastasia watch]_

 _[Albert's room]_

Lincoln: Pop-Pop, you really need a nap?

Albert: _[in bed]_ Those are Sue's rules and Sue knows best.

Anastasia: Sue knows best? Sue knows best?! Great Grand-Pop, that lady is manipulating you to think that she knows best! But in reality, she doesn't!

Lincoln: Anastasia's right. Can't you see what Sue's done to you? She's convinced you you're old and frail. But you're not. The last time we hung out, you crushed those Navy SEAL'S in paintball.

 _[Flashback to the SEAL'S screaming and being splattered by Albert who comes swinging on a vine vigorously; end flashback_

Albert: Ho, ho. I took it to 'em. But that was years ago, Lincoln.

Lincoln: That was last month when Logan also visited. Pop-Pop, i think we should go have a fun day out on the town like we used to.

Albert: Okay, you sold me. Let's blow this popsicle stand!

Anastasia: That's all i needed to hear.

 _[Sue is monitoring the lobby when she spots Lincoln, Anastasia, and Pop-Pop heading out the door_

Sue: Where are you three Peppy Pete's off to? Albert, shouldn't you be in bed.

Lincoln: He's not tired.

Sue: _[sarcastic]_ Oh, i didn't realize we had geriatric experts on the premises.

Anastasia: At least we know a lot more than you do, lady! _[Sue glares at Anastasia]_

Lincoln: We're just going out to have some fun.

Sue: We'll that sounds like a good way to miss our 6:00 PM curfew. And you know what happens if miss curfew. You'll be out on your proverbial keister.

Albert: _[nervous]_ Un...come on, kids. Race you to the shuffleboard court.

Anastasia: _[stops Albert]_ Oh no you don't! We didn't come all the way here just to see you being treated like a prisoner! We are going to leave this place for a while and that's that!

Lincoln: And we promise we'll be back by 6:00 o'clock curfew.

Albert: Hm, okay, kiddo. Lead the way.

 _[Just as they're about to leave, Sue points to her watch to remind Lincoln not to be late as he smiles nervously. Anastasia give Sue the "i am watching you" finger gesture while sticking her tongue out_

 _[At Dine 'N' Dance, Lincoln, Anastasia, and Albert are ordering lunch_

Lincoln: Two cheeseburgers, three fries, and three chocolate shakes.

Albert: Oh, not for me. I'll just have the cottage cheese and melon slices. _[his grandson looks at him confused]_ Sue says i should stick to food that's a little easier to digest.

Lincoln: This from the guy who cleaned out an entire Chinese buffet?

 _[Flashback to Albert eating everything at the buffet, forcing the family who owns the restaurant to close up shop; end flashback_

Albert: _[chuckles]_ I took it to 'em. Ah, what the heck? I'll have what he's havin'. And put chili on everything!

Anastasia: I just want some chicken nuggets without any chili on it and on one of the fries. _[the waitress left]_ And don't forget the barbecue sauce!

 _[After lunch, Lincoln and Albert are stuff and Albert passes gas_

Anastasia: _[sarcastic]_ Very funny, Great Grand-Pop.

Albert: That wasn't me! I think someone must've stepped on a frog.

 _[They laugh]_

Waitress: _[announcing]_ Hey, hap cats and kittens! It's time to do the twist!

 _[A 50's style greaser dances with one of the waitresses and another waitress offers to dance with Albert_

Albert: _[unsure]_ Uh, thank you, but i really shouldn't. Sue says dancing is a great way to slip a disk.

Lincoln: But, Pop-Pop, you love to dance.

Albert: They did call me "Jitterbug" in the Army. _[dances with the waitress after all]_

Waitress: Woo-hoo! _[laughs gleefully while dancing with Albert]_

 _[Lincoln, Anastasia, and Albert are now playing Laser Tag. Lincoln fires at Albert, but he dodges the shot and blasts Lincoln's vest, thus eliminating his grandson. But then, a little girl easily takes him out_.

Albert: Oh, you got me! _[pretends to keel over much to the girl's confusion, only to be shot in the back by Anastasia]_

 _[Now they're riding bumper cars and ram into each other, causing Albert's dentures to fly out and hit Lincoln's forehead as they laugh. They then drink Flippers really fast to see who can finish theirs first_

Lincoln: _[feeling the pain]_ Aah! Brain freeze!

Anastasia: _[laughs; also feeling the pain]_ Aah! Now i got one!

Albert: _[finishes his]_ Winner!

 _[They then go mountain climbing, reach the top, admire the view and high-five. Later, Lincoln gets him, Anastasia, and their Pop-Pop three hot dogs and notices he made a new friend.]_

Albert: Lincoln, Anastasia. My new friend T-Bone here was just telling me about a mechanical bull riding competition.

Anastasia: That's nice, but we should really be going back now. It's almost 6:00, and Sue said-

Albert: Aw, nuts to Sue! You were right about her! She got me thinking I'm an old geezer. But i still got some pep in my step. _[shows off a few dance moves]_ Huh? Huh?

Lincoln: Yeah, but Sue said if we miss curfew, you'll be out on your proverbial keister.

Albert: _[finishes his hot dog]_ You let me deal with Sue. Now, you ready to saddle up?

Lincoln: Pop-Pop, we can't.

Albert: Okay, worrywarts. then I'm outta here. Let's ride, T-Bone!

 _[The biker and the geezer head off.]_

Lincoln: Pop-Pop, wait! What have i done? _[the two chases after their Pop-pop/great grand-Pop down the street and spots the motorcycle parked next to a bar]_ T-Bone's bike!

Anastasia: And I'm guessing they're in there. Let's go, uncle!

Lincoln: Wait, you're not old enough to go in here!

Anastasia: So what? You're not old enough to go in there neither but i know you were gonna go in.

Lincoln: Touché. _[enters the bar with Anastasia and can't find Albert anywhere]_ Mr. Bone. do know where my grandpa is?

T-Bone: Oh, you mean Cowboy Al? Haven't seen him since he won the competition.

Anastasia: Competition? What competition?

T-Bone: The mechanical bull riding competition. Look.

 _[T-Bone shows a recording he took of Albert on the mechanical bull on his phone.]_

Recording Albert: YEE-HAW!

Lincoln: Well, if he's not here, where is he?

Anastasia: I think i just found your answer. _[points to the bar's TV where a baseball game is on]_

Sportscaster: Martinez goes back for the catch, and...what in blazes? There's an old man on the field, in his boxers! And there go the boxers.

 _[Lincoln and Anastasia covers their eyes upon hearing that last part.]_

Lincoln: To the ballpark! _[leaves the bar]_

 _[Starrett Field. Albert gets kicked out for that little incident and a crowd comes raging out and seems to have carried him off. Now Albert is skateboarding off a half-pipe and lands right on a breakdancing stage in style. The heavy metal band Horns on a Rabbit then grabs him and takes him in their van where he performs sax on stage with them with the crowd raving as he then performs a stage dive outside of the theater with Lincoln and Anastasia trying to catch up every which way to way no avail.]_

Anastasia: _[out of breath]_ This is getting ridiculous. There's a limit a one year old can go when running!

Lincoln: Pop-Pop's curfew is in 30 minutes.

Anastasia: You think?

 _[They then looks up to see that he's riding a plane, skywriting "Pop-Pop Rules". He grabs some passerby's glasses to get a better look while said passerby crashes off-screen.]_

Albert: LOOK OUT, WORLD! ALBERT'S ABOUT TO TAKE IT TO YA! _[jumps out of the plane]_ YAHOO-AH!

 _[Lincoln yelps and rushes to where Albert's gonna land with Anastasia now on his back as she is too tired to run; the old man lands somewhere in the tree nearby and lets out a fart.]_

Lincoln: Pop-Pop!

Albert: Whoops! Guess i had too much chili. Sorry, kiddos. I think i overdid it a little today.

Anastasia: I agree. Though, i think a little is a understatement.

Lincoln: That's okay, Pop-Pop. If we hurry, we can still get you back in time. Hold on. _[to Anastasia]_ Anastasia, you don't mind getting off my back for a bit, would you?

 _[Anastasia rolls her eyes and gets off of Lincoln's back; Lincoln then proceeds to get his grandfather down.]_

 _[Back at Sunset Canyon, Lincoln, Anastasia, and Albert reach the front door only to find that Sue's patrolling the lobby again and split up. She gets out her keys, ready to lock up, and looks at her watch which shows it's a few minutes before curfew.]_

Sue: Ah, close enough. _[locks up]_

 _[Lincoln tries to open the front door, but it's no use.]_

Lincoln: Dang it!

Sue: _[on voice box]_ Attention, residents! Time for room check!

Albert: Double dang it!

Bernie: Psst! Al! Up here!

 _[Anastasia, Lincoln, and Albert turn to the others at their windows.]_

Bernie: We saw you at the ball game on TV. Didn't know you were a boxers.

Seymour: I saw your name in the sky, Al. You really do rule!

Scoots: We're not gonna let Shrew kick you outta here. Come on, you old farts! I need your canes!

Anastasia: I think i just found my spirit animal.

 _[Lincoln and Albert smile with hope; meanwhile, Sue's checking on the rooms.]_

Sue: Evening, Melba. Ah ah ah! No liquids before bed.

 _[Scoots hooks Seymour and Bernie's canes down to Lincoln, Anastasia, and Albert who use them like a climbing rope and get up to her room, but Sue is checking up on that room next only to see Scoots.]_

Scoots: _[chuckles]_ Just workin' on my cat puzzle.

 _[As soon as Sue leaves, Lincoln, Anastasia, and Albert pop out from behind her sofa.]_

Lincoln, Anastasia, and Albert: Phew.

Sue: _[preparing to check Albert's room]_ Albert?

 _[Seymour comes out in a towel holding a shower head.]_

Seymour: Sue! Help! I can't turn my shower off.

 _[Sue goes into Seymour's room to help out and Albert and his grandchildren sneak over to the door to Albert's room only to find it's locked. Albert checks his pockets.]_

Albert: Nuts. Can't find my key.

Bernie: I got ya. You gave me a spare.

 _[They enter Bernie's room and get the spare key.]_

Lincoln: Thanks, Bernie.

 _[They use the key and get into Albert's room.]_

Lincoln: We did it!

Albert: We sure took it to Sue.

 _[They fist bump, but...]_

Sue: Oh, did you, now?

Anastasia: You darn right we did! We outdid that old cow and she...right behind me, isn't she? _[Lincoln and Albert nods which caused Anastasia to turn around to see Sue behind her]_ Dang it...

 _[Now, Albert is being kicked out of the home.]_

Lincoln: But-but-but-but-

Sue: No buts. You missed curfew and it's out on your keister!

Lincoln: We're sorry, Pop-Pop. We never should have made you leave today. And now you're getting kicked out. I know how much you loved it here.

Albert: No worries, kiddo. I regret nothing. You see that day we just had? I don't wanna be livin' in a place that makes me feel like an old geezer anyhow.

 _[Lincoln and Anastasia smile at what Albert just said.]_

Sue: Who cares? Let's get moving.

 _[Enter Scoots.]_

Scoots: Hold on there, Shrew. If you kick Albert out, then you gotta kick me out, too.

Sue: _[mercilessly]_ With pleasure.

Seymour: And us. too!

 _[All the seniors are shown to be standing up for Albert.]_

Bernie: Yeah! You won't have much of a seniors' center without seniors! Zing! That's a burn from Bernie!

 _[The seniors and Sue eye each other back and forth.]_

Sue: _[defeated]_ Fine! Albert stays! NOW GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS!

Albert: We'll go back when we're good and ready! We're not babies and you're gonna stop treating us that way!

 _[Sue viciously snaps her clipboard in half and stomps away while the seniors and Lincoln and Anastasia hold Albert, but that proves to be a mistake as they drop him on their frail bodies and they moan in pain.]_

Albert: There goes the hip.

 _[Rita drives the van up to pick up Lincoln and Anastasia with Albert waving to his daughter.]_

Rita:Hi, Dad! Come on, kids

Albert: So long, kiddos! I can't wait for your next visit. _[winks]_ And bring your chaps in case we wanna do some bull riding. And my parachute. And invite Logan next time, okay?

Anastasia: We will see if we can.

Seymour: _[from inside]_ Hey, Big Al! We're having a celebratory late night swim!

Albert: Don't need 'em! Till next time, kids! _[heads inside and takes off all his clothes, throwing them out at the van]_

Scoots: Now this guy knows how to party!

 _[The expressions on their faces indicates they doesn't wanna see that.]_


	54. Future ideas

Hey, guys. I kind of got a problem with what to write for the chapter since i haven't been working on this story since March of this year. Like, i don't know if i should write an original episode chapter, a crossover chapter where i bring in other characters from different movies and tv shows (which i am kinda depending if whether or not if i should still do that) or just do Brawl in the family (yes i am still putting that in this story and in the Lilo, Linda, and Anastasia in the Loud House story so don't other wise. Same goes for No Such Luck.)

If you want me to make an original episode chapter, what do you want to see in it and why?


	55. V is for Victoria

ORIGINAL SHORT: V is for Victoria

The episode begins during midafternoon at the Loud house, the siblings, sans Luna are watching TV when they heard the doorbell ring.

Anastasia: _[off-screen]_ I got it!

 _[Anastasia runs down the stairs and open the door to find Victoria and hugs her.]_

Anastasia: Hi, mommy!

Victoria: Hello, princess. Are you ready to spend mother's day today?

Anastasia: You bet!

Victoria: Okay then, let's go.

 _[Anastasia walked out of the door and Victoria closes the door behind her and they left to spend the day together.]_

Lincoln: You know, after seeing her for the first time on Christmas day and seeing her now, Anastasia's mother doesn't seem all that bad.

Lola: Yeah. She isn't as evil or crazy as Luna said she is.

Leni: Where is Luna anyway?

Luna: _[off-screen]_ Is she gone now? Is it safe to come out?

Leni: _[looks behind the couch and sees Luna hiding there]_ Oh, hi Luna! What are you doing behind the couch?

Luna: Hiding from Logan's mate. I didn't want her to see me.

Lynn: Why?

Luna: Because she's a literal devil, dudes! She's crazy! Whenever i look at her even once or when i sense something evil, my body suddenly froze from fear! And to make things worse, she feeds on people's fear! She is like Anastasia but thousand times evil and crazy! I don't understand why Logan even dated her.

Lori: I don't know, Luna. She didn't seem like it when she came to pick up Anastasia. She seems like a ordinary person to us.

Luna: That's what she wants you think! She might look and act like a normal person but in reality she's not! That is how she bait people! I mean, who do you think Anastasia got her craziest from?

Luan: She could got that from Logan. You know how crazy he did.

Lana: Not really. Logan just got anger issues. But i doubt that Logan's girlfriend is insane in the membrane like you said she is.

Luna: But she is! That lady is fear itself! Remember what Anastasia said about what her mother did to that one girl's head after we tried to hook Logan up with that girl? And may i remind you that she had a big knife in her hand that day and said that she gonna do it to us if we ever try to hook Logan up with another girl? Come on, dudes! You have to believe me!

Lola: If she has crazy as you said she is, then why didn't you freak out or hide behind the couch on Christmas?

Luna: Because i didn't know that she was coming here that day and i was more focused on my gift than her. Please guys, you have to believe me! Luncs, you're friends with her little sister, right? I'm sure you have seen that crazy side of her.

Lucy: Now that you mentioned it, there was one day when her and Logan took me and Haiku to a fair and she spotted some girl talking to Logan. Long story short, it almost didn't end well if Logan didn't stop her. It was also that day i learned that she carries a knife in her boot whenever she is out with Logan.

Luna: You see? That woman isn't as nice or ordinary as she seem! She is crazy! She is a walking embodiment of fear!

Lynn: Calm down, Luna. Geez, i never see you this worked up over everything before.

Lincoln: If what you and Lucy are saying is true, then i don't want to get on her bad side.

Leni: Me neither! I don't want my hair to be cut off!

Lola: Mines neither!

Lisa: Now now, siblings. We don't know if she actually cut someone's hair off with a knife. She might just said that as a way to keep the oldest of the family to never do something like that again.

Lori: Lisa's right. I mean, cutting someone's hair off with a knife? That literally sounds fake.

Luna: We'll see if it's fake or not. We'll see. _[heads upstairs]_

Lynn: Well that was something.

Luan: I have never seen Luna this freaked out except on April fools day.

Lincoln: Maybe Luna is right. Maybe Logan's girlfriend is a crazy knife carrying woman.

Lola: _[scared]_ I hope she doesn't attack us someday!

Lori: Guys, relax. There's no way that she would do any of those things to us. _[quietly]_ I hope.

 ** _A/N:_ I was originally gonna make a two parter crossover episode but since today is Mother's day, i decided to make a two parter short episode of Victoria with part one focusing on Luna's fear towards her and part two will be focusing on Anastasia spending the day with her mother. I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. If anyone wonder what Victoria's everyday outfit is,** **it's a flocking dark violet gothic long dress, long black boots, a bat necklace, dark blue fingerless gloves.**


	56. Spending time with Victoria

ORIGINAL SHORT: Spending the day with Victoria

The episode begins with Victoria and Anastasia driving somewhere.

Anastasia: I can't wait to spend the day with you!

Victoria: Me too, sweetheart. So, what do you want to do first?

Anastasia: Hmm. Well, i do need to get my nails done again.

Victoria: Now that i think of it, i do too. Well, guess we're getting our nails done.

Anastasia: YAAAAY!

 _[Victoria and Anastasia arrive at a nail shop and getting their nails painted.]_

Victoria: What do you want to do next?

Anastasia: _[thinks for a bit]_ I need to get some more makeup.

Victoria: Okay then. Makeup shopping it is. I need some makeup for myself. I think Haiku has been using my makeup when I'm not around.

 _[They then went to a makeup shop and begins picking out some makeup for a bit then Victoria bought the ones they picked out and left the shop.]_

Victoria: Okay, makeup shopping has been checked out. What do you want to do now?

Anastasia: _[hears her stomach gurgles loudly and places her left hand on it]_ Judging by my stomach growling, I'm guess food is next on the list.

Victoria: Okay then. Let's get us something to eat.

 _[At Dine 'N' Dance, Victoria and Anastasia are_ _eating lunch together. Anastasia is eating her food very fast due to her hunger.]_

Victoria: I knew that you were hungry but i didn't think you were this hungry.

Anastasia: _[with her mouth full]_ Of course i am! I didn't really eat anything because i was so excited about spending time with you. We don't spend time with each other that most, Mom.

Victoria: I know, princess. I just have a lot of things to do.

Anastasia: _[shallows her food; sighs sadly]_ Yeah, i know...

 _[Victoria looks at her daughter, full of guilt over not spending any time with Anastasia; she looks over at the other mothers dancing with their kids and gets an idea.]_

Victoria: Hey, honey. How do you feel like dancing?

 _[Anastasia looks at her mother in confusion for a bit until she looks at what her mother is looking at.]_

Anastasia: _[Gasps and looks at her mother with a smile]_ You mean it?

 _[Victoria nods and she took Anastasia to where the other mothers and their children are at and begins dancing_ _together. Hours later, Victoria took Anastasia back to the Loud house and the two walks to the door.]_

Anastasia: Today was fun. I glad to finally spend mother's day with you.

Victoria: I am too. I never knew how fun and nice it is.

Anastasia: Maybe you should step out of your comfort zone for a while and try something new.

Victoria: Don't you sass me, little one. _[she and Anastasia laughs lightly, causing the Loud kids to look out the window]_

 _[Logan walks out of the house to greet his girlfriend and their daughter and talk for a bit before Logan and Victoria kisses each other on the lips before going their separate ways with Logan and Anastasia entering the house and Victoria walking to her car.]_

Loud siblings sans Luna: _[sweetly]_ Aww...

Lori: See, Luna? She didn't do anything crazy and i don't see a knife anywhere. She is just an ordinary person just like the rest of us.

Luna: _[correcting Lori; scared]_ I don't think so, sis. _[points at Victoria]_

 _[Just as Victoria was about to enter her car, she turns towards the Loud house and notices the kids looking at her though the window and gave them the most evilness, demonic grin that only psychopaths makes before getting in her car and leaves_ , _much to the kids' horror.]_

Lola: On second thought, Luna was right about her after all. And now i need i new pair a undies.

Lincoln: We all do, Lola. We all do.


End file.
